Blind Love
by angel04une
Summary: This story takes place 3 years after Edward leaves. Bella has changed and finds her self developing feelings for Jasper. What will they do when Edward returns? Who is this new danger? OOC
1. Chapter 1 to 4

_**I don't own Twilight or its characters they belong to Stephanie Myers**_

_3 years have passed since Edward left Bella broken and in pain on the forest floor. The Cullens have left Forks and moved to Alaska. No one was happy to leave Forks and Bella, so tension built in the family until they dispersed in every different direction. Emmett and Rose went on a trip around the world, Edward decided he would throw himself into research on the vampire past, so he went out into the world in search of it. Jasper and Alice's relationship was strained the most since Alice and Bella were so close. Jasper could not see how she could be okay with leaving her like that and taking Edward's side. As the days went on Alice and Jasper's relationship tore apart. Alice decided to leave Jasper and the family to search for her past. After Alice's departure Jasper said his good byes to Esme and Carlisle and told them he would keep in touch and how much he loved them. As the years went on Edward would always find his way back to Forks and back to the meadow on the day that he left Bella, and every year he would hide in the trees as he watched Bella laying in that meadow on the anniversary of his departure. Yet Bella was not the same, she had changed and she had become stronger. Her relationship with Jacob is the cause of the change. They have grown close, and of course he had fallen in love with her yet she could not share the same feelings. Bella has graduated high school and moved out of her father's house and into a house of her own that is closer to the woods. For the first time in 3 years Edward did not return, yet Jasper had. That is where our story picks up today._

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

I woke up this Sunday feeling as if something was watching me. I looked over to the clock to see it blink 12am. _Great _I thought, _I am up in the middle of the night with a weird feeling of being watched_. I decided to get up and get a nice glass of water to help calm the nerves. As I walked to the down the hallway and down the stairs passing many windows I still felt as if something was watching me. I finally reached the kitchen and flipped on the light only to hear a scratch at the back door. I stood there for what seemed like decades waiting to hear if it would happen again. I heard nothing.

Whenever I felt scared or sad I would just call Jake and he would be over in a matter of minutes. Yet I would not be able to call Jake for a few weeks, apparently Jake had to leave to visit a family member or so Billy had said. It was strange that Jake would leave and not tell me, we had grown very close these past 3 years. I knew Jake loved me, and it hurt that I could not return that feeling back to him. My heart no longer belonged to Edward, I was over him and how he kept me locked up.

After the first year I started to think back on our relationship, if that's what you would call it. I thought of it more as a keeper and his pet. I hated how weak I was with him; I let him have his way with everything. I promised myself that I would no longer let anyone treat me like that, I would be stronger and I would take control of my life. Ever since that day I have been stronger, I have been less ditzy and I was more adventurous. I even learned how to hang glide, although it was more of Jake's idea. He had said it would make me feel free and it would help loosen me up! He was right; I had never felt that free, with the wind in my face as I glided through the sky! I thought to myself how much I missed my Jakey.

My thoughts of Jake were sadly disturbed by a loud howl. It seamed odd to hear a scratch and then a howl a few seconds later. I figured it wouldn't hurt to open the door and check things out. So when I opened the door I saw to my horrible surprise Jasper stood not more then 12 feet from my back door with a giant wolf stalking towards him! My head started to spin a thousand miles an hour. _Get it together girl!_ I walked out towards Jasper and the giant wolf when all of a sudden the wolf turned back at me. I froze. I thought for a minute that the wolf would attack me when Jasper was in front of me in seconds.

"Jasper?"

I couldn't get out another word before he picked me up and brought me back in the house away from the giant wolf.

**Jake POV**

I hated lying to Bella, but I was told it would be for the best. So there I was walking around the woods on all fours. I thought to myself, how funny it was that just a few days ago I was laughing and joking with Bella and now I was patrolling the woods near her house. That's when I caught a scent that was new.

I fallowed it right to Bella's house. I searched the surrounding area when I saw Bella's bedroom light flip on and that's when I saw it; a tall dark shadow in the tree right outside her window staring into her bedroom. I ran for the tree hoping to catch what ever that thing was.

"Damn it, that thing saw me!"

The shadow form flew out of the tree in a flash and I took off trying to follow it. What the hell was that? I knew it was not one of the Cullens since I knew that scent by heart. Ever since my transformation I was all was on high alert for that scent, to make sure that it would not return to hurt my Bella. Yet this new scent was a new, it didn't smell human or a vampire! And it was at my Bella's house watching her!

After a few minutes of running I turned back for Bella. I had to tell her what was going on, if that thing was a vampire or something different I had to be able to protect Bella at all times! When I finally arrived I could hear her walking towards the kitchen! I couldn't keep this secret any longer!! So I started my way towards her back door, just as I got to the door to scratch it I smelt him!

I turned around and saw him standing there hissing at me so I let out a howl! _Fucking leach, why the hell is he here? _I went walking towards him with teeth out and snarling! When I sensed her behind me, I turned to see Bella in the doorway with such a fear on her face. _That hurts Bella; please don't look at me like that._ Just as I turned back to Bella that leach shot in between us and took her back into the house! _Damn it!_ _That leach is going to ruin everything_! I went behind the tree to phase back; I put my pants back on and made my way back to her door and gave a loud knock.

**Chapter 2**

**Jasper POV**

I don't know how I ended up here, back at the home in forks. Everything was still here, even that broken idiot's piano! I hated myself for what happened that night, if I had more self control then we would all still be here together! Then I thought to myself _I needed her forgiveness_. So I took off for her house, yet when I got there I could barely smell her scent. When I finally caught a fresh trail of hers; I followed it to a house near the woods.

"Huh how weird is it that Bella would move out of Charlie's house and into one basically in the woods? Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised Bella was one for seclusion, or was that all Edward?"

Damn I hate how I don't even know the real Bella! Edward always kept her close and away from the world, as if he was afraid that she would find interest in someone or something that would take her away from him. I walked slowly up to the house when I caught a scent unfamiliar to me, I ran to the back of the house near the woods only to see a giant wolf walk up to the door.

I let a hiss out just as it put a paw up to scratch the back door. The wolf heard me and turned around and let out a howl just as it started to walk towards me. All I knew was I had to protect Bella from this monster, just then she opened the door and I just about fell to my knees.

Who was this beautiful woman with long flowing brown hair wearing a red tank and matching silky booty shorts that clung to her every curve. I started to move towards the monster when it turned around and looked at Bella. I thought it was going to turn around and attack her so I upped my speed and flew into the air. I landed right in between Bella and that monster. She looked at me with a puzzled look on her gorgeous face.

"Jasper?" whispered the beautiful angel.

All I could do was smile and pull her back into the safety of her house. I heard a painful howl and I could feel the fear flowing off the angel.

"Jasper what are you doing here? How did you know where I lived? What the hell was that animal out there that you were fighting with?"

"Bella are you al..."

Before I could finish my sentence a large knock came at the door. Bella went to go open it and I was right behind her, ready to grab her out of the way from anything. Yet there in the door way stood a tall half naked Jacob Black.

"Jacob what are you doing here, when did you get back?"

Bella had a smile on her face as she flung her arms around his large neck. I felt a surge of jealousy flow through me as I watched her hang from his neck with his arms around that beautiful body.

"What are you doing back here you leach?"

Jacob had a look of a thousand flames in his eyes as he just about growled out the words.

"I'm just passing through and I wanted to apologize to Bella! Besides what is it to you pup?"

I could smell that sent on him and instantly I knew he was the giant wolf!

Bella let go of the Jacob's neck and with a puzzled look on her face and one hand on her soft looking hip my beautiful angel spoke,

"What is going on? Jacob why did you call him a leach and Jasper why are you calling Jacob a pup?"

Jacob then picked up Bella's other hand and spun her around to look at her in the eyes,

"Bella a lot has changed these past few days. I'm a werewolf, and I know this nasty leach is a vampire and so are the other Cullens!"

Bella looked blank; she just stood there at a loss for words. That pup still had his filthy hand on hers and I wanted to rip it right off his body! I walked towards Bella and that is when she came to her senses.

"Jacob you're a werewolf? You know about the Cullen's? When the hell were you going to tell me this?"

Bella yanked her hand free and punched Jacob right in the chest. Damn she looked so hot; I have never seen Bella this way. With her hair flowing around her shoulders and her body barely covered up with clothes, I could see her chest rising up and down with every angry breath she took.

"And you Jasper, when the hell were you going to tell me you were here? When did you get back? Are all of you back?"

"No Bella it's just me, I just got back yesterday. I was on my way to see you when I saw that pup at your door and did not know there were wolves in the area. I am sorry for not coming sooner. I just wanted to talk to you alone for a minute."

"The hell you are! I would never leave you alone in the house with Bella you nasty leach, besides Bella wants nothing to do with you!"

Jacob snarled out as he pulled Bella behind him. Bella nudged herself out behind Jacob to stand in between us. With her hands on both sides of her sexy body my beautiful angel spoke with such attitude.

"Jacob Black how dare you speak for me, I understand you are just trying to keep me safe but when have I ever needed you to speak for me! I am a grown woman and can make my own decisions! I would like to speak with Jasper alone and I will be fine."

With that said she grabbed Jacob's hand and led him to the door. She threw her arms around his neck and I once again felt jealousy for him having her arms around his neck. She gave a kiss on the cheek and told him she would call him tomorrow, and she closed the door as he walked off.

"Now what is it that you had to say?"

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

I could not believe that I was sitting in the room with one of them. With a member of my family who abounded me because he said they had to! I was angry at him for agreeing with Edward to leave, yet happy that he came back.

"Now what is it that you had to say?"

"Bella I want to apologize for leaving with my family; I want to apologize for us hurting you the way we did. I will not speak for that brother of mine or for Alice, however the rest of my family are in pain for hurting you. I am sorry for how I acted on your birthday, if I was more in control then this could all have been avoided! Bella do you forgive me?"

"Jasper of course I do! It was not your fault that my ditzy ass got a stupid paper cut! I do not hold you responsible for what happened. Yes I was angry for you guys leaving me, but I understand that you were just doing what he asked. But I must ask why you are angry with Alice? Do they know you are here?"

"No they don't know that I am here, and as for Alice we are no longer together. With what happened in the past I was angry with her. I could not come to terms on how she could treat you the way she did and still call you her best friend. You two were close, and it made no sense that she went along with what he asked!"

"Oh Jasper I am so sorry for everything! I should be the one to ask for your forgiveness not you!"

I flung myself into him and started to cry those stupid tears again.

"Jasper I am so sorry for being so fragile! Look at how I wrecked your family! Please don't be mad at Alice, you two are perfect for each other!"

He pulled me away but yet held me close,

"Bella we were never perfect for each other. Alice was more of my keeper. She was in control of things and I was fine with that for a while until she made the stupid decision to leave you here alone! Look what happens, we leave you alone and you make a werewolf your best friend!"

"Jacob is really sweet; he was there for me when I was broken. Please don't hate him!"

I then began to cry into his cold sculpted chest. I could not believe how beautiful he was. I also could not believe he used the same expression for his relationship with Alice like I did for my relationship with Edward! Yet if felt oddly good to be in his arms; I felt safe and relaxed, and attracted to him! At that point my tears stopped and I giggled at the thought of me being attracted to my ex boyfriends hot brother!

**Jasper POV**

Damn it felt good to have this angel in my arms. She smelt so good, she felt so warm and soft too. I felt a sense of lust coming off her, and then I heard her giggle. I smiled at the thought that she found me attractive because I sure thought she was fucking HOT in her red tank and matching booty shorts! _Damn it jasper get a hold of yourself before you get hard! Shit too late_, I felt my dick getting hard at the picture of Bella standing in the door way with her hair flowing in the breeze.

"Ummm… Bella it's getting late you should get off to bed."

She pulled away and looked at the clock,

"Yah I guess it is getting late, but Jasper will you stay here tonight? I want to talk some more tomorrow."

"Sure thing Bella now go get up to bed."

She gave me one last sexy ass smile and turned to go upstairs. She had a little of a skip in her walk that made her ass bounce a little. _Fuck this woman is making it very hard to keep control. But what the hell am I saying? This is my idiot brother's ex girlfriend, the one I tried to kill 3 years ago! Yet she wants me to stay around but why? Fuck what am I going to do; I can't leave her after the pain I put here through, I guess the only option is to stay until tomorrow._

I walked over into the living room and just as I felt Bella slip into sleep I looked at the picture she had on her walls. There were so many, picture of Charlie, her mother, some girls from high school, some people whom I would figure were fellow employees, and Jacob.

"ppft stupid mutt!"

Then I saw a photo album marked fun. I opened it up to find pictures of Bella, yet they were not pictures of the Bella I knew. This Bella was all decked out, she had her hair done, she had makeup on, and she had a hot mini skirt and a halter top! Obviously with the setting in this picture I would guess she was at a bar. She looked a little drunk too in this picture but very sexy! I looked at more pictures of Bella at the bar with some girls and found myself turned on more and more.

"What the fuck man? Get a hold of yourself this is sweet innocent Bella we are talking about! There is no way she could have changed that quick in 3 years time?"

Yet I could not help it I thought about Bella sleeping upstairs warm in her bed basically naked! I had to use all the control I had in me to stay downstairs! I put the photo album away and grabbed the nearest book, _hmm what is Bella reading right now, Belly dancing for dummies? Geeze she really has changed!_

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

I woke up the next morning wondering if what happened last night was a dream. I was oddly enough not surprised that my best friend was a werewolf. Hell I use to be in love with a vampire! Hell I am even oddly enough attracted to his brother.

"Fuck Jasper!"

I got up and looked in the mirror right before I flew down the stairs.

"Good morning Bella!"

"Jasper your still here!"

"Of course, you asked me to stay."

"Jasper I want to ask you one question before I forget. How long are you staying? You told Jake you were just passing through!"

Jasper then walked over to me by the stairs and put his hand on my face.

"Bella I will be here as long as you want me here!"

I thought I was going to melt! Why is it that Jasper is here, well I know why but still! He was the ex husband to my ex best friend! He tried to eat me, _teehee eat me how funny_! I thought to myself! Thank god that he could not read my mind like his idiot brother!

"So Bella, I must say you are much stronger and more self aware! You haven't even fallen down once since I have been here!"

I had to look away; I could feel my cheeks start to blush.

"Yah I have changed a lot Jasper since you guys left. I am stronger; I don't let people boss me around as you very well saw last night with Jacob. I am in control of my life and live it the way I see fit."

_Weird why am I feeling lust coming from Jasper?_

"Well I guess its time for this human to eat, if you have to hunt go on I will be fine. I can take care of myself."

"No I am fine Bella, thank you for asking. So now that you are on your own what do you with your spare time?"

"Well I work at a Victoria secret at the mall in Port Angeles. On Friday nights I go out with a group of girls from work to the bar. On Saturday I do my cleaning, and then on Sunday I usually head over to Charlie's for dinner."

After a few hours of talking I hade to get ready for work, I didn't want to go to work but I knew I had to.

**Jasper POV**

Damn how Bella has changed! She went from this little quiet girl who hung on my idiot brother's every last move, to this beautiful strong independent woman who takes no crap! She has also picked up a few new beauty tricks and a new crazy taste in fashion! _Crap I can't get those images out of my head! This is Bella for crying out loud, yet I am still attracted to her! Why is it that after a few years I come back here and find my self infatuated with her? Why did I not feel this way when she was with my brother? What has changed in me that I would feel these emotions for this girl....no this beautiful woman! Fuck what am I going to do?_

"Jasper I hope you stay for awhile, I use could use another friend. I know I have Jacob and some girls from work, but I just fell like I'm not really whole. When you guys left it was as if something left with you, like a part of me. You guys were my family and I loved everyone single one of you! The first year after you left I was like a zombie, I only got up to go to school. Charlie tried to get me to eat but I just couldn't. It was Jacob who pulled me out of my zombie mode! He didn't just let me sit there and do nothing. He forced me to live again; his friends help me out as well. I will owe Jacob and his friends for life for what they did for me! Jasper so will you please stay with me for a while, for the first time in a very long time I feel whole again!"

"Bella I'm sorry, I didn't know how much we hurt you. Of course I will stay; I will stay here until you ask me to leave. Bella I cant say how sorry I am enough."

_I can't believe how much we hurt Bella; I am going to have to kick that brother's ass next time he shows his face! I can't believe we did what he said!_ Even with how much Bella has changed she still has that little helpless innocent girl deep down inside! I have to stay and keep her happy; I owe her that much for what I put here through!

"Well I guess its getting late so I should get ready for work now. Jasper what are you going to do while I am gone?"

"Well I think I might run over to the old house and get a few things of mine."

"Sound good."

Bella ran up the stairs in a flash without tripping once! After about 30 minutes Bella was coming down the stairs and I could not believe my eyes! I had to take a second glance; I would not have believed that to be Bella if I did not smell her scent all over her! She had her hair curled and it was held up by one pink crystal beret. She was wearing a silky pink blouse that hugged her chest and was neatly tucked in her black pants. Wow I could not believe how those black pants hugged at her ass. She was so beautiful; I almost went weak in the knees at the sight of her.

"Umm Jasper are you alright? Are you thirsty?"

"Oh...I'm sorry Bella. No I'm not thirsty I'm fine."

"Okay well you just had this weird look on your face."

_Shit I have to keep these feelings under control or I am going to freak Bella out._

"No I'm fine Bella Honestly."

"Alright then, I guess I will see you after work."

"Yes I will see you after work. Have a good day Bella."

She then walked out the door; at that point I felt the weirdest feeling ever. I felt lonely. I felt alone, as if I was in a dark, blank room.

"Get a hold of your self man. You're a fucking vampire for Christ sake!"

After about 10 minutes of sitting in a quiet room I decided to go back to the old house.

When I got there I was on instant edge. I could smell a weird scent, it was not a vampire but not a human or a werewolf and it was fresh trail, not more then a few days old. It was no one from my family, and it was no one from the coven of vampires that attacked us that one summer. I ran into the house to see if the scent was in their. That vampire had definitely been there. It was in the kitchen, the garage, Carlisle's study, and Edwards's room. Why had it only gone to those rooms? A few books were lying open on Carlisle's desk.

"Vampire history? Who was this monster and why did they only pull these two out?"

I followed the scent to Edward's room. The scent lingered more by Edward's chair. On the chair laid a sweater of Bella's and Bella's favorite blanket. On top of the blanket laid a photo frame with a picture of Bella and Edward. They looked so happy. Bella had this twinkle in her eye as she looked up at Edward and he had his crooked grin on his face.

"Who is this mystery person? Why did it linger in Edward's room right next to Bella's things? Fuck maybe it was trying to get Bella's scent? What if it is searching for Bella?"

I dropped the photo and ran from the house. I didn't stop running until I reached Bella's house. Once I got inside I dialed Bella's cell.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Jasper? Yah I'm fine why?"

"Bella has anything strange happened these past few nights?"

"No not really, except for last night. I woke up with the sense of someone watching me. Then I went downstairs after a few minutes and then you and Jake were fighting. Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing Bella."

"Jasper don't lie to me! If something is going on I disserve to know! I'm not some fucking little baby!"

"I'm sorry Bella. I went back to the old house. When I go there I smelt a scent that did not belong to any human, vampire, or werewolf. It was only a few days old. They were in the house, mainly Edward's room. I think they were trying to find your scent, because it was touching your things and a picture of you and Edward."

"Jasper do you think it is coming for me?"

"I don't know Bella. Just be careful and come straight home!"

"Sure thing."

"Bella could you do me a favor and call Jake and ask him to meet me here?"

"Sure Jasper, no problem. I guess I will see you after work. Bye."

"Bye Bella and thanks."

Not more then 20 minutes and I hear a howl out back. I went to the back door and there stood Jacob and his pack. 1 small wolf and 4 large wolfs. Jacob was in his human form and started to walk towards me. I met him half way and I good hear the growls coming from the wolves behind him.

"Jacob thank you for coming!"

"Sure thing leach! Bella told me it was important and she needed me to be in on things."

"Yes I believe it would be a good idea to have you and your pack in the loop of things. Well let's just get right into it. I went back to the old house today and smelt a scent that did not belong to a human, vampire or werewolf. It was only about a few days old."

"Yes I know. Last night before you showed up I saw something in the tree by Bella's window. I chased it but it out ran me. I turned around to tell Bella everything and that's when you showed up."

"You knew all along that there was something in the area and you didn't think to tell me last night?"

"As I recall you and Bella wanted some time to talk in private. So how could I tell you anything when I had Bella pushing me out the door. It's beyond me why she wants you around! After everything you and your blood sucking family did to her I don't understand why Bella hasn't asked me to rip you apart!"

"I am still asking myself the same thing. I can't understand that girl's train of thought, but the opposite happened and Bella has asked me to stay for awhile. I don't want to hurt her again so I will stay as long as Bella wants me to."

"Well I guess that settles it. Well I hope you can protect her, since you are going to stay we cannot patrol around Bella's house with you here."

"Jacob pleases. Since I am the only Cullen here then I am asking the chief of the strong Quileute tribe and the alpha of your pack, please can we make a new treaty. When Carlisle mad that treaty there was no way he could have for scene the events that have come to past or the events that have yet to come. Jacob what do you say? If we work together we can protect Bella and the people of forks?"

"I don't know, to be honest I hate being anywhere near you. But I am here to protect my tribe and the people of this town. Most of all I am here to protect Bella. Bella is my world and I love her with every part of my body. I will always protect her. So yes I guess we can work together."

"Thank you Jacob. I want to keep these people safe from the evil of our world."

"Don't thank me just yet. One main point from the past treaty still stands. If one single human and that includes Bella gets bitten by you or parts of your family the treaty will be void. I will not hesitate to rip every part of you to bits and burn every single part of you!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Jacob!"


	2. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

"Holey shit, everything is happening all over again!"

I closed my eyes as I flipped my phone shut. I sat and thought to myself, _how this could be happening again. My life was normal again and then another Cullen came back into my life. Why is it that danger fallows when I am around a Cullen? Either way I know I am probably the safest human in this messed up horror movie I call my life. Not only do I have the sexiest vampire living in my home, I also have the sweetest wolf/best friend a girl could ask for!_

"Better get back to work so I can get home quick!"

I walked back into the store with a smile on my face.

"At least I am going back home to my hot ass vampire roommate!"

I worked my ass off to get my quota for the today's sales, stocked my part of the store, and counted my bank. Finally I was able to go home. I could not wait to get home and see him. I missed Jasper, I really didn't want to come into work today but I had to. I yearned to be close to that family again! I missed every single one of them; I even missed Edward a little. I practically felt myself skipping to my car. As I got to the row where my car was parked I felt myself being watched again. Every single strand of hair on my neck stood up. I walked faster to my car until I reached it and saw Jasper standing against my door.

"Jasper? What's wrong? How long have you been waiting for me?"

"Not too long Bella, what's the matter? You seem a little frazzled!"

"Oh I just had the strangest feeling that I was being watched, it was the same as last night."

"Hmmm…we should get you home Bella. Why don't you sit in the passenger side?"

"Sure."

I walked over to the passenger side and climbed in, Jasper pulled off and we headed home. As we were driving through the city and back to our quiet little town I could not help to think, we are heading home, our home. I smiled at the thought of calling it our home. I still had to keep asking myself why; why do I feel these feelings for him, why can't I shake those feelings, and does he feel the same way? No matter what happens I have to keep control of myself, I can't let myself get carried away and scare him off. I don't know how I would react to him leaving._ No you stop that Bella Swan! You can't let yourself think that way._

"Bella, I had a conversation with Jacob today. We have come to an understanding and have formed a new treaty. Of course one thing still stands. I cannot bite anyone and neither can any part of the family if they were to come back. I don't want them to come back here and interrupt your life more than it already is with me here. Bella I will protect you from whatever is here!"

"Jasper thank you! I feel a lot safer with you here! Yah I know I have Jacob with his new ability but I feel even safer with you!"

I looked out the window as I felt the blush rush to my cheeks. I didn't even realize what I was doing until my hand was in twined with his. I would have pulled it away but it felt good there, are hands felt right together, like they were meant for each other. _Get a hold of yourself girl, you have to keep your emotions in check or he will catch on_! I glanced up out of the corner at my eye to see a smile grace that beautiful face of his. I smiled a little bit and felt his tighten his hand around mind.

"Bella?"

"Yes Jasper what is it?"  
"Oh nothing."

"Jasper what is it? You can't just get my attention like that and not tell me what you are thinking. I don't have that convenient ability like your brothers!"

He smiled again and squeezed my hand a little more before looking over at me with a smile on his face.

"Bella I enjoy your new sense of attitude! You have a little spunk in you; it's rather refreshing to hear you this way!"

"Thank you Jasper, I like my new attitude also! I was just so sick of being like blah all the time. I felt as if I was just so blank. I had really no feeling and no thoughts on things. Even when I was with Edward I felt so blah like my life had no meaning to it. All I knew was that I was with Edward and where ever he was I had to be! Whatever he was doing I had to do it also! I guess love had made me blind to the world and it took Edward leaving me to open my eyes to everything."

"I'm sorry Bella! I just wish there was another way for you to come to that conclusion without you having to be hurt that way!"

"Jasper I am fine, yah it sucked for the first year but when I really thought about it, it really made sense on why we weren't together!"

I looked over to him with a smile on my face and I'm sure he felt my calmness towards the past. My smile was returned with the warmest smile I have ever seen grace his face. I don't ever recall seeing such a smile on his face with Alice around. I instantly felt ashamed of myself for even having a feeling of attraction towards Jasper.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing Jasper why?"

_Damn it girl keep it together or he is going to catch on!_

"Come now Bella please let's not keep secrets! I apologize for my ability to sense your feelings but I can't help it. I don't want to upset you so please let me know what is wrong so I can try to keep it from happening again!"

"I just feel sad about you and Alice and I feel as if I am betraying her by having you here."

"If you want me to leave just say the word and I will be gone."

I looked over at him and I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"No Jasper you can't! Please don't leave! I am sorry for feeling that way and I really don't want you to leave! Please Jasper stay with me!"

I threw myself towards him and wrapping my arms around his closest arm. Of course Jasper didn't loose control of the car and actually put his other hand over my head while lowering his chin on top of my head and gently kissed it.

"Bella my sweet don't worry I am not going anywhere, now how about we get home and make you a warm bath to relax in?"

"Sure that sounds great!"

I wiped my tears and stared out the window while I stayed holding onto his arm. It felt so good to be close to him like this. After about 20 minutes I woke up and we were just pulling into the drive way.

"Bella do you just want to go back to bed or do you still want a bath?"

"No I would still like a bath, but I think I will grab a bite to eat before I take one."

We walked into the house I felt like I was whole. I had a wonderful friend whom I was developing feelings for and a best friend who was like a brother to me watching over me on the outside. What more could a girl ask for? Well I guess I could ask for my other family to be here. I missed them so much but I guess that is being selfish.

When we got into the house Jasper went right upstairs to get my bath started and I went into the kitchen for a quick snack. As I sat at the table I thought about the past few years. I thought about the day Edward left and my year as a depressed teenage girl. Then I thought about my best friend Jake and the girls from school. I thought about how they all helped me out of my depression. Jake helped me live my life with adventure and the girls helped me become more girly! I love my friends to death and I thank God everyday for them! Then in a day things have changed. I woke up in the middle of the night and there was Jake and Jasper, they were both ready to rip each other apart to protect me. In a matter of a day I went from a normal life to be in danger of something and also developing feelings for my ex-boyfriend's brother!

"Bella your bath is ready."

I didn't even realize that Jasper was standing in the door way.

"Oh…um thank Jasper. Sorry I dazed of there for a minute."

"No need to apologize Bella. You have been through a lot these years and you disserve some time to process things. Why don't you go take your bath and relax?"

"Thanks Jasper, you really know how to help out."

I walked up the stair grabbing my favorite towel and went into the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jasper POV**

As Bella walked up the stairs I couldn't help but wish I knew what she was thinking. I felt the sense of happiness, fear, and regret.

"What was she thinking? What could make her emotions go all over the place. Was she thinking of Edward? I would imagine that she was recalling the night before, but maybe she was regretting me. Maybe she really does not want me here."

My thoughts were stopped with Bella's screams for help.

"JASPER HELP!!!!!!"

I ran upstairs and busted through the door to see Bella wrapped in her towel against the wall.

"Bella what's wrong?"  
"There was someone out there. They were staring up at me!"

"Stay here Bella."

I jumped out the window and instantly smelt the same scent from the house. I took off running in the same direction. _Who the fuck is this?_ I knew this vampire was after Bella but why? No one knew of Bella but us, could one of us have spilled? No, no one would put Bella in this kind of danger. Yet this vampire was here, it had knowledge of our life here. It knew where our house was and it knew where Edward's room was and were Bella's things were. I ran for what seamed forever until I came to the border of La Push.

"You stay right there leach."

"Jacob how could you let that thing past your pack?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That vampire was at Bella's house watching her while she took a bath!"

"WHAT how could you let it that close to her?"

"Enough we are not going to get anywhere bickering back and forth. Jacob you and your pack need to be on high alert! Any scent you catch that is not mine you need to react right away! I have no idea who this vampire is or what it wants!"

"Don't worry about us this won't happen again. Now get back to Bella!"  
"Right take care Jacob."

I turned around and ran back to Bella's house still trying to figure out who this vampire was and how they knew about us. I ran with everything I had and I finally reached Bella's house. I ran through the door and would have gone upstairs if I didn't feel the fear running off her. I went into the living room and there was Bella, she was still in her bath towel curled up on the couch sleeping.

"Geeze how long have I been gone?"

I walked over to Bella and picked her up in my arms. I gently then carried her up the stairs to her bedroom where I delicately put her on the bed. I tried my best to not wake her, yet she stirred her a little bit.

"Mmmm Jasper?"

"Hush now darling, it's late and you need your rest."

"Did you catch whatever it was outside?"  
I looked down at Bella lying in her bed, she still was wearing her bath towel which made her look more helpless than ever. That beautiful woman looked up me with those big brown eyes that spoke fear. I could feel the fear flowing off her and I so much wanted to send calm towards her but I figured she would be upset at me for messing with her emotions.

"I am sorry Bella but that vampire got away. I ran as far as La Push but Jacob stopped me at the border. I asked him to keep a closer eye on his side and I would do the same here."

"Jasper I'm scared, we don't know who this new vampire is or what it wants. It is out running you and Jacob! What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry Bella, we will protect you at all cost! No one will ever hurt you! But please, you need your rest darling."

I started to walk out the door when Bella sat up in her bed and called after me.

"Jasper"

"Yes Bella what is it?"

"Please don't go, will you please stay with me tonight? I know I have been strong lately but with this new problem I feel like I am about to fall to pieces! Please Jasper will you stay here with me? I know I am asking a lot but I just don't think I can do this alone!"

I could not believe that Bella was asking me to sleep in her bed! I know my brother did that often but still! Could she truly have feelings for me? How could I deny her that one request, she was just about in tears and I could feel the fear radiating off her body.

"Of course Bella, but it will be alright."

Bella scooted over and made room for me to lay in her bed. I moved in next to her, as soon as I laid back she laid her head on top of my chest.

"Jasper thank you, I wish I could explain to you how much I appreciate you being here! I know it might sound kind of weird after everything I have been through, but I enjoy every minute you are here with me. I wish we could have been friends before this, Jasper thank you!"

"Darling there is no need to thank me! After everything I have put you through I would do anything for you!"

I pulled Bella closer to me and put my mouth to her hair, _God this girl smells amazing!_ I kissed her head so gently, and whispered good night my Bella, my darling love to low so she would not hear me, yet I hear her whisper something back to me.

"Good night my Jasper my southern love."

I don't think she wanted me to hear it but I did and it sent my heart soaring into the dark night sky. This girl did love me and I wanted to return my love to her! I want to shout to the roof tops I LOVE BELLA SWAN! Yet to night would not be the night, she has been through so much these days and she needs her sleep!


	4. Chapter 7

**Ch 7**

**Jasper POV**

As I laid there thinking about my past life and how I ended up in bed with this beautiful magnificent woman I could not help but smile. I have been through so much. I survived the worst change imagined. I survived being a tool to the devil Maria. She turned me and used me to do her evil deeds; I was just a tool to her. I managed her army of new born vampires, I was her pet basically. I jumped when she jumped and I killed when she said to kill. I survived all of that evil to find Alice.

I walked into that diner that day not knowing what awaited me there. That little pixie changed my life. I knew when I saw her that my life would never be the same. She bounced around all the time with a large smile on her face. She was like a little vampire pixie angel and I loved her. We traveled the world together, finding new adventures at every turn. When we met the Cullens my little pixie decided that they would be our family. We took up their way of living and how they survived on animal blood and not human. It was hard for me since I lived so long in that evil way of life. I had the thirst everyday for human blood; the animal blood was able to quench my black hole of a thirst to extent.

After a few years it seemed to be getting easier to live this way of life. Then on one rainy day she came into our lives. She was this odd looking girl, yet she smelt so delicious! At first Edward had the hardest time not killing her because that girl's blood sang to him! He had to excuse himself for a few days to rain in his evil side, and when he returned he was immediately drawn to her as she was to him. They tried to stay away, after a few months they gave in! My little pixie could not be happier, she enjoyed having her around. Edward and Bella fell in love, yet their love did not seem equal. He treated her like she was glass, as if she would brake if the wind blew too hard, and she was a crazy obsessed teenage girl.

I thought he was crazy, how could he have fallen in love with this human? He shared our secret with her and she was okay with it, what kind of crazy girl is she! She came around a lot more after she knew our secret, and I was having more trouble controlling my evil side. She did smell delicious; I asked myself every day how he could put himself through that every day. I knew Bella was a teenager with raging hormones, and I knew one day she would want to have sex. I remember one time I asked Alice if she could see Edward lose control and kill Bella in the future. She said that she did not see Edward lose control but she did see Bella become one of us.

It was hard being around Bella in the beginning, she smelt so good and all I wanted to do was taste her. It was even harder with Alice being her best friend, Alice would come home after spending time with Bella and she would have her scent all over her. On those particular days all I remember was losing control and pouncing on her and having the most animalistic sex ever! It was as if I could not get enough of her, I wanted Alice all over me. _Waite, I didn't want Alice all over me I wanted Bella's scent all over me! Could I have secretly wanted Bella way back then? Could I have been blind to my love for Bella because she belonged to Edward and I was with Alice? _That could not have been the Bella back then was some sick love puppy who was obsessed with my brother! She was not the Bella who laid next to me now. She was not the strong, independent woman who would not take crap from anyone, or was she? Edward did keep her on a short leash; he wouldn't let her do much of anything. Maybe Bella was independent but Edward kept her from showing her true colors_. God damn you Edward!!_ I wish my brother would have been able to let Bella show her true colors and then maybe we could all have avoided the pain that we put her through!

Yet we did not avoid the pain we had put her through, the pain I put her through. I wish I could have been in more control of my thirst, maybe then her birthday would have been better. Yet I wasn't, the minute she sliced her finger and the blood started to come to the surface I lost all control. I smelt that deliousce scent of hers and went after it! I hated myself for such a long time for how I acted. Then my idiot brother decided it was best for us to leave! We all left without a good bye. What I couldn't understand was how Alice could leave Bella like that; she was her best friend after all and best friends don't do that! She didn't even leave her a letter to explain her sorrow for leaving; nope she just grabbed a few things and left on the drop of a dime!

After a few weeks I couldn't take it anymore! We all felt horrible for doing what we did to her, but I thought Alice should feel even worse!

"_What the fuck Alice! How could you do that to her? She was your best friend and you just left her! I was trying so hard to keep this is and I thought that maybe you would come to your senses and go back there but you haven't! You don't even seem a little more upset then everyone else! You should feel the worst of us all, she was your best fucking friend Alice! She loved you just as much as she loved that idiot ass whole of a brother! I just can't wrap my mind around on how badly you have treated her!"_

"_Jasper how could you say such a thing? I love Bella like a sister and I was only looking out for her best interest just as Edward is! Yes I feel horrible but it is for the best you will see. Now please Jasper calm down and just relax. It will turn out for the best, for all of us you will see. Bella will get over us and she will live a normal life and will find a normal boyfriend!"_

"_I don't know Alice, she loved us all! I don't know how she is going to handle this! Why don't you just go back there and make sure she is okay?"  
" I can't Jasper and you know that! Edward has asked us to keep out of her life and I have been asked to not search for her future! Now please Jasper just drop it! I will not go back there and cause more trouble for everyone!"_

"_Alice Please I am begging you! She was your best friend, please Alice go back there!"_

"_No Jasper I will not!"_

"_Alice, I love you my little pixie angel but I can't no longer be with someone who would just drop their best friend like a penny! Is that how much she is worth to you?"_

"_Jasper if that is truly how you feel then so be it! If you want to go then go!"_

"_Fine I am going, good bye my little pixie!"_

I left the house and went on a hunt. By the time I got back Alice had left. Carlisle had said that Alice felt bad but she would not go against her brother's wishes. He said that she had left in search of her true self, and that she went to search for her past. Since Alice was no longer there I myself would go in search of myself. Ever since I had joined up with Alice my life was hers, where ever Alice went I went! I did not even know who I truly was in this new life; I followed Maria then Alice. I said my good byes and promised to keep in touch.

I went around the country searching for my place in this life. I tried for years to make a life for myself but it was hard. I was alone and I did not know how to be alone. I search endlessly for a place to call home. I did truly try to be happy but I felt such a large amount of gilt inside for what has happened. It was my fault that Cullens separated until it was just Esme and Carlisle. I then came to a conclusion that I need to have Bella's forgiveness for what I have done to her. I slowly made my way back to Forks, it had been years and I was not sure how to approach Bella and ask for her forgiveness. On my way back there I came upon the decision to just come out and ask for it. I just hope these years of pain would not make her hate me! When I came upon Charlie's house and I had trouble picking up Bella's scent I thought the worst. Many thoughts went through my head, had she left Forks, did she commit suicide, or did she just run away! When I finally caught a trail of her scent I felt relief, maybe I would get the forgiveness that I was after.

When I came upon Bella's house and saw the giant wolf stalking up to her door I feared the worse! I thought that she was about to be attacked by a giant wolf and all of our attempts to keep her safe were for nothing! I knew right there that I needed to protect her from the threat at hand. Little did I know at the time that the threat was just her new best friend Jacob. Jacob had been the one to pick Bella up out of her depression; he had been the one to piece Bella back together! I owed that wolf my life; he had saved Bella from herself!

Now with this new mystery vampire in Forks I was determined to keep her safe! I didn't care what Edward wanted, he was wrong, we needed to be here in Forks to keep Bella safe! Since no one in the family was up to the challenge I knew it was my job! Little did I know that in a matter of days I would develop feelings for this new Bella! She had really become her true self! Yet what was I going to do with these new fond feelings for her, I could not tell her after all that has happened. Yes we have become friends but what if she didn't feel the same way! I decided I would wait until she showed some sign of having feelings for me! I didn't care how long it took, I wanted to be with Bella and I would wait for eternity to be with her!

I was taken out of my thoughts by a Bella calling out my name.

"Hmm Jasper, please don't go, stay here with me, Jasper I need you, Jasper I can't lose you now, please stay here and don't fight that vampire, I can't lose you Jasper!"

What was wrong with her, was she having a bad dream about me fighting the new vampire! Maybe she really did have feelings for me, or maybe they just were feelings for a friend. I sent wave of calm over to Bella as I spoke.

"Bella sleep my love, I am not going anywhere! I will stay here with you and I will never leave you! I love you Bella!"


	5. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

***6 months later***

Bella POV

"Jasper I'm leaving!"

I sat at the bottom of the stairs calling up to Jasper to let him know that I was leaving for my weekly Friday girls' night out. I was looking forward to tonight and needed some girl time. I had been cooped up in this house for just about 6 months, well not really cooped up. Jasper was not as bad as Edward when it came to keeping me safe. He would let me leave to go hang out with friends but only if I promised to text him every once and awhile to let him know how things were going. Friday nights were all ways the worst, Jasper was so scared that the mystery vamp would follow me to the club. None of knew what this vampire wanted, or why he was so interested in me! None the less Jasper was all ways calm about keeping me safe but not locking me up as Edward would have.

"Jasper come on! God what is taking you so long you a vampire for crying out loud!"

Jasper was at the bottom of the stairs before I could blink. It was odd that he would take so long, I wonder what he was doing upstairs that would keep him from giving me my Friday night lecture!

"Bella..... I don't I need to say much."

"No Jasper I know the rules. No talking to vampires I don't know! No taking drinks from vampires I don't know! No going home with ANY boys or vampires! Call every 2 hours! Be home right after the club! Don't drink and drive! Yes dad I know!"

"Ah Bella always the funny little girly!"

I leaned up and kissed Jasper on the cheeks.

"You know it Jasper! Now try not to worry, we have yet to have any trouble with the mystery vampire with the exception of it being a peeping tom!"

"Bella still try to be safe!"

"You know it! Try to have fun tonight! Catch me a bear for me!"

I kissed Jasper one last time on the cheek before I turned for the door. I always had a electric current run through me every time and I almost positive Jasper could feel the excitement roll of me. I felt like so happy when I was with him, but I would not let anyone rule my world! I was excited for tonight; there was a new club that opened up in Port Angeles. The club was called SIN; the girls from work loved the name! We were all excited to see what is was like!

"Bridget cant you go any faster!!"

"Bella relax we will get there in time for the 2 for 1 jello shots!"

I sat in the back seat of Bridget's navigator bouncing around the whole ride there. I was excited and Bridget was not driving fast enough. _I know if I was wish Jasper I would have been there by no! _I relaxed at the thought of going to the club with Jasper. I imagined us walking into the club with him wearing the sexiest clothes ever! I knew the girls would be staring at him; he would have been the hottest guy there! Before I knew it we were at the club.

"See I told you Bella that we would get here as soon as possible!"

"I know Bridget but it seamed like it was taking forever!"

We all got out the SUV and walked up to the bouncer. He was a tall dark and handsome man; with the look in his eyes I knew he would be putty in our hand. Any man would have been, with Me, Bridget, Tina, Hope, and her twin sister Faith. We had to have been the most beautiful girls there. Both Tina and Bridget had jet black hair, while Hope and Faith had golden blond hair. While of course I had my same brown hair with red high lights.

"Hello ladies how can I be of service?"

I looked up at the bouncer and gave him the sexiest smile ever and spoke with my sexy voice.

"Well my fine young bouncer we would love to get in there before the two for one shots are done, but if we wait in line we won't make it in time! So can you help us out?"

He looked as if i had taken my shirt of with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Sure thing ladies, but only if you promise to save me a dance and buy me a shot!"

I walked close up to him and traced my finger over his abs outlying in his black shirt. I looked up to him and spoke in the same manner as before.

"Sure thing, why don't you just come look for us when your shift is done!"

He looked even more dumfounded by me gently touching him.

"Ahhhh....Okay ladies have a nice night and I will see you later. By the way my name is Bradly."

We walked into the club and giggles trying to escape our bodies. Once we were at the bar and clearly out of sight of the bouncer we let the giggles loose.

"Oh my god Bella I thought that bouncer was going to turn to mush by you touching him!"

I looked over at Tina with tears from laughing so much fresh in one eye.

"I know but it was just too easy! I know Hope and Faith could have done it by I wanted to have some fun!"

Hope and faith looked at each other and spoke at the same time in their high pitch voice.

"We know!"

That did it we all started giggling all over again!

The night went on pretty much uneventful. The bouncer did find us and asked me for his shot and his dance. He was a pretty cool guy, he talked about how he was going to school for law. Wow this guy was hot and had brains! I made a mental note to come here again with the girls to have fun with our new bouncer friend.

It was around 1am when we made it up to the bar to place our final order for drinks. Faith and Hope went to the ladies room and Tina was chatting up the DJ. Me and Bridget waited for our drinks when the bar tender brought them to us their was an extra drink that no one had ordered. I handed back the drink to the waiter and smiled.

"Um this drink is not ours."

"This drink is for you miss, the guy at the bar ordered it for you. He hopes that you will dance with hi."

"Really what guy?"

The waiter pointed to a 6 foot 10 inch man wearing a dark blazer and shades. He lifted his glass of whisky as to signal hello.

"Oh really, what is his name?"

"His name is Luca Stefano Francesco. He lives downtown Seattle, he is a regular."

"Oh really, do you know what he does for a living?"

"Yes he works for on the top lawyer firms in Seattle."

"Hmm interesting!"

"Yes so what I should I tell him?"

"Tell him thank you and yes I will save him a dance."

The waiter walked back over to the bar and told the guy what I said. He smiled at me and brought his drink up to single thank you. I looked over to Bridget and she had such a big smile on her face!

"A lawyer huh Bella?! Wont Charlie be happy if you brought him home!"

I shoved her arm and just smiled.

"Yah right, like I would bring a guy home from the bar! Oh yah Dad and Jacob I met prince charming in a bar called SIN! Ha like that would slide over! Hell he could be a weirdo!!"

"Yah but you agreed to dance with him."

"Yah I guess I did."

"Tina, Faith and Hope Bella agreed to dance with a charming lawyer who bought her some drinks!"

They all looked at me with a twinkle in their eyes. Faith was the first one to speak.

"Oh Bella that's my girl go for the rich guy! Hay if he doesn't work out for you then just send him my way!"

"Thanks Faith but I'm not looking for a guy right now, I just wanted to be nice."

"Oh Bella don't look now but your prince charming is walking this way."

I looked over to where he was sitting and saw the handsome man walking towards us. He really was good looking but no where near as sexy and manly as my Jasper. _Oh wow what time is it, I should have called Jasper by now_! Before I knew it the tall lawyer was at our table. He smiled and spoke in a old fashion Italian accent.

"Hello my name is Luca Stefano Franseco, pleasure to meet you."

He picked up my hand and gently kissed it. He was a very handsome man with very polished manner and etticate.

"Why thank you Luca, pleasure to meet you. These are my friends Bridget, Tina, Faith and Hope."

"Ladies it is a pleasure to meet you all. Madame what prey tell is your name?"

"Oh I am sorry, my name is Isabella Swan but you can just call me Bella"

"Isabella what a beautiful name! May I have this dance?"

"Ahh sure, girls I will be right back. Then we can head out."

I got up and walked with Luca over to the dance floor where he nodded to the DJ. The DJ then turned on a slow song, I thought that was unusual he must have paid the DJ a lot of money to do this. Luca asked for my hand which I gave him and he pulled me into him and we started to dance around the dance floor. The other couples mimicked us and started to twirl around the dance floor.

"Isabella what brings you to this fine establishment?"

"Well my friends and I go out every Friday and we decided that we would try out this place. It seams nice and we have become friends with the bouncer. What brings you here Luca?"

"I like this place, you Americans are fun to watch. Even though I have lived in America since I was 5 I still think is Italy as my home."

"Wow so you came here from Italy, I have dreamed of going to Italy! The mountains I here are breath taking!"

"Yes sweet Isabella they are very beautiful, but not as beautiful as you!"

I instantly felt a little uncomfortable. I have had men hit on me before but none with as much charm as this man. I was hoping for the song to be done when I felt really weird.

"Isabella my sweet why don't you come with me back to my hotel? I can tell you stories of my home in Italy."

Oh crap now I felt even weirder. My head felt dizzy and I couldn't think straight. Luca then moved his head closer and took of is shades. I couldn't believe his eyes had a sparkle to them and they were deep dark chestnut color. _oh shit girl get the fuck out of here! This guy obviously slipped you a roofie! Run Bella Run!_ I tried to move but my legs wouldn't budge. It was if they had a mind of their own and they were not going anywhere.

"So my beautiful Isabella what do you say."

"Umm I think I should get home."

"No Isabella you want to come with me."

He looked deep into my eyes and I lost all control over my thoughts. _What the crap is going on? I have to get out of here, Bridget come help me!!_

"Yes I want to go with you."

He then stopped dancing and lead me towards the exit. _FOR CHRIST SAKE GIRLS STOP THIS FUCKER BEFORE HE TAKES ME! _We just about go past the bar before my friends ran in front of us.

"Um Bella where are you going?" asked Bridget.

"I'm going with Luca. I want to go with Luca."

"Um no Bella the rules are we come together and leave together."

"I'm going with Luca. I want to go with Luca."

Before I know it the twins had grabbed Bradly. He stood in our way with 3 other bouncers who were just as big.

"Excuse me sir but the young Bella does not want to go with you. I think you should let her go now and leave. Oh and don't come back you are no longer welcome at SIN!"

"Isabella my sweet do you want to stay or come?"

"I'm going with Luca. I want to go with Luca."

Bridget ran over to me and grabbed my arm.

"BELLA WAKE THE FUCK UP GIRL! THIS GUY HAS DONE SOMTHING TO YOU AND WE NEED TO LEAVE!!"

Before I knew what was going on I was grabbed by Bradly as the other bouncers jumped in between us and Luca. _Thank god someone has me! Now get me the fuck out of here! _We were then surrounded by a large group of people who wanted to see what was going on.

"Well Isabella my sweet I guess I must go. I will see you again. Ladies it was nice to meet you all. Gentlemen good night."

Luca walked past us and left quickly.

"Ladies why don't you get Bella home."

Tina went and gave Bradly and hug and a quick smile.

"Thanks Bradly. I will call you tomorrow."

"Sound good Tina."

We left the club with the help of the 3 other bouncers. On the way home I texted Jasper to let him know that I was going to spend the night over Bridget's. He said that was fine and he would be by tomorrow to pick me up.

When we got to Bridget's house the girls helped me upstairs. I was bombarded by questions from Bridget.

"Bella what were you thinking? Who was that guy? Why were you talking like a zombie?"

I started to come out of my weird state of mind.

"I don't know I knew I didn't want to go with him but my body was doing something different."

"Bella we are lucky Bradly and his friends were there to help!"

"I know I'm sorry girls. I just want to get to sleep."

"Yah I think that's best Bella. I don't think we should say anything to Jacob though. You know how he is, one word of this and he won't let any of us go out alone!"

I walked up the stairs to my room that was mine when I stayed at Bridget's. I walked by the window and saw some figure standing by the trees looking up at me. Then it was gone.

"Stupid girl. What the fuck are you thinking? You dance with a stranger and lost control of you body and mouth and now you are seeing shadow figures outside the window."

I walked over to the bed and plopped down and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up with a bad hangover. I walked downstairs to see if the other girls were up and they were all past out on the couches with the TV still on.

"Bridget wake up. I need some aspirin!"

"Huh what Bella? Oh yah sure. Tina get off me."

Bridget tossed Tina onto the floor, a loud thud woke up the twins."

"What the fuck Bridget I was sleeping."

"Little miss sunshine woke me up because she has a hangover!"

"Oh Bella get the aspirin yourself."

After a few hours we were all up and talking over breakfast. The twins had their mouths full with food while Tina was in the bathroom. I was helping Bridget with breakfast.

"Bridget I feel like I'm missing something!"

"What do you mean Bella?"

"Well I don't remember everything from last night do you? I feel like something big happened!"

"Bella the only thing I can remember is that you were way flirting with the bouncer!"

"Oh yah Bradly! He was cute, and very nice."

"Yah and a good dancer. It looked like he was having fun dancing with you."

"Yah I had fun dancing with him too!"

We laughed the rest of the morning about the twins hitting on a guy and about Tina hitting on the DJ. Around 10am Jasper came to pick me up.

"Girls I would like you to meet an old friend of mine. His name is Jasper Whitlock."

"Hello ladies it is nice to meet you. I hope you all had fun last night."

The girls started to giggle and of course Tina opened her big mouth!

"Yah we had fun. Although I think Bella had the most fun last night. She made friends with a very good looking bouncer name Bradly."

"Tina shut up!"

I could feel the blush coming to my face at the thought of Jasper knowing what I was doing last night.

"Oh really Bella, well I hope you stayed very lady like about it."

"Oh yah very lady like, Bella was making the guy melt by just touching him!"

The girls all started to giggle and I thought the twins were going to fall on the floor from laughing so hard.

"Well I guess its time for us to go Jasper before I kill my friends!"

"Well it was nice meeting you all."

I grabbed Jasper's hand and got him out of the house before I was embarrassed anymore.

"Melting a guy Bella? Wow I didn't think that was possible for you."

"Yah what ever Jasper. I did have fun though, the bouncer was very nice. His name is Bradly and he is going to school for law. He was a total gentleman."

"Well that's good. I wouldn't have to call Jacob and tell him how naughty you have been and how bad of a man this Bradly was. I know Jacob would agree with me and we would have to hunt down this Bradly and bring him to justice."

"Come on Jasper play nice, its not fair that you and Jacob double team against me."

"Alright Bella calm down. So what else happened?"

"Nothing really, we danced and drank. But I feel like I can't remember something important. The last thing I remember was the waiter bringing me a drink that a guy named Luca sent me. Oh what ever it is, if it was really important I would remember it."

"Yes, you would remember it."

The rest of the way home we sat in silence. Jasper was in a deep thought and I just really didn't feel good enough to ask him what he was thinking about. When we got home Jacob was sitting on my front step.

"Bella, how was last night?"

"It was fun."

Jasper walked me up to the front door and sent calm towards me.

"Bella why don't you go to sleep. I need to talk to Jacob."

"Sure thing. I will call you later Jake."

"Sure later."

I walked up stairs and fell right to sleep.


	6. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you all of you for your reviews! I really enjoy reading them; I look forward to more of your reviews! Please give me some reviews with your thoughts on the story thus far! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 9

Jasper POV

I waited until Bella was inside with the door shut before I began to talk to Jacob.

"Jacob we need to talk."

"Sure, what happened last night?"

"I'm not really sure what happened but Bella can't remember most of the night, and another thing is I caught a weird scent on her. It's not a vampire, nor a human. It's also not a werewolf either. I have not smelt that scent before and it worries me. She said that a guy named Luca bought her a drink and after that it's when she can't remember anything."

"Luca.......well what do you think we should do? Maybe I should go down to the club tonight and ask around."

"No Jacob, I want you to stay here with Bella tonight and I will go down there to try and pick up his scent.

"What are we going to tell Bella. Don't you think she will get suspicious if you just up and leave at night?"

"Yes she would but you are going to be here tonight to keep her company! I want you to go pick up some pizza and a new movie, why don't you bring some of your friends from La Push?"

"Yah I can do that. Seth has been bugging me about when Bella was going to come back around La Push again."

"Then it is settled, I will need you here around 10. Make sure you have your cell on you, I will call you with anything I find. Oh and another thing, I will end up calling Carlisle for some advice. He is the oldest next to me and he knows more on vampire history. If this Luca does turn out to be our mystery vampire then he very well might be old and he has to have some kind of trick up his sleeve to make Bella forget part of the night. So please Jacob don't go all crazy wolf on me if Carlisle stops by. If he does I don't plan on telling Bella, the less of my family comes back in to her life the better."

"Yah sure thing man. Just be careful, if you get hurt Bella is going to be so mad at me! I can just hear her now. _Jacob Black how could you let Jasper go alone like that! You should have gone there to back him up! I can't forgive you Jacob for letting him get hurt!_ So you better be careful!"

"Sure thing Jacob now go and get out of here. You have a long night ahead of you and I need you to be on top of your game!"

After me and Jacob had our little talk I went up stairs to check on Bella. Of course she was passed out on her bed, I walked over to where she laid and slowly sat on the bed. As I looked at her and caressed her head I kept running the same question through my head _Who is this vampire? What does he want with Bella? How did he know about us? Why did he come here? If this Luca is the vampire what did he do to keep Bella from remembering last night? Bella has a shield that protects her from mind tricks, yet he found a way around it! Why can't I smell his vampire scent on her? Why didn't she run when she saw his red eyes? I think it's time to Carlisle. _I kissed Bella's soft hair and leaned down towards her ear.

"I love you my Bella and I won't let anything happen to you! I will protect you forever!"

"I know."

I was surprised that even though she was very tired she still was somewhat aware that I was there. I got up and left before she would wake up anymore. I walked downstairs to the desk by the window in the living room. I turned on the laptop and picked up my cell phone. I didn't want to call Carlisle but I knew he would have some form on insight to what was going on. I pressed speed dial and the phone began to ring.

"Ah Hello my son! Jasper it has been to long since you called me last! How are things going? I hope everything is well."

"Hello Carlisle, is there anyone around you?"

"No I am in my study and everyone else has gone out to hunt. What is wrong Jasper?"

"Carlisle I have to tell you something and I want you to listen before you give me your thoughts."

"Sure thing, go on."

"Well, I am in Forks. I know you all promised Edward that we would stay away but I couldn't. I came here to get Bella's forgiveness for wrecking her life. The thing is Bella has changed; she isn't the same girl we left behind years ago. She is a strong independent woman; she even lives on her own. She has moved out of Charlie's house and into one of her own. Now the reason I have called is there is a new vampire in Washington. I'm not sure who he is or what he is doing here, but he was in our house! He was in Edward's room; he was mainly near Bella's things. He had picked up a picture of Edward and Bella and he smelled Bella's Blanket! Carlisle I don't know what he wants but I have a feeling he wants' Bella. Now the other thing is last night Bella went out with her friends and a guy named Luca bought her a drink but she can't remember the rest of the night. When she came home she seemed off, and the scent she had on her was not human nor vampire nor werewolf! Carlisle I don't know what I should do, I know I am going back to the place they were at last night to try and pick up the scent."

"Well my son first I am not mad at you. Edward asked us to stay away but we all made our own decision. You are free to do what you want. I am happy to hear Bella has changed and I am happy that she has moved on. My question for you is after you received her forgiveness why didn't you leave?"

"She asked me to stay, after everything I did I couldn't just up and leave her again. Carlisle I don't want to hurt Edward but I fear that I am falling in love with her! I don't know if she feels the same way so I have not said anything to her."

"I see.......Jasper when and if she returns the feelings I want you to tell Edward right away. Edward still loves Bella with every inch of his body! She is his everything. He is going to be devastated when he hears about this. Now as for this Luca guy and the new vampire, I wonder how he got through Bella's head and I wonder why he does not smell like a vampire. Hmmmm....why don't you give me a call back once you have gone back to where Bella was last night. I am going to do a little research on my end."

"Sure thing."

"Oh and Jasper be careful!"

"I will good bye Carlisle."

"Good bye my son."

I began to drum my fingers along the desk. What was I going to do about his Luca? If I find his scent what will I do if it leads to him. I guess I will just have to wait and see. Before I knew if Bella was starting to wake up, and I knew she would be hungry. I waited for her to make her grand appearance, when she walked down the stairs running her fingers through her hair my heart would have skipped a beat if I had one that worked. I got up and ran to Bella, pausing just at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning sunshine!"

"Hmmm good morning Jasper, how long was I asleep for?"

"Only for a few hours, how do you feel?"

"Hmmm...okay I guess."

When Bella finally reached the bottom step she through her arms around my neck, which caught me off guard. I loved when Bella would surprise me with this kind of closeness. I wrapped my arms around Bella gently pulling her closer.

"Thanks for being my friend Jasper, I love having you here!"

"No thank you Bella, I enjoy being here with you!"

Bella pulled away from me a little bit so her face was just a few inches away from mine. I could feel love flowing off her in waves, and I could hear her heart racing. I wanted to kiss her so bad, I wanted to take her right there and make her mine! I loved this woman and wanted to show her how much I truly adored her. Yet that would have to wait for another day, a loud knock came from the front door. Then some laughs and some more knocks in a form of a tune.

"Bella I know you're in there! Let me in or I will huff and puff and blow your house down!"

"Sure you will Seth, I would like to see you try you big bad wolf!"

"Seth leave her alone, we probably interrupted her and that vampire!"

"Shut up Embry!"

"Yah shut up Embry!"

Bella let go of my neck and I could feel her sadness the minute she let go of me and to be honest I felt the same way. I wanted her back around my neck and our lips pressed together! Bella walked over to the door and opened it to see Embry, Seth, and Jacob. Both Jacob and Seth were looking at Embry like they were ready to rip his head right off.

"Boys what a surprise, and what do I own the honor of this visit?"

Embry being the wild one of the bunch held up 3 movies and a bag full of pizza!

"Pizza and movies of course! It's Saturday silly girl and we want to PARTY!"

Bella looked at the boys and then back at me with a smile on her face.

"Bella I think it's a great idea, besides I have to go and hunt."

Bella had a smile that went from ear to ear and welcomed the boys into the house. Embry went and put the pizzas in the fridge while Jacob and Seth took their spot on the couch. I stood by the stairs watching the wolves make their selves at home; Bella looked up at me from her spot on the floor with a look of puzzlement. I smiled back at her and sent a wave of calmness towards her. Apparently that was the wrong thing to do because Bella got up and walked right past me and upstairs. I could feel her unease when she walked past me. I turned around and followed her up the stairs. When I reached her bedroom I found her sitting on her bed. I walked over to her and sat down right next to her while she sent waves of sadness towards me.

"Bella darlin what is wrong?"

"Jasper I can't remember the majority of last night! What if I did something wrong!"

"Bella you couldn't do anything wrong! You are so innocent and strong and beautiful!"

Bella then turned towards me with tears starting to form in her eyes. She once again through her arms around my neck and pressed her face in my chest. I put one arm around her and with my other hand I started to caress her head.

"Sshh Bella darlin it will be okay! I will find out a way to stop anything bad from happening to you! You will be fine! Sshh sshh sshh sshh darlin!"

"Oh Jasper still, I don't know what I would do if I did something wrong! Jasper I don't know what I would do I disappointed you, I just hope I did nothing wrong to make you think badly about me!"

"Bella I would never think badly of you!"

"Really Jasper never?"

"Never darlin!"

Bella pulled away from me again just inches away from my face, only this time she ran her fingers through my hair and held on to it. I could feel so much lust coming off her and knew I had to be omitting my own lust for her.

"Cough cough, um excuse me but could you guys tone it down in here! We are starting to go crazy down stairs with all the emotions in here!"

Bella looked up at me through her big eyes which I could have sworn I saw a little bit of a twinkle in them and smiled at me, then she mouth LATER! I smiled back at her while thinking to myself. _HOLY SHIT THIS GIRL IS CRAZY! SHE IS DRIVING ME NUTS WITH ALL THIS CLOSENESS! THEN WE GET INCHES AWAY FROM KISSING AND WE ARE INTRUPTED BY JACOB! OH AND THEN SHE MOUTHS LATER! WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT DOES LATER MEAN!!! AHHHHHHHHH IM GOING TO GO CRAZY HERE IF I DONT KISS HER SOON!_

"Umm Bella the guys and I are ready to start the movie now! Embry also has a question he wants to ask you!"

"Oh sure thing, I guess I will see you later Jasper."

"Yes I will see you when I get back."

Bella got up and skipped over to Jacob and punched him in the arm.

"Thanks Jacob."

"Sure thing Bella anytime!"

Bella walked down the stairs and then Jacob walked over to me.

"Ah Jasper don't you have something you have to be doing?"

"Yah I'm sorry Bella was sending off waves of sadness and I had to see what was wrong."

"What did she say?"

"She is worried that she did something wrong that she can't remember."

"Really......"

"She is worried that I would think badly of her if she did, I told her I wouldn't but I don't think she believes me."

"Hmmmm...and what about those emotions? You guys are getting kind of close, a little too close don't you think?"

"Yes I agree, I don't want Bella to get hurt and I apologize for those emotions that you guys had to feel."

"It's okay man, just go out and find that monster, no offense."

"No its okay, but yah I better get going. You guys take care of Bella and I will call you with any news."

"You better and don't worry about Bella we have that covered!"

I got up off the bed and went to the window and jumped out. I would have gone down stairs but I didn't want to disturb Bella and her friends. I got into my car and pulled out onto the street. It was already getting dark and I had a lot to do that night. I went racing up to Seattle to find the club named SIN. I got out of the car and walked up to the large line.

"Hmm this must be a very popular club."

I walked right past the line to the bouncer at the door.

"Hello my name is Jasper and a good friend of mine told me about this club. Do you mind letting me in."

I handed a $100 bill to the bouncer and he happily let me through the doors. I stood there at the door and looked around. _This place is very dark, how on earth did Bella move around in those shoes without falling down. This would be the perfect spot for a vampire to have some fun. _I walked my way up to the bar and ordered a whisky. The bar tender seemed very nice and talkative.

"Excuse me sir do you know a gentlemen by the name of Luca?"

"Luca, oh yah sure he is a regular, although he hasn't showed up tonight. Usually he is here early and always leaves with a beautiful lady. It's weird he has yet to miss a Saturday since we opened. He was here last night and seemed very interested in a young lady. He did his normal routine and ordered her a glass of red wine. I could have sworn I saw him leave with her. Gosh I wish I could remember her name, wait her name was Bella. Our bouncer Bradley made friends with her. But Luca, he lives downtown. He works for the law firm Meyers and Hardwicke-Weitz. Just stick around I'm sure Luca will show up!"

"Yah I think I will thanks."

I got up and walked over to a booth in a dark corner. I sat around sipping on a drink that would do me no good looking for this Luca. It was almost 11 when I caught a breeze with his scent. I looked around to see him talking to the bartender, the bartender pointed to where I was sitting and Luca took off. I got up to follow him out the door. When we got to the parking lot he ran.

"Damn this guy is fast! Well at least we know he is our vampire in question, now we just have to find out what he wants!"

I followed his scent back to a hotel downtown, where I charmed the front desk girl into giving me a key. When I got into his room I knew he was a vampire, yet a vampire with old fashion. He obviously was from Italy with all of the Italian books lying around. When I got into his room I instantly noticed a picture of Bella and Edward lying on his dresser.

"Wow they look happy, maybe it is wrong for me to have these feelings for Bella. Edward loves her so much, but I am starting to fall in love with her as well. But why does this vampire have a picture of Edward and Bella? This is just getting weird. I smell the scent of a vampire but I also smell the weird scent."

I put the picture down and looked in the around the room some more. I found more ancient books, expensive close, money, and bleach. I made my way to the bathroom, even though he would not being using it there had to be more stuff here. When I got to the bathroom I noticed a bottle on the sink. I picked the bottle up and it read JOHN SMITH OXYCODONE 50MG. Why would a vampire need a pain killer, unless it is just a cover up? I opened the bottle and grabbed out one pill. I figured I could have Carlisle analyze this and see if was indeed a pain killer.

After searching the room I followed his scent to Bella's friend's house, where he stood outside a upstairs window, and even went to the back door. _Could this vampire have gotten into the house, why would it go into the house and not kill a single girl?_ I then followed the scent to a house that I have never been to, inside I noticed the bouncer from the club. _This must be the bouncer named Bradley's house. Why would the vampire come here as well? What is this vampire doing?_ I started back to the club where my car was, on the way I called Jacob to let him know what I knew and that I would be back to the house soon. Once I got in my car and started to drive back to Bella's house I called Carlisle.

"Hello Jasper, how are you doing?"

"No good Carlisle. I went back to the club where Bella was last night and asked about this Luca guy. The bar tender informed me that he lives in downtown Seattle and works for a top law firm. He is a regular that never misses a day; he also said that Luca leaves every night with a beautiful girl. Luca did show up and I tried to follow him but he was just too fast. I followed his scent back to his hotel room and found many things. I found ancient Italian books, expensive close, a prescription for Oxycodone, and a picture of Edward and Bella. I have no indeed what this vampire is doing! Luca also went to Bella's friend's house and the home of the bouncer. I think he had something to do with the fact that none of the girls can remember the end of the night. Carlisle I am worried, what do you think he wants?"

"Hmmm.....I am not sure Jasper. Did you happen to take one of those pills?"

"Yes I did."

"Alright, I will be back at the Forks house tomorrow night around 11. I'm sure Bella will be asleep by then so we won't have to worry. We will talk more then, too many family members are around to talk and it will be hard to keep this a secret. Jasper just be there at 11."

"Sure thing Carlisle, I will see you then."

By the time I got back to Bella's loud snores could be heard from the inside.

"Even if I wasn't a vampire I could have heard these snores from a mile away. How on earth could Bella sleep through this?"

I walked in the front door to see the coffee table moved out of the way and all 3 wolves sleeping on the floor with twins, Bridget, Tina, and Bella. The twins were lying with Embry one on each side entwined with his arms. Tina was locked in Seth's arms; Bridget was tucked in the chair, while Bella had her head lying on Jacob's chest.

"Eeww what is that god awful smell? Oh it's you Jasper."

"Yah it's me Embry, no worries."

Embry started to move around trying to untwine his arms from the twins. Of course the girls did not like this and tried to put Embry in lockdown with their arms. Faith was the first one to speak with a high pitch voice.

"Embry where are you going?"

"No where my little butterfly."

"Embry I thought I was you little butterfly?"

Hope had overheard what Embry had just called Faith and she was not happy one bit. She moved away from Embry and crossed her arms and legs. If looks could kill I'm sure he would have been dead.

"Hope shut up I'm his butterfly not you!"

"Whatever Faith I am his butterfly!"

"Ladies no need to fight you both can be my butterfly! Now why don't we go back to my place?"

In less than a second the girls went from mad to happy! I could feel the lust flowing off the twins. Embry looked happy that he had just landed these beautiful twin sisters. He got up and went over to Seth who looked like he was having the best dream ever!

"Seth man wake up! Seth wake up!"

"Embry what! I was dreaming about beating the crap out of you!"

"Thanks Seth but I think it's time to go, Jasper is back."

"Oh hay Jasper catch anything interesting?"

_What did Jacob tell this guy?_

"No not really, almost caught a big game but it got away!"

"That's too bad man."

Seth then turned towards Tina and whisper in her ear.

"Good morning my princess it's time to wake up!"

"Huh what?"

"Tina wake up were going to head back to my place."

"Oh okay."

Seth and Embry walked over to Jacob. Embry picked up a piece of tissue and rubbed it in his ear, while Seth whispered in his ear.

"Oh Jacob it's me Bella I'm ready for you!"

"Hmmmm Bella my love are you?"

"Oh yes Jacob my sweet."

Jacob rolled over and stared right into Embry's eyes. Embry smile and made a kissing face. While Seth tried to talk but it only came out in laughs.

"Oh...yes...kiss me Jacob!"

"Fuck you man! I'm going to kill you!"

The guys all broke out in a laugh that woke up Bella.

"Hmmmmmm....guys what is going on?"

I walked over to her and knelt down.

"Nothing darlin the boys are just being boys! These La Push boys have too much energy!"

"Oh Jasper your home!"

"Yes darlin I am, now why don't we get you up stairs and back into bed."

"Yah sure, ummm Jacob can I have my arm back?"

"Oh yah sure thing, do you want me to help you upstairs?"

"No I'm good, but could you wake up Bridget please?"

"Yah sure thing."

As Jacob woke up Bridget the other boys and girls got their things together. Bella said her good byes to the girls and wolves. Bella gave Jacob a hug and promised to call him tomorrow. Bella closed the door and let out a big yawn while stretching.

"So Jasper did you catch anything?"

"Yah a few deer and of course your bear."

"Mmmm sounds good!"

"Silly Bella, I think it's time for you to get back to bed!"

"Ahhh but Jasper I don't want to go to bed! I'm not moving, my legs refuse to walk those steps!"

"If that's how you want to be!"

I ran to Bella swooping her up in my arms.

"I guess I will just have to carry you!"

Bella let out a giggle and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yes I guess you will have to carry me!"

I walked Bella up the stairs while staring into her big brown eyes! I loved having Bella in my arms; if I could I would keep here! I walked Bella into her room and over to her bed, yet when I tried to set her on her bed she wouldn't budge!

"Nope I am not letting go!"

I looked at Bella and smiled, I loved when she acted this way! I climbed into bed while still holding on to her. I laid on my side pulling Bella into my chest.

"Well aren't we a stubborn girl tonight?"

"Yes I am, we were interrupted so many times today I just want to be alone with you for a few minutes!"

"Really and what is the reason for us to be alone?"

"Oh no reason I just miss you."

Oh how I loved this girl, she always made me feel so happy! I could feel the lust and desire coming off Bella, and I knew she could feel my desire for her as well. With thought us knowing it our faces moved closer and closer until we could feel our breaths on each other's faces. Bella was breathing heavy and her heart was racing. I know if I had a heart it would be racing right along with her. _I don't know how much more I can take of this! I need to make her mine and fast! _I could almost taste Bella on my lips, she smelt so good and she was warm compared to my cold body. I didn't want to push Bella so I had to be patient and wait for her to make the move. It seemed like decades before Bella let her lips find mine.

Her lips were so soft, they moved eagerly against mine. It felt as if she was trying to pull me closer in order to deepen the kiss! Our lips were moving so fast, it was the most passionate kiss I have ever had. The kisses I shared with Alice could not even touch these kisses! Bella was kissing me so hard that she climbed on top of me and I didn't even notice. I wrapped one hand in Bella's hair while grabbing onto her ass with the other!

We kissed for a long time until Bella decided she had to come up for air. Bella pulled her lips away from mine and I instantly missed her lips against mine and wanted them back. Bella looked down at me with a smile on her face that went from ear to ear.

"Well miss Swan where did you learn that from?"

"Oh nowhere; I'm sorry Jasper, I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't take it anymore! Jasper I don't know how you feel but I think no I know I have feelings for you! I don't how to describe them, but I know I like you!"

"Bell don't apologize for anything! I feel the same way!"

"Oh Jasper!"

Bella fell back down to my face covering it in kisses! She then rolled down next to me and came to rest her head on my chest. I could feel the love and contentment rolling off her. I kissed Bella's head and sent my own love and content towards her until she fell asleep in my arms.


	7. Chapter 10

**A/N sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up but life has been kinda crazy! I hope you like it! I know this chapter might make some people not to happy with me but I kind of just let my mind go with this one! So this is the product of my mind running wild, I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 10**

**Bella POV**

I hated that Jasper and I kept getting interrupted, I wanted so much to just spend some alone time with him. I wish I had the courage to show him how I really feel, it is getting harder and harder to keep control. I walked over to where Jacob was standing and I playfully hit him in the arm.

I walked downstairs to where the boys were, Embry was attempting to get the stove on and Seth was staring at the TV trying to figure out how to turn on the surround sound. I just stood there shaking my head trying to figure out who I was going to help first. I decided on Embry because I really did not want him blowing up the house with us in. We got the stove on and pre-heating, we grabbed some drinks and walked back into the living room. Seth was still attempting to turn on the surround sound; he stood in the middle of the living room staring at the remote with flames in his eyes. Embry and I looked at each other and started to laugh. Seth had heard us laughing and looked back at us with the same flames in his eyes.

"Excuse me and what is so funny Embry? Huh Belle what is so funny?"

"Oh nothing Seth, you just look so serious! I'm sorry Seth I couldn't hold it in anymore!"

"Bella your stupid remote won't turn the surround sound on!"

"Well maybe if you charmed it a little, or will it just laugh at you and walk away!"

"Screw you Embry!"

Seth chucked the remote across the room and it would have smashed against the wall when Embry dodged it if Jacob had not been coming down the stairs and catching it!

"Geeze Seth what's your problem, what did the remote do to you?"

"Whatever Jacob, Embry is just being a jerk as usual!"

"Jacob, did Jasper leave? He didn't even say goodbye."

"Yah Bells."

I started to walk over to where Jacob was standing; once I got there I put my arm around his and pulled him into the living room.

"So boys what shall we do tonight?"

Embry looked at Seth and then turned towards me with a giant grin on his face. I knew I was going to be in trouble.

"Well Bella, it has been a long time since we saw the girls last. Why don't we make tonight a real party? Call the girls and we can make this a real party!"

"Ummm….sure why not, we haven't had a party in a long time!"

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Bridget's number; I knew the rest of the girls would be with her tonight. I figured we could let loose to night, I had missed our parties, and we always had a blast and usually made a fool of our drunken asses.

"Hey Bells what's up?"

"Hey Bridget I have the guys over here and they want you guys to come party with us!"

"Really sure, we have nothing to do tonight anyways. Just give us about an hour; do you want us to bring anything?"

"Um bring drinks and some more pizzas."

"Sure thing, see you in an hour!"

I closed my phone and gave a smile to the boys. They were ecstatic at the thought of the girls coming over. Well I would say Embry and Seth were, Jacob had a worried look on his face. I told the boys how to turn the surround sound on and took Jacob into the basement. Jacob and I used the basement as our get away. We would go there to get away from the pack and girls. It was fully equipped with every need. It had a fridge with snacks and drinks; a TV with every video games system, there was a bathroom, a couch and a bed. We haven't been down here in a few weeks, Jacob had been busy with his pack and I with work. I walked over to the couch and patted the seat next to me; Jacob came over to me and sat down next to me with the same look of worry.

"Jacob, what is wrong, Why do you have this look on your face? Please Jacob don't keep any secrets from me!"

"Bells, I'm just worried about this new danger. Jasper told me that you don't remember much from last night, and he thinks that Luca guy had something to do with it. I just don't want anything to happen to you, Bella you're my world. I know I have told you this before but I love you. You are my world, my reason to live, I wake up in the morning to see you and I go to bed thinking about you in hopes that you will be in my dreams. One day Bella I would hope you would feel the same way for me, and then we would be able to spend our lives together. Pleas Bella just promise me one thing, you won't act foolish and make a choice of being with Jasper. He is a Cullen and the brother of Edward the man who left you. I see how you are together and it worries me that you will be hurt again, just promise me that."

I looked at Jacob and I could feel the tears fighting their way to the surface, I fought them back so that I could get this out and not look like a cry baby.

"Jacob, I will promise you that I will not make a choice right away. I will let things go as they want and if fait has me with you or Jasper or some other guy then so be it! Jacob I know you love me and in a way I love you too. Jacob you have always been there for me, and I hope you know I will always be there for you, no matter what. I hope that in the end if I don't end up with a Cullen or some rich movie star that I end up with you. I hope that I don't lead you on by saying that but that's what my heart says. Jacob…"

I could not finish my sentence since Jacob had pulled me into a hug that was so warm with passion. I pulled away with a smile on my face, and I could see the same smile coming from Jacob. I could feel the passion in his hold and I could feel the earth moving us forward and before I knew it Jacob and I had our lips together. It was a soft warm kiss, nothing that I have ever felt with Jasper, Edward or past boyfriends. It was warm with passion and it felt good, in that moment I wanted Jacob to be mine. I wanted him to be mine and no others, I wanted him to stay with me forever. _God Bella you can't have them both, you have to choose and not be so selfish. Bella you're going to have to make a choice soon. But I guess you can enjoy this for now._ I felt Jacob strengthen his hold on me and I put my arms around his neck andran my fingers through his hair grasping onto a chunk of it. I pulled him closer as he did to me deepening our kiss. He pulled me on top of him as he fell back onto the couch; we laid there together kissing in such a passionate way it would make a grown person blush. I could feel his hand running up the back of my shirt with his warm hand on my bare skin it made me forget I was in a basement. I pulled away from him looking into his eyes and saw pure happiness in them. Then before any of us could speak we heard a knock at the door.

"Um..sorry guys but I just wanted to let you guys know the girls were here. You can go on and keep doing what you want but I just thought I would let you know."

Seth closed the door behind him, and we looked back into each other's eyes. I moved my lips back to his and he pulled me close again. I let my lips linger on his and took in his warmth. I pulled away and just smiled at him.

"Jacob, that was amazing, I have never had anyone in my life kiss me the way you just did. I wish we could stay down here forever, although I think we should go upstairs before we lose control."

"Bella, can't we just stay down here just a little bit longer?"

I just kept smiling at Jacob while shaking my head no. Jacob released me from his hold of passion and we both got up off the couch. I through my arms around him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Now let's go upstairs my little wolf."

"Little, well I don't think I'm little, but you will just have to see for yourself later."

I blushed at the thought of what Jacob was implying; I never really pictured us in that way before. I knew he loved me and I was hoping that I did not pass the safety barrier that I had set up to protect us both. _Bella get control, you have to protect you both._ I shook the thought out of my head and stood there smiling at Jacob; he smiled back as I took his hand in mine and led the way upstairs.

When we reached the top of the stairs, the twins and Embry were standing at the door way when we opened it. Embry had a big grin on his face and the twins grin was just as big.

"So…..Jacob how did it go?"

"It's none of your business Embry so fuck off."

"Ah come on man, when have I ever kept anything from you?"

"Never, but I am not the one to kiss and tell."

Jacob squeezed my hand right before he let go. Embry still had the big grin on his face as he wiggled his eye brows towards me before he followed Jacob. So there stood the two most dangerous girls in the world. I would rather have dealt with the mystery monster then these girls.

"Bella you know we won't let you leave this kitchen until you tell us what happened down there!"

"Yah Bella, you're not leaving this room until you tell us."

"Whatever girls, if you two don't let me pass then I am going to tell Embry about your dirty little secret!"

The girls looked at each other with horror in their eyes, and then they turned their eyes toward me with a pleading look in them.

"Bella you wouldn't, we made a blood oath to never tell those secrets!"

"Well Hope I suppose you should let me pass then!"

"Fine Bella but that's not fair your playing dirty!"

"All is fair in love and war girls!"

I walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room to see Tina snuggled up to Seth on the floor, Embry saving a spot for the twins next to him in the corner of the room, Bridget in her favorite couch, and Jacob sitting on the floor. The guys had moved the coffee table next to the wall and had placed all of the food on it. I smiled at Bridget and then turned my look towards Jacob, he sat there smiling at me and then patted the spot next to him.

I walked towards the spot and sat down next to him; he grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I loved how our hands felt when they were in twined with each other. The first movie was an action movie, Transporter 3, it was a great movie, and Jason Statham was a good looking man. The second movie was a chick flick the boys brought to be nice, Pride and Prejudice. It was one of my favorites; the two main characters were so perfect for each other. They were so alike and completed each other, I use to think that Edward and I were perfect for each other but we weren't. _What the hell Bella, why are you thinking about him, why are you thinking about the past? What now has changed that would make you bring up old memoires. He is the past and your future is in front of you, whether with Jacob, Jasper, or some random guy._ I guess Jacob could see the hurt in my eyes and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I looked up at him and gave him a quick smile and mouthed I'm fine.

The third film was a horror film of course, it was the newer Halloween. For the majority of the time the guys would make remarks about how the pack would take down Michael in no time. When the boys weren't making smart ass remarks they would be holding the girls in their arms at the scary parts. Bridget was always left out as she really was not attracted to any of them. At one scary part in the movie I had gotten scared and grabbed onto Jacobs arms baring my face in his shirt. _God Jacob smells good._ Jacob leaned into my hair and kissed my head. I pulled titer onto his arm and he pulled away. I felt pain when he pulled away, but that was quickly reminded when he returned his arm but this time it was around me pulling me closer to him. He leaned down and kissed my head once more.

"It's okay Bella; Michael Myers wouldn't even get close to you! These stupid humans have no idea how to protect their woman."

"Ah yes I am well protected by the big bad wolf!"

"You know it babe."

I snuggled closer to Jacob taking in his scent and warmth. _Hmm…this feels so good to be close to Jacob. I am never this at peace and warm with the other guys. I am usually cold and giddy with the Cullen boys or just blank with the human boys. Hmm…I could fall asleep right here in Jacob's arms. _I guess I let out a sigh/yawn and Jacob of course heard me.

"Bells my love close your eyes, its okay you can fall asleep. I will nudge you if you snore or call out my name in passion."

I looked up at Jacob and gave him a smile and nod. I moved closer into his arms and lowered my head onto his chest, I put one arm over his large upper body and used my other hand to grip onto his shirt. I closed my head and smiled as I fell into a warm sleep.

I woke up to hear the main menu song repeating over and over again. I looked around to see the twins in twined with Embry and Tina wrapped in Seth's arms. Bridget of course was asleep on the couch; Jacob had pulled us down onto the floor and had his arms around my waist. I just smiled at what I saw, my best girl friends asleep with my best guy friends. I fell back onto Jacobs's chest throwing my arm and leg around his body as I took in his scent once more and fell asleep.

I was then awoken by the guys laughing loudly.

"Hmmmmmm....guys what is going on?"

"Nothing darlin the boys are just being boys! These La Push boys have too much energy!"

"Oh Jasper your home!"

"Yes darlin I am, now why don't we get you up stairs and back into bed."

"Yah sure, ummm Jacob can I have my arm back?"

"Oh yah sure thing, do you want me to help you upstairs?"

"No I'm good, but could you wake up Bridget please?"

"Yah sure thing."

I could feel the pain the Jacob felt when I declined his offer. _Why is it that when I have both the guys in the room together I am always drawn towards Jasper? I really need to get these feeling in check before I hurt Jacob. _As Jacob woke up Bridget the other guys and girls got their things together. I met them all at the door and said my good byes. Once Jacob got to the door I gave him a strong hug and promised to call him tomorrow. While still having his head close to mine he mouthed I LOVE YOU. I smiled at him and closed the door. I let out a yawn as I turned towards Jasper with a large smile on my face. I missed Jasper so much; it's weird how I felt such strong feelings for him after what happened with Jacob today. Maybe in a normal life I would end up with Jacob but in this fantasy life I end up with Jasper.

"So Jasper did you catch anything?"

"Yah a few deer and of course your bear."

"Mmmm sounds good!"

"Silly Bella, I think it's time for you to get back to bed!"

"Ahhh but Jasper I don't want to go to bed! I'm not moving, my legs refuse to walk those steps!"

"If that's how you want to be!"

Before I knew it Jasper had pulled me up into his arms.

"I guess I will just have to carry you!"

I let out a little giggle and threw my arms around him. _God I love having my vampire in shinning arm here. Here to swoop me off my feet and bring me to bed._

"Yes I guess you will have to carry me!"

Jasper cared me up the stairs and into my bedroom, yet once he tried to set me on the bed I wouldn't budge.

"Nope I am not letting go!"

I just kept holding onto Jasper with all my strength, I knew if he wanted to he would have set me on the bed.

"Well aren't we a stubborn girl tonight?"

"Yes I am, we were interrupted so many times today I just want to be alone with you for a few minutes!"

"Really and what is the reason for us to be alone?"

"Oh no reason I just miss you."

How was I suppose to say, oh no reason I just missed you and I really wanted you to take me right then and there earlier today! Ha I don't even know if Jasper feels the same way. All I could do was stay there in his arms, yet I didn't have to. Jasper had jumped in the bed and laid me down next to him pulling me closer to him. We just laid there looking into each other eyes. I was scared at first, I didn't know what I should do, should I wait for him to make the move or should I? _Ah fuck it!_ I moved my face closer to his and let my lips find his.

Fuck his lips felt so good, they were hard yet in a way so soft. Edward was always so safe with his kisses, if we even kissed. Jasper on the other hand let me do the talking or I should say kissing. He was gentle yet eager. We pulled each other closer and closer trying to deepen our kisses. I eventually climbed on top of him deepening our kiss. Jasper had used one hand to run through my hair grabbing onto a bit of it, while he let his other hand find its way down to my ass grasping it firmly. _Fuck I want to keep going but I need air! I love how he is grabbing my ass; I love how he is kissing me with such passion that it matches my own._ I had to eventually come up for air, I missed his kisses against mine, yet I need air.

"Well miss Swan where did you learn that from?"

"Oh nowhere; I'm sorry Jasper, I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't take it anymore! Jasper I don't know how you feel but I think, no I know I have feelings for you! I don't how to describe them, but I know I like you!"

"Bell please don't apologize for anything, I want you to know that I feel the same way!"

"Oh Jasper!"

I launched myself back down onto Jasper, covering his face in kisses. I eventually let my head rest on top of Jasper's chest. He gave my head a gentle kiss, I knew he could feel my love content and I didn't care. As I laid there I could feel his own coming towards me and I eventually fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N So I hope you all don't hate me! I know I might have made Bella sound like a slut but what would you do? I was kind of in the same situation when I was in my late teens, minus the vampire and werewolf. But I had two guys who I cared for so much, they were both name Mike. One was more normal while the other one was more wild! So I guess my mind pulled up the past and brought it to this story. So please just keep reading, this story will soon take a new turn and it is going to be wild! I wish I could speed right through these parts and get right to the juice ones but it needs to play out! So again, please give reviews! I love reading more detailed reviews! Thanks**


	8. Chapter 11

**A/N thanks for the reviews guys, I love it when you give me a detailed of your thoughts of the story thus far! I can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter!**

**Ch 11**

**Jasper POV**

If I had a heart it would still be skipping a beat every time I remember that night. I could not believe that we both admitted to liking each other, yet my liking was more it was love. I still stand here looking out the window wondering if she loved me. Liking could be a crush, nothing more than a school age crush. I wanted so much to know if she loved me, but I didn't want to push her on this subject, if she was going to love me then she would have to come to that conclusion on her own.

"Damn it Bella, why can't we just get this out in the open and move on with our lives!"

I was so happy that today was Sunday; Bella would be at Charlie's house for the majority of the day. I filled Jacob in that Carlisle would be showing up around 11 tonight, and not to go all crazy wolf boy on us. I hated bring Carlisle back to Forks but I had to, he had more background in the medical field and I had to figure out what this stupid pill was. I opened hand to see a small white pill in the middle of my palm, it looked so small and fragile, yet I kept wondering what this had to do with Bella!

I still had about 11 hours until Carlisle showed up so I figured I would go out and hunt. I sent Bella a quick text before I left the house.

_Hey darlin I hope you're having fun at Charlie's house, I am going to out for a hunt. Don't worry I will be back before you get home._

_-Jasper-_

I took off at a slow speed just enjoying the fresh air, yet I had no need for it, it was refreshing since it smelt like dears and bears. I slowly picked up speed when I caught a scent of a moose. I ran in the direction until I came to a small creek where the moose was drinking, I slowly stalked towards the moose until it sensed I was there. I took off running and I ran after it enjoying the chase. I knew I was faster than the moose but I enjoyed the little cat and mouse game we had going. After about 3 minutes of running I noticed the moose was losing its energy so I pounced. Taking the moose down with a single jump, we both crashed into the ground braking one of the moose's legs at impact. I bit down onto the moose jugular and started to take in the warm blood that was flowing out of it. It tasted so good; it felt so calming on my burning throat. Before I knew I had drained the moose empty and decided to continue on this hunt. I had too much time before Carlisle would show up, and nothing to do with that time. I figured if I hunted enough that I could stay with Bella every night and not leave her. I ran into a few more moose's and a couple of dears before I was fully quenched, if I drank anymore I would burst and paint the forest red.

I went back to the house to clean up before Bella got home. I walked in the door and went up to my room; I grabbed some close and went to the shower. I turned the shower of full blast hot, the hotness would not have any effect on me but it would sanitize the shower. As I stood there letting the scorching water hit my marble body I could not help but think about last night once again. I remembered walking into the house and seeing Bella laying on the floor with Jacob, I was mad and jealous. I was jealous because I wanted to lie next to her but mad because I knew she was more right with Jacob then me. At least Jacob could give her a chance at a normal life with family and children. I could not do any of that, yah we would have our own family but I would never be able to help her have a child. How funny that while other men out there worry about getting a girl knocked up and I don't! I have nothing left in me that would do such a thing.

I also remembered how Bella was acting when I tried to get her to bed. I carried her up to her bed and attempted to lay her in it, yet I ended up in there with her. We laid there looking at each other and then our lips met. It was so passionate and eager. I have never kissed a person before who had that much eager and want in their kisses. Alice and I kissed a lot but it was more of a romantic movie kiss, nothing this wild and exciting! I wished that she would never have stopped; I wished that we would stay like that forever! Yet she is human and needs her air, but if she was like me then we could stay that way forever and not have to worry about air. But would she, would she be willing to give up everything to be with me forever? She would have done anything to stay with Edward forever in the past, but that was when she was obsessed with him. Now she has a thousand things to live for, her friends, work, Jacob, Charlie, and the chance to have children.

"Fuck man why do you bother to think about that! She has not even said she loved you, yah she said she LIKES you but that is it! Nothing more nothing less, get a hold of yourself!"

Before I could think anymore I heard my phone ring. It was a text from Bella,

_Jasper I hope you have fun, and I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you. Jacob and Billy showed up here and we got lost in our conversation. I hope you caught a big bear for me! Anyways Jacob asked me to come over and watch a movie with him. I know he was just over today but it is a movie that I use to love! Oddly enough it's called Monster Squad, I know how funny! I guess I use to love monsters even way back then! But hay you're not a Dracula your just a nice harmless vampire and Jacob is a nice harmless were wolf! Anyways I will see you after the movie; it might be late so don't wait up for me!_

_-Bella-_

Jacob is sure spending a lot of time with Bella lately, he better not be trying to take her away from me. I hadn't even noticed that I was grasping onto the cell hard until I heard it crack and crush in my hand.

"Shit now I have to get a new phone! Well I still have a lot of time before Bella gets home and Carlisle arrives so I mind as well go get a new one tonight."

I got out of the shower, got dressed and did my hair. I walked to the front door glancing at the clock it read 7pm. _I really need to hurry before the store closes._ I got in the car and sped up the road, the nearest cell store was in Port Angeles, and it closes early on a Sunday. The whole way there I kept thinking about what Carlisle was going to find out about the pill, was it some kind of narcotic? I just let my mind wandering on the possibilities over what this monster wanted, and how it didn't smell like a vampire or any other scent I have ever smelled. Before I knew it I reached the store as the clerk was walking to the door. I parked the car and was at the door before the clerk was there. She was a young woman about Bella's age with curly brown hair but she had blond highlights. She was good looking but nowhere near as hot as Bella.

"Oh I am sorry sir but we are closed you will have to come back tomorrow."

"Oh please miss I need a new phone, it was run over by a car."

The clerk just stood there with her mouth open just a little crack, I could feel her desire flowing off her and I knew right there that I would be able to get whatever I wanted. I put my hand near hers on the door and looked deep into her big brown eyes.

"Please miss I really need a new phone, please can't you help me?"

"Ummm…ahhh…sure."

She opened it and let me in; as she closed the door she turned off the OPEN light and turned the poster so it would read closed. We walked over to the phones and she did not take her eyes off me for one minute.

"So….um…what kind of phone do you need sir?"

"I just need the basic, I use to have this version right here, so I guess if you had another one that would be great."  
"Yah sure thing we have tones of those phones. Let me run in the back and grab one."

The clerk took off towards the back office, and returned with the same phone as the one I crushed.

"Here you go sir, is this all you need?"

"Yup that's it for now."

We walked over to the register and she rang up my phone, as she handed me the bag she winked at me.

"So is it Mr. Whitlock?"

"Yes it is and what is your name?"

"Amber, Mr. Whitlock what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing much, why?"  
"I get off as soon as I lock the store up, do you want to go have a drink?"

"Ah….Amber as much as I would love to have a drink with such a beautiful woman as yourself but I must get back to my place, my father is stopping by later and I want to get everything ready."

"I see, well if you are ever lonely and need some company why don't you give me a call!"

Amber handed me a piece of paper with her name and number scribbled on it.

"Sure thing beautiful, now you have a good night and be careful with who you let in late at night!"

"Sure thing."

I got back in my car and popped my SIM card into my new phone. I was happy yet sad to see that there were no new messages from Bella. I brushed off my sad feeling and started the car. I drove back to the house wondering what Bella was doing right now, was she having fun, was it just her and Jacob, or was there more people there. I hadn't even known that Jacob had his own place on the res. I instantly felt territorial at the thought of Jacob being alone with Bella in his house! He would be free to do whatever he wanted to her with no one around! Would she even want to do stuff with him? _Fuck when is she going to text me and let me know she is on her way home._

I reached the house and was searching for her car, nothing. I walked into the house hoping she stopped by and left a note, nothing. I felt lonely and decided I would grab a book and sit down and wait. I walked over to the book shelf and searched Bella's selection of books. Of course there were many romance novels and some horror ones. I pulled out one I have seen Bella read many times before in the past but yet I have not seen her read it lately. I opened the book and some things fell out, I put the book down and picked up the papers the fell out.

I held in my hands Bella's past and what she thought was her future. I held in my hand's pictures and old notes. There were many pictures of Bella and Edward in her room, at school, in his room, and in the forest. They looked so happy, Bella had a giant smile on her face, and Edward had his stupid smirk. There was one picture that I thought was odd, it was one of Bella sleeping. Edward must have taken it at night while she slept. What was odd about the picture was that Bella had on a string top. It was a short top that barely cover her stomach and cut down low on her breast. You could see just about everything from her belly up. What was even odder was that Edward had one hand touching her neck. _What a sick bastard, but why would she keep this._ I turned it over and read,

_My dearest love Bella, _

_How many times can I say I love you! How many times can I show you that we can be happy without you becoming a monster? Even now why you sleep I am inches away from you and you smell so good but I would never hurt you! You feel so warm but I would never hurt you!_

_Love Edward._

"Yup he is one sick bastard! Why would she keep such a thing?"

I looked at more pictures of her and Edward but these were more descent. Then I opened one letter from Edward.

_My love,_

_I understand that you want to become like me but I can't and will not do that to you! You deserve so much more; you deserve a chance to have a family and children. I love you so much my love, you are my world and I will not end your just so we can be together. Please understand where I am coming from, I would never had chosen this. Bella I will stay with you because I love you so much and I cannot even imagine what I would do if something happened to you! Bella I love you with every inch of my body! I just wish that I was human so I can give everything you want and disserve. I know tomorrow is going to be hard with it being your birthday, but please allow me to get you one thing please! Until then my love I will have you in my thoughts and I will return soon. The guys are begging me to go hunt with them!_

_Love Edward_

This sick bastard gave Bella this note right before he left her! How could he do such a thing and then leave the next day. This man has some serious problems! Still why would Bella keep these items if she was over him? Does she still have feelings for that bastard?

"Shit what time is it?"

I pulled out my phone and it read 9:30pm.

"Where is Bella, that movie could not have been that long! What is taking her so long?"

I opened my cell phone up and hit speed dial for Bella, it rang and rang and rang. Finally it picked up.

"Bella where are you, are you alright?"

"Chill out Jasper, she is still at my place, but she is sleeping."

"Sleeping……well then I will come and get her."

"Um…yah no! She is fine here, she needs her rest and if she wakes up I will bring her home! Remember she is on my res, you can't step one foot on it!"

"Stupid mutt you bring Bella home right now!"

"Oh if that is how it is going to be then fine! I won't bring Bella back, if she wakes up then I will just put her next to me in MY BED and she will go back to sleep just like last night! Yah that's right you weren't there, Bella got scared and grabbed onto me. She was so comfortable that she fell right to sleep in MY arms. I didn't even have to do stupid leach tricks to get her to sleep! Yah Bella told me about those tricks, how Edward would dazzle her to sleep and how you use your emotional tricks on her! Bella is comfortable enough to fall right to sleep with me and I don't use any tricks! So have a good night Leach."

I didn't even get a chance to snap back at him, the line went dead.

"Stupid fucking mutt! He planned this, he knew Bella would be tired after a long day and he used that to get her there for the night! If he even tries anything I will tear him apart!"

I threw the phone into the couch and paced around the living room with the thought of Bella in bed with him! He would have her snug up against him with his arms around her body pulling her closer and closer. He would be rubbing up next to her body! _I swear if he even tries….._ I had to get it together before I go over there and cause trouble, I decided I would make my way over to the old house.

I ran faster and faster trying to get the thoughts out of my head until I reached the house. Of course Carlisle was not there yet, but I decided to wait on the front porch. Before I knew it I heard a car pulling onto the drive way. I stood up and waited to see Carlisle pull up. The BMW pulled up and I knew I was in trouble.

The car pulled up right to the house and I walked over to the passenger door and opened it up. Out came Esme, and she looked mad.

"I'm sorry my son, it was rather difficult to lie to my wife. Once she knew where I was going she insisted on coming, she is rather mad that we didn't fill her in on what was going on."

I looked back at Esme and her glare had turned into a smile.

"Yes I am rather mad that you two would keep me out of the loop, but I am VERY happy to see you my son!"

Esme threw her arms around me pulling me into a motherly hug. I wrapped my arms around my segregate mother and I was also happy to see her. Esme pulled away from me and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Now how about we get down to business."

"Ah, yah sure thing Esme."

We all walked into the old house as if was just like that past, as if we were just coming back from a hunt and would be soon welcomed back by our family. Yet there was no family, there was only emptiness and a broken piano.

"Hmmm, I will need to clean this up later."

"Esme please let me; it is my mess to clean."

"I will not have that Jasper, I will clean it, now please tell us what has happened to my daughter. Speaking of Bella where is she? I thought she would be here with you."

"Um, no she isn't here."

"Well then I will go get her."

"Esme you can't, Bella isn't at home."

"Not at home then where is she?"

"At a friend's house."

"Well still let's go get her."

"Esme my love there is one little problem with this friend of hers. He is not a normal boy."

"BOY, why is Bella at a boy's house? Jasper why is she at a boy's house?"

"Esme my love, this is an old friend of Bella's his name is Jacob Black. He lives at La Push."

"La Push……oh my God….Jasper Cullen how could you let Bella get mixed up in those La Push wolves?"

"Well I really wasn't here when it happened really. Jacob was there for her when we left, he helped her pick up the pieces. But he just recently turned into a wolf. When I returned to Forks is when he was going to tell Bella that he turned into a wolf. It was hard at first but we had come to an understanding and we were on good terms until now."

"Until now, go on my son."

Esme and Carlisle both looked at me with one eyebrow up.

"Well today is Sunday so Bella went to Charlie's for dinner, Jacob and his father showed up. After dinner Jacob convinced Bella to come over his house. He knew she would be tired and that she would eventually fall asleep. See Jacob is in love with her, deep down inside I know he wouldn't do anything but he is still a growing boy with raging hormones!"

"Hmmm…..so not only does Bella have two vampires in love with her but now she has a werewolf too."

I looked at Carlisle with puzzlement in my eyes, how could he joking at a time like this. Then Esme giggled.

"Oh my….what is a girl to do? Bella has three handsome men fighting for her love, how romantic."

_What the fuck?_

"Oh yah Esme very romantic, two vampires, a werewolf, and a human, oh yah how romantic!"

Both Carlisle and Esme laughed together this time.

"But really, Bella having a werewolf for a best friend is the least of our worries. This new vampire and Bella's new fond of love for going out Friday nights are our biggest worry."

"Going out every Friday?"

"Yes Esme, Bella has changed. She isn't the same little shy girl as before. She has a new spunk to her, she doesn't take crap from anyone, and she has a new sense of fashion."  
"Oh really, I miss my daughter and I want to see her. Can't we call her?"

"Esme I don't think it is a good idea to let her know that you and Carlisle are here. I think it is for the best that the least amount of vampire in her life is better."

"Yes that is true, but do you see what happens when we make choices for Bella? We leave because we think it is best and then she befriends a werewolf and now there is a new vampire who wants to kill her. Why don't we call Bella and have her make the decision for herself on whether she wants us in her life or not!"

I looked at Esme and I knew that no matter how hard I fought against her she was not going to budge. She really did love Bella like a daughter and I could not take that away from her.

"Fine Esme, when Bella returns from Jacob's house I will bring her by."

"Excellent!"

With all of that out of the way I went on with what has happened these past few days. I explained about Bella's incident at the night club, and about this Luca guy. I then went into how I returned to the club and ran into Luca, only to be evaded by him. Carlisle and Esme both sat there with a puzzling look on their faces and I knew what they were thinking. Who is this Luca guy, what does he want with Bella, and why can't we smell him as a vampire? I knew it was those questions because that is what I had been asking myself all along.

"Jasper do you have the pill?"

"Yes I do, here."

I handed over the small white circular pill to Carlisle, who then eyed it in his palm.

"No Jasper this is definitely not a pain pill. I have been around many pain pills before and they smell nothing like this pill. Still I wonder what a vampire would need with such a small pill."

Carlisle got up and walked over to his bags; he pulled out some scientific instruments and placed them on the desk. Once he had everything plugged in he then sliced the pill in half and smashed up one half into little dust particles. He then added water to the dust and slid it under a magnifying glass. Carlisle then put the remaining half into a small vile and labeled it.

"Carlisle my love what do you see?"

"Hmmmm…..I wonder…….hmmmm…..I see……well that changes everything."

"For the love of everything holy Carlisle please don't keep us in the dark."

"Well what we have right here is a new drug. I have read about it online when doing some research for work. This little pill is a drug that messes with the mind. In a way it puts it out of order yet it still allows it to work so that the body does not die. So this could be how Luca got around Bella's mind. He must have slipped this pill into her drink. Now as for how Bella can't remember that night past a certain point I am not sure. Memory loss could be a side effect from this drug but I am not sure. This isn't a drug used commonly in my practice; this is more of a street drug. In a way this is a higher brand of a date rape drug. We are very lucky that Bella's friends were there to stop him from leaving with her."

"Jasper how could you be so careless, how could you let Bella go out to a club with thought any supervision?"

"Esme I will not be like my brother, I don't control Bella. She is a independent woman who is free to make her own choices, all I ask is that Bella calls or texts me to check in. Waite Carlisle Bella's friends didn't drink from the same cup yet they don't remember that night either."

"Hmmm……well I am not sure. I do know that we need to keep a close eye on Bella, who ever this Luca guy is he diffidently wants Bella. Now I have a feeling that this Luca guy will no longer be staying at the same hotel since you have discovered it, so the only thing I can think of is to bring your brother Emmett into this."

"No Carlisle we can't, Bella doesn't need everyone to come back. I only called you because of your medical back round, if I knew what you knew then I would never have called you."

"Yes I understand, but Emmett has become a excellent tracker. He would be able to help us find this Luca guy and then we would be able to know what is behind his actions."

"Carlisle my tracking skills are fine, I will do it."

"Now Jasper let's not be hasty, do you really think Bella would be able to let you go out and track this monster? "

"Yes I believe she would be fine with it."

"Jasper……..don't lie, you know as wells as I do that Bella would never do that. I can see that you two have been spending a lot of your time together."

"Well I do live at her house, so yah we have been."

"Jasper I can smell her all over you, if you two were just roommates then you would not smell as strongly of her as you do. You stay in the same room if not in the same bed."

Esme looked at Carlisle then me; she had such a puzzled look on her face.

"Carlisle what are you talking about? What have you both not told me?"

I looked at Carlisle and I could see that his eyes were pleading for forgiveness, he hadn't told Esme about my feeling for Bella.

"Esme, since I have been staying with Bella I have grown to like her, no I have grown to care and love her. I know this must seam wrong since so many of us believed that Bella and Edward were destined to be with each other but as we very well see that is not what happened."

"Jasper……..how could you do that to your brother? You know that he loves Bella…….you know he would die for her…….you know he WILL die when he finds out. Jasper my boy I love you as a son, as I do for Edward. I can't be mad at you for falling in love with Bella because I always knew that she was destined to be in our family. Whether she ends up with you or Edward is fine with me, as long as she is here and loved. Now if any of you were to hurt her again I will rip every part of your body apart and I will burn the pieces!"

I have never in my life with the Cullens heard Esme speak that way, she was always lady like. I just hope Edward would keep his sense about him when he finds out.

Once I got everything out in the open about what had been going on, Carlisle and Esme filled me in on what was going on back at home. Emmett and Rosalie were back; they returned to college and were very happy. Edward was there physically but not mentally. He had also returned back to high school. Alice on the other hand had not returned, she was still searching for her past, but she did check in weekly to share what she had learned. Alice was an only child to a family. They had her institutionalized for her visions. She had learned about her mother and father and their families. Yet she said she would not return until she was comfortable with everything in her past and future.

I had not even realized how much time went by until I heard my phone buzz; it was a text from Bella.

_Jasper where are you? I'm home but you're not, please come home. I'm sorry that I stayed out so late but I did make Jacob pay for keeping me from you this long. Please come home, I can't sleep._

_-Bella-_

I sent a reply to Bella telling her I was on my way and I had something important to talk to her about.

"Esme, Carlisle I have to go. Bella is home and she wants be home."

"That is fine, but remember what you said Jasper! I miss my daughter and I want to see her so you better keep your word Jasper!"

"I will Esme, and as soon as I get home I will explain to her what is going on."

I hugged Esme good bye and shook Carlisle's hand. I took off running towards the house and I felt relieved that Bella was home and I could not wait to see her. I finally reached the end of the forest and I could see the trees ending and the back of Bella's house. When I broke through the forest I could see Bella sitting on her back step, I stopped……..she looked so sad but then once she saw me her whole face lit up. I started to run towards her as she did to me. We met half in the middle and she jumped into my arms. I stood there with Bella in my arms, just taking in her scent; it seemed like years since I saw her last. Bella grasped my neck tightly before she loosened her grip.

"Jasper where were you? I got home from Jacob's house and you were here."

"I'm sorry darlin, something came up and I had to leave for a minute."

"Something came up, what came up?"

"Let's get inside and sit down."

"Jasper is it bad?"

"No, not really, but I need to ask you something."

"Then ask me, I am not moving one inch until you explain what is going on. Oh and don't even try to pick me up!"

Crap, Bella was getting pissed; I really wanted to talk to her before I came out and asked her the big question.

"Bella darlin, how would you feel is Esme and Carlisle came back for a little while, maybe just a day or two?"

"Esme and Carlisle………….I would be fine with that! Hell they can stay forever!"

Damn, I really wanted to limit the number of vampires in Forks so that the pack would not get upset.

"Well they are here, they are at the old house and they want to see you."

"Really lets go, oh wait…..I have to go change first!"

Bella jumped down and took off for the house, I stood there just watching her run to the house like a little school girl. I walked into the house and sat on the couch waiting for Bella to return back downstairs.

"Jasper I'm going to shower real quickly, I don't want to smell like a wet dog."

It's kind of funny how Bella takes in everything I said. Once she found out that Jacob smells like a wet dog to me she showers every time she returns from seeing him. I could feel the happiness slowing down from the bathroom upstairs, then excitement, then out of all the emotions in the world she jumps to lust then desire._ What is this girl thinking about up there? _I just about fell to the floor with the strong emotion of desire, lust, and happiness all rolled into one that hit me. _Holey shit what was that? _I got up and ran to the bathroom door.

"Bella is everything okay in there?"

"Ummm……….yah……everything is just wonderful, I will be out in a minute."

I thought that was kind of weird, Bella sounded winded, as if she was running in there. _What is that girl doing in there? _I walked over to the stairs and sat on the top step waiting for Bella to come out of the bathroom. Once she did, she looked so beautiful. She had on a sweater that hung on her shoulders, a night blue denim pants, and her hair was curled up into a soft pony tail. He face was even more beautiful, she was glowing for Christ sake, and she was still panting and just gave me a wink and smile. _No she couldn't have, Bella would never……could she have pleasured herself at the thought of us? No that is impossible I am reading too much into her emotions and that sexy ass wink._ Bella walked back out of her bedroom with her jacket in hand.

"Well shall we?"

"Ummmm…..yah sure."

We walked down the stairs and into the car. I could still feel the happiness mixed in with lust flowing off her. _God I love this woman!_


	9. Chapter 12

**A/N Okay so I hope you all like this chapter! Oh and might I suggest a story called New Love by ****Jasper's Darlin' Kathy. I loved that story, and I hope you all read it! Well enjoy this chapter!**

**Ch 12**

**Bella POV**

"Earth to Bella, Bella, hey Bella you in there?"

"Oh yah sorry dad I dazed off there for a minute!"

I was not sure how long I was standing there stirring the spaghetti sauce, I hadn't even realized that the sauce was getting too hot and was splattering up towards me. Ever since I woke up this morning I had been having trouble keep concentrating on things. All I could think about was kissing Jasper and falling asleep next to him. I wanted to stay home today and be with him, but Jasper had convinced me to go to my dad's house as planned.

"Bells hun what are you thinking about over there, could it be a guy?"

"Ah dad are you really going to poke into my love life?"

"Ah yah I guess you're right, I just wish I knew what was taking you into your dream land so often today!"

"Oh nothing really dad, just thinking about the fun I have had this weekend."

"Really, what did you do so far?"

"Well me and the girls went to a new club, then Jacob and his friends came over yesterday. So we all just sat around and watch movies all night long."

"Jacob really, could this be your mystery guy who keeps taking you off into wonderland?"

"Dad, come on he is just a friend."

"Okay just a friend, well Bells stay in reality we don't want to have Chinese food again."

I could not believe what my dad was implying, me and Jacob. Then again it was nice what had happened between us that night. He was much warmer then Jasper, if felt more right. Yet it was not the kiss I shared with Jacob but the one I shared with Jasper that kept me in my dream land.

I finally finished our dinner and started to put the food on the table when the door bell rang.

"I got it Bells."

Who on earth could be showing up on a Sunday, and then I heard some loud laughs and knew the Blacks were here.

"Ah Bella how nice it is to see you, I feel like I never see you anymore since Jacob moved out."

"Hi Billy, yah I am sorry about that. Hello Jacob how are you tonight?"

"Fine, you forgot to call me."

"Oh yah sorry about that, I got so busy over here that I forgot to call you."

Billy wheeled himself to the table and Jacob walked over to where I was dishing the food.

"Could you use some help?"

"Ah yah sure if you want, could you get some extra bowls for you and Billy."

Jacob grabbed the bowls and continued to help serve the food when I heard Billy and my dad start to laugh.

"And what is so funny over there?"

"Oh nothing Billy and I just saw a glimpse of our futures."

"A glimpse of our futures, what do you mean, be serious now."

"We are serious Bella; I have watched you grow up from a young little girl into this beautiful woman. Now as me and your father sit here, we see you two serving us dinner. A glimpse of a future husband and wife, and we couldn't be happier!"

"Oh come on dad, come to your senses you old man."

"Jacob he is right, after all it has been you that keeps taking Bella into la la land."

"Dad butt out!"

"Oh Bells don't be shy, me and Billy have always hoped you two would end up together!"

"Why so you guys can grow old together in rooms next to each other! I can see it now me and Jacob married with you and Billy old in a nursing home talking about how your kids are husband and wife."

Billy and my dad looked at each other and just smiled. I looked over at Jacob and he had a smile on his face that went from ear to ear. Why can't these guys get it through their heads to keep out of my love life! Yah I had fun with Jacob this weekend but my mind goes back to Jasper not him.

The night went on pretty uneventful, Billy and my dad talked about how we would soon be one happy family. I tried to ignore them but it was getting harder and harder once they got to baby names. I swear these guys were just as bad as my mom!

I couldn't take it anymore I had to get out of this place and away from these old ladies! I got and let out a loud yawn and stretched my body. I knew I wasn't tired at all, but I figured I would act like it so that I could get the hell out of here! I looked over to my dad and he was still laughing at the names that Billy had come up with.

"Hey dad I'm going to head home now, it's getting late and I have to work tomorrow!"

"Sure thing Bells, drive safe and I will call you later."

I walked over to my dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to Billy.

"Now you gals better not stay up to late or the nurses will come looking for you!"

"Ah shucks Bella we won't stay up to late, we have bingo tomorrow!"

I gave Billy a smile as I rolled my eyes; I then leaned down and gave Billy a kiss on his cheek too. As I went to the door and collect my things, but Jacob was there.

"Hey Bells I know you're kidding with the hole tired act, you're a horrible actor!"

"Yah so what, I just can't take the two old girls over there laughing about my future!"

"Then don't, let's go back to my place and watch a movie, I found the best movie the other day."

"Really, what movie might that be?"

"How about our favorite movie Monster Squad, I know we both have not seen it in years but I thought we could go old school tonight, so what do you say?"

"Hells yah, of course I want to watch it! Let's go, I can't wait to see it again!"

We both said our good byes to our fathers, and we took off for Jacobs. He hoped in his car and I hoped in mine. As I was following him I sent Jasper a text to let him know what was going on. I never got a reply back from him so I figured that he was still hunting. I knew he would eventually get the text and he would send me one back.

Before I knew it we were at Jacob's house, it was nice house, it was just as big as Billy's but it was a reddish brown color. I parked my car and ran to Jacob who was already at his door. It seemed like ages since I had last been here, even though nothing had changed. We walked into a extra large living room that held 2 extra large couches and one normal sized couch. Jacob walked in his kitchen and flipped the light on, I heard the fridge open and then shut. Jacob emerged from the kitchen with 2 cans of beer.

"Here Bells, what's an old school flick without a beer."

I caught the beer before it hit the window behind me.

"Nice catch Bells."

"You are so lucky I caught that or you would be replacing the window!"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the TV and turned it on. I cracked open my beer and took a sip as Jacob was fumbling for the VHS.

"Ah ha here it is, it is a little dusty but it's still good!"

Jacob popped the movie in and plopped down beside me on the couch. He opened his beer and pulled me close to him. The movie started with the opening scene of Dracula and Van Helsing. Van Helsing stormed Dracula's castle and killed his vampire women. The movie went on and I started to get tired, I let out a yawn and drank the rest of my beer. Jacob grabbed my beer and tossed into the trash can across the room.

"Oh yah nothing but net!"

"Ha ha very funny Jacob."

"Oh come on Bella that was clear across the room!"

I let out another yawn and rubbed an eye.

"Come here Bells just lay your head down and watch the rest of the movie, if you fall asleep I will wake you!"

I smiled and lowered my head onto Jacob's lap, and before I knew it fat kid was blowing the head off the lake monster, and I was falling asleep.

I had almost forgotten where I was until I noticed that I was not in the cold arms of Jasper but in the warm arms of my best friend. Jacob had laid me in his bed and crawled in next to me. He pulled me closer into him so that my face was in his chest. I took in his scent and just about fell asleep until I heard my phone signal that it was dying. I pulled away from Jacob and took out my phone.

"Holy shit Jacob its 2am, you told me you would wake me!"

"I'm sorry Bella but it was so late and you looked so comfortable in my lap, I didn't want to wake you! Come here Bella lay back down so we can get some rest, it's too late for you to drive."

"No Jacob I have to get back home! Jasper must be going crazy right now!"

"Oh Jasper, don't worry about him. He called around 9:30 and I told him you were sleeping and that you were going to spend the night."  
"What did he say?"

"Well he wanted to come get you but I told him no, I told him you were fine right here and that you needed your sleep."

"Jacob Black why didn't you wake me, forget it I have to get home right now."

I grabbed my things and ran out to my car. I sped off and drove well over the speed limit back to my house. Once I reached my house I saw Jasper's car in the drive way and I was relieved to know he was home. Yet when I got inside my fear hit me like a brick wall, Jasper was nowhere in sight! I ran upstairs and check both rooms and the bathroom, I ran down to the basement and still nothing! Now I was getting worried, had he left me too? I know it has been a long time since Edward left but my fears were running back to me! Jasper had not texted me since earlier today, did he get my text and decide to leave? I ran outside and looked around in the back yard and still nothing. I decided I would send him a text. I was going crazy waiting for him to text me back, then I my fear faded away when he said he was on the way and had something important to talk to me about.

I sat there on the porch lost in thought about what Jasper would want to talk to me about, and then I saw him as he broke through the trees. I got up and ran to him, meeting him half way and jumping into his arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck never wanting to let him go. I was so scared that he had left me, and I wanted to know what happened. So loosened my grip and braced myself for his answer, there was no way that he would have been hunting that long.

"Jasper where were you? I got home from Jacob's house and you were here."

"I'm sorry darlin, something came up and I had to leave for a minute."

"Something came up, what came up?"

"Let's get inside and sit down."

"Jasper is it bad?"

"No, not really, but I need to ask you something."

"Then ask me, I am not moving one inch until you explain what is going on. Oh and don't even try to pick me up!"

"Bella darlin, how would you feel is Esme and Carlisle came back for a little while, maybe just a day or two?"

"Esme and Carlisle………….I would be fine with that! Hell they can stay forever!"

I couldn't believe that they were back; I had missed them so much!

"Well they are here, they are at the old house and they want to see you."

"Really lets go, oh wait…..I have to go change first!"

I jumped out of Jasper's arms and took off running towards the house; I turned around half way to the door.

"Jasper I'm going to shower real quickly, I don't want to smell like a wet dog."

I ran up stairs and grabbed my favorite sweater and my favorite pants; I didn't want to look like a bum when I saw Esme and Carlisle. I turned the shower on and started to undress; I brushed my hair out and jumped in the shower. The water felt so good on my body, I had it on hot so that it would wash my body clean of the wet dog smell. Jasper had told me once that I smelt like wet dog after spending time with Jacob, so ever since then I always try to wash up before I spend time with Jasper. I was so pissed at Jacob for keeping me from Jasper; I loved how I was able to fall asleep in his arms. They felt so wonderful around me; I always felt like my love for him would explode out of my body every time he put his head near my neck and breathed on it. I could not wait to have him in bed with me, every night when we laid there in bed I would hope that Jasper would move his mouth next to my neck and slowly breathe on it, and then he would whisper in my ear how much he loved me! I wish he would just kiss my neck gently, putting kisses on my neck all the way to my collar bone. _Oh crap I better stop or I am going to get turned on; then again this might be the closes I get to having sex with him! _I tried to keep my mouth sealed tightly shut as I thought about what it would be like to have sex with Jasper. I imagined that it would be the most amazing thing in my life! I closed my eyes and moved my hand over my chest and down my stomach. I slowly mad my way to entrance and moved my fingers over the lips of my hot entrance.

It was getting harder to control my emotions with me being so aroused; I bit down on my lower lip as I slowly inserted my finger into my entrance. I was so wet and warm; I wished that it was Jasper's fingers or his dick that was entering my body. So that is exactly what I imagined, I thought of Jasper and his large dick going inside me. I inserted another finger and started to pump them into my body, I was going insane while trying to stay quiet. I want so badly to scream out Jasper's name as I was playing with myself. I used my thumb to rub up against my clit and I slowly felt the end coming near. I pumped my fingers harder and faster in my body as I rubbed my clit more. Then it came, I climaxed to the thought of Jasper making love to me all night long. I was rather surprised to hear Jasper call out my name, I had thought I kept my emotions in check the whole time!

"Bella is everything okay in there?"

"Ummm……….yah……everything is just wonderful, I will be out in a minute."

_Oh crap I hope he doesn't think I was in here pleasuring myself, then again who cares! I have feelings for this man and I desire for him to make me his!_ I walked out of the bathroom to see Jasper staring at me, _shit he knows_. I smiled at him and gave him a sexy wink. _Well I suppose that if he thinks I'm in here doing this then why not make him a little crazy! Hell I'm going crazy at the thought of us two together! _I walked into my room and grabbed my jacket, when I reached the stairs Jasper was still sitting there with the same dumfounded look on his face.

"Well shall we?"

"Ummmm…..yah sure."

We walked down the stairs and into the car, I wanted so much for Jasper to hold my hand, but then again I might just jump on him and ravish him in this car. _Bella get a hold of yourself, that is not very lady like now is it!_ I just smiled and kept looking out the window, in a matter of minutes I would be reunited with two people who I cared so much for.

**A/N so what did you all think, I hope I wasn't too out of line with Bella masturbating! Please send me some reviews! I love hearing what you think; it helps with my writing to know people love my story! It's my motivation to keep going! So please any thoughts on the story thus far? Thanks, Angel**


	10. Chapter 13

******I don't own Twilight**** a/n so this is my first story ever! so I hope I'm do a good job at the lemon part! Please review and let me know what you think and how you think this story should go!**

**Ch 13**

**Bella POV**

I was getting more and more nervous as we got closer to the old house. I knew Jasper could feel my nervousness coming off me because in a few seconds I felt a wave of calm come over me. I looked up at Jasper and gave him a smile, I returned my gaze to the forest that was flashing by my window and before I knew it we were pulling up to the house. Jasper got out of the car and was at my door opening it before I could even move an inch, I extended my hand to Jasper and he pulled me into his arms.

"Bella if you want we can go straight back to your house, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No I want to see them, I miss them so much Jasper."

Jasper pulled me closer into his arms and sent another wave of calm to me. I smiled back up at this wonderful man. "Thank you Jasper, it means so much to me that you are here with me."

We turned to the house and walked up to the door; we didn't even have a chance to knock on the door, Carlisle was opening the door before our hand was motioning to knock, "Bella my girl, it has been too long!"

"Hello Carlisle, I have missed you guys so much!"

Before I knew what was happening Esme had ran over to me swooping me into a big hug. "Bella my daughter I missed you, oh I am so sorry about how things went down could you ever forgive me?"

"Esme there is nothing to forgive; this was not your fault."

"Thank you Bella, now please come in and sit down."

Esme sat me back on my feet and Jasper came to my side and put his hand in mine. I looked down at my hand and back up at him, he had the largest smile on his face. We walked into the house hand and hand and sat down on the couch. Carlisle and Esme followed us taking a seat on the couch facing us. We sat there for a awhile just smiling at each other. Carlisle smiled and was the first one to break the silence, "Bella my girl how have you been, how is your father?"

"Charlie and I are both fine, I have moved out of his house and into one of my own."

"So I hear, when Jasper had told us of your relocation I didn't want to believe him at first."

"Well I figured that I was getting to old to be staying in my father's house under his rules, so I felt it was time for me to move out of my father's house and into one of my own. I also work full time at a store in Port Angeles."

I had noticed that Esme was fidgeting, which I thought was weird for a vampire.

"Esme what is on your mind?"

"Well Bella, I just feel so bad. I mean we all did what my son had asked for your safety and look you're still not safe. Now you have a mystery vampire or whatever after you. You're still not safe even though we left."

"Yah, well then again we all know that I am a danger magnet, you could put in me in a padded room and danger would still find a way to get to me."

We all had a laugh at my comment and then continued to talk about what I have been up to lately. We talked about work, school, friends and then Jacob. Carlisle was taking the news of my best friend being werewolf better than Esme.

"Bella how could you be so reckless and befriend a werewolf. I know they really are not that bad once they are use to everything but at first they are kind of reckless. I just don't want anything to happen to you, we just got you back!"

I looked at Esme and just smiled at her, even though we were separated for 3 years she still has the motherly affection towards me.

"Esme thank you for your concern, I understand where you are coming from but Jacob is different. He is a strong man and he cares for me very much, I trust Jacob with my life and I know he would never do anything to hurt me."

"Well Bella if you can trust this new wolf, then so can I! Now why don't you tell us about these new friends of yours?"

"Who the girls? Well they are friends I made from work, we hang out all the time and we are just very close. We treat each other like sisters, and we don't keep any secrets......well I keep just one but that is about it. Now why don't you tell me how everyone is."

Esme looked over at Jasper then back at Carlisle with such a sad look on her face, I was starting to get worried when Esme didn't answer me yet continued to look in Carlisle eyes.

"Esme what is wrong?"

She didn't even look at me; she just looked down at her hands. Carlisle put his hand on hers and was the one to answer me.

"Well Bella my dear things are ok, Rose and Emmett have gone off to travel, Alice has also left to find her past, and Edward.........well......let's just say Edward has closed himself off to an existent but he also has thrown himself into getting another music degree."

"Oh Carlisle I am so sorry for everything, this is all my fault, if I had never moved here then I would never had met Edward. Carlisle I am so sorry for braking up your family please forgive me!"

I could feel the tears start to well up as I threw myself into Carlisle, wrapping my arms and baring my head into his chest. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks and Carlisle wrapping his arms around me. As I sobbed into his chest Carlisle started to rub his hand down my head while trying to calm me down. "Ssshhh is okay my sweet girl; don't be sorry for coming into our lives. Bella it was not a mistake for you coming here, it was a blessing. You stumbled your way into our lives and have brought the light with you. Yes Edward at this point in time has shut the world out but that is only because he feels so bad about how everything happened. It is not your fault that this family has split, Rose and Emmett always go on vacation and it was time for Alice to find out who she really is. Please my sweet girl don't blame yourself."

I looked up through my tear filled eyes at Carlisle who just had a smile on his face and I could see in his eyes that he was truly sincere about his words.

"Thank you Carlisle, I just missed you all so much!"

"Well Bella my sweet girl we are here now, but it looks like it is getting late and I don't want to keep you up the whole night. We will stay here for a few more days while we try to figure out who is behind this whole mess. But for now, please go home and get some rest."

We all got up from where we were sitting and took turns hugging. I wiped away my tears and said my good byes and promised that I would be back before they left. Jasper walked me to the car and opened my door, "So darlin' how was it, I hope seeing them wasn't too hard on you."

I couldn't believe that Jasper thought seeing my favorite vampire parents would be hard, the only thing hard was hearing about Edward._ Come on girl get some control, he left you and now you have the hottest looking cow boy vamp in the world holding the door open for you._ I put my hand on top of Jasper's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No silly that was not hard at all, now why don't we get back home, I have to work in the morning."

We both got in the car and started to drive back to the house, the whole ride home all I could think about was how my family and dispersed and moved on. _Do any of them really miss me? I know Esme and Carlisle miss me, but what about Emmett and Alice? I know Rose would never miss me and I know Edward doesn't miss me, but yet they said he had closed himself off to the world and is throwing himself into some more work! Why on earth would he do such a thing? He said he didn't love me anymore and that I was not good enough for him. He much just feel bad for stringing me along all the time! Well fuck him he just about killed me emotionally and he disserves all the pain he is getting!_

"Umm...darlin what's wrong?"

_Damn, I keep forgetting to keep my emotions in control._

"Oh nothing much just thinking."

"About what, I don't mean to pry but your feelings are going all over the place. Lonely, happiness, sadness, anger, regret, then anger again."

"Hmmm....how am I to put this. Well I know Carlisle and Esme miss me but I was just wondering about the others. Alice was my best friend yet she has not tried to contact me in any way, and Emmett was like a big brother to me and I can understand that he doesn't try to contact me since Rose hates me to death. And I know Edward's reason but still Em and Alice it just doesn't make sense."

"Darlin' don't worry about them, they will come around when they are good and ready. Please don't worry, and trust me they miss you very much I could feel the pain and sadness flowing off them in tidal waves whenever they thought about you. Please Bella just don't worry about them, let's focus on you and keeping you safe."

I gave Jasper a smile and a nod and we both sat in comfortable silence the rest of the way home. We parked the car and walked up to the house and there by the door was a box with my name on it.

"Hmmm.....I wonder what this could be." I picked the box up and gave it a quick shake. I opened the door and carried it into the house. I sat on the couch with the box still trying to figure out who it could be from since there was no name on it other than mine.

I opened to find the box filled with boxes of Scooby snack, bags of popcorn, a DVD copy of Monster Squad and a note.

_Bells,_

_I am sorry for how I acted and I hope you won't stay to mad. Next time we will watch the movie at YOUR house on YOUR terms and please tell Jasper that I am sorry too. Bells please forgive me!_

_Jake_

"Ahhh so the pup has a heart."

"Jasper that is not nice, Jake feels bad about how he acted." I closed the box and turned to Jasper. "So why don't we go to bed, it's been a long day."

We walked up stairs to our rooms to get things ready for bed; I could hear Jasper in his room so I headed off for the bathroom. Once I was done with my night time rituals I walked into my room to see Jasper sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Bell I know you said you forgive me for that night but I still feel really bad about it."

I walked over to where he was sitting and sat down next to him. I grabbed his hand and held in my own. "Jasper please don't apologize for anything, I don't hold you responsible for how things ended. So please Jasper don't blame yourself."

"Bella I am so....." I couldn't let Jasper go on blaming himself, so I stopped him right in his tracks with a kiss. _This will keep him from blaming himself for something that was his fault!_

I still can't believe how good it feels to kiss him. It is out of this world how our lips feel together, Edward was always so protective with me when we kissed but Jasper..........well Jasper.......he is just better! I let his hand go and moved my hand to his head running my fingers through his hair and pulling him closer. I knew we both felt an attraction to one another but I was still not sure how deep his feelings went. I climbed on top of him straddling his legs, running my other hand into his hair as well while he put his arms around me and pulled me closer. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip hoping that he would grant me access and he did. I can't explain the feeling of our tongues together moved against each other; it just sent a tingling sensation throughout my whole body. _Edward never kissed me like this, I love how this feels!_

Jasper started to pull away and I thought he was going to break our kiss but instead he pulled me with him. I was now once again straddling on top of him on my bed. I could feel his hands tracing my back and finding its way under my shirt. His hands felt so good on my skin, it was the sweetest torture to have his cold hands on my bare skin! I let out a moan in his mouth as I felt him move his hands up and down my back. Jasper broke our kiss but he never let his mouth leave my body, instead he trailed kisses from my mouth to my collarbone. The tingly sensation got even worse when he would blow on the spot where he kissed, and each time I let out a soft moan which I knew was turning him on. I let out another moan from Jasper sucking on my ear and before I knew what had happened Jasper had flipped us over and was on top of me staring at me._ Oh god please don't make him stop!_ I smiled at him and bit my bottom lip.

"Bella......I don't know if this should be happening."

"Jasper please, I know you are attracted to me and I am to you also. Please Jasper don't deny me this, I need this Jasper please!"

"Bella, I just don't kno..."

There was no way in hell I was going to let him get away that easily! I smashed my lips back to his pulling him back down on top of my and wrapping my legs around his waist. _That outta keep him here!_ I through all the lust and desire I had for him into my kiss again running my tongue against his lip begging for entrance, and once I was granted entrance I seeked out his tongue and showed him how much I needed this! I ran my hands through his hair and grabbed onto it, while he ran one hand from the side to my ass pulling me closer into him. I knew he would not deny me what I wanted once I felt his member pulsing against my entrance.

I broke our kiss and trailed kisses from his lips down to his collarbone and ran my tongue back up to his ear blowing air on the fresh wet trail. I heard a low growl escape his chest when I planted my lips at the end of the trail and then moved to nibble on his ear lobe. I heard another low growl when I tugged on his ear with my teeth and he pulled me closer into him and I could feel his member even more rubbing against my pajama shorts which in turn made me even more turned on! I removed my hands from his hair and made my way down to his chest; I traced the outlines of his muscles and imagined us together and having the most amazing sex ever! _Oh I hope I hope I hope we get to! _Just as I was going to start pulling his shirt up I heard a tap at the window! _WHO EVER THE FUCK THAT IS, IS GOING TO DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH! _We both looked over to see my big brother Em sitting in my tree with his mouth hanging open! I turned my head at Jasper and just smiled, he gave me a smile and a chaste kiss on my lips before pulling himself away. I looked over at Emmett now standing in my room by my window with such rage that I wished my looks could just blast him right through the window! I looked back over at Jasper when I heard a crashing sound and when my eyes returned to where Emmett was standing he was no longer there and my window was smashed into many little pieces.

We ran over to the window to see Emmett standing below my window itching his head probably wondering what happened. I looked over at Jasper who had a puzzled look on his face as well, "Hey Em if you're done fooling around get up here."

I walked back over to the bed and sat down still wondering what happened. I looked up to see Em and Jasper standing by the window talking.

"Hey Jazz what the hell was that man?"

"I don't know, why did you break Bella's window, now she is going to catch a cold from all the cold air coming in."

"What are you talking about I didn't do that on purpose, all I was doing was standing at the window watching you guys and then the next thing I remember was feeling be pushed right out the window! I didn't see anyone but then again nothing could just push me out the window, I'm fucking strong like He-man!"

"Hmmm.....I don't know Em you kind act like a little girl sometimes!"

"Fuck you Jazz! Talk to the hand cause the face don't want to listen."

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched those two argue, Emmett had his hand up in a stop motion and his other hand on his hip!

"Ok ok why don't you girls have a seat?"

Emmett ran over to me and picked me up off the bed and gave me a giant bear hug.

"Em can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry sis."

"Thanks Em so why are you here."

"Well dad and mom called me about some new monster trying to attack you, I came to do some tracking but I guess the only monster I see is my brother over there!"

"Emmett be nice, he is not the monster."

"Oh Bella don't cover for him, what did that little pervert do to you? Did he use his emotion trick to get you in bed? Oh Bella are you okay?"

"Fuck you Em I would never trick Bella into something like that and I would never use my power over her like that! Fuck you man!"

"Yah Em Jazz would never do something like that! But thanks for interrupting you big goof!"

"Well that's what I am here for; to protect my lil sis from perverts who want to steal their innocents away from them! Wait a minute I am not too late am I?"

_Ah crap why would he go and ask me a question like that! Shit how am I supposed to answer him without scaring Jasper off!_

"Well BIG brother if you must know..........NO you're not too late, gees' what a nosey ass!"

"Ah come on Bells don't me mad! I just want to keep you pure and innocent that's all! I don't want you to turn in a sex crazed pervert like my dear brother over there and my wife!"

I could feel my face starting to blush when I was looking at Jasper and he had a small smile on his face that I knew he had to be trying to hold it back. _Crap I hope I don't scare Jasper away! I really really wish that he would come over here and interrupt my dear old brother bear before I die of embarrassment!_

"Hey Em as much as I know Bella is enjoying her dear old brother bear here, why don't you let her get some sleep its 6am and Bella has work at 10!"

"Oh my god it's that late! Crap I'm going to be so fucking tired!"

"Bella darlin' don't worry just go and take my bed while me and Em fix your window!"

"Sure thanks Jazz." I stood up and gave Em a big hug and gave Jasper a kiss on his cheek before I left the room. I walked to Jasper's room still wondering what the hell was going on. _Did I just toss Emmett out the window, and did Jasper just come over and do what I was hoping for him to do? What the fuck is going on here? _I crawled into Jasper's bed and I couldn't believe how comfortable I was in it! It smelt just like him, I always thought that he smelt like hay and magnolias! I grabbed one of his pillows and pulled it close pretending that it was him as I drifted into sleep. _Hmmmm good night my sweet southern love._

**A/N Okay so I know there were no real lemons but I'm working my way up to it! I don't want to just give it straight to you because where is the fun in that! Just imagine that your favorite Cullen boy is playing with you and he won't let you cum or give you what you really want until he is ready to! That is the same for me; I know what you want but you're not getting it yet! Please be gentle and let me know what you think! If I like your review maybe I will send you a message with your own private peak into what is coming down the road! So at the end of your review let me know what you would like to see! Love yah, Angel**


	11. Chapter 14

**A/N thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter it's not going to very lemony but still! Enjoy and of course I own nothing of Twilight!**

**Ch 14**

**Jasper POV**

I still couldn't believe that Emmett was standing right here in Bella's room with me. When did Carlisle have time to call him, and how did he get here so fast? Plus how did he get away from Rose where ever they were? _Grr……this sucks not knowing what is going o! _I have always been able to prepare for any battle but this one! I was holding the new window straight for Em to install and I just couldn't take the mind boggling question of why Carlisle didn't listen.

"Hey Em, why did Carlisle call you?"

"Well dude he called because Bella is in trouble and they need me to help track down this sucker!"

"Yah I know that, but to be honest I asked them not to call you!"

"Yah that's what he said, but I told dad that I was coming no matter what! I missed Bella so much and I really wanted to see her and to make sure she was safe. She is a little sister to me no matter what that dumb ass of a brother thinks! I still can't believe that he left her, they were combined at the hip so much and then he just ups and leaves her!"

"Yah that is weird but what is weirder is that he told her that he was not in love with her and that she was not good enough for him."

"REALLY……well that makes no fucking sense at all man! We both know that he still loves her and thinks about her every single day since we left. Did you know most of his songs are about her?"

"Yah it is kind of hard not to, they start out nice but then you can feel the mood behind song go horribly wrong. Bella thinks he left her because she was not good enough and to be honest he was never good enough for her. He always kept her so safe, he treated her like glass. Bella needs to be able to make her own choices and make her own mistakes. If she is chumped out of this then how is she suppose to grow up?! I think this was in a way good that he left her, I mean look at our Bella. Bella is grown up now, she still makes some mistakes but she is strong. Her whole life has changed in the better because of him, she has new friends who helped her find her feminem side and she is just…….well she is just……fuck man Bella is amazing!"

"Oh really…..how amazing?"

Emmett had finally sealed the last side up and just stood there with one eyebrow curled up and a smile on his face.

"Well like I said she is just stronger, more feminem, kick ass with her attitude, and well……she is so beautiful!"

"Holey Mary mother and Joseph, are fucking falling for Bella?"

"Yes I am, I'm not sure why or when this happened but I am. I never meant for this to happen but it did. All I can think about is her new sense of self and her new being all together. Oh and she smells amazing and she tastes fantastic!"

"What smell……taste…..how long have you been here and isn't this going a little fast?"

I just shook my head and made my way down stairs, stopping by my door to check in on Bella. I opened the door and saw her lying there on my bed with the covers kicked off her and curled around my pillow. I walked over to the bed and grabbed the covers pulling them over her, _amazing!_ I bent down and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and gently kissed her head. I was pulling away when I heard her mumble in her sleep.

"Mmmmm……Jasper…..that is amazing……oh yah Jasper right there………mmmmm…I like that cow boy….oh please don't stop…..fuck."

_Holy shit was she dreaming about me, but what could she be dreaming about? Oh wait…….oh she smells great!_ Bella's arousal was filling the room up with the most amazing smell! Ever since we started living together I always had trouble keeping myself in check when I smelt her arousal. I had noticed that it was happening more and more these days, mostly when she was in the shower or during her sleep. I was going to turn around when Emmett was standing right behind me.

"*snif snif* what is that amazing smell? Was she just mumbling your name, I bet she is having a good dream about you! _Oh Jasper right there, don't stop, fuck me fuck me fuck me! Oh Jasper I'm cuming! _Ha ha ha ha ha this is great! Maybe Bella will still end up being a part in this family no matter what! Either way she will always be my little sister!"

"Alright brother bear lets go before we wake her up! Bella has been through a lot these days, and she needs her sleep!"

We walked out of the room closing the door behind me. To be honest I was hoping and praying that Bella was dreaming about me, god knows if I could dream it would be about her. We made our way to main level and sat on the couch just talking about shit.

"So Em how did you get away from Rose?"

"Well we got back earlier today and then dad called me. Rose doesn't know much, I told her that dad needed my help with a surprise for mom and I told her I would be gone for a few days. She would never question anything that had to do with a surprise for mom. So I just started to run as fast as I could to get here. Once I got back to the old house dad filled me in on everything and told me to check in on you. So here I am in all my tracking He-man glory!"

"Thanks dude, but does HE know you're here?"

"No of course not, he was at school when dad called and Rose knows nothing so we should be safe. So who is this new danger?"

"Well all I know is that his name might be Luca. His cover is a law firm in Seattle, and he hangs out at clubs in Seattle. Bella had been at a club called SIN with her friends, he did something to her and now she can't remember anything. I went to his hotel and found some pills; Carlisle says they are a new kind of street drug. So our guess is that he used that in order to get through her mind block, I'm also guessing that is the reason she can't remember anything! Oh and to make matters worse he doesn't smell like a vampire! In his hotel room I definitely smelt a vampire and his scent but it still is mind boggling!"

"Hell yah that is mind boggling! So what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure really, Bella works during the week so I know she has to be safe there, but on the weekend it's up to me to keep her safe. That is unless she is over in La Push with Jacob and his pack. But she also goes out every Friday with the girls."

"Oh yah dad mentioned that her new best friend is a wolf, wow that is funny. We up and leave and Bella latches on to the first story book creature she can find! So what are we going to do about her Friday night outings?"

"Nothing really, I refuse to be the one to keep her from making her own choices. All I can think of is suggesting that she tones it down for a few weeks until we find out some more information on the this new enemy. So how long are you planning on staying?"

"Well I'm not sure, I think a few days maybe. When dad and mom return so will I, although I really want to stay here and keep Bella safe too."

"Dude I would love it if you could stay but I don't want that jack ass coming back here! He ruined Bella's life and turned it up side down, tossing her into a rollercoaster of emotions. She really doesn't think too much about him now, but every once and awhile I get the weirdest emotions coming off her. I can't tell that a little part of her still feels for him, while the rest of her wants to rip his head clean off his body! Which I don't blame her!"

"Well then I guess that is settled, I will stay here as long as possible and help keep Bella safe!"

I nodded with a smile and we continued to talk about life, and about his and Rose's love life. I could care less about their love life, all I could think about was Bella and how good she felt up against me! My whole body told me yes while my mind was saying maybe no. Like any other person I always thought of having a good Angel and a Devil on my shoulders. Well at that point in time both the Devil and the Angel were in their own little sex bubble which was no help to me! Apparently my Devil and Angel were just as horny as me! Still there was the question of how this is going to end up! I can't see myself telling her my true feelings since I had no clue on how she really felt. Yah she was ready to jump my bones back in her room until my dear old brother interrupted us, but still she is just a young horny virgin. See right there she is still a virgin, how is she suppose to know if that was what she truly wanted. Before I could go any further we were finally interrupted by a very sleepy Bella.

We both looked towards the stairs waiting for her to descend them and when she did I ran to meet her. "Good morning darlin' I hope we didn't keep you up?"

"Oh of course not Jazz, for some odd reason I feel like a million bucks even with the lack of sleep! So how are things going here?"

We walked over to where Em was still sitting on the couch and Bella bent down to give him a big hug, in which he pulled her into his lap.

"Good morning my little sister, sleep well?"

"Why yes I did thank you for asking! Now I suppose I should get ready for work now."

Bella got up and walked over to me giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

_I wonder what that was for; I suppose it is time for brother bear to leave!_

"So yah Em why don't you go and see what Carlisle has found!"

I grabbed Em's hand and lead him to the door practically pushing him out! I said a quick good bye and slammed the door in his face, I heard him mutter something along the lines of horn dog but I didn't care. I just wanted him far away from this house if Bella was going to bring on an encore of her shower from last night.

I walked upstairs to my room and made my bed. I heard the shower turn on and I could feel her lust levels pick up. I was getting my clothes ready when I was hit another wave of lust. I grabbed a towel and headed to my bathroom to take a shower. Her lust level seamed to hold steady so I figured I would be safe in my shower. I was soaking up the hot water when another wave of lust hit me and it just about brought me to my knees. I decided that it was time to get out before I broke the shower trying to keep myself standing. I grabbed my towel and headed to my bed. I sat on the edge of my bed and I could smell her arousal filling the air and that was turning me on so much. Wave after wave kept coming from the bathroom and it was getting harder for me to resist playing with myself. Then I heard a low moan coming from the bathroom at the same time as a large tidal wave of lust. My dick was pulsating from the lust, her moan, and her scent! I was getting to the point of exploding when I heard the shower turn off and the door open. My room was directly across from the bathroom, sitting at the edge of my bed I was able to see Bella walk out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on.

I just sat there taking in the glory that was Bella dripping wet in a towel. Neither my body nor my brain would react, the only thing that seemed to be working was my dick, and it was trying to escape my towel! Bella started to walk towards me stopping right in front of me still panting and clearly out of breath. I moved to look up at her and was about to say something but couldn't, I tried again but was stopped when Bella moved again. This time she straddled me still holding on to her towel. She ran her hands threw my wet hair and I in returned move my hand to clear the dripping wet hair from her face to give myself a better view of those beautiful eyes!

"Bella darlin…."

"Jazz shut up and kiss me!"

How could I deny her that with how she is talking! I grabbed her from behind and moved my other hand to her head pulling her closer until she was just an inch away from my face. I could smell her breath on me and I knew there was no turning back. I pulled her in closing the gap between our lips. Our lips moved against each other. _Fuck I need to feel her tongue again! _I ran my tongue against the bottom of her lip asking for entrance. Once granted I seeked out her tongue, dyeing to feel it against mine. Once our tongues found one another they moved together in their own little dance. I moved my hands from her hair down her body; I ran my fingers up and down her body and rested them on top of her towel. I could feel her lust levels rising right along with her desire level. I deepened our kiss and pulled her down onto the bed. We laid there awhile with her straddling me and with my hands moving up and down her body! I broke our kiss so that Bella could breathe but continued to plant many little kisses all over her neck and made my way right above the top of her towel where her breast peaked. I kissed the peak of one breast and trailed a wet line to her other breast. I looked up at her big brown eyes and blew across the wet line from one breast to the other. I heard a soft moan to escape Bella's mouth. _That's it I can't take any more of this!_

I flipped Bella on to her back and brushed her wild wet hair from her face.

"Darlin are you sure?"

"Yes…….please Jasper I need you! I can't explain how much I need you!"

"Darlin are you really sure, this is your first time after all."

"Jasper are you going to fuck me or am I going to have to take care of business myself?"

_Did she just say fuck me?_ Before I could respond Bella moved her hand down and in between her legs. I couldn't believe that she would really do that with me right here! I grabbed her hand and pulled it back above her head.

"No darlin that is my job, if this is what you really want then whom am I to deny you that!"

"Thank you Jazz, now please fuck me!"

I gave her a quick smile and moved my lips back to hers.

_Oh my god this woman is so beautiful and I am about to be the one whom she will always remember! I am the luckiest man on earth!_

**A/N I'm sorry about the cliffy but I really wanted the lemon part to be from Bella's POV and its getting kind of late! I hope you are liking the lemon part so far, this is my first time writing a lemon story! So like I said leave a review and maybe you might get a visit from a naked Cullen boy of your choice!**** Emmett likes it in the woods, Jasper comes with a cow boy hat and matching shoes! Carlisle comes with a doctor lab coat, and of course Edward comes with a romantic piano performance! So just hit that little button down there and your wildest dreams might come true! Love yah, Angel**


	12. Chapter 15

**A/N I would like to thank everyone for their reviews thus far! Oh and ****Lost Betwixt Worlds, Carlisle says he would be more than happy to make a house call! Jasper and Emmett are feeling kind of lonely so they decided to come help Carlisle with your "special" check up! I hope you have fun! Anyways please enjoy my first attempt at a lemon!**

**Ch 15**

**Bella POV**

_OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!_ I still can't believe that this is happening to me right now! Usually with Edward we would have stopped long ago, or with any other guy I would have stopped it long ago! But here I am in a towel lying on Jasper's bed. It felt so good to finally be this close to him, all we have in between us is my towel. _Oh my god this feels so good!_ I had one hand being held above my head by Jasper and my other one lying next to me. I can feel his member jumping up at me with every moan that I let escape my mouth!

"Bella darlin are you sure?"

_I am just about as sure of the sky being blue, of course I am sure!_

"Yes Jasper now please give it to me, I have been going crazy with my desire for you! Please Jasper fuck me, I need you!"

Jasper bent down to my ear and whispered ever so softly, "Darlin I will give you what you want but I want to take this slow. This is your first time and I want to be the most wonderful experience you have ever had. Now please just lay back and enjoy what I am about to do to you!"

"Okay." is all I could come up with.

Jasper moved himself up so that he was resting on one arm, and used his other hand to move my legs apart. I could feel him slowly caress my inner thy, then he slowly made his way to my entrance. I was going crazy with the anticipation of having his fingers there pumping inside me and not mine! Jasper moved his head back down to my ear and whispered yet again, "Darlin you smell exquisite! I can already feel the heat coming off your pussy. Darlin I am going to start with one finger and if you want more just let me know."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he made his way to my folds with one finger. He slid his finger up and down my lower lips, causing me to moan. He smiled down at me and then parted my lower lip inserting one finger into my entrance, _Oh MY GOD!_ I pulled his head back down to my ear and whispered in to his ear, "More!" I felt another finger enter my entrance and start to pump in and out of me. I grabbed his ear with my teeth and began to nibble on it in an attempt to keep myself from moaning to death!

"Darlin you are so warm, and you are so fucking tight! I'm going to try something that might feel a little tingly at first but once you get use to it, it should feel amazing!"

Jasper continued to pump his two fingers in me and then used his thumb to rub up against my clit. He was right it felt a little tingly but then the sensation just felt amazing! He was pumping his fingers in me and rubbing my clit, and then out of nowhere I felt him curl his fingers up finding a hidden bundle of nerves! Whenever his fingers found that bundle it would send an electric current throughout my entire body! I found myself bucking my hips into his pumps attempting to get him to go deeper!

"Oh my god Jasper that feels amazing! Faster, please faster!"

He moved his head down to my ears and whispered ever so softly, "If that is what you want." Oh my god the mixture of his cool breath and what he was doing to me was driving me closer to the edge!

"Oh.....yah......faster.......oh.....I'm almost......oh my god.....Jasper I'm going to cum!"

"Cum for me darlin!"

I fell over the edge in the most amazing sensation.

"Darlin you are still so wet, are you not satisfied?"

"No, that was amazing, but I want more! I want you inside me; I want to feel your dick in me!"

"I would love to, this although might be a little more pain full, so if you start to feel too much pain tell me and I will stop."

I gave him a quick nod and pulled my towel completely off my body.

"God Bella you are so beautiful!"

I moved my hands to his towel and removed his with one quick pull. Exposing his dick and my way he well in doud!

"Jasper give it to me!"

"Give you what darlin?"

"Your dick, give it to me now!"

He grabbed one of my legs and pulled it up to his waist and slowly moved his dick to my entrance. He lingered on my clit by rubbing his tip on it; I let out another moan and closed my eyes.

"No darlin, keep those beautiful eyes open. I want to see you when I take you!"

I opened them and bit down on my bottom lip as he slowly entered my body. He stopped when he found my barrier and brought his lips to mine, whispering "are you ready?" against them. In which I gave a quick nod and I felt him pump in breaking my barrier! Once he was fully inside me he let his dick settle while I adjusted to his size. _Oh MY GOD THIS IS FUCKING AMAZING!_

He started off slow pumping in and out of my body; although he never let himself fully out and man was I loving every minute! Eventually he had found a rhythm for us and again I found myself bucking my hips with every thrust from him.

"Oh my god Jasper, please faster!"

I wrapped my other leg around his hip and he started to thrust in me fast and faster! We were both moaning in ecstasy, and I knew he was enjoying this just as much as I was. He lowered his head to mine and our lips met again. We kissed with such passion that it made this experience even more pleasurable! I moved my lips from his for air and turned my attention on his neck, slowly planting kisses and finding one spot and nibbling on it! I knew he loved it due to the low growl that I heard escaping his chest!

"Oh my god Jasper more, harder please! I want to feel you all the way in me!"

Then all of a sudden Jasper flipped us over so that I was on all fours and he thrusted himself back in me going deeper then I could have imagined!

"Yes Jasper just like that! Grab my ass, spank it!"

I heard another growl and felt him lightly spank one cheek while grasping onto the other!

"Oh whose a naughty girl?!"

"Me oh me! Please Jasper again!"

He smacked my cheek again and then he turned his attention to my clit rubbing it ever so softly and then squeezing it!

"Oh my god Jasper I am not going to last much longer!"

"Me too love, oh here I come! Cum with me love!"

He squeezed my clit and caused me to yell out his name!

"Say it again, scream it! Tell the world who is fucking you!"

"YOU ARE JASPER! IM CUMING JASPER!"

I could feel myself milking his dick which caused him to release inside me! We both were panting as we fell to the bed, I was covered in sweat and he was attempting to catch a breath that he did not need!

"Jasper that was amazing!"

"I'm happy you enjoyed it darlin!"

I rolled over to Jasper and gave him a deep kiss on his lips.

"I suppose I need to shower again."

I got up and grabbed my towel from the floor not even bothering to cover myself and skipped to the bathroom! I took a quick shower and got ready for, I was still smiling from ear to ear and I was the happiest I have ever been!

I made my way downstairs and saw Jasper standing against the wall with a mug full of coffee and a bagel already for me.

"Mmmm that smells wonderful!"

"I thought you could use some food to keep your energy going!"

"Thanks Jazz baby!"

I threw one arm around his neck and yet again found his lips with mine. I didn't deepen the kiss as much as I wanted to since I knew I would have been late for work. I broke the kiss and just stared in to those beautiful eyes.

"Bella darlin I know how much that meant for you but I just wanted you to know it means the world to me as well."

My heart would have jumped out of my chest and flew away if it could!

"So I will see you after work then?"

"Yes, I will be waiting here with open arms!"

I gave him another quick kiss on the lips and took off for my car. I started to pull away and I couldn't help but let out a little school girl squeal! _Oh my god I am so fucking happy! I can't wait to get home from work!_

I drove the rest of the way to work with a large smile on my face, nothing was going to move that smile not even the jerk that cut me off! I pulled in to my normal parking spot and saw the girls waiting for me.

"Well helloooo Bella, what's with the giant ass smile on your face?"

"Oh nothing Tina."

The twins moved in closer and they each took a side.

"Oh come on Bells we don't keep secrets from each other! Please tell us!"

"Hope, Faith, and Tina, when Bella is good and ready to tell us she will!"

"Thanks Bridget."

"Then again........my curiosity is killing me! Bella did you finally.....let loose and loose it?"

I stood there dead in my tracks with my mouth hanging wide open! _What the fuck happened to my right hand girl! She would never make me spill unless I wanted to!_

"Oh my god she did!"

The girls formed a small circle and started to speak all at once.

"Who was it?"

"How was it?"

"Where did you do it?"

"Did you like it?"

"Come on Bells tell us!"

I just shook my head and let out a sigh, "Fine, it was Jasper that guy who I introduced you to. It was this morning and it was AMAZING! I never thought it would be like that, yah I have pleasured myself before but that could not even come close to how he made me feel!"

The twins were jumping up and down and Tina was just holding onto Bridget to keep her from bouncing all over the place!

"So you liked it huh........did he make you cum?"

"Bridget that is personal!"

"Like hell it is! We spill the beans on every sexcapade!"

"Fine if you must know.....yes he did.....twice!"

"Twice really? Holey crap girl, none of us have climaxed twice in a row! Damn he must be good!"

"Yes Bridge he is good, now please let's get to work before we are late!"

The rest of the morning went on pretty much uneventful with the occasional eyebrow wiggle, but the last half of the day was a total different story! We had all come back to lunch and we were on the floor when I heard a deep voice come out from behind me.

"Hello miss I was looking to buy some panties for a friend and I need to see what they look like in action, do you think you could help me?"

I whipped around and was ready to slap the man across the face and saw that it was just Em.

"You are so lucky Em; I was going to smack you right in the face!"

"No I think you're the lucky one, you know damn well that you could never hurt me!"

"Whatever Em, anyways what are you doing here?"

"Well I got board of trying to track down this wacko so I thought I would stop by here and buy my Rosie some clothes."

"Oh well then come over here and check out what we have. We just got these in today and I believe this shade of red would look amazing on her!"

We walked over to our matching bra and panties selection so that I could show him what I was talking about, after showing him a few options the other girls decided they wanted to see who I was talking to.

"Bella who might this be?"

"Oh hey Tina this is my friend/brother Emmett."

Tina walked over to Emmett and put her hand on his shoulder, and did her whole pretty girl act.

"Why hello Emmett my name is Tina."

"Glad to meet you Tina."

I looked over Emmett and Tina and saw the other girls flocking our way.

"Emmett I would like you to meet my other friends, this is Bridget, Faith and Hope."

"Ladies it is nice to meet you all."

Bridget was the only one to not be all over my big teddy bear of a brother. The girls enjoyed showing him all the latest lingerie, while me and Bridget just stood there laughing at them.

"Hey Em I think you have enough there to last a whole year!"

"Yah I suppose your right, so which one of you ladies feels like checking me out!"

The girls started jumping up and down squealing with delight and I couldn't help but laugh! They were having so much fun with Em and he was having just as much fun with them. They started to walk register when I saw her! _SHIT! _I ran over to the girls to try and get them away from Em but she had beaten me to the punch!

"EMMETT CULLEN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE! AND WHO THE HELL ARE THESE BITCHES!?"

Emmett whipped around to see a fuming Rose, with black eyes!

"Ooohhhh heeeyyy Rosie love.........what are you doing here?"

"Well I got bored of sitting at home alone so I thought I would come help you with mom's gift and here I find you with these BITCHES!"

That's it I was not going to take her shit anymore!

"Excuse me, who the fuck are you calling bitches? The only bitch I see here is you Rose!"

"Oh what do we have here, Bella! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well if you must know I work here! Now why don't you leave, we don't need a stuck up bitch here messing up our fun!"

Rose moved from where she was standing by Em to me and she was just inches away from me, there was no way in hell I was going to back down from this bitch!

"What are you going to do Rose.....hit me? Come on bring it sparkly bitch!"

I stared Rose right in the eye and I wish that if I did hit her she would really feel it!

"Hay hay hay ladies let's not do this here! Rose you know you can't do shit, and you Bella you know you can't hurt her one bit!"

"Yah so what Em, this bitch comes in my store and calls my friends a bitch! I don't think so, I am not going to let her disrespect my friends or me like that!"

Before I knew what was happening a wave of calm came over me and I was pulled away from the crazy vampire bitch!

"Bella darlin you know you can't be making a scene like this!"

"She started it first!"

I crossed my arms against my chest and turned towards Rose and Emmett.

"Jasper what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well it is good to see you to Rose; I am here to help Bella. Why the hell are you here?"

"I came to help my so called husband here, but it looks like he doesn't need my help or anything else from me!"

Rose also crossed her arms and turned away from Em.

"Ah Rosie love don't be mad, I was buying all of this for you! I remember you saying you wish you had some new panty sets so here I am buying some for you!"

Rose couldn't help but smile and turn towards Em.

"You remembered, that was months ago!"

"Yah love of course I did, but I never had a chance to get away and buy them without you knowing!"

Rose let out a squeal and jumped in Emmett's arms.

"Ah I'm sorry Rose please don't be mad."

"No I'm not mad, but still why did you lie."

Jasper moved away from me and went towards Rose and Em.

"Hey why don't we all get out of here and we can talk. I don't think this is the right place for our conversation."

Rose and Em nodded their heads and Jasper turned to the girls.

"Ladies I'm taking Bella home early so if you guys could just take care of things that would be great!"

Bridget told him that would be fine and that she would call me later.

We all left and walked to our cars, Rose got in her red convertible and Em got in his Jeep. Of course Jasper didn't have his car so he drove mine.

"Bella what were you thinking challenging Rose like that? We both know that you couldn't hurt her!"

"I know but still, she came in my store and started to cause a mess! She was calling my friends bitches and like hell am I going to stand for that!"

"Still Bella you should have called me!"

"When......she came out of nowhere and the fight started a few minutes before you got there! And why were you there anyways?"

"I came by in hopes that I could talk you into ditching work and coming back home, I missed you!"

I looked away from the window and looked up with a smile; _I guess he really does like me, just as much as I like him._

"I missed you too Jazz!"

I moved my hand on his and he pulled it to his mouth and kissed it ever so gently!

We drove back to my house and parked the cars. I knew this was not going to be a very exciting conversation with Rose, but like hell was I going to let her push me around anymore!

"Hey why don't we go out back, it's a nice warm day and we can talk outside."

I looked at Jazz with a puzzled look on my face, _why on earth would we need to be outside? Does he know something that I don't know?_

We walked around back and sat around my bonfire pit. I sat next to Jazz and Rose sat next to Em.

"Rose let me start off by apologizing to you. I asked Carlisle to come but then Esme followed him. Then I asked them not to involve Emmett but they did anyways. So please Rose if you are going to be mad at anyone please be mad at me."

"Fine, I will be mad at you! Still why they hell are you here Jasper?"

"Well after Alice left I decided that I would try and find my place in life, and well I ended up back here. I had to get Bella's forgiveness before I could move on. Bella did forgive me and she asked me to stay awhile. I had originally planned on staying as long as Bella wanted me here, but now things have changed. There is a new enemy here and I have no idea what it is or what it wants with Bella. It has some kind of power that can get past her mind block barrier. So I plan on staying here until I can figure out who this enemy is and how I can stop him! I will not leave Bella here unprotected!"

"I see........"

We sat there in silence allowing Rose to suck up every little bit of information. Until Em decided it was safe to talk.

"Rose love?"

"What is it Em?"

"I know you're going to be mad, but I need to stay as well. Bella is like a little sister to me and I will be damned if I leave her again! I need to keep Bella safe as well!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Like hell are you going to stay here and protect that little bitch?"

I could feel my anger starting to rise and I knew Jasper could to since I felt him trying to send calm towards me but like hell was I going to allow him to calm me down while that blond bitch calls me a bitch!

"Ah Rose love don't call her that."

"I will call her whatever I want Emmett, and no you are not staying here! We are going home now!"

"Rose no please I need to keep her safe!"

"Why Emmett? Why do you feel a need to keep that klutzy bitch safe? She broke this family apart! She came into our safe little family and got Edward wrapped around that slinky little finger and now look at him! He is a fucking mess; Alice and Jasper are no longer together because of her too! Alice couldn't take it anymore with Jasper accusing her that she was not that bitche's friend! Now you want to leave and stay here to protect that bitch! I don't..."

_Fuck this I am not going to sit here and let her talk this way!_

"Fuck you Rose! Em can do whatever he wants! He can fucking move in with me and Jazz and stay here forever! Hell Carlisle and Esme can come too! There isn't a damn thing that you can do to stop him! You are not his fucking keeper; he is a grown man who can make his own choices!"

"Oh really, I might not be called a keeper but I am his WIFE! Not like you would have any idea what that means since your just some slut who jumps the bones of a man on a rebound! What you didn't think I could smell you two on each other? What you couldn't get my brother in bed so you move onto the easiest target?"

_That's it I can't take it anymore._ I looked over at her with such rage in my eyes that I wished I could do something that would hurt her. Then I felt a strange surge course through my body and Rose flew backwards right into a large tree breaking the tree in half!

Em and Jazz just stood there with their mouths hanging open! _Did I just do that! Ah what the hell!_ I moved away from Jazz and Em and made my way towards Rose, I looked at her again with the same rage and she flew up into the air and went flying into another tree. _This is so cool!_ Finally before I could break another tree Jazz had grabbed my face in his hands and was sending wave after wave of calm towards me.

"Bella darlin stop this, you don't want to do this!"

I shook my head and gave a quick smile to him.

"I'm sorry Jazz but she had it coming for all the evil things she has said to me!"

"Still darlin, you shouldn't use your power to hurt people!"

I crossed my arms and turned my body away from him.

"Ah darlin don't be mad, I just don't want you to do something you might regret."

I knew he was right, so I turned back to where Em and Rose were standing and started to walk towards them. I held my hands up in peace so that they knew I came over to not harm them.

"Rose I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that but you just make me so mad sometimes!"

"What do you mean shouldn't have done that! What the hell was that anyway?"

"I'm not really sure but I found out that when I'm feeling a heavy emotion I can do things with my mind! I know it's weird but still."

"Yah that is weird, what has my dad said about it?"

"Nothing, I don't think he knows."

"Well we should tell him before you hurt someone a little more breakable then me!"

I gave her a nod and ran back towards Jasper throwing my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Jazz, please don't be mad at me!"

"Darlin I could never be mad at you!"

We walked inside the house at that point and sat around the kitchen table talking about the new enemy and about my new power. We all were in agreement that we would talk to Carlisle as soon as possible. After a few hours of talking Em and Rose excused themselves and went back to the old house. I fixed a quick dinner and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When I came out of the bathroom I saw Jasper sitting on my bed.

"Um Jazz do you think we can sleep in your room? I love how your bed feels, and well I slept better in there anyways."

"Sure thing darlin."

Jasper was at my side in a blink of an eye, swooping me up off my feet and carrying me bridal style to his bed. He laid me down and covered me up.

"Jazz could you come under the covers with me?"

"Sure."

Jasper pulled the blankets back and climbed in next to me, pulling me close up to him so that we were spooning. _I hope he can feel that I'm just wearing my pj shorts and no underwear._ Jasper moved his hand to my tummy slowly caressing the top of my pj bottoms. He slowly slid his thumb under the waist band and I heard a soft growl come from his chest.

"Well Miss Isabella Swan are you going commando?"

"I don't know cow boy why don't you find out for yourself."

He let out another growl while he jumped from behind me and was now lying above me.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Sure is cow boy! Let's see what you've got!"

**A/N Okay so I know that this is a bad spot to end but I'm almost done with work and I thought the story was getting kind of long! I will try and get another chapter out when I get home, but I will have to see how the night goes! So please hit that little button down there and maybe Santa will bring a naked Cullen boy to your house for Christmas! Love Angel**


	13. Chapter 16

**A/N well I hope I haven't loss any readers! It seems not that many people are reading this story; I hope I'm doing a good enough job with the lemons, and I am sorry for keeping it from you guys so long! But hay if anyone wants to help re-read the chapters for me and help me out, I would be more than happy! Plus you would get to see what happens before anyone else! Oh ****Emmett Cullens my Heart Santa said you can defiantly keep an eye out for some BIG presents under the tree, the only request he has is that you don't wear them out too much and don't forget to share with your friends! Oh and Misses Clause says she wants to have a few rounds with them as well! :p So if any of you feel like being my um……..proof reader that would be great! Just send me a message! Thanks!**

**Ch 16**

**Jasper POV **

I still couldn't believe that I was here, I had to be dreaming! Then again that's not possible and I was here! I was in my bed laying on top of this beautiful woman who was challenging me in every way with her wicked smile! Oh how I loved it when she called me cow boy, and I loved it even more when she gave me that wicked little smile! I bent my head closer to hers and ghosted by her lips and moved to her ear so that I could whisper ever so gently, "If you thought this morning was amazing you have no idea!" She just about came undone with those words and I could smell her arousal intensify with the addition of her desire levels going through the roof!

I slowly kissed near her ear and planted open mouth kisses trailing up to her moaning mouth. I quickly ghosted by her lips again and continued to plant open mouth kisses trailing over to her other ear. She let out another low moan when I took her ear into my moth and flicked it with my tongue and kissed my way back to her lips, I did not ghost past them this time but instead I slowly lowered my lips on to hers. This morning was amazing and rough but this time around I want to be gentle and slow. I want her to enjoy ever last bit of this experience, and I want her to know a pleasure that she has never known before!

I slowly pressed our lips together and allowed them to move on their own. I knew Bella was impatient and wanted it all right at that moment, but I wasn't going to allow it. I kissed her slowly and then moved my tongue across her bottom lip and slid my tongue in once she granted me access. I could feel her desire for me rise as she moved her tongue against mine; she ran her hands through my hair and pulled me close to deepen our kiss. _Well I thought I was the animal here! _We just laid there kissing passionately, taking in each other's scent and desire. I started to move my hand from Bella's face and made my way down her body. I skimmed past her silky pajama bottoms and moved my way up her thigh to her foot. I gave them a little tickle and that caused Bella to giggle in my mouth. She pulled away and looked into my eyes, "Jazz that's not fare!"

"Oh but it is darlin, I want you to enjoy every minute!"

"Well I would be enjoying it if you would just ditch the clothes already!"

"Oh my darlin always in a rush, just lay back and enjoy this darlin."

I put my mouth back to hers before she could protest me anymore. I moved my hands back up her body but this time I slid them under her tank top and found my way to her perky breast. I traced a small circle around her nipple causing it to harden and come to a point. I took my finger and squeezed her nipple which brought out another low moan from Bella. _I love that sound!_ I moved my hand over her breast and took it into my palm, squeezing it and tugging on it causing more moans to escape her mouth. Not wanting to neglect the other breast I moved over to it and gave it the same attention. I could smell her arousal becoming more potent and it was making my head swirl. _Get control of yourself, this is for Bella. _When I was finished with her breast I moved my hand slowly down her tummy and found my way to her waist band making fast work of her bottoms. Once they were discarded onto the ground I removed my mouth from hers and began to place kisses down her body. Paying attention to her already harden nipples, I took them into my mouth through her silky tank top and flicked them with my tongue. Once I they had enough attention I began my journey down south. I moved her shirt up so that I could have access to her smooth skin, planting open mouth kisses on her body, and then blowing my cold breath over the wet area. I could feel her body twitch every time I blew on a wet spot and it was causing such pleasure in my own body!

When I finally reached her waist area I ghosted past her hot entrance and continued kissing her inner thigh, making sure each thy had the same amount of attention.

"Jasper please I need you!"

"Patience my dirty little Bella, in due time!"

"No Jasper now, please I can't take it anymore, I'm going to come undone with just these kisses!"

_Well we don't want that now do we._

I made my way up to her entrance and the heat.

"Darlin you smell divine!"

I slowly moved my tongue around her outer lower lips taking in what juices that were already there. _Oh you taste divine as well! _I used my hands and put each one on her hips holding her in place, as I used my tongue to spread her lips. Her body was twitching at the anticipation of what I was about to do.

"Jasper please!"

I could feel a growl developing in my chest as she begged for me to take her. How could I deny this beauty anything? I continued to lick up her juices as I made my way into her entrance. I slowly moved my tongue in and out of her entrance, she was moaning more and more now and I knew she would be close but I didn't want her to cum just yet. I pulled my tongue out and moved it to her clit, flicking it and sucking on it.

"Oh my god jasper!"

_That's right baby call my name out!_

I moved my tongue back to her entrance and pushed it in again, but this time I took one hand away from her hip so that I would be able to squeeze her clit.

"Oh…….Ja…….right…….oh my god…….I'm going to."

"That's right darlin cum for me! Scream my name!"

"I'm going to cum! JASPER DON'T STOP!"

I quickened my pace with my tongue and finger which caused her to release into my mouth! I have never tasted something so glorious; I licked up every single last drop of her juices, and made my way back to her lips. I was not going to kiss her after what I just did, but Bella smashed her lips to mine and pushed her tongue into my mouth and moved it against my tongue. I knew she could still taste herself on my tongue, and I wasn't sure how she would react to that. I pulled away to see her smiling and licking her lips.

"Mmmmmm……I do taste good!"

_Thank you god, I love this woman!_

"Well I am happy that you enjoyed it."

"I did, but I want more!"

"Really…….well how could I deny you that."

I moved my mouth back to hers and made quick work with my bottoms this time. I positioned myself at her core and slowly began my entrance into her. Last time I was rough and animalistic, this time I want it to be slow and passionate. I want to make love to Bella not fuck her. I was slow at first with my rhythm, but I quickened the pace with every moan that escaped her mouth. She broke our kiss in order to breathe and I took that advantage to nibble my way to her ear. Another moan escaped her mouth once I had her ear in between my teeth.

"Mmmm you like that darlin?"

"Oh yes please I want some more Jasper, make me cum again! I want you to make love to me until I cum all over you dick."

Oh there was no doubt in my mind; I loved this woman with every single fiber in my body. I quickened my pace, going deeper and deeper into her body. I could feel her muscles begin to tighten so I moved my mouth to her nipple, and moved a hand to her clit squeezing them both.

"Jasper."

"Yes darlin, cum for me."

With one final thrust and squeeze we both fell over the edge together, we were both spent if that was even possible for me. I fell off her and just laid there next to her holding her hand in mine.

"Jasper that was amazing! The things you were doing with your tongue were just…..just….hell I don't know how to explain it, but I loved it!"

"Well I'm happy you enjoyed it; please now let's get you to bed."

"Okay."

We both crawled up back to the pillows, I lay on my back and she nuzzled her face into my neck with one arm and leg draped over my body.

"Good night Jazz."

"Good night darlin."

I began to hum ever so low as she drifted off into sleep. I held her closer and kissed her head and continued to hum as she slept.

I didn't want Bella to catch a cold lying next to me naked so I got up off the bed and decided to take a shower and get dressed. I left the bathroom door open to that I could hear her if she were to wake, and what I heard just about broke my heart.

"Hmmmm……that sounds amazing……….I love that song…….Edward keep…."

_Why the hell is she dreaming about him? I was the one who was humming to her; I was the one who made her feel amazing, not him! He left her 3 years ago, he never came back, I came back! I'm here now protecting her not him! Then again would he come back if he knew what was going on? Stop that thinking Jasper, she wants you! She is just dreaming, it's nothing!_

I crawled back into bed before she would wake and again she found her way into my neck. She cooed like a baby and grabbed onto my chest pulling herself closer. I kissed her head and started to run my fingers up and down her back when she decided to speak again.

"Mmmmm……"

_God please don't say his name again!_

"That was amazing……can we do that again…..oh no the kids are coming…….Savannah…..bring your baby brother to mommy…."

_She is dreaming about her kids, well kids that she might have. But who was she dreaming she was with? Was it me or him, who is the father? I have always wanted children, but I was robbed of that. _

Bella continued to talk throughout the night, not making much sense. She talked about some ice cream, a dog, and a cat. Just random words every once awhile she would rub up against me making my member jump at the friction she was causing. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was getting closer to it buzzing. I turned the alarm off and decided I would wake her up. I moved my mouth to hear ear and whispered into it, "Good morning my beautiful darlin. It's time to get up." Bella stirred as my cool breath rushed over her ear.

"Hmmm Jasper, what a wonderful way to wake up."

"I was hoping for that kind of reaction, I would rather wake up to your beautiful voice then that annoying alarm."

"Yah I hate those alarms."

Bella nuzzled her face into my neck and planted a gentle kiss on my neck. _Mmm that feels good. _I knew I had to keep myself in control so that she would be able to get ready for work.

"Now now darlin, there can be none of that. It's Tuesday and the trucks will be at your work in two hours. You can't be late today, but if you promise to be a good girl at work then I might have a special treat here for you when you come home."

"A treat…….I can't wait to see what it is."

She let out a large sigh as she stretched; she moved her head to mine and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek before she jumped out of bed. She paused once her foot hit the floor, and saw her reflection in the mirror….she was still naked. She looked back over at me in the bed and gave me the wickedest grin, and continued to walk into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding in. _This girl is going to be the end of me._ No sooner did I think those words that I felt her lust and desire levels spike. _This girl is unbelievable! She can't be doing that in the shower. _Then I heard a soft moan come from the bathroom._ Yup she is._ I got off the bed and walked to the bathroom door and paused in the door way, I could smell her arousal.

"Um darlin what are you doin?"

"Oh nothing, a certain somebody wouldn't help me this morning so I had to help myself."

I walked into the bathroom and discarded my clothes and slipped into the shower. She didn't hear me come in and to my surprise she had her back to me and one hand on her breast and one hand in between her legs. I walked up behind her and placed my hand over her hand that was in between her legs and my lips to her ear.

"Would you like some help with that?"

"Hmmm….I thought you were never going to come in here."

"Well I can't have you taking care of business when I am able to do it for you."

"Yes you are right; now show me what you've got cow boy."

I moved my hand with hers pumping in and out of her body, eventually she moved her hand so that I could do all the work. I was getting more aroused myself with the thought of what I walked in on. I felt her muscle tighten and knew she was coming close.

"Cum for me darlin."

I pumped faster into her and noticed something very odd. The water that was spraying on us was no longer hitting us, instead it was circling us. She was manipulating the water; her power must be entwined with her emotion. I continued to pump until she tightened all the way down on my finger and calling out my name. She turned to face me and opened her big brown eyes, and to her amazement the water was still circling us.

"Ohhhh…..am I doing this?"

"Yes darlin you are."

"This is so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

We moved our lips to each other's and kissed very lightly. I was going to deepen the kiss but thought twice about it. Instead I whispered against her lips, "I love you Isabella Swan."

"I love you too Jasper Whitlock."

We kissed one last time and then the water fell back down. She had the most beautiful look on her face when the water went back to normal. _God she is so beautiful. _

"Darlin lets wash up and get you off to work."

We washed each other's bodies and got out of the shower. While Bella was getting dressed I decided I would have breakfast waiting for her again. I was standing by the door again when she descended the stairs with another large smile on her face, and she was glowing.

"Breakfast, mmmm that coffee smells amazing!"

"I saw that it was getting late again, so I made you a breakfast to go. Now please control yourself at work, I don't want to have to come down there and take care of you in a dressing room."

_Shit I probably should not have said that. _

Bella looked back at me with the sexiest smile; I would have taken her right then and there if she wasn't already going to be late.

"Well cow boy I think you might just have to come and do that."

"No Bella you will be a good girl today and when you get home I will have your treat waiting for you."

"Fine, but you better keep your word."

"Of course darlin, now you better get off to work."

She took the food from me and gave me one last kiss before she took off out the door. I couldn't believe that we had just confessed our love for each other in the bathroom, what also amazed me was what Bella was doing to the water. Her power seemed the most intense when her emotions were tied into it. Whatever it might be we will have to wait and talk to Carlisle about it. I had the afternoon to get the house ready for her surprise and I had some calls to make.

The time seamed to fly by and before I knew it, Bella was pulling up to the house. I met her at the door with open arms like I promised.

"See I told you I would be here with open arms."

She ran over to me and jumped in my arms, we both just stood there holding each other, and I wished that we could have stayed there for ever but her surprise was waiting.

"Well are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yah, I have been bouncing around all day!"

I pulled out a blind fold and turned her around and placed it on her eyes.

"Now you have to promise not to peak!"

"A blind fold, what is this for?"

"Don't worry about it."

I grabbed her hand and walked her into the house and led her into the back yard. I moved behind her and raised the blind fold from her eyes.

"Jasper is this all for me?"

"Oh course darlin!"

"I thought we could make Tuesdays movie nights!"

The look on Bella's face was worth all the work I did. I had called her friends and told them to keep the secret and to show up before Bella got home, and I also called Jacob and his pack. Of course Rose and Em were here as well. The pack was cuddled up next to some of the girls on a blanket and Rose and Em were snuggled up on their own blanket. I had rented an old projector and a white screen and transformed the back yard into our own outdoor movie theater.

Bella ran over to where the girls were and shoved them into the guys playfully.

"How on earth did you guys keep this a secret?"

"Oh it was very hard, but Jasper told us he would make it worth it! Oh and did he!" Tina said as she leaned into Seth.

"Bells we really didn't want to come but he told us the same thing, that guy really knows how to bribe us!" Embry pulled the twins close to him and hung his arms on each of them. This guy really thought he was hot stuff, but as long as he keeps his hands of my Bella we won't have a problem!

I pulled Bella over to the projector and showed her what movie I had rented.

"So since you are into somewhat old movies I thought I would go real old school and rented a black and white Dracula movie, and so I don't upset the wolves I also got a black and white werewolf movie."

"Thanks Jazz, this is so cool! How on earth did you get Rose to come with the pack here?"

"It wasn't easy, but I'm always game for a black and white movie!" Rose said as she came walking up.

"Thanks Rose it means a lot to me to have you all here, I do hope we can be friends."

"Well let's just take it slow."

Bella nodded her head and gave my hand a quick squeeze.

"Well I suppose we should start the movie, Bella go and take a seat while I start the movie."

I popped the movie on and walked over to where Bella was sprawled out on a blanket and sat next to her. The first movie was the werewolf movie; it was okay but nothing like the real thing. Of course we heard some smart ass remarks from the pack on how Hollywood got it all wrong. Then we started the second movie, it was starting to get cold so I pulled Bella in between my legs so she could rest up against my chest. She shivered when a gust of wind blew in and I covered her under the blanket. She was enjoying herself, and I could feel the love everyone had at that point in the night. Seth and Tina were snuggled under their own sleeping bag and the lust was building for them. Hope, Faith and Embry were under their own sleeping bag and the only thing coming from them was desire. Rose and Em were lying together and love was coming off them in waves. But Bridget and Jacob sat separate and they both felt lonely. I knew it hurt Bella to see them alone, and she secretly hoped that Jacob would have imprinted on Bridget but that still has yet to happen.

The movies finally came to an end and everyone said their good nights and left. I carried a very sleepy Bella up to her bed, and once again she asked to stay in my room again. I could never deny her anything so I laid her down in my bed.

"Jazz I wanted to say thank you again. I had a blast tonight and I would love to make it a tradition, but maybe it could just be us two every once and awhile."

"Sure thing darlin, now please get some rest."

"Okay, good night Jazz."

"Good night darlin."

I sent a wave of calm to her and she snuggled up next to me and I listened to her breathing mellow out and I knew she was asleep.

The next day morning was back to normal, no crazy morning sex but I could feel Bella's lust for me and it was refreshing. I was actually worried that Bella was regretting what we have done.

"Darlin how about I pick you up from work today and we can go talk to Carlisle. He has to leave tonight but he wants to talk to us."

"Already, I really don't want them to leave. I missed them so much and they just got here! Oh that means Em and Rose are going to leave as well! Jasper I don't want to lose them again, please make them stay."

"Darlin you know I can't do that, they need to get back to their life. Don't worry about it; we will talk to them after work. Now you better get going."

"Okay, I will see you after work."

I gave Bella quick chaste kiss on her lips before she walked out the door. I knew this was going to be a painful good bye, but they had to leave. I didn't want Alice or Edward to get suspicious of them being gone so long. The last thing I needed was for those two to come back here. Once Bella was gone, I went for a hunt just enjoying the peaceful surroundings; I knew it would all change when I picked Bella up from work. Her emotions were going to be so hard on me, she loved them all so much but it was time for them to go.

I showed up a little early to her work, I enjoyed watching her work. She was always so nice and sexy showing the bra and panties off to women. I would just sit there and watch her holding them up and I found myself picturing her in every single one. Bella was fixing a display by the door when I walked up behind her.

"I am very fond of that lacy pink one there Miss."

"Jasper!" She said as she turned around throwing her arms around my neck.

"Well hello to you darlin, ready to go?"

"Yah just let me clock out."

She dispersed into the back office and was back in a few minutes with her jacket and purse.

"Ready!"

We walked hand in hand to her car, and I noticed a few guys looking at her and I could feel the lust and jealousy flowing off them. Who could blame them, she was beautiful with her hair in loose curls and her black pea coat. She was so stunning and so different then in the past. We reached the car and I opened the door for her, she turned to me and I felt her desire pick up.

"Always the gentlemen."

"Of course, and always the naughty girl."

"Of course!"

She slipped into the seat and I was in the other seat before she shut her door.

"Ready to go see Carlisle?"

"No."

"Bella…" I didn't even have a chance to finish my sentence when I felt her hands creep over my thigh as she lifted her face to mine. "Darlin what are you doing?"

"Oh I think you know." She said as she found her way between my legs playing with the bulge that was forming due to her sexy voice.

"Darlin we are out in public."

"Mmhhhhmm and your point?"

"Well we very well can't do anything, people will see."

"Let them." She said as she unzipped my pants releasing my hard member from its prison. "See you want this."

"Of course, but we can't, the car is too small."

"Who said I was moving."

She took my member in her hands and began to stroke it.

"Oh Bella that feels so good."

"Mmmmm how about this?" Before I knew it Bella was lowering her mouth onto my member taking it slowly into her hot wet mouth. She kept stroking me to the rhythm of her sucking.

"Oh my god!"

She was still taking me in slowly but then she picked up the pace, while twisting her hand every time she stroked upwards.

"Don't stop."

She let out a soft moan as she took my shaft deep into her mouth. The feeling of myself being all the way in her mouth was amazing! Her mouth was so warm and her tongue felt even better as she ran it under my shaft.

"Bell don't stop I'm going to cum."

"Cum for me cowboy, I want to taste you!"

That did it, with a few more hard sucks I released deep into her throat and she sucked up every last juice!

"So how was it cowboy?"

"Amazing, you're such a naughty girl!"

"Damn straight, now let's go see Carlisle."

I still had a hard time believing who I was in the car with. One minute she was her normal self and then she would turn into this hot naughty Bella and then she would go back to her normal self! Either way I loved every last minute!

We were pulling up to the old house when I felt Bella's nervousness and anxiety pick up. I knew she was scared of losing them all over again, but this time it wouldn't be for good!

"Darlin don't worry, they will be back and they will check in on us, please don't be sad."

"I'll try but I'm missing them already!"

We pulled up to the house and got out of the car, I sent a quick wave of calm to her before we walked through the door.

**Bella POV**

We walked into the house and found Em on the floor playing Halo and Rose was curled up with a new fashion catalog.

"Bella, I missed you!" Esme said as she walked down the stairs.

"I missed you too."

"Please come in and have a seat, Carlisle will be down in a minute."

We walked over to the couch and sat down, I hated what was about to come, but I knew it would be for the best.

"Bella my sweet girl, I heard you have something you want to discuss." Carlisle was now coming down the stairs and took a seat next to Esme.

"Yah I guess so………"

"She wants to talk about that new kick ass power."

"Thanks Em, yah that's one of the things I wanted to talk about."

"Well my sweet girl, it seems that your emotions give you strength. I heard about what happened with Rose when you got mad, and what happened to Emmett when you were very frustrated. I have a feeling you have some form of control even when you're not emotional but when your emotions get out of control then it is heightened. Bella you're a special woman, I bet you could learn to control you power now."

"Okay but what is my power?"

"Mind control my sweet girl, you will have the ability to move objects with your mind and make people do what you want. I could only imagine how powerful you will be once…….well….I think you will be very powerful."

I knew what Carlisle was thinking and I still very much want to be part of his family even after everything that had happened. I love Jasper, but I don't know if he will want me forever. We sat around talking for a while about what my power can do and how I should try to keep my emotions under control so that I don't hurt anyone or anything. I saw that it was getting late and I wanted to talk to them about their departure and what it means.

"Carlisle……"

"Yes Bella what is it?"

"I…….well um…..Carlisle I don't want you to go! I lost you all before and I don't want to lose you guys again! You're my family just as much as the pack is. I can't lose you again!"

Carlisle walked over to where I was sitting and sat next to me pulling me into a strong hug. I started to sob into his shoulder and he started to rub his hands down my hair trying to comfort me. After a few minutes of uncontrollable sobs I regained control and started to calm down. I pulled away from him and wiped my tears.

"I'm sorry."

"Bella don't be sorry, we all missed you too, and don't think for one minute that you are going to lose us again! But my sweet girl we cannot stay here, we must go back and keep this a secret. I feel horrible for going against my sons wishes, but with the events that have happened here in our absent then I feel as if I must step in and keep you safe. I am sure that is how we all feel."

I looked over at Esme who gave me a nod and looked over at Jasper who just squeezed my hand. I knew those two did but what about Em and Rose. I looked over at them and I was not sure how they really felt.

"Ah Bella don't give me that look, you know damn well that I feel that way! You're my little sister no matter what that fucktard says!"

"Emmett watch your mouth there are ladies present."

"Sorry mom, but still I don't care what he says, I love yah Bella and I will always be here for you!"

"Thanks Em, I love you too big brother bear!"

"Bella I know we haven't been the closest friend or even friends at all but I have my reasons and I would love to share them with you on another day. But I just want you to know I never wanted something bad to happen to you. My goof of a husband loves you along with the rest of the family, so I guess what I am trying to say is that I like you too. I hope though sooner or later that we would come to be close."

I jumped away from Carlisle and Jasper and jumped right into Rose.

"Rose thank you that means so much to me! I hope we can be close too!"

I gave Rose a quick squeeze and then went and took my place next to Jasper.

"Bella now that you know how we all feel, you have to understand that we have to leave."

"Umm….dad…..I'm not leaving…Ouch….I mean we are not leaving."

I looked up at Rose and Em and saw them both nod.

"Son what do you mean you're not leaving?"

"Well I……..I mean Rose and I are not leaving. We are staying here to help Jazz keep Bella safe. Please understand that we can't leave and let Jazz have all the fun! Dad please understand that we will find that evil son of a bit….I mean that evil monster and we will bring him to justice."

"If that is what you both want."

"Yes dad that is what we both want."

I smashed myself back into Rose wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Oh Rose this means so very much to me that you will be staying!"

"Well with that settled, I suppose your mother and I must be on our way."

We all got up to walk Esme and Carlisle to the door. We exchanged hugs and kisses and the boys helped with their bags. We opened the door to find a very unhappy Alice standing next to Carlisle's car.

**A/N Oh no Alice has returned! Now I wonder what the little pixie will have to say about a certain ex-husband and a certain so called best friend? Hmmmmm any ideas? Anyways I hope you all got what you wanted for Christmas! Oh and I hope that you are enjoying the lemons so far! Love yah and don't forget to press that little button down there, and maybe a naked Cullen boy will be your New Years Eve date!**


	14. Chapter 17

**A/N Sorry about that lil cliff hanger the last chapter! But here is what some of having been waiting for! The return of one ex! Enjoy! Oh and I have read a few stories where alcohol does effect the vamps, I liked that idea so I am going to run with it! Enjoy!**

**Ch 17**

**Jasper POV**

_Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap! What is she doing here?_

I stood in the door with the family wondering what she was doing here. _Why hadn't we sensed that she was here, when did she get here?_ I hadn't even realized that Em and I placed our self in front of Bella in order to shield her from whatever wrath that the lil pixie might have coming. None of said anything for a long time, we weren't sure how she was going to react to us being here. I was not even sure how she felt, she was somehow blocking me! After all these years she has learned to block me! Carlisle moved closer to her with his hands up, "Alice my daughter it is very nice to see you! What do we owe this wonderful surprise?"

"Well DAD I was just wondering around the border to Canada and had a vision. I have been so good with controlling them, and I was just sitting around wondering how everyone was doing and one came up of my dear sister! I saw a vision of Rose and my so called best friend becoming very close!"

_So called best friend, this isn't going to end well!_

"Yes Alice I am here, but why are you here?"

"Well Rose if you must know, I have keeping my visions clean and I have not been looking for Bella in them for the past 3 years. Yet here I am having a vision of you and her! In the vision you two becoming very close and even become best friends! How could you do that to me! She was my best friend first!"

"Alice…." Rose didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence before Bella escaped out from behind us and ran towards Alice. I went to rush after her but was stopped by Carlisle.

"Alice!" Bella ran up to Alice and jumping into her. She started to sob into Alice's shoulder, yet Alice didn't do anything. She just stood there with a blank look on her face, then the blank look faded and she wrapped her arms around Bella and began to dry sob into Bella's shoulder. They both fell to the ground holding each other.

"Bella I am so sorry, I shouldn't have left, please forgive me, I missed you so much!"

"Alice it's okay I understand why you did it, I missed you too! Let's not fight, let's not waist any more time fighting! We have so much to talk about!"

Alice pulled herself away from Bella and stood up, "So I see……I guess we do have a lot to talk about, like you FUCKING my ex husband!"

I started to walk past Carlisle when Bella jumped up out of nowhere and I could feel the wind pick up. _Shit!_

"How dare you be mad at me! You left me here alone and broke, then when you HUSBAND begs you to come back to me you deny him and then you LEAVE him too! You take off on your best friend and your husband all because that fucktard said so! So don't you dare be mad at me for you leaving your husband broke and lost. Yah so what if we have been getting close."

The wind really started to pick up and I noticed that Alice was no longer blocking me and she was starting to get scared! I picked up the pace and was in front of Bella in seconds. I stood next to Alice and saw what was scaring Alice so much. Bella was looking intimidating even to me, her eyes had turned from her normal chocolate color to pure black, I could feel the anger flowing off Bella in waves.

"Bella darlin…….we need you to calm down before something bad happens. Bella come back to us."

Bella shot me an evil look and then continued to look over at Alice with the same evil stare. Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed some little rocks starting to float off the ground and coming flying at us. I grabbed Alice and pulled her to the ground as the rocks flew over our head. Carlisle was now next to Bella and pulled her face into his hands.

"Bella my sweet girl get control of yourself, you know you don't want to do this. Come back to us."

Bella glanced back over to me and Alice with another evil glare and then closed her eyes. When she reopened them again they were back to normal. She looked back to Carlisle and hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry Carlisle; I know I shouldn't have acted like that." She looked back over to me and Alice, "I'm sorry Alice and Jazz I should not have tossed rocks at you."

Alice looked into my eyes and I just shook my head.

"I'm going to go home now. I'm sorry again."

I tried to get up but Alice had her hand griping onto my shirt. Bella ran to her car and pealed out of the drive way.

"Alice let go I have to go after her!"

"No Jasper we need to talk!"

"Alice there is nothing that has to be said, now let me go!"

"No Jasper NOW!"

I got up and followed her towards the house, again saying my good byes to my parent figures. Rose and Em took off for a hunt so that Alice and I could talk. I didn't want to talk to her, we had nothing more to discuss! She left me and that was it! We walked into the house and had a seat on the couch.

"Alice what on earth could you want to talk to me about?"

"Jazz I'm sorry! I knew it was wrong for me to leave like that but I did and I am so sorry! I love my brother very much I and thought what he was asking for us to do made sense. We were putting her life in danger every minute that we were with her. Then you kept bugging me to go back and check on her. I didn't want to go against my brothers wishes since in a way I agreed with them. She disserves to have a happy human life."

"That might be true but at least we were there to protect her! Now look, we leave and evil still finds away to make her life miserable!"

"Yes you have a point! Please Jasper can you forgive me for leaving?"

"Alice I could never be truly mad at you, I understand your actions but you had no right to talk to her like that! She has been through a lot and she does not need this bull shit right now!"

"Yes I know, but what the hell was that! She didn't even look like Bella, she looked pure evil and it scared me! She looked more menacing then a vampire!"

"Yes I agree, Bella seems to have a new power and well it is tied to her emotions. What you said set her off and well she was just letting that side take over."

"Well I guess I shouldn't be messing with her like that, I hope she won't try to smash me with a rock when I suggest we go shopping!"

I just sat there shaking my head, same old Alice. She just comes in out of nowhere and confronts her best friend about sleeping with her ex husband and the only thing that comes to mind is shopping!

"Jazz……..I still love you."

"I know Alice, I can feel the love you have for me, but I don't know……..I just need some time. When you left Alice I was broken, I had nothing left for me! You were my everything and then you left. You took my heart with you, so in a way me and Bella could relate."

"Jazz……..please stay with me tonight, we need to stay close."

"Alice I have to see her, she must be so hurt right now."

Alice closed her eyes and then reopened them. "No she will be fine, she is calling Jacob right now. Oh yup he comes because my vision is blank."

"Still I should be there to help her through this."

"No Jazz we need to work on us."

"No Alice there is no us, you smashed that to pieces when you left."

"There is still an US because I have seen it! I have seen us close and happy. Now please can we just talk?"

I didn't want to talk to her, I wanted to go and make sure Bella was alright. She must be so scared right now. There had to be some way that I can get it through that little pixie head of hers that there is no us anymore.

"Fine."

"Excellent, I know this is going to be hard so might I suggest a few drinks."

"Sure."

Alice let out a squeal and ran to the kitchen and returned with bottle of Jack, Vodka, and Rum. She poured us a shot of Jack and we began to talk. We talked about her leaving and how much that hurt us both. It was refreshing to know that she hurt just as much as I did when she left. By the time we were done with the bottle of Jack and moving onto the Vodka we both were somewhat calmer.

We started to talk about how she was now able to control her ability while she poured us some shots of Vodka. As she was searching her past she came across a clan of vampires who hunted humans but only ones that were near death. Two of the vampires had the ability to see the future. They taught Alice that she could control these visions if she wanted to, but no matter how hard she would try to control them if it was destiny for her to see them then she would. Alice was very excited to be able to control the visions. She said it took her a while to be able to block out visions. Once she had control on them she was able to go without seeing them, and if she wanted to see one of a particular person all she would have to do is think about them. _Well that makes sense then when she thought of Rose she saw her getting closer to Bella._ We finished the bottle of Vodka and I could feel the alcohol working its magic.

We were both working on the last bottle of Rum when we fell onto the floor laughing! We were talking about a memory we had of Em. We were out hunting with Em and Rose when we came across some campers. They were in the middle of having sex and he thought it would be funny to scare the humans. Em slowly crept up on the tent and broke some branches. We heard the humans stop and they both shot up. Em let out a few grizzly roars and the humans tore out of the tent, they were so scared that they forgot to put clothes on! We all were laughing so hard that we did not notice the two real grizzlies bears sneak up on us and launch for the bent over Em. Em was actually scared for a moment before he realized what had happened. Once he regained control over his laughing fit he made quick work of the grizzlies.

"Oh my god the look on his face when the bigger one jumped him was priceless!"

"I know neither of us could stop our laughing enough to help him out!"

We were both rolling over on the floor when Alice decided to get up and grab another shot from the bottle; she got as far as the coffee table and back with the bottle in hand before she tripped over me and landed on of me. The first time in a long time I was now face to face with the angel that saved me from my evil past. I could smell her breath and it smelt heavenly. I was not sure at this point whether it was my lust for her that I felt or hers for me. Either way all the things seemed to fade away and at that point I want my Alice back. We both slowly made the opening between us diminish, and allowed our lips to meet. It felt so good to have my lil pixie back; I missed how our lips felt together. We laid there on the floor just kissing; eventually she rolled herself all the way on top of me so that she was straddling me. I could smell her arousal in the air and the wetness that was forming in between her legs. I would be lying if my dick didn't get hard at the thought of all the things we use to do. Finally Alice broke our long kiss and looked at me with her eyes full of desire, "Take me Jazz, make love to me like you use to." I could see the love in her eyes and I could feel it also. I picked her up and headed straight to our old room. I laid her on the bed and began to make love to my Alice.

**Bella POV**

I barely made it home before I let my emotions take control. I fell apart in my car and began to sob uncontrollably. After about an hour of crying I picked up my cell phone and pushed the speed dial for my life line. He picked up on one ring.

"Bells honey its late why are you calling?"

"Jake*sob*please*sob*" I couldn't get out anymore before my sobs took over again.

"I'm on my way Bells."

I got out of the car and made my way to the house. I opened the door to my house and found the couch through my tear filled eyes; I fell onto the couch grasping at the pillow and crying. I don't know how long I laid there crying but before I knew it I felt his warms arms pulling me off the pillow and into his embrace.

"Bells hun what happened? What did he do to you?"

I regained enough control of my sobs so that I could speak to him, "He didn't do anything, I was saying good bye to Carlisle and Esme when she showed up."

"Who is she?"

"Alice…..she was waiting by the car when we were walking them out and she was so mad! I ran to her and we both started to cry and we apologized for everything."

"Then what's wrong?"

"She spoke so filthy; I could feel the anger as she spoke. Her words were filled with hate!"

"What did she say?"

"She said we had a lot to talk about since I was fucking her ex husband!"

"Ohhhh…..I see, but it's the truth you are sleeping with him."

"So that is none of her business! I got so upset with her that I lost all control of my body. I used my power to attack her and he kept her safe!"

"Really?"

"Oh I was so mad I wanted to hurt them both so bad! Then Carlisle came and calmed me down, I got out of there so fast, oh and he didn't even come after me! Right now he is probably in bed with that pixie bitch! Oh Jacob he said he loved me!"

"Ah Bells I'm sorry!"

"Why do they always leave? They tell me that they love me and then they leave! Why am I not good enough for them?"

"Fuck them Bells! Listen to me you are very much worth it! I love you Bells and I tell you all the time and I am still here! Fuck that Edward and fuck that Jasper! They have no idea what they are missing!"

"Thanks Jake, it's getting late and I better get to sleep."

"Sure, let me help you upstairs."

I gave him a nod and he picked me up in his arms, not what I thought when he said he would help me but it felt good to not have to walk. He carried me upstairs and past Jasper's room which triggered another crying fit. He finished the walk to my room and laid me on my bed, and began to pull off my boots and jacket. He walked over to my dresser and pulled out one of his old shirts and brought it to me.

"Wow Bells I didn't know you still had this."

"Of course, it was the one thing that kept me from going crazy at night for the longest time."

He handed me the shirt and turned around so that I could get dressed. I pulled off my pants and my shirt and pulled his shirt on.

"You can turn around now."

Jake turned around and walked back over to me, pulling back the blankets and slid me under them.

"Jake please don't go, I know I shouldn't ask this but will you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure thing Bells."

He pulled the sheet back and kicked off his shoes and jacket. He pulled his shirt off and climbed in next to me. We laid there for a while with my back in his chest but that just wasn't good enough. I needed to feel him holding me. I rolled over and threw one leg over his lower body and curled up into his arms.

"Thanks Jake I needed this right now, I need to feel close to someone and to know that there is one guy out there who still wants me."

"Always Bells, even after you choose that leach over me and those other wacko human guys and then another leach! I will always love you Bells no matter what! Now please sleep, you have been through enough today."

"Mmmhhhmmm……thanks Jake, I love you!" I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

I felt so at calm with him here, I let the sleep take me away while I thought about how much Jake cared for me.

**Jasper POV**

I could not believe how long we were making love. We laid there finally spent as the sun began to light up the clouds; it doesn't look like I will be getting out today. I got up off the bed and got dressed.

"Jazz where are you going?"

"Alice I can't just stay in here, I have to go see her." I went to walk towards the door and Alice bolted out of the bed blocking my way out.

"No Jazz just let her be, we made love last night does that mean nothing to you? I still love you and I want to be with you again! Please Jazz stay with me!"

"Alice I don't think I can do that!"

"Why not, don't you still love me?"

"Of course I do Alice, but I also told Bella I loved her too."

"What do you mean you love her too?"

"Alice after you left Bella helped make me whole again."

"Well I am here now so you don't need her! Please Jazz, don't go."

"Alice I have to tell her what we did, I can't just go on without telling her what happened between us, it just wouldn't be right."

"Fine if you must go and tell her then go. But please come back."

I walked up to her and held her in my arms. "I don't know if I will be coming back." She gripped onto my clothes and began to dry sob. "Don't cry Alice, if fate wants us together then we will be together but if fate wants me with someone else then I will be with them. You of all people must understand fate always gets what it wants."

I moved her out of the way as I made my way to Bella's house. I knew it was getting late and that she would be getting up soon. I had to run through the woods since the sun was spotting through the clouds every now and then. I finally made it to Bella's house before her alarm would go off. I had forgotten my keys in the living room so I figured I would just use the good old window. I climbed up the window and opened it up to find a half naked Bella sleeping in her bed. She was wearing a t-shirt that I didn't recognize and then he walked in her room basically naked. He had on just his boxers! _Was she wearing his shirt! _I let a growl escape my chest as he walked in the room closing the gap between him and a still sleeping Bella.

"What are you doing back here leach?"

"I came to check on Bella, what are you doing in her room?"

"Bella need me to stay, she said she wanted to feel me and know that there was still a guy who still loved her."

"Well I'm here so you can leave now."

"Ha fat chance man, you fucked up big time! You and that little pixie of yours way screwed Bella up! She thinks that every guy who tells her that he loves her is going to leave!"

"But I'm not leaving!"

"Well you didn't follow her back here now did you? No you didn't you stayed there at the house with the little vampire."

Another growl escaped my chest as he sat down on the bed next to Bella and began to caress the hair.

"Shh you don't want to wake Bella."

"Get your fucking hands off her!"

"Fuck you leach, you don't call the shots!"

Another growl escaped my chest and that woke up Bella.

"Hmmmm what's going on Jake, who is making all the noise? Oh Jasper!"

"Hey darlin sorry to wake you."

Bella shot up into a seating position and pulled the covers to cover her body up.

"Darlin can we talk?"

"Sure." She looked over to Jake and placed a hand on his. "Jake could you wait downstairs?"

"Sure thing Bells."

Jake got up and grabbed his pants off the floor before he exited the room. I walked over to her bed and sat at the edge. We sat in silence for a while. I cleared my throat and began to explain the events of last night.

"Darlin I'm sorry for how I acted last night."

"No Jazz I'm sorry, I should never had used my powers against you. It's just when I heard her talk that way I just lost it!"

_Crap this is going to be bad._

"I know I'm sorry for how she treated you. Bella I need to tell you something. Please just let me say it and then you can speak."

"Okay."

"Bella I didn't come after you last night because Alice and I needed to talk. We talked about her leaving and what she had been up to. Then we got side tracked with the some old memories from the past. We had one too many bottles to drink last night and one thing led to another…….and we slept together. I am so so so so sorry for what I did; I don't know really why I did it! Please Bella forgive me."

She sat there for the longest time in silence I was starting to get worried. I couldn't even get a reading on her emotions. _Crap another person who can block my powers._

"Bella please say something."

"You slept with her? You fucking slept with her after everything that has happened between us? How could you do that to me! You said you loved me!"

"I know I am so sorry….wait you did the same thing!"

"What do you mean?"

"I came in here and found you asleep half naked wearing his shirt! Then he walks upstairs with nothing but his boxers! How on earth could you be mad at me when you did the same thing! I asked him what he was doing here and he said you wanted him to stay here! He said you wanted to feel him! How could you do that to me! You said you loved ME!"

"Fuck you Jasper! Yah I asked him to stay the night! I didn't want to be alone! You stayed there with her instead of coming back here! Yah I wanted to feel loved so I asked him to lay with me! Instead of me wrapped in your arms I was in his! You have no right to yell at me, you FUCKED ALICE NOT ME!"

"It was an accident; I didn't mean to do it! Please Bella don't be mad!"

"No Jasper you don't get to ask me not to be mad, I didn't FUCK MY EX!"

"Bella please!"

"No Jasper!"

"Fuck Bella come on! I said I was sorry, we had one too many drinks last night and I messed up."

"Oh so now you're going to blame the booze and not your dick! Fuck you Jasper!"

I started to crawl up towards Bella to help calm her down. She was looking down at her shaking hand and I put mine on hers. She shot her eyes at me when our skin met and she had that same glare in her eyes!_ Oh shit!_

"Darlin please?"

"Don't call me DARLIN! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!!!!!!"

Before I could say anymore I was thrown from the room and out the window and a few miles into the woods. I came to a crashing stop thanks to a giant tree.

_Fuck what am I suppose to do now! I messed up big time and now she hates me!_

I got up and walked back to the house. When I broke through the trees Alice was sitting on the steps waiting for me.

"Jazz I'm sorry. Come inside and let's talk."

"No Alice we talked enough last night and I just want to be alone."

I started to walk into the house and I was barely past the stairs when Em came crashing down on top of me with his teeth showing. _Oh big brother heard._

"Jasper how the fuck could you do that to Bella? You guys were doing so well, then Alice comes back and you break her heart! I just got a call from Bella crying and asking me to come get your things. I swear man I am going to make you pay for hurting her!"

Rose cam down and pulled him off me.

"Em lets go get the stuff, oh and Jasper I need your house key."

I walked over to the coffee table and grabbed my house key of the chain and tossed it to Rose.

"Rose tell her I'm sorry, if she wants to talk all she has to do is call me and I will be there in a flash."

"I will but don't hold your breath. She called you Fucksper! I don't see her calling you any time soon."

I knew I disserved that, but I can't believe that she was putting me in the same category of Fucktard. I slumped down next to the couch on the floor and threw my face in my hands. I couldn't believe that I hurt her; all I wanted to do was love her. She loved me and I walked all over it!

"Jasper it will all work out in the end."

"Really Alice can you see me with her?"

"No I can't see anything right now, the wolfs are going to be with her for a while."

"Then how is it all going to be okay?"

"Because you have me Jazz."

"You are the one who messed this all up! If you wouldn't have left then I wouldn't have fallen in love with her! IF you would have stayed away then I would have not slept with you!"

"You regret making love to me?"

"Alice I do to some extent, it was not right to do it like that. We were both drunk and we should have known better then to do that."

"Jasper Whitlock how could you say such things!"

"Because it's the truth and you know it!"

"No I wanted you with all my heart! I love you so much and I want to pick up where we left off! Please Jasper give us a chance."

"No Alice I can't right now, I have to make things right with Bella."

"Fine but I will have you!"

"Alice let's not get all evil, in a way she will always love you!"

"I know, I'm sorry but I won't apologize for loving you."

"Neither would I lil pixie."

"Well let's just relax today and let her blow off some steam."

"Okay."

I walked over to the TV and popped a DVD in, I sat on the couch and Alice found her old spot on the couch and formed her body into mine.

**A/N I'm sorry I didn't go into a lemon with Alice and Jazz but would you really have wanted that? Oh you really didn't think that Alice was going to come back and be all okay with Bella and Jasper? Poor Bella she has her heart broken again! Thank god she has Jake to pick up the pieces! So now that our favorite pixie is back I wonder how this will all turn out…..hmmm….I dunno! Why don't you hit that little button down there and let me know what you think! Your reviews are my caffeine and it helps me to keep going! I love you guys and I can't wait to hear what you think!**


	15. cross road

A/N I know this is not an update but I'm at a cross road for the story. Not many people are happy with me having Jasper cheat on Bella with Alice! I aim to please and I know while I may be pleasing some, the others hate me! I know I started this story off with it being a team jasper story but the tides are turning! So please hit the review button and let me know who you would like to see Bella end up with! Trust me, there is going to be so much drama coming at you soon, and Bella is going to be a bad ass girl when I am done with her! Just let me know who you want her to end up with, Jasper or Edward. I'm sorry I would love for her to end up with Jacob but I have a HEA for Jacob soon! I know it's not Bella but he will be so flipping happy! Who doesn't want to see our favorite wolf happy and in love! So please hit that review button and let me know what you think! I'm in the process of writing the next chapter so you will have time to make your choice before I have Bella make hers! I'm still not sure how long I want this story to go but I see it last a while longer! I was thinking around 30 chapters! It also depends on if I want to do a sequel or not. Yet that depends on you guys! If I have enough loyal fans at the end of this story then I will do one, if not then nope! Any ways, I hope you all had a fun holiday, and I hope you all have a safe new year! I work that night so I will be at work typing away on this story since I have nothing better to do! Love you guys and I can't wait to see who you want Bella to end up with! This story will have a HEA for every single person!

Xoxo Angel


	16. Chapter 18

**A/N Wow so not that many people are happy with me for having Jasper sleep with Alice! I know that is so not what Jasper would do but this is my Jasper and he has a soft and confused side as well! He isn't always going to be in control and warrior like! He is confused just as Bella is, Alice on the other hand wants her Jazz back and we will just have to wait and see! Please don't hate me, but some more bad things are going to happen! Yah Bella is almost back to her normal pathetic way, but you would be two if for a second time a man who says he loves you leaves! Hell I was! Even though Jasper acted like a pig, everyone wants him to still end up with Bella! So I guess I better let you guys finish reading! Enjoy**

**Ch 18**

**Bella POV**

I sat there on my bed with my head in my hands sobbing uncontrollably. My phone still lay open from calling Em to come get his shit. I still couldn't believe what he had told me.

"_I slept with Alice."_

He slept with Alice and came here to tell me! He climbed in my window and sat on my bed to tell me! I wanted to find a whole and die! I wanted to crawl into a little ball and let death have me! Before I could think anymore evil thoughts of dyeing a pair of strong warm arms pulled me out…..again.

"Ah Bells come here! It's going to be okay you will see. Please don't cry."

I grabbed onto him and buried my face into his bare chest. _He is so warm and he smells so good._

"Please Bells stop crying, I hate to see you in pain!"

"I know I'm sorry, I just can't believe he would do something like that, we were so close together!"

"I know Bells, but can you blame him? It's in their nature to have things he wants when he wants them."

"The pup might have a point but that doesn't give him the right to do what he did to Bella."

I looked up at the door to see Em and Rose standing in it. I let go of Jacob and ran to Em jumping in his arms.

"Em how could he do this, we loved each other. Or I thought we did. How could he do this?"

"Lil sis he is a jerk! I won't let him come anywhere near you! It's going to be okay! You still have me and Rosie and Jake and his pack! It's going to be okay Bella."

I hugged him closer and then I felt another set of cold hands rubbing my back.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry for all of this! We shouldn't have left them alone, we should have kept Alice out of the house."

I looked over to Rose with tears still streaming down my face.

"It's okay Rose, you had no idea that my current love of my life and my ex best friend were going to screw me over!"

"Still we are so sorry, but like Em said we won't let them anywhere near you! I want to rip their heads off and toss their bodies in a fire for hurting you so much!"

"Thanks Rose that means a lot to me for you to want to kill your brother and sister over me."

"Any time Bella, you're my lil sis now too! We defend our family from jerks and ass wholes! No one screws a Cullen over and gets away with it, even if it is another Cullen."

"Thanks."

"So sis where is the Fucksper's stuff?"

"It's over in his room Em."

"Alright, well we will leave you with Jake and get that shit out of here."

"Okay."

I got down and walked back over to Jake sitting on my bed and crawled into his lap like a little kid.

"You better take care of her pup; she has been through too much."

"Don't worry about it blondie, I was here the first time you all broke her heart and I will be here for this time as well."

I heard a little growl come from Rose but then she just smiled and left the room.

"Bells it's getting late we should get you to work."

"Your right, I should go shower."

I got up off of Jake and headed to my shower. I turned the water on and brushed out my hair and jumped in. The hot water felt so good on my body, I stood there for a long time just soaking in everything. First Edward left me, and then Jasper came; now he has left me too. The only one who has truly been there for me was Jake. Maybe this is how it was always suppose to be. _Bella it is time, time to rid your heart of all of this. Let Jasper go, he has only been here for a little while. Let Edward go as well. Give your heart to the only man who has had you in his. Give yourself to Jacob. _I just stood there nodding my head. This is how it is suppose to be. I turned the shower off and towel dried my hair before leaving the bathroom in just my towel. I walked to my bed room to see Jake sitting on my bed towel drying his hair. Obviously he had showered in the down stairs bathroom while I was in mine.

I started to walk into my room when he looked up and realized that I was in nothing but a pink towel.

"Oh I'm sorry Bells, please get dressed I will meet you down stairs." Jake got up and started to walk towards the door.

I grabbed his hand stopping him in his tracks.

"No please stay; I want you to hold me for a minute." I walked to the bed pulling him with me.

Jake sat down on the bed and I crawled into his lap again resting my head on his chest. I sat there for a long time just enjoying Jake and his warmth. He was running his fingers along my bare back skin and then settled his hand on my neck. He was rubbing a little spot behind my ear with his thumb and it was driving me crazy. The only one I had been truly intimate with was Jasper and his cold skin was always electric, but being here in his arms felt different but in a good way. I looked up into his eyes that were starting to fill with lust and knew that my eyes were just the same. I moved closer to him and putting one hand up to his head to pull him closer. We were inches apart and I could feel his hot breath on my lips which was turning me on even more.

"Bells we shouldn't…."

I cut him off before he could finish, "Jake shut up and kiss me, or don't you want to?"

"Bella…."

There was no way that I was going to let him get out of this; I could see the desire he had for me in his eyes. I smashed my lips to his and let them do what they wanted to. After the initial reaction of kissing his began to move with mine. We sat there kissing very eagerly before I turned to straddle him on the bed. I used both my hands to grasp on to his hair to keep him as close as possible. I moved my mouth away from his so that we could breath but Jacob kept on kissing me. Placing open mouth kisses from mouth to my jaw line then to my neck. He left trails of kisses until he found that little spot behind my ear where he began to nibble on.

"Uh Jake….that feels so good!"

I was moaning at the feeling of his tongue on my spot. With every moan that escaped my mouth I could feel him getting harder. The only thing that was between his hard member and my now soaked pussy was his thin pair of sweat pants. I began to sway my hips into his legs and moaning even louder at the feeling of the friction I was creating. Jacob was enjoying it as wells since he had put one hand on my hip and assisted me with my swaying and grinding.

"Oh Jake………please……." I grinded harder into him feeling his now fully hard cock pushing up into my soaked pussy. I couldn't take it anymore I had to feel his warms skin against mine, I took my hands from him and pulled my towel away from my body completely exposing my body to him. He pulled back with a look of aw on his face.

"Like anything you see Jake?"

All he did was nod and then went back to kissing my mouth then my neck then he made his way down to my breast. He was delicate with each nipple. Gently flicking it with his tongue and then taking it in his mouth and sucking on it. When he was done with that nipple he moved onto the other one and repeated the same teasing. The warmth of his mouth was amazing! I playfully pushed him back against the bed and I climbed up him so that I was towering over him.

"Fuck Bella you're so hot! Are you sure?"

"Yes Jacob I want to feel close to you!" I looked back at the door and made it slam shut; I then turned my attention to my stereo and turned it on. I went back to kissing Jake when Aaliyah "I refuse" came through the speakers.

I picked up the pace and wanted to feel Jake all over me, I wanted him to take the pain away. I pulled myself over and signaled for him to climb on top of me.

"Take them off Jacob; I want to feel you in me."

I heard him shuffle his pants off and climb into between my legs. I pulled his head back down to my lips and pulled his into my mouth. I nibbled on his ear as he played with my clit while running the tip of his head across my slits.

"Please Jake."

He didn't waste and more time and pushed his way in. He stayed in me while I adjusted to his size and then began to thrust in me. We were both moaning and panting as the pace quickened. I knew that we both wouldn't last much longer; I felt my climax coming forward. He made a few more harder thrust and we both climaxed together, just as the last few words were being sung to the song.

_And I Refuse,  
I Refuse To Have One More Sleepless Night  
I Refuse,  
I Refuse To Let A Tear Fall From My Eye  
I Refuse,  
I Refuse To Continue To Try  
I Felt Like I Would Die, If I Could Breakdown And Cry  
And I Refuse,  
I Refuse To Let You Walk Back Through That Door  
I Refuse,  
I Refuse To Let You Hurt Me Anymore  
And I Refuse,  
I Refuse To Continue To Ignore  
The Fact I Fell To The Floor, The Day You Walked Out My Door_

We rode out our climaxes just as the song came to an end. Jacob fell to the side of be trying to catch his breath.

"Bells what was that?"

"I'm sorry Jake……I shouldn't have….." I jumped to my feet and ran into my bathroom slamming the door. I began to sob uncontrollably, my whole body shaking and I looked through my tear filled eyes to see my toiletries hovering off the counter top. I heard a knock at the door, and all I wanted to do was crawl into a whole and die.

"Bells come on; let me help you through this. Bells don't shut me out."

"I'm sorry Jake I shouldn't have used you like that, I just didn't want to feel the pain anymore."

"Bells don't apologize, I understand why that happened. I'm not mad at you Bells; I just want to be here for you."

I got up off the floor and pulled my robe on. I unlocked the door and threw myself into his waiting arms.

I began to sob again, "Jake…..I'm so sorry…..it just hurts so much……why does this always happen to me…..he left me……they both left me….."

"Bells they might have left but I'M still here and I won't leave! I will never leave you Bella; I love you with all my heart! My heart is yours and it will always be there for you! Please now don't cry, we will get through this. Do you want me to call in work for you?"

"No its okay, I won't let him mess up my life anymore."

"Okay now you better get ready!"

"Thanks Jake, I love you too."

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and turned back for the shower for a quick wash. I got dressed and ran down the stairs. I found Jake in the kitchen pouring some coffee in my mug.

"Mmm that smells nice, thanks."

"No problem Bells."

"Jake will you drive me to work?"

"Sure thing Bells."

We grabbed our jackets and walked out the door.

**EMPOV**

I couldn't believe that Jazz would do something like this to my lil sis. We were gathering up what few things he had at Bella's house when I heard the door to Bella's room slam shut and the radio turn on full blast. I looked at Rose and gave her a nod and we took the things and got out of the house quickly.

We arrived back at the house to find a very comfy looking Jasper and Alice. We both just stood there with our mouths hanging open. I looked at Rose and just slammed his things to the ground.

"Well aint this fucking grand! You're here cuddled up next to Alice while Bella is crying her eyes out in the arms of Jacob. I can't believe this shit!"

"Come on Em lets leave these basterds to their own demise!"

"Em, Rose don't be like that. I want to go back to her but she threw me out!"

Rose walked over to where those two were snuggled up on the couch and was in full on big sister vampire mode.

"Fuck you Jasper Whitlock! If you were so in love with her then you would be fighting for her but you're here with her! So instead of Bella being with you and becoming part of this family she is in the arms of that wolf! With the way things are going she will be living the full human life with him and having his children! Yes that's right she is at home with HIM probably fucking by now! Oh don't look so hurt! You did this Jasper! We were getting your shit when she slammed the door shut and turned the radio on, we both could smell the arousal in that room! We got the fuck out of there before we heard things that we didn't want to hear! So……….fuck Jasper you ruined everything! So do us all a favor and just leave her alone!"

Rose ran past me and up to our room, it was extremely odd to see Rose stick up for Bella but I was loving it! Bella was my lil sis and Rose was my wife, I have always dreamed of those two being close and it looks like I might get my dream come true! I gave an evil glare towards the bastards and ran up to my room slamming my door.

**JPOV**

I could not believe what Rose had just said! Bella was in the arms of Jacob and was more than likely having sex! I could feel the anger coming to the surface, how could she let him touch her! If she loved me then she would not have thrown me out, and she would not have jumped into bed with him so soon!

"Jazz babe don't be so hurt! He loves her and she will love him!"

"Really…..how the fuck could you say something like that! She fucking loves me!"

"That might be true but she is in his arms not yours! Now let's forget it and finish our movie!"

"No Alice."

I jumped off the couch and took out the back door! I ran for a long time just trying to shake the thought of her in his arms with him inside her! I ran until I found a cave full of mountain lion, I ran inside and slaughtered them all! Once I was finished I grabbed some boulders and started to throw them around!

"BELLA HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I LOVED YOU, YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! I WANT FOREVER WITH YOU!"

I fell down to the cold ground and began to dry sob; I was in so much pain! I could not believe this was happening! This was all happening because of one stupid little pixie!

"Jazz babe are you okay?"

"YOU!"

I got up off the ground and was at her throat in a flash. I had both my hands wrapped around her throat and had her pined against the cave wall.

"You fucking bitch came back and ruined everything! We were so fucking happy! I loved her then you came back and blew it all to hell!"

I saw her eyes turn black and felt her feet push me away.

"Oh don't go all high and mighty on me Jasper! I didn't hear you complain when I was going down on you! Or when I had my legs wrapped tight around you! Or even when you were screaming as you came! So don't even try and blame this all on me! If you really wanted her then you would have left and not fucked me! But now instead of your dick that is deep in her its Jacob's dick!"

"You little bitch!"

I ran at her full speed and with teeth pulled forward and my venom spilling out! I grabbed her head and began to bash it into the ground.

"You little bitch!"

The next thing I felt was her teeth sinking into my skin. I bashed her head one more time into the ground before I let her go and jumped back.

"Now babe I didn't want to have to do that but you were messing up my hair!"

"Fuck you and your hair!"

"Now come on Jazz babe you know you won't kill me because deep down inside you know if it wasn't for me then you wouldn't have found her!"

"No the reason I won't kill you is because I know that would hurt Esme and Carlisle! I also know deep down inside if I were to kill you Bella would be pissed later down the road! So no I won't kill you, I'm going to fix this with Bella and you're going to have to sit there and watch us be happy!"

"Happy yah right! Like she is going to let you back in!"

"Fuck you Alice, I'm leaving and you better not come back to the house!"

I left Alice in the cave and went towards town. I knew it was still kind of early and she would be at work. I decided I would run and get the car before I went to her just in case we needed a getaway car.

I finally arrived at the mall and made my way to the store. I could already smell her, it was so divine! I could also feel her inner struggle going on. She felt sad and in a lot of pain. Yet she also felt loved and safe. I knew the first set of feelings was because of me but the second pair was because of Jacob. I turned the corner and was hit by an overwhelming feeling of hate. There were 3 of them here; I looked near the store and spotted Seth, Embry and Jacob. Jacob was posted in front of the store while Seth and Embry were on either side. I walked slowly towards the store and was met by Seth and Embry.

"I would stop right there if you know what is good for you!"

"Seth, Embry I just want to talk to her real quick. We use to be friends."

"Ha that was before you picked the evil pixie over our Bella!"

"Yah dude she loved you!"

"She still does I just need to apologize for what I have done! We can all be friends again."

"What have we here? Well leach didn't you get the clue when Bella sent you flying through the air and towards the woods. Bella wants nothing to do with you!"

"Fuck you Jacob! Bella loves me and I love her!"

"Oh really then it was your love for her that made you sleep with that evil bitch!"

"Fuck Alice, I want nothing to do with her! I want Bella and will always want her!"

"Jasper just leave, Bella is in pain because of you and I am once again trying to pick of the pieces!"

"No one asked you to do that! I am here, I never left!"

"That doesn't change the fact that once again another of your kind has broken Bella's heart and I am once again here to pick up the pieces! Like hell am I going to let you come back into her life and fuck it up again! Bella and I are going to give us a shot! She knows how much I love her and that I will never leave her! Now fuck off leach! Don't even think about coming around the house, we will always be there!"

"I will always have her heart; you will never have that Jacob!"

I stormed off and made my way to the garage.

_Son of a bitch! What the fuck am I suppose to do now! I can't go anywhere near her house if those fucking dogs are there! How could she choose them over me?_

I got in my car and drove home still wondering how I was going to win back Bella. I pulled up to the house to find all the cars were there. I pulled mine into the garage and killed the engine. I sat there for a long time wondering how I was going to win back the trust and love from my brother and sister. Rose and I have always been close since we were supposed to be twins. Em was just as close since he was the easiest to be around next……well they were the closest to me. If Carlisle and Esme ever found out what has happened they would be so disappointed in me. After along time of thinking I finally got up enough nerve to enter the house.

I walked into the house to find Em playing Halo of course and Rose lying next to him on the floor reading a magazine. They looked so happy and in love. I closed the door leading to the garage and walked towards the couch. Em continued to play his game but Rose closed her magazine.

"So how did it go BROTHER?"

"You're calling me brother again?"

"Listen Jazz you might have messed up something good with Bella but you are my brother and will always be my brother! I don't think I can trust you fully to be around her yet, but there is nothing I can do but learn to forgive you. Just let her be Jazz, if your meant to be then you will."

I walked over to where she was laying and gave her a quick hug. I looked up at Em who was concentrating on his game.

"FUCK! Yah I'm with Rosie on this, you're our brother but I am also Bella's big brother! I can't forgive you for what you did but I can't cut you out. Just let Bella be."

"Thanks Em, I will. It will be very hard, but I will try and let Bella be."

"Good now that the lovey stuff is out of the way how about you help me with this game?"

I gave a quick smile and grabbed the other remote.

**BPOV**

I finished up with the remaining part of my work rather quickly. Like promised Jake was waiting for me by the door. I ran up to him with a smile and saw that Seth and Embry were standing with him.

"Hi guys, what are you all doing here?"

"Hey Bells, Jake called us to help with a issue."

"Really Embry, what might that be Jacob?"

"Bells please don't be mad at me; I just wanted to make sure that you weren't bothered at work. I asked the guys to come here so that they could help keep that jerk away."

"Jake I would never be mad at you for that, but I hope you didn't turn away Em or Rose."

"No not at all, I know how important those two are to you and I would never keep them from you. That jerk on the other hand, well let's just say I'm happy I asked the guys to come today."

"Why did he show up, what did he say?"

"Nothing really, he wanted to come and try to win you back."

"Yah Bells he came here hoping that he would be able to win you over with his apologizes, but Jacob told him to back off. He said that you two were going to try and give you guys a shot!"

"Really…..is that what he told you Seth."

"No but that's what he told Jasper."

I couldn't believe that he would say such a thing and not ask me first. Then again I owe him that much, he had always been there for me. I stood there for a minute going over the pros and cons of being with Jacob. In the end it was only fare to give him a shot. I walked over to Jacob and threw my arms around his neck in which he put his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I nuzzled my face into his warm neck and gave him a quick kiss.

"Jake you are just too good; you have always been there for me. I'm so grateful and lucky to have you in my life."

"No problem Bells, I love you and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world!"

I pulled my face out of his neck and put my lips to his and let them linger there for a minute. After a few minutes of kissing we pulled away and he sat me back down on my feet but kept one arm around my waist.

"So guys are you hungry? I have a fridge full of pizza with your names on it!"

"Fuck yah Bella let's eat!"

I smiled at my friends, they were always there for me not matter what! I was the luckiest girl on earth!

**A/N So I know some of you might hate me for having Bella sleep with Jacob just after breaking up with Jasper. But come on, she is hurting so much! My Bella really loves Jacob and wants to give them a real chance at happiness! Yet don't think for one minute that Jasper is forgiven for what has happened in the eyes of Em or Rose! They are still very much pissed off! So I have taken into consideration all of the review response to my crossroad question! You will all have to wait and see what happens. Please review this chapter and let me know what you think! I love hearing what you all think! Oh and the boys are taking in request for Valentine's day! The La Push boys have decided to give the Cullen boys a run for their money! They will be competing to see he gets the most requests! So hit that little review button and let me know what you think of the chapter and who you would love to get a valentine from! I love you guys! **

**Xoxo Angel**


	17. Chapter 19

**A/N Wow um….not too many people are happy with me for having Bella sleep with Jacob! Okay so there is nothing I can do about it now, Bella wanted to feel loved! I understand that some of you are saying that Jasper and Bella are sluts but come on! Many people make mistakes, some of them are in a drunken state of mind and some of them are in an abused state of mind! Take Bella's situation into consideration; Bella lost the love of her life the one who was her whole world! Even though Bella had no idea he did for her own good and he is in just about as much pain as she is! Now here comes Jasper, he showed her how to love again! Then waltz in our fav lil pixie, she wants her Jasper back for some odd reason (all will come out in due time) and she plans on fighting for him! So that leaves Bella feeling alone and not loved! Bella feels as if everyman who tells her that he loves her will end up leaving her! She feels as if she is not lovable! Now we see that in everyday life, when a woman is in an abusive relationship the other person will make her feel like she is the only one for them and they are the only one for her! So she is conditioned into believing these lies! Then on the day the person leaves they are left feeling empty and alone, they feel they are no good and they just want to die! So no Bella is not a slut, she is just in pain from the men in her life leaving! Well except for our fav wolf! Anyways please don't hate me too much, Bella will come full circle in due time! Alice will get what she has coming to her, and so will Jasper, and a certain ex! Now please just let Bella be and deal with her pain in the way she sees fit! Oh yah I own nothing of twilight! It belongs to the talented Stephanie Myers!**

**Ch 19**

**APOV**

I sat there in the cave for a while wondering why he was not staying with me. My vision showed us all happy! It showed the whole family together again, laughing and playing games! Why won't he just conform to what my visions say!

"DAMN IT JASPER WHITLOCK!!!!!"

I was silenced my by phone buzzing in my pocket, I picked it up and saw it read UNKOWN.

"Hello?"

"Alice! How have you been hun?"

"Oh hay, I'm fine! How are things in Minnesooooota? How is your dad?"

"Oh same old same old. Dad took off in search of a new helpless soul. So that leaves me just sitting here all alone! Why don't you come back here and do some shopping?"

"No I can't, Jasper still won't conform to my vision!"

"Ah Ali no one said it was going to be easy! So have you seen me yet in any of those visions? Maybe with Edward? Maybe all snuggled up in a bed somewhere?"

"Girl you are so gross! That is my brother you're talking about!"

"I know but he is soooooo cute!"

"Other then you and your father in the big family vision no I have not seen you! But remember I am still blocking pretty much all my visions! I kind of want to do this a normal way, well as normal as it could be for a vampire!"

"Well good luck Ali, just remember I'm only a few states away and allllllllll alone!"

"Yah I know, well I better get going! Love yah gurl!"

"Love yah too hun!"

I shut the phone and put it back in my pocket. I was happy to have one friend left in the world. I had met her and her father a year ago. I was hanging out in northern Minnesota and came across her family. Like the ones I met before they only preyed off the deathly sick humans. They tried to take to the vegetarian diet but they didn't like it very much. They were still nice vampires, the dad was a little odd, and he always went on about helpless souls and what not. I showed them a picture of the family and she fell in love with Edward right away! She asked who Bella was and I told her about her and how things ended up. She was sad for both of them but wanted to know more about my oh so sexy brother! The girl was helpless always drooling over some random guy! She was just so funny in a way girly way!

The girl loved to party too; there was one weird night in particular that I found weird. I remember us drinking are selves shit face, and then I remember lying on the bed with her and looking up to the ceiling. After that moment I don't remember much, I always chucked it up to being very drunk! The next thing I remember from that night was sitting in her bed talking about Jasper. That's when it happened, I had gone so long without a vision of any of the members from I welcomed this with open arms! We all sat around a table playing games and laughing! Everyone was there including Bella and my new friends! I was so happy to see us all together when I was hit with another vision of Rose and Bella and Jasper. Rose was becoming very close to Bella and so was Jasper! Bella and Jasper's new found closeness was not one I welcomed! It made me very mad; I was supposed to be with Jasper not her! So that's when I took off for the Forks home. So I lied to them and told them I saw my vision of Rose and Bella becoming close! I am still not sure why I have yet to tell them about my new close friends, its rather odd for me! Then again everything about me lately seams off! I shook my head of those thoughts and climbed to my feet.

"Come on Alice girl get yourself together! Time to win back the man of your dreams!" _But why, I left him! I know we are not meant to be so why am I doing this?_

I shook my head again and left the cave and headed back home.

**BPOV**

We all were piled into the living room just me and my boys. I loved nights like this. Tonight would be just the boys since I had only two days left until it would be girl's night! I'm not sure if I was going to be in a clubbing mood and I highly doubt Jake would be okay with that since of the new recent drama! I let the little thought wander off as I tried to regain my attention to my boys. We were watching a House re-run and I loved every minute! The actor who plays house is so hot even thought he is way old!

"Ah look at Bells she is drooling again!"

"Shut up Embry!"

"Bells he could be your father!"

"So what Seth he is still hot!"

"Gross Bells!"

"Oh don't give me that crap Mr. Black! You find that old lady from Wedding Crashers to be very hot! So what's the difference?"

"She looks younger and House just looks old!"

"Oh he is but who cares his English accent is such a turn on!"

The boys both looked at me with their jaws dropped to the floor!

"Hay a girl can say turn on, I mean were all friends here so we should be able to talk the talk no matter what!"

"Well if that is the case, did you get a look at 13's pants? Her ass looks so hot in that shot! Oh what I would pay to see some 13 on Cuddy action!"

I looked over at Embry shaking my head, "Cuddy really? She is just as old as House! See you're just as dirty as me Embry!"

We all broke out in laughter and just kept the joking go on for the rest of the night.

It was nearing 1am so I decided to send the boys home. I gave them each a kiss good night and shut the door. Jake offered to spend the night but I told him it wouldn't be needed, and that I needed to learn to sleep on my own again. He told me to call if I needed anything and that they would be close by.

I walked upstairs and jumped in the shower, I sat in the shower wondering how I was going to fall asleep without anyone holding me!

"Bella knock it off! You're a fucking grown woman! You don't need any man to hold you so that you can fall asleep! Grow the fuck up girl! Don't let Jasper ruin your life! He is gone and you're back to being alone and on your own! You got over Edward and you will do the same with him! Not get your ass in gear and get to bed!"

I got out of the shower and was dressed in just my boy shorts, it was a rather hot night and I wanted to feel the coolness of my blankets. I turned off all the lights and pulled the see through drapes shut on my window. While I was closing my drapes I thought I saw something flash in the woods, but just decided I was way too tired. I climbed into bed and snuggled up to my blanket and was out like a light in seconds.

**JPOV**

After a few rounds of Halo the evil bitch returned. We all stiffened at her scent as she walked in the house. _This bitch better not come over here, she better just grab some shit and leave!_ Nope instead she walked right over to us and plopped herself downright in front of us!

"Whatcha doin?"

_BITCH_

"Alice I told you to leave and not come back!"

"Jazz babe you know I can't do that! We are family and this is just as much my home at is yours!"

"The fuck it is! Get your evil pixie ass out of this house!"

"Rose let's not fight, we can get through this!"

"No Alice you fucked up Bella and Jasper bad! I want you out!"

"No I am not going anywhere!"

"Why Alice, why won't you just let Jasper work things out with Bella?"

"Because Em I saw….because I can't!"

"What did you see Alice, tell me?"

"No it's my vision!"

"Alice you will tell me right now or I will kill you where you sit!"

"No Jazz, just let it go!"

"NO ALICE TELL ME!"

"Fine, in my vision I saw us all together and happy! When I mean all I mean everyone including Bella and my friends!"

"Bella will still end up here with us?"

"Yes Em she will, but she will be human. I'm not sure how far ahead this will happen but she will end up here along with my friends."

"What friends are those?"

"I met some friends in Minnesota a year ago, they are really nice! It was a father daughter combo! The girl was around our age, and the dad was in around Carlisle's age."

"Well why don't you go back to them then and leave us all alone!"

"Rose I can't do that, YOU'RE MY family not them! I love you all no matter what, that includes Bella."

"How could you say that you love us and then you come here and hurt us?"

"Rose please don't be so mad, in my vision me and Jasper were together not him and Bella."

"Are you saying that you will still end up with Jasper? What happens to Bella?"

"I'm not sure, Edward was sitting with her so maybe they end up together, and then again my friend was sitting with him too."

"Alice just leave."

"No Jazz, I won't leave!"

"Fine then I will!"

I got up and left the house in a rush before anyone could protest. I ran away from the house still not sure where I was going. I was happy to have my sister and brother not hating me as much but the only one who I really cared whether they hated me or not was Bella. My heart belongs to her and no one else. I really fucked up with Bella and I had to apologize. I stopped where I was and began to run in the direction of Bella's house. When I got to the edge of the trees in her back yard I smelt them. I thought they would leave Bella to herself, but then again this was Jake and his friends we were talking about. I walked closer to the house and noticed one lounging in the large tree outside her window, one sitting by her back door and the other one came from around the front of the house. All three of them shot their heads up and in my direction the closer I came to the house.

I put my hands up to signal I meant no harm and walked slowly to the house. All three of the wolves were now in a line walking towards me.

"Jacob please I need to see her."

A growl came from him and I couldn't help myself and I growled back at him.

"Jacob please, I need to see her! Change back into your human form so that we can talk face to face."

A low growl came from him before he ran to the front of the house only to appear coming back from the same spot but in his human form.

"Get the fuck out of here leach!"

"No Jacob I need to see her! Please just let me see her for a little bit then I will leave!"

"Why the hell would I do that? You have done enough to her and I will not allow any more harm to come to Bella! You had your chance; I was willing to look past what your family did to her because she was so happy! But now I know no matter you will not be given a second chance! You will keep away from her and you will tell that little bitch to do the same! The only leach allowed on this property will be Em and Rose, Bella still wants them in her life and I cannot go against her wishes! So just turn your ass around and go back to where you came from!"

"Jacob please I know she feels for me, I can feel it right now please let me see her!"

"Like I would believe you, for all I know you are going to try and use your power on me!"

"I would never do that, I want to prove to you that I truly do love her and I would never hurt her again!"

"Just leave Jasper, Bella is hurting right now and she needs her space."  
"Seth please, I need her!"

Jacob looked over to Seth who was now in human form, neither of us noticed him walk off and phase back to normal.

"Seth who told you to phase?"

"Jacob please we both know that he never meant to hurt her, can't we just let him see her a little bit?"

"Have you lost your fucking mind Seth? He fucking slept with that bitch and hurt Bella just as much as his brother did!"

"But he is still here Jacob, that fucktard is not!"

"Seth this is not up for discussion, he will not be allowed to see her! That is an order!"

"Yes sir!"

"What the fuck was that Jacob? I thought you didn't order around your friends?"

"Leach leave or I will order them to kill you!"

I looked over at Seth who had his head hanging low. I could feel the pain and how sorry he was that he couldn't get Jacob to see my way.

"It's okay Seth; I will go but just let me say this. I love Bella with all my heart! I will find a way to make her see how sorry I am for what I have done! I will make this right you will see."

I turned around and took off for the trees. I ran and ran until I came upon the house and could feel that the emotions inside were starting to level out, I figured the pixie must have left. I walked in the house and was sadly disappointed. There in the living room lounging on one of the couches was the bitch!

"Hey Jazz how was your run?"

"Fine, I thought you would be gone by now!"

"Nope!"  
"Where is Em and Rose?"

"Upstairs of course."

Great not only do I have to sit here with this bitch but I have to listen to my brother and sister go at it! My life couldn't get any worse. I sat on the couch and picked up a book to read. I was half way through the 6th chapter when I noticed Alice staring off into space, obviously in a vision.

"So what did you see?"

"I saw Bella having a blast at her friend's house, and I saw Edward taking off for another world tour! Oh yah mom and dad are coming back tomorrow to stay since Edward will be gone. It is so weird he always goes on vacation around Bella's birthday, I guess since it was the day he left her."

"The date WE ALL left her behind!"

"I know and I feel like crap everyday for how I acted. If I could go back and change how I acted I would! I would never have let that idiot tell me to leave; I would have stayed here and kept Bella safe! I would never have left you Jasper. I love you with all my heart! Please just come back to me!"

"No Alice I can't! I love Bella and she is my life now, please just understand that I can't."

"I don't think I can ever understand that, but I will be patient until you see it my way! I'm going off for a hunt, would you like to come with?"

"No thank you."

I got up off the couch and walked upstairs to my room and fell on to the bed. _How on earth am I going to get to see Bella?_

**BPOV**

I woke up and rolled over expecting something cold to be lying next to me and I was sadly brought back to reality, he was gone. I laid there for what seemed like hours until I got out of the bed. I grabbed a fluffy towel and headed to the shower, I thought back on the events of the last few days. Jasper was gone and was with Alice. I slept with Jake and made a fool out of myself, as much as I would love to give me and Jake a chance I know it would never work out. _Geeze Bella get a hold of yourself, you went for years without a man in your life and you can do it again. _I turned the water off and pulled the towel around my body and stood in front of the mirror.

"You went on for years without a boyfriend and you can do it again! You will not use Jacob like that again! You will put your mind into work and your friends. You won't think about him anymore, and you will get over him like you did with Edward! Now get your ass in gear and get to work!"

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror; I knew from this point on that I would be changing yet again. I knew that what happened between me and Jacob that morning would never happen again. I also knew that I would be alone, and I would have to be okay with that.

I arrived early to work and got ready for the day, it was Friday so I knew I would be going over to Bridget's house that night. We were still under strict orders to not go near Seattle without Jake or his friends. I was getting a new sale sign up when the girls came in; they were all laughing until they saw me.

"Hey Bells, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Tina thanks for asking, how are you guys this wonderful Friday morning?"

"Same old same old, I cannot wait for tonight! I thought we would make it a Prince night!"

I could not help the large smile that appeared on my face! Whenever one of us when through guy trouble we would always turn to Prince!

"Sounds great, so it's just going to be us girls tonight right?"

"Bella don't worry I told Jacob that we can take care of you and that we would not need his body guard services tonight."

"Thanks Bridget, I told the guys to not stay the night but I highly doubt they went far last night."

"That sounds like them alright."

"Well girls how about we get to work and get this day over with so we can have our Prince tonight?!"

We all gave a nod and went about our business. I called Jacob on my lunch and thanked him for being so nice and staying close even though I told him not to. He said he was kind of sorry he didn't listen but then went on to tell me that Jasper tried to see me again last night. It was weird how he was trying so hard to see me yet he was with Alice. I couldn't help but wish he would come and try to apologize again, I missed him so much!

We finished up the day early and we all agreed to meet at Bridget's house around 7. I drove home in silence and let my mind have its sweet fantasies about Jasper being there when I drove home. I missed coming home to him sitting in his chair with his favorite book. I also missed his Friday night lectures, even though he knew I would be a good girl. I think what I missed most was his hands and mouth all over my body. I missed how when we were close I felt whole, I felt like nothing in the world matter except us. I shook my head of the thoughts as I unlocked my door and made my way to my room. I flipped on my computer to check some emails, and noticed a new message from an anonymous sender. I opened it and saw that it was from Jasper!

_My darling Bella,_

_I cannot apologize enough my darling, I know I have put you through hell again and for that I am sorry. If I could go back to that night I would have let you smash those rocks into Alice. I have tried to see you but your body guard's won't allow it. Please Bella I need to see you! I love you with all my heart and the longer I am without you it feels as if I am slowly dying! I don't feel whole while I am away from you! I love you Bella with all my heart, you are my everything, you are my other half, and you make me feel alive even though I am not. Bella please let me see you, I miss you so much. I love you Bella, I will fight to have you in my arms again even if for just a moment long enough to tell you how much I love you!_

_Always yours and no one else's_

_Jasper_

I wanted so badly to call him and tell him to get his sexy ass here, but I had to resist it. He hurt me and now he has to sleep in the bed he made! I turned on my stereo and allowed my new favorite song by Akon "Never took the time" to fill the house. I jumped in the shower and allowed the hot water to help ease the pain away. I couldn't help but sing along with the lyrics because I felt everything he was feeling!

**A moment ago it seemed  
It was yesterday  
You were here with me  
And everything seems to be the same**

What am I supposed to do  
With all these empty rooms?  
Sit here in solitude  
With the smell of your perfume

_Wasn't that the truth!_

**This wasn't what I wanted to be  
A man in misery  
Girl I look back a thousand times  
And can't believe that you left me  
Why you leave me baby  
Why can't you understand my pain  
How can I explain  
Girl I don't know what I'm doin' wrong  
I can't believe that your love is gone**

_Oh I wish you were here!_ I couldn't help but belt out this last part because it was how I truly felt.

**Ooh yeah  
You're all I need  
You're all I see  
And I wish that we could do it again**

_Fuck Jasper I want you here, I want you to make me feel whole again!_ I fell to the floor of my shower sobbing un controllably, it felt as if my heart was being smashed into a million pieces and the whole that Edward had left in my chest was being ripped open and becoming larger due to the fact that Jasper was not there! After a few more songs I got my shit together and turned the shower off.

Since we were noting going out I decided to dress in my comfy yoga clothes. I grabbed my overnight bag and made my way to Bridget's. When I arrived I noticed I was the last one and also heard Prince blaring through the speakers. I walked into to see the girls dancing around the living room to Prince's song Little Red Corvette. I'm still not sure really why but this song always made me think of Rosalie! I tossed my bag aside and joined in with the dancing. We were all dancing around a laughing and when the song came to an end we all fell where we were standing.

"Bella when did you get here?"

"Geeze thanks Bridge I have been here for a while, so how about we start this movie?"

We all went into the kitchen and grabbed some drinks before we plopped down in our spots to watch the movie. This was one of my favorite movies of all time, I use to think Prince was some weird singer but as I got older, I also grew to love him!

We were all into the movie until my favorite part came up, when Prince started to sing Darling Nikki I couldn't help but get up and sing and dance to it. Hell I was already a bottle of vodka into the wind so who cares.

**I knew a girl named Nikki  
I guess u could say she was a sex fiend  
I met her in a hotel lobby  
Masturbating with a magazine  
She said how'd u like 2 waste some time  
And I could not resist when I saw little Nikki grind**

I walked over to the pole that Bridget had installed and started to swing around it.

**She took me 2 her castle  
And I just couldn't believe my eyes  
She had so many devices  
Everything that money could buy  
She said sign your name on the dotted line  
The lights went out  
And Nikki started 2 grind**

**Nikki**

I walked over to where Tina was sitting on the couch and began to give her a light lap dance.

**  
The castle started spinning  
Or maybe it was my brain  
I can't tell u what she did 2 me  
But my body will never be the same  
Her lovin' will kick your behind  
Oh, she'll show u no mercy  
But she'll sho'nuff sho'nuff show u how 2 grind**

Darling Nikki

I grabbed the bottle of Jack that was sitting on the table and took a shot before I hoped back on the pull climbing to the top before I let myself fall back allowing my legs to hold me on the pole. I let my legs go from the pull and allowed my feet to find the ground doing a flip so that I was now on my knees. I turned around and started to crawl towards the girls sing the last few lines of the song.

**Woke up the next morning  
Nikki wasn't there  
I looked all over and all I found  
Was a phone number on the stairs  
It said thank u 4 a funky time  
Call me up whenever u want 2 grind**

Oh, Nikki, ohhhh

come back Nikki, come back  
Your dirty little Prince  
wanna grind grind grind grind grind grind grind grind grind

After the last few words were out of my mouth the girls all got up out of their seats and started to cheer and clap. I got up off my knees and did a bow and thanked them all.

"Oh my god Bella that was so hot! Where did you learn to pole dance?"  
"Um I'm not sure Tina, I have seen you do it and then of course those few pole dances we took last year."

"You know you should think about becoming a dancer for some extra cash!"

"Tina, you know Jacob would never let her do something like that! He would be there every night killing any guy who even looked at Bella!"

"That might be true Bridget but then again Jake might like it!"

I could not believe what Tina and Bridget were saying, was I really that good? I just smiled and walked into the kitchen. I was standing by the sink getting a glass of water, I was staring out the window and I could have sworn I saw Jasper in the trees. It was probably my imagination but I couldn't help but whisper, "Jazz I miss you, I love you." I knew if it was really him then he would be able to hear me and no one else.

I walked back into the living room and after a few more hours of drinking and laughing I decided it was time for bed. I told the girls good night and walked up to my room. I changed into a pair of hot pink booty shorts and just slept in my matching bra. It took me awhile before I finally drifted off to sleep.

I was not sure if I was dreaming or not but I felt the cold hard arms wrap around me. They pulled me closer as found a spot in his side. I heard some whispering in my ear and then a soft kiss on my head. I shot up in the bed and realized there was no one there.

"I must have been dreaming…..still it felt so real!"

I got up out of the bed and walked to the bay window.

"Odd I don't remember leaving this window open."

I stuck my head out the window and took in the fresh cold air.

"Jazz……..please don't go far…….I love you."

I pulled my body back in and went back to the bed. I gave one more look towards the window before I fell asleep.

**A/N Uhhhhh ohhhhhh who was snuggling up next to Bella without her body guard's knowing? I guess you will just have to wait and see! Okay so I hope you liked this chapter. I am a big fan of Prince and I for one love the song called Darling Nikki. I know many of you don't want Bella to take Jasper back to quickly and I don't want that either! I am trying to make Bella strong again and I hope Bella is winning you back! If not then I guess she has to work a little bit harder! So please stop calling Bella a slut! Thanks again for reading and please review! No really go on and hit that little button down there!**

**Xoxoxo**

**Angel**


	18. Chapter 20

**A/N I would like to thank some people for their NICE reviews! Thank you aixa00 and Lost Betwixt Worlds for not thinking Bella and Jasper are sluts! So I have thought about how I wanted this chapter to go and I hope I got it right, I was thinking about letting it go a few more chapters before I unveil all of the good stuff in regards to the mystery bad guys. Oh and Edwards return. So I came to the conclusion to just jump ahead at Bella's POV about 2 weeks. Anyways…….I guess we will all find out now who snuck into Bella's bed! Oh and I love reading other twilight fan fics, but I am starting to run out of fan fics to read. One shots are nice for a quickie but I love reading the longer ones. I don't mind Bella ending up with other characters as long as they are guys. So if you could think of any then review my story and let me know which one I should read! Thanks again and enjoy!**

**CH 20**

**JPOV**

I sat on my bed going crazy with thinking about her! I wanted to be the one to pick her up from work and bring her home, I wanted to be the one to make her dinner and help her clean the house! I wanted to be everything for her and now I'm nothing! I know she still loves me, I can feel her wanting me there with her. _Why doesn't she just order that jerk away and let me back in!_ I was ready to pull my hair out when I got my bright idea! I jumped off my bed and flipped my lap top on, I figured that I would just send her an email and hope that she replies. I sat there for what seemed like an eternity waiting for her reply........nothing! _What the fuck why isn't she replying back to me!_ I pushed back from my desk and began pacing the room. _I love her and she loves me! I want for ever with her and I know she wants it too! We are meant to be with each other, its fate! _I was brought out of my mad pacing with Em knocking on my door.

"Hey bro are you okay?"

"No I'm not, I sent her an email and she wouldn't reply!"

"Well......you know what day it is right?"

"Yah its Friday........holey shit its Friday!"

"And what does she do on a Friday?"  
"Bridget!"

I ran past my goof of a brother and down the stairs! I didn't bother with a car since I knew I would be faster. I was running with all I had to get to her! _I hope she sent the pup home. Then again I don't give a rat's ass if he is there! I want and will see her!_ As I got closer to the house I picked up her scent and all I could think about was having her in my arms! I slowed my pace as the house came into view; _Thank god she is here without the mutt!_ I walked closer to the house and I could hear the loud music seeping out through the windows. I shook my head at what was coming from that house, Prince......he was old enough to be their father but the girls still loved him! I did a quick run around the house to smell the air and make sure there were no unwanted guests. After a quick search of the perimeter I took up a spot next to some trees that had a view of the living room where the girls were now watching Purple Rain. I sat there watching the girls until I noticed Bella stand and start to dance. I couldn't take my eyes off her; she was so beautiful with her movements. I could tell she was well past drunk and yet she was so graceful.

I stood there with my mouth now hanging well past my knees as she began to pole dance and give her friend a lap dance. I have never seen her look so sexy; my pants were now starting to become very uncomfortable due to my now bulging erection. I just couldn't take my eyes off her, the way she was twirling and climbing the pole was driving me crazy! I have never seen her look like that, I wanted so much to run in there and pin her to the ground and take her right there. _God man get control of yourself, you can't just run in there her friends would freak the fuck out._ I shook my head to try and get those thoughts out but they just didn't want to budge! _Why not just ring the bell and ask to see her. Well I guess my brain is working tonight! _I moved out from the cover of the trees and began to walk towards the front door when I smelt something. The scent was another vampire, no one from my family or any other vampire that I know of. I went into a crouch position ready to protect Bella and her friends from the unknown vampire. I sniffed the air to find a trail; it was odd I didn't notice a vampire scent when I did a run of the perimeter. I found a fresh trail that went to the back of the house and right up to the back door. I stayed in the trees and noticed Bella standing at the sink getting a glass of water. I was starting to walk away when I heard her whisper, "Jazz I miss you, I love you." _Oh Bella I miss you so much and I love you with all my heart! I will have you back in my arms but I must keep you safe! _ I took off running towards the trail of the new vampire. _I will not allow anymore monsters in her life!_

**BPOV**

***2 weeks later***

Two weeks, that is how long it's been since I had seen Jasper last. Two long ass weeks. I called Em every day to see if he had heard anything from him but nothing. Rose and Em kept telling me to be calm and he will come home very soon. They never did tell me where he went or why. They kept telling me he will be back and he would never leave me, and that he loved me with all his heart. Don't get me wrong I love him and I want to believe him but his leaving is just too close to the anniversary of Edwards's departure. So here I am sitting in my chair in the back yard hoping that he will come through the tree clearing and right into my arms.

"Earth to Bella, come in Bella!"

"Oh hey Jake what's up?" I had been in such a deep daze I didn't even notice Jacob walk up to me.

"Oh nothing, just wondering what your plans are for on Saturday."

_Crap, Jake please don't do this to me!_

"Nothing Jake I am staying home why?"

"Bells you really don't think we were going to let you get away with not celebrating you birthday did you? You were able to avoid celebrating it since it was on a weekday but Saturday is free game, you don't work so you won't have an excuse to not celebrate!"

"Jake I am not celebrating my birthday and I already have plans for Saturday!"

"Bells why don't we head over to Charlie's and have dinner?"

"NO JACOB! I want to spend the day with myself like I have been for the past few years!"

"Bells please, we haven't celebrated your birthday in so long, I know Charlie would love it!"

"How about this Jacob, you let me have my Saturday to myself and then on Sunday we can celebrate it with a party! Just let me have Saturday to myself and please don't send anyone to keep an eye on me. Yah I know you guys are out on my back step and in my tree at night, don't get me wrong I love having my watch dogs."

Jake just stood there with a face of a little boy who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I wanted to laugh but I held it in with all my strength.

"Bella I'm sorry, it's just I want to make sure you are safe no matter what. I know that the leach hasn't shown his face in like two weeks but I still want to keep an eye on you."

"I know Jake and I could never be mad at you. So what do you say? Can you just let me have that day?"

"Yah I can Bells, I know your dad will be very happy to know that you are going to actually throw you a birthday party! I can't remember the last time we had a birthday party for you!"

"I know it's been a long time, but remember you are to let me have the day to myself! I don't want to see you or any of the other guys! Oh and don't even try and get Em to come watch me!"

"Fine…….I won't ask anyone to come watch you, but if you don't check in with me by night fall then I am coming to check in with you."

"Fine, then we have a deal?"

"Yah we have a deal!"

I got up and gave Jake a kiss on the cheek and headed into the house to get dinner started. As usual it was just me and Jake eating dinner. Since the whole incident with Jasper and Alice, Jake and I have been going back to our old routine. I would spend the day doing what I needed to then he would meet me after work and we would spend the rest of the day just hanging out. We would cook dinner together and then we would hang out some more. We would both clean the house together and then we would say our good nights, even though I knew him and the guys were just outside in the wolf form keeping watch. We haven't had any more run-ins with Luca since the club incident. Carlisle and Esme are back in the old house since Edward has gone on another vacation. The bitch is still there too, she hasn't come around either. Jasper is still gone, but I always leave my window open for him.

The night went as planned, we made dinner and ate. We cleaned the house and then we sat down to watch House. After a few hours of watching TV we said our good nights and I went to get ready for bed. The rest of the week went by as normal as possible, my birthday came and went with a few well wishes. Friday came but instead of going out I stayed home and got ready for my hike. I laid my clothes out and then went to get my Ipod ready, I wanted my playlist ready and set to go. I opened my laptop up and loaded my playlist. I grabbed my hiking bag and loaded it up with a blanket and some books, and of course my sketching pad. No one really knows that I sketch; sketching is something very personal for me. I pour all my emotions into my sketches, the ones from when I first started to sketch are more painful to look at. They remind me of my pain from when Edward left, I believe that is what helped me to get over him and work through my pain. Once I was finished getting ready for the day I jumped in the shower and then went to bed.

I woke up early and got ready and left before anyone could call me or stop by. No one knew where I was heading so I would be completely alone. This day was always hard for me, it was the one day of the year that I would allow myself to feel the pain from him leaving, although this time I would have the pain from him and Jasper. I loaded up my truck and took off towards our meadow. I pulled off to the side of the road and loaded my back up with the bag and some drinks and took off for the trail. At first it took me a long time to get there, but now I have it down to an hour. Once I got to the end of the trees I took in a deep breath and walked out of the trees to our meadow. I looked around and couldn't help but smile, the meadow was the same as always. It was full of beautiful flowers and the ground felt so soft. I walked over to my usual spot, right in the middle. I pulled my pack off and took out the blanket. I unloaded my things and laid down using the pack as a pillow. I just laid there for a few minutes taking in the warmth of the day and listened to the sounds of the forest.

After I was settled in I popped in my ear plugs and started my playlist. I took another deep breath and was brought back to the time of pain. Avants "My first love" came through the ear plugs and I laid still remembering Edward. His bronze hair and topaz eyes, the beautifully dazzling crooked smile that would always make me week at the legs. I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes at the memories of our love for one another.

"**I'll keep an old candy-coated, valentine.**

**Memories of you, you when you were mine.**

**A tarnished ring, on a tarnished chain.**

**Times keep changing, come sun or rain."**

That was always my favorite versus to sing. As the tears started to spill I was hit by so many memories, us in my bed talking, falling asleep in his arms, waking up in his arms. Listening to him humming my lullaby to me. Our first kiss.

"Edward I loved you so much."

I wiped the tears away from my eyes as the next song began to play. Korn's "Alone I break" always drives me to sketch. I pulled out my sketch pad and started to sketch feverishly. I poured all the hurt and pain into another picture of Edward's face, not any face but the one he had when he left. I sketched dark pictures of crows and storms and black flowers. If anyone were to see these they would think I was a morbid goth chick! _Ha if they only knew!_

I started to get more frustrated at the tears that wouldn't stop pouring at the memories of him! I skipped some songs and landed on Eminem's "Puke". _Eminem you know just how to fix a broken heart! _I tossed the sketch pad to the side and threw myself back against the ground and allowed the music to seep through into my soul.

"**You don't know how sick you make me  
You make me fuckin' sick to my stomach  
Every time I think of you, I puke  
You must just not know--whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
You may not think you do, but you do  
Every time I think of you I puke"**

_Edward you hurt me so much._

****

"I was gonna take the time to sit down and write you a little poem  
But off of the dome would probably be a little more, more suitable for this type of song--whoa  
I got a million reasons off the top of my head that I could think of  
Sixteen bars, this ain't enough to put some ink ta  
So fuck it, I'ma start right here I'll just be brief I'm  
Bout to rattle off some of the reasons  
I knew I shouldn't go and get another tattoo of you  
On my arm, but what do I go and do  
I go and get another one, now I got two  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Now I'm sittin' here with your name on my skin  
I can't believe I went and did this stupid shit again  
My next girlfriend, now her name's gotta be Kim  
Shi-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-it  
If you only knew how much I hated you  
For every motherfuckin' thing you ever put us through  
Then I wouldn't be standing here crying over you  
Boo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-who"

_Oh Eminem how much we both have been hurt by the ones we love! Your Kim hurt you just as much as Jasper and Edward have hurt me!_

"**You don't know how sick you make me  
You make me fuckin' sick to my stomach  
Every time I think of you, I puke  
You must just not know--whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
You may not think you do, but you do  
Every time I think of you I puke**

**I was gonna take the time to sit down and write you a little letter  
But I thought a song would probably be a little better  
Instead of a letter  
That you'd probably just shred up--yeah  
I stumbled on your picture yesterday and it made me stop and think of  
How much of a waste it'd be for me to put some ink ta, a stupid piece a  
Paper, I'd rather let you see how  
Much I fuckin' hate you in a freestyle  
You're a fuckin' coke-head slut, I hope you fuckin' die  
I hope you get to hell and Satan sticks a needle in your eye  
I hate your fuckin' guts, you fuckin' slut, I hope you die  
Di-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ie  
But please don't get me wrong, I'm not bitter or mad  
It's not that I still love you, it's not 'cause I want you back  
It's just that when I think of you, it makes me wanna  
Yack-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-ack  
What else can I do, I haven't got a clue  
Now I guess I'll just move on, I have no choice but to  
But every time I think of you now, I'll I wanna do  
Is pu-uu-uu-uu-uu-uu-uke"**

_I would never wish for you two to die, but I do wish and hope that you hurt more than I ever have or will! Edward you took time away from me that I could have spent looking for the right guy, and Jasper you proved to me that no matter what men say they will always hurt you in the end!_

"**You don't know how sick you make me  
You make me fuckin' sick to my stomach  
Every time I think of you, I puke  
You must just not know--whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
You may not think you do, but you do  
Every time I think of you, I puke**

Fuckin' bitch"

After the last words were out of my lungs I lost it. I pulled my ear plugs from my ears and started to throw everything around. I have never had such a meltdown like this. I picked up some old sketches of Jasper and began to rip them to shreds! I was tossing all of my belongings around the meadow and screaming at the top of my longs. After about 20 minutes of melting down I finally fell to the ground and began to cry. I crawled my way to my Ipod and put the plugs back in. I found my pack and the blanket and curled up into a ball and let the slow love songs take me away. I felt the darkness take over and soon I was in a deep sleep and a horrible nightmare.

"_Jasper please don't go, please stay!"_

"_No Bella, I love Alice and I want to be with her!"_

_I stood there with the rain pouring on me watching him turn towards the pixie bitch and swoop her up into his arms. _

"_JAAAASSPPER!"_

_I fell to the ground and began to cry. I was stopped by the touch of cold arms pulling me into a cold chest._

"_Sssshhhh love I'm here now."_

_I looked up to see the dazzling topaz eyes of my first love._

"_Edward?"_

"_Yes love I'm here now, everything will be alright."_

"_Edward I'm so sorry, Jasper…..he left…..I'm so sorry."_

"_I know love, he left to be with Alice the one he is meant to be with. Now stop your crying."_

_I looked back up at him and noticed his eyes went from a beautiful topaz to a dark black._

"_Edward your eyes?"_

"_Yes love I know. How could you expect me to keep them topaz when I can smell my brother all over you! Did you like it when he stuck his cock in you? Did he make you scream in ways that I could never?"_

_I pushed away from him and saw his whole face shift from caring and loving to a sinister expression of evil._

"_Edward please, I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry, oh I know you're sorry love but that doesn't change the fact that you fucked the first Cullen to come back your way. What would have happened if it would have been Emmett? Would you have fucked him too? Or what about Carlisle? Hmm do you like your men old? Well answer me slut?"_

"_Edward please!"_

_I got up off the ground and started to back away._

"_Oh what happened love? I though you weren't scared of me? I thought you loved me?"_

"_I do…..but you left me!"_

"_I left you to keep you safe from my kind, not so that you could fuck the first vampire to come your way!"_

"_Edward….."_

_I was stopped from pleading with him when he rushed towards me pinning me against a tree. I tried to push him away but I knew that it wouldn't work; he was much too strong for me._

"_Edward please stop!"_

"_But love, I thought you liked it rough? Oh yes Jasper told me about how much you loved it when he would be rough with you! He told me how much you begged him to fuck you!"_

"_Please Edward stop it!"_

_I closed my eyes hoping for him to stop and then I was pulled away from him and into another cold set of arms._

"_Jasper you came back!"_

"_No it's not Jasper."_

_I looked up and into Edward's topaz eyes._

"_What……."_

_I looked back to the tree and saw the evil sinister Edward leaning up against it._

"_What is going on?"_

"_Bella love……..your emotions are running crazy. You need to let go. Know that I will always love you and that I never meant to hurt you! Now let go."_

_I looked into his eyes as his lips moved closer to mine slowly touching. I closed my eyes and went to pull him closer so that I could deepen the kiss but my hands only met air. My eyes shot open and I was alone in the rain. Jasper, Alice, and both the loving and evil Edward were gone._

"EDWARD!!!!!"

I shot up straight and was gasping for air. I looked around and noticed I was still in the meadow, and that it was night time.

"Shit Jacob is going to kill me!"

I got up and began to pick up my things when I noticed something in the tree line across the meadow from me. I froze not knowing what it was. The object began to move closer to me and I began to move backwards from it. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the monster slowly stalking me and then I felt a set of cold arms pull me into a cold body.

I opened my eyes to find a set of topaz eyes staring back down at me. Not Edwards's topaz eyes but Jasper's.

"Jasper?"

"Bella what are you doing out here, it's late and it's too dangerous."

"What…..what are you doing here?"

"I was running through and came across your scent and came to find you."

"What…….no you can't be here…….get away."

I pushed myself away from him and began to back away.

"Please Bella."

"No Jasper you stay right there."

I was backing up more and more until I hit a cold object. I froze when I saw Jasper's face turn to hate and heard him let out a low growl. I slowly turned to see who I back up into and my eyes had to be playing tricks on me.

"Edward?"

He looked down at me with a beautiful crooked smile and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into him.

"Love I am so sorry. I am sorry for leaving like that, Bella I love you."

I couldn't believe it! Both Jasper and Edward were back and Edward was apologizing to me and telling me he still loved me.

"No!"

I pushed away from him and looked into his eyes.

"No Edward! You left me three years ago! You took my family with you! You kept me away from them! You broke my heart and my life!"

"I did it because I wanted to keep you safe love; I wanted to give you a chance to live a happy safe human life!"

"That was not your choice to make Edward! Did you ever stop to think what I wanted?"

"I know what you wanted and I am back here hoping that is what you still want. Please Bella I love you, I have never stopped loving you! Every minute I was away I was dying! I wanted to come back here so many times and apologize to you and tell you how much I loved you!"

"Why didn't you, I waited every night in hopes that you would come through my window and take me back!"

"I know I am sorry."

"Why now Edward? Why now?"

"I come every year Bella; I come here and watch you. It was so hard for me to stay away, but I had to see you. I would come and watch you from the trees. I would come and lay next to you once you were asleep and allowed myself to believe that nothing had changed."

"WHAT! You would watch me and lay with me without me knowing? That is fucked up Edward! Why not just stop by my house and come back into my life!"

"Because I saw how happy you were with your new life and I didn't want to ruin it!"

I couldn't believe the shit he was saying to me. I began to now back away from him and ended up bumping into Jasper's body. _Fuck I forgot he was here too._ Jasper wrapped his arms around me to try and comfort me. I would have welcomed it if he hadn't broken my heart too.

"Get your hands off her BROTHER!"

"No Edward she obviously doesn't want to see you! Maybe you should keep good with what you said and leave and never come back!"

I pushed away from Jasper and stood in between the guys with my arms extended out words and my palms to both of them.

"I don't want to be in the middle of this! Edward I loved you with all my heart! You were my first love and I would have welcomed you back into my open arms but you left. Jasper…….I love you but you fucked up big time! You helped me love again, then you go and sleep with Alice! Then you leave for two weeks and you don't even call! So don't even try to make yourself better than him!"

"That might be true darlin but I am here and have been here, unlike my brother who left you for three years and who secretly visited you!"

I was starting to get really mad! How dare Jasper try and make himself the better man here! He hurt me just as much as Edward.

"Oh so you think you're the better person here Jasper? I didn't fuck my ex and then try to get Bella back! I left her here for the best! I had her best interest in mind when I did what I did!"

"Well I had her best interest at all times, especially when we made love!"

My jaw dropped to the floor with the words that came out of his mouth! I looked over to Edward who obviously was just shown a firsthand memory from Jasper.

"Edward please…." I didn't even get a chance to finish my sentence because as quick as I could blink Jasper was being thrown across the meadow!

"How could you Jasper she was mine! She was the love of my life! How could you take her from me!"

"I didn't take her from anyone she was free for the taking! You left her and to be honest that left her free game. Sorry for the expression darlin!"

"She is not some game Jasper, she is my love! She is the reason for me to be here on earth!"

I started to walk towards them when the fight broke out again thanks to Jasper showing more of our sex life to Edward!

"Please Edward just stop! Jasper leave him alone!"

I was having trouble watching the two fight with how fast they were moving! I could feel my hurt and pain begin to take control. I was in pain from watching the two men of my life fighting over me. Then I was also hurting from how they were talking about me!

"Guys stop it!"

They were acting like I wasn't even there! _I am fucking right here! Pay attention to me!_

"For Christ sake guys stop this bull shit!"

The growling was becoming more intense as the seconds went by.

"Jasper stop showing him us! Leave him alone!"

"Bella how could you be sticking up for him! He left you!"

"So did you! But I don't want any of you to get hurt!"

Jasper was thrown against a tree and Edward had him at the throat.

"Edward stop it! Don't hurt him!"

Neither of them were paying attention to my pleads for peace! I knew the only way for them to stop would be by my hands. I looked at my two loves and allowed every emotion I was feeling at the time and concentrated on them stopping the fight. I closed my eyes and allowed my emotions to take over. When I opened my eyes the sky was cloudy and you could hear lighting in the background, the wind was picking up and my two loves were pinned to the ground.

"Bella stop it!"

I looked over to where Jasper was griping the ground attempting to get up.

"No Jasper! You both need to listen! I am not some prize to be won! I am a human person who has a heart that has been broken too many times."

"Bella love what are you doing?"

"Oh my dazzling love you don't know, while I might be a shield I also have the ability to control objects. It also looks like I can control the weather."

I could feel an evil laugh trying to escape my mouth. I just glared at the men who have broken my heart so many times! I was pulling hate and anger from places I did not know existed! The wind was starting to pick up and lighting was starting to strike in the field.

"Bella please stop this! You don't want to do this!"

"Really what don't I want to do?"

I looked over to some trees and uprooted them and brought them crashing down in the middle of the field. I then turned my glare to the sky and allowed a lightning bolt to start the trees on fire.

"Bella please love stop this!"

"Who is scarred now? You both have hurt me and left me afraid to allow any man in my life! Now for once I will not be the one afraid."

I allowed the wind to pick up and was pushing the men further into the ground when I was pushed by a wet nose. I looked behind me to see Jacob in wolf form pleading with me to stop.

"Jacob what are you doing here?"

He pointed his nose towards the vampires who were now fearing the woman they once loved.

"Yes I know they are back and they will pay for hurting me."

He pushed his head under my hands and began to whimper.

"Jake what do you want me to do?"

Jacob bent down allowing himself to be low enough for me to climb on. I looked towards the vampires I loved and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes and allowed the vampires to stand the wind to stop along with the fire. I fell to the ground and began to cry uncontrollable. Jacob moved closer to me and pushed my hand to his back. I climbed on top of him and whispered through my sobs. "Jake take me home, get me away from here!" With that said we took off in the direction of my house.

I opened my eyes when Jacob came to a sudden stop and thought we were home. To my very much disappointment we were a few feet away from a beautiful woman who was about to be attacked by a bear. Jacob sat up causing me to fall off and took after the bear bringing it down to the ground and dragging it away from the girl. The girl just stood there in awe at what just happened. Jacob was at my side now in human form.

"Bella I am sorry but she is my soul mate. Just wait right here."

I stood there not knowing what to think. I just watched the two loves of my life fight over me and now my best friend and my rock just dropped me to save his soul mate. I could feel my anger starting to boil back up and I didn't want to hurt Jacob and his precious imprint! I took off running towards the house. _Well at least his imprint was only 20 minutes from my house! Stupid wolf shit! _I could feel my tears wanting to spill over as soon as I saw my back door come into view! I ran with all my strength for the door knowing the two vampires were close behind if not already there!

"Bella wait!"

"Love stop!"

_Shit!_ There was no way in hell I was going to allow anyone to get near me! I allowed my anger to take over and an instant shield went up around me and my house not allowing anyone near it. I ran into my house slamming the door. I went up to my room and collapsed on the bed.

_How could this be happening to me? Edward was back and was trying to get me to come back to him! Jasper is also back wanting me to come back to him! Oh and let's not forget my so called best friend who just dumped me in the woods for his imprint!_

"What the fuck is with these woods and the men in my life dumping me in them! FUCK YOU WOODS!!!!!"

My anger was well past the top! Every object was now floating in the air.

"Why do you do all do that to me!"

I got up off my bed and looked at myself in the mirror.

"You're the reason they do this! Look at yourself your just some normal girl!"

I walked over to the closet and started to pull everything out of it, finally I found in what I was looking for. I pulled the blackest of black skinny jeans and a deep blood red corset the ended above my belly button. I dug around more and found a pair of black ankle peek-a-boo boots. I walked into the bathroom and pulled out a pair of scissors and started to cut away my hair.

_I guess Tina teaching me how to cut hair did come in handy! I will not be some little helpless girl anymore!_

Once I was pleased with my now short hair with chunky layers, I began to put my makeup on.

_I feel so much better! Still I have this rage that is in me that I need to let loose._

I walked out of the bathroom and downstairs to the living room. I looked out my windows and noticed that everyone was now there, my old vampire family, and the pack. They all were trying to find some way in through my barrier that was still holding up.

"Bella please you have to let us in!"

_Ah Carlisle always the worried father!_

"Bella come on sis let us in! We can help you through this!"

_Oh big brother Emmett if it was that easy!_

"Come on guys she will work this through, we have to let her be!"

_That evil bitch! Once again she is trying to keep them away…….fuck it she can have them!_

"GO AWAY YOU BASTARDS!!! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

"Bells you know that's not true, we all love you and want to help you through this!"

"No Jacob go back to your imprint make sure she is safe! Just leave it wasn't hard for you to drop me in the woods to save her now just go!"

That was it I snapped big time I began to scream and throw things all around the house! I looked at the TV that we all would sit around and moved it with my eyes throwing it out the front window.

"FUCK YOU!!!!!!"

More things were flying around the room and with another scream all the windows in the house blew out! The walls were shaking and the wind outside was once again picking up and lightning strikes could be heard in the distance.

"Bella stop this! Get control of your emotions! You know you don't want to do this!"

"The hell I don't Carlisle!"

"_Bella…..don't let them control you! Feel your emotions; let them take control of you! Allow yourself to feel this! Let me in Bella."_

_Where have I heard that voice?.................Oh my god it's the voice of the cold arms that held me at Bridget's house!_

"Who are you?"

"_Someone who wants to help you with your problem. Let me in Bella!"_

"Why should I?"

"_Because you know I can help. Let me in."_

"How? I don't want everyone in, if I let my barrier down then they all can get in."

"_Just think about me and my voice and focus your thoughts on allowing only me in."_

I did just that, I focused my thoughts on allowing the mysterious voice in and I closed my eyes making sure my barrier was up except for where he would come in. When I opened my eyes he was standing in front of me.

"LUCA!"

"Yes Bella it is me. I know you are scared but you don't have to be. I won't hurt you, I want to keep you safe from those who have hurt you. From those who have used you for what they wanted and then tossed you aside. Come with me Bella."

I was not sure what I should do, I began to pace back and forth and then noticed a small girl standing behind him.

"Who is she?"

"Oh this is my daughter Alexia, she is harmless."

"Why is she here?"

"With all the evil in this world I could and would never leave her alone."

"She is a vampire, she could handle herself."

"That might be true but I am a protective father, I want to make sure she is safe."

"Is she the other vampire they smelt in your hotel?"

"Yes."

"Why did you want to take me away last time?"

"Well Bella it was because I saw this happening, my daughter and I can see the past and future. We saw what had happened to you in the past and what was going to happen to you in the future. We were trying to stop it from happening; we were trying to keep you safe."

Oddly I feel safe with these two even though this is the first real time that I have met them.

"Fine I will go with you. But what about when I let my barrier down, they will try and take me away."

"Sssh now my sweet girl nothing will try to take you away. You are my daughter now and I will protect you with everything I have."

"Daddy we should get going, she is strong but I can feel her shield loosing strength, she is starting to get tired. Come sister daddy will take care of us."

I looked at this small girl who had to be around 16 when she was changed she was so innocent and looked so beautiful with her golden brown hair that was as short as mine. I smiled at my new found family and Luca opened his arms for me. I couldn't help myself I went rushing into him.

"Daddy can we go now."

"Yes Bella my daughter we can go."

I looked over to the door and it opened up and we walked out. I was in the middle with my new father and sister on each side. The looks on the faces of my old families were priceless. They were all stunned and in pain. Edward and Alice's face were more of a puzzled feared look.

"Bella love no."

"Darlin don't go with them."

I looked at my old loves and glared at them sending them straight into a tree.

"Bells please don't do this."

"Go away Jacob!"

"Bella please we can help you with your powers, we can help you through this pain. Come with me back to the house where I can help you!"

"No Carlisle I am with my family now."

Luca pulled me into his arms and we took off running. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and I let the darkness take me into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N So I know this chapter might not have been the best but I am just having some trouble with writing and other life shit that is going on! Anyways I hope that answered some questions as to why they smelt a vampire and another scent that did not belong to a vampire, wolf, or human! Don't worry we will find out what Luca is in due time. As to why Edward and Alice had a different facial expression we will find that out in the next chapter! Anyways I hope you liked this chapter I know it was long but hay I just couldn't stop until all this stuff was out there! So hit that little button down there and let me know what you think and what fanfic I should read! I might give it a mention in an author note if I like it! Thanks again!**

**Xoxoxo**

**Angel**


	19. Chapter 21

**A/N Okay so I hope you all don't hate me after this chapter! Yah so a reader who goes by the way of fanficfan1968 brought to my attention that Bella called Luca daddy in the last chapter! I'm sorry I know Luca kissed her in an earlier chapter but I will clear that up in this chapter kind of! So this chapter talks about drug use but not much! In no way shape or form am I condoning drug use! I would do the whole DARE thing about staying off drugs but I think we have heard enough of that. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and again I'm sorry for making Bella into a weird chick right now! But hay you would be too! Please just keep an open mind, not every story has to go along the strict road that Twilight went. I wanted to branch out with this story! Please enjoy! Love you guys! Oh yah Steph owns Twilight I own nothing.....except the new vamp and Luca and Alexia! Do you know where I got the name Luca from? Maybe a old popular italian movie? Hmmm...I wonder which one!**

**Ch 21**

**JPOV**

Gone.

That was Bella, my darling love! We all stood there helpless as Bella walked out of our lives and in the arms of that animal Luca. Neither of us knew what he was since he didn't smell like a vampire. After the shock of Bella leaving we all went back to the house in silence. It had been years since we were all together in this big house and it seemed so empty without the sweet sound of Bella's voice. We stayed in silence for what seemed like ages, none of us wanting to accept the fact that she was indeed gone. I guess the silence was becoming too much for Emmett since he was the one to break it.

"For Christ sake guys, we need to go after her! If you two numb skulls say that you love her then get your ass in gear and find her! We need to save my lil sis from this evil monster Luca and who ever that little vampire bitch was next to him!"

I looked at Emmett with such sadness; I felt his pain over the loss of his little sister. He loved her just as much as we all did; he was very protective over her. I could feel the sadness coming from everyone but I also felt a sense of puzzlement and hate coming from Alice and Edward.

"Mind sharing what is bothering you two?"

Edward and Alice looked up at me and then back down to the ground.

"Edward, Alice what is the matter? Why are you two acting strange? Jasper what are you getting off them?"

"Well Carlisle......they feel sad for the loss of Bella but they are also feeling hate and a sense of puzzlement. I would like to know why myself."

The whole family turned in their direction also wanting to know what was going on.

Alice was the first to speak.

"Well um.....ah....where should I begin.........well you see I know the girl that was with Luca and I know Luca as well."

We all gasped at this new revelation. Alice knew Luca and that vampire? Did she send them here to take Bella?

"Don't get the wrong idea, I had no idea they were here. You see I met them a year ago; I was traveling across northern Minnesota and came across their scent. I was curious and found them by a little stream. They seemed so peaceful; Alexia was swimming in the stream while Luca watched. I approached them very slowly not knowing how they would react. They were very welcoming, Alexia was sixteen when she was changed by Luca, and Luca well he was around Carlisle's age when he was changed as well. I am not sure how old Luca is but he must be very old! When I met them Luca did smell like a vampire as well as Alexia. I have no idea how he was able to mask his scent here! I stayed with them for a few months; they tried out our diet but didn't like it. They do feed off of humans but only the sick and dying. I told them about our family and showed them a few pictures I had. Luca was very interested in our family since some of us had abilities and because we were so large. Alexia went gaga over our oh so sexy brother Edward, and she also loved the idea of having some brother and sisters. Luca took interest in how Bella fit into the whole picture and I explained the love that Edward and her shared and what led up to us leaving. Anyways......they were both very interested in us...........I stayed with them for a while getting to know them and partying with Alexia..........Then one night I kind of passed out."

"What do you mean you passed out Alice?"

"Well dad I was drinking one too many bottles and just blacked out. I woke up the next day and I couldn't remember much from the night before. That when I had the vision of us all being together and I knew I had to get Jasper back and that I would not stop at anything to have him!"

"Hmmmm.....well this is very interesting.......Alice blacked out not remembering much.......as did Bella and her friends after running in with Luca."

"Dad do you think Luca had anything to do with me not remembering anything?"

"Yes Alice and I also believe that your vision was also false and put in your head by him."

"NOOOO!!!! That can't be true! I have never had that happen to me."

"Alice, if Luca is very old then he might have the ability to put things in people's head and block things as well. Alice think very hard use all your strength and try to remember that night."

We all watched Alice as she closed her eyes. Her face showed anger while her emotions showed sadness and fear. You could tell she was having trouble remembering and she began to bite down on her lip. After a few hours of her having trouble and getting very frustrated allowing some colorful words slip her mouth her eyes shot open.

"Dear god no!"

"What is it Alice?"

She ran over to Carlisle and through her head into his chest.

"He did it dad.......he blocked my mind from that night.....I remember now......Alexia and I were drinking very heavily. Alexia left to go eat and Luca came into the room. I was lying on the bed just staring at the ceiling and he sat next to me. He began to talk to me about having the ability to block visions from my mind. I told him I knew about this. He then........he tried to..........he tried to sleep with me! I told him no, and he reminded me that I was alone and without a mate as well as he was. I pushed him across the room and then I was hit with such exhaustion. I fell to the floor and then he picked me up and laid me on the bed. He started to whisper in my ear that he would have a mate and decided that since I would not be his that he would take our beautiful Bella. He then told me that we would all be one big happy family! He said that I loved Jasper and that I wanted to be with him! That I should go out and search for him, make him mine again and not let anything get in the way!"

"Alice, my sweet sweet Alice it will be okay. We will find Bella and keep her safe."

Alice pulled away from Carlisle and looked at me with such pain. I would have fallen to the floor with the pain and sorrow that she was feeling.

"Jasper I am so sorry! I can't believe I did that to you and Bella! Please Jasper forgive me!"

I was not sure if I could forgive her for breaking what Bella and I had, then again it was not her fault. _No it was that evil bitch Luca and his little daughter._

"Alice don't worry, now that we know you didn't mean to do this and that you would never had done this if you were in your right state of mind then it is fine, all is forgiven. Now as for you brother! What has you so puzzled?"

"Well um......I know Alexia."

Alice looked at him like she wanted to cry, had he been fooled as well.

"How so son."

"Well dad.........when I was off on my self loathing trip I ran into her. She was swimming in a stream a few states over. She seemed so peaceful just floating in the water, so I began to walk away when she called to me. She knew my name, apparently she has the ability to see the future, read minds, and see the past. She didn't even have to touch me to see all this, all she had to do was hear my voice and it came all to her. We became close friends, she was someone who knew exactly how I felt and saw my train of thought. I refused to allow her to meet you guys because she was my little bit of peacefulness. We would text whenever I was feeling down. She kept telling me what I was doing was right, and on the days that I would come back here to see Bella she would beg and plead for me to stay with her, she would remind me why I was doing what I did and how it was best for Bella. I had no idea who she was or that she knew Bella. All she kept telling me was that she saw Bella happy and in love with a human. She told me that Bella would be happy with him and they would have a family. I had no idea that she was lying to me! That little bitch was lying to me, all this time I could have spent with Bella!"

_Pft the hell you would of! She is my Bella now brother! You left her and she loves ME now!_

I could feel his anger rising as a growl escaped his chest.

"SONS knock off this petty stuff, we have to find Bella and get her away from Luca and this Alexia! We have no idea why he wants her but he does! We can't allow Bella to be hurt anymore then she already has been!"

"Dad I don't think that is going to be possible. You should have seen the look in her eyes, they weren't even the same color, and they were black just as ours can be! She was in a rage; she was going to burn me and Jasper!"

"None the less we will make her see that it will be alright and that she belongs at home here with us, with the people who love her the most!"

We all agreed that we would search from heaven to hell for our Bella!

**BPOV**

I don't know how long I was out cold but when I came to I was tucked into a nice warm bed. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful room full of princess like furniture but in an oriental style. I sat up in the bed to see Alexia sitting in a chair fiddling with her hair.

"Ah Bella your awake!"

"Um yah......where am I?"

"Japan, in your bedroom silly."

"JAPAN......how the hell did I get here?"

"By plane of course......you're such a silly girl! So how do you feel?"

"Fine.....a little sore from sleeping so long, isn't a flight from the states to Japan a 13 hr flight?"

"Around there but we have our own plane so it takes less then that! Are you hungry? I can get you some food."

"Yah I am a little hungry but I need to use the bathroom."

I pulled the warm blanket off and allowed my toes to touch the floor. _Brrr its fucking cold!_ Alexia held the door open for me and showed me where everything was. After a moment or two in the bathroom I went back to my room to find her sitting on my bed with a few articles of clothing.

"Um yah so I wasn't sure what you liked."

"The jeans and the pink top will do fine."

Alexia excused herself from the room and said she would have breakfast ready for me in a few minutes. I sat there on my bed waiting for the anxiety attack to hit me......but it never came. I felt so at peace here with these two. I got dressed and headed down stairs to find Luca sitting on the couch with a book in hand and Alexia putting my plate on the coffee table.

"So I made you some eggs, and bacon. I wasn't sure again what you liked."

"That's fine, thank you!"

I sat at the table across from Alexia and her so called father. _Odd why did I call him daddy? He sure as hell isn't my daddy or any kind of father figure. Hell he kissed me in the club! What the fuck is going on._

"Bella please don't be mad at me."

I looked up at Luca who was still reading his book.

"Umm did you read my mind?"

Luca put the book down and gave me a gentle smile. "Yes dear I read your mind. I know about your shield and how it keeps your mind safe, but I am older and wiser. At first it was very hard and I had to use some other means to get past your shield but once I have tapped into your mind it was not hard at all to get back in. Please don't be mad at me for invading your privacy but it is very hard to ignore such thoughts that you have. As for my kiss in the club it was because I saw you as a very attractive woman. As for the daddy comment well....I don't know Bella that is all you."

_All me? What the fuck I have no idea why I called him daddy in the first place.....ah fuck he heard me!_

Luca let out a small chuckle to my inner battle.

"Well I am sorry Luca but I won't be calling you daddy any more it's just too weird. I will just have to stick to calling you Luca."

"That is fine with me Bella."

"Bella what about me.....I was hoping to be your sister!"

I looked over to the small Alexia and couldn't help but smile. She looks just like a little kid, her eyes were pleading with me to give her what she wanted.

"Alexia I already see you as my sister!"

She let out a squeal before she rushed into me knocking me to the floor with both of us laughing!

"Well girls now that is out of the way how will you be spending your day today?"

Wow I didn't even have a chance to think about what I was going to do. How was I going to be able to live! I just up and left my work and my family! _Crap I can't decide anything or Alice will see me!_

"Bella please don't worry about her, you might not know this but you can control her ability! You can keep yourself from her visions; you can give her false ones if you wish."

_Huh false visions I never even thought about that._

"Um...okay well how would I go about that? I don't want that evil pixie bitch coming after me!"

"Bella my dear come sit next to me."

I got up off the floor and sat next to Luca on the couch crossing my legs as I faced him. He looked me straight in the eyes and it seemed as if he was working my brain for me. I felt as if he was controlling my thoughts and move things around in there.

"Now my dear why don't you think about what you would want her to see."

_Um okay........._ I thought about me being happy and in love with a dashing English man. I imagined France and how beautiful it would be at night time. I imagined my life going by growing old with this handsome man, having a few children and then just enjoying life.

"Okay so now what. By the way what did you do?"

"Bella I am very old for my kind and I have acquired special abilities. Yes I can see the past and the future and read minds. I also have the ability to get into people's mind. I know what your abilities are and I just helped bring them out. I also woke up a sleeping part of the brain that most humans can't even touch. So in a way I am making you more vampire than human without even biting you!"

"Um wow! I had no idea that your kind could even do that. Wow um thanks. So what is my ability?"

"My dear Bella you are going to be one of the most powerful vampire known to our kind. You show such power already and you're still human. Once you are turned your power will multiply. You will have the ability to control object, people, hell the weather, you can control how you look, you could even control how the earth spins if you wanted to."

"So you're saying I can control how people see me?"

"Yes my dear, but not just how they see you in their mind, you can shape shift into anything you wish!"

"Holey shit man! So I could make myself into a cat if I wanted to?"

"Well yes, but why a cat?"

"Well they get to be lazy and sleep all day!"

Luca and Alexia both let out a loud laugh at my little comment.

"Bella my dear just keep in mind that you won't be able to have access to those abilities until you are turned, so when would you like that?"

"Ummm...wow....so I never really thought about that. Soon I guess maybe in a month or two. I want to enjoy what I have left here as a human. I really want to go back to school and get some form of a degree and I want to enjoy some more human things before I turn."

"That is fine my dear, so when you say school do you mean high school or college?"

"Well I can't see myself going to school alone so I would have to say high school since Alexia here is way too young to pass of as a college student."

"Hmmmm I see well I guess I am now a proud father of two raging hormonal high school girls!"

Alexia and I looked at each other before we fell to the floor laughing our asses off.

The next couple of days we spent shopping and getting to know the area. We were in the heart of Tokyo and it was a very busy area, for some odd reason I was taking to the new langue as if I was born speaking it. I guess Luca helped me open the part of my brain that helped with learning! Too bad that was open and working when I met the Cullens! With my new found self I happened to fall in love with more of an Emo look, but a sexy Emo to say the least! I kept my hair the same color but just added some small blackish blue tint to it. It was weird how much it felt right to be here with them. I didn't even mind that they were not from the vegetarian kind. Nope my new family never denied them self of their true nature and I wasn't too mad about it. That was what they were all though they were a little more subtle about it. They tried to feed off the dying and sick. Although I knew that Alexia loved to get off by killing the men she slept with. Odd that didn't even bother me, it seemed right. Alexia got what she wanted from them and then ended their life with them knowing she was the last person to give them pure bliss. It was nice in a way.

Over the next few months I became very accustomed to my new life. I would go to school with Alexia during the day and then party all night. It was hard at first but I found a nice way to stay awake. A little drug had just popped on the scene and it was like X but better. It was safer or so they said. Alexia was not too happy but she allowed me to have human experience, she knew and told me often that once I was a vampire I wouldn't need this shit. I was enjoying the human moments that I had left. Alexia and I would party at all of the hot clubs in town and we would often bring some poor saps to our hotel room since our so called father asked us to keep that life out of our home. We would have our way with them and then Alexia would have her way. I often left the room at that moment not wanting to be around but I really didn't care anymore with what she did. I guess you could say my evil side was winning the battle within. I often lost my temper and the weather would change and some poor fool would wind up dead or near death. This demon inside was so much easier to live with rather than my old self. One that was scared for anyone to get hurt, I use to put others before myself. Not anymore I did what I want when I wanted to.

To Luca's disliking I got a few tattoos on my body, it was never an impulse thing to do. I did it rather to remember my human life. My first tattoo was to cover up the scar that James had left on my wrist. I thought about what I might put there to cover it up but my mind kept going back to Edward. I hated him for everything that has happened, but in a way I know I could never forget my lullaby and how it made me feel. Since Luca had helped me open up the useful part of my brain I was able to learn more things like music. I remembered my lullaby so well that I was able to write the music down and play it myself. So I had my new friend whom happened to be a tattoo artist, transfer the first few notes on to my wrist. It hurt like hell but it also felt good like in a drug induced high that aroused me at the same time.

My second tattoo was a wolf print on my left shoulder blade. Luca was very upset with me for this one because he knew what it meant. Even though I was mad at Jacob for leaving me to save his imprint I knew it was for the best. Jacob had been through so much with me and he deserved to be truly happy with his soul mate! So I had it put there because Jacob always had my back no matter what. My third tattoo was of a broken heart that was crumbling to the ground in a pool of blood. This one was more hidden. It was placed on the outside of my breast but low enough near the beginning of my rib cage that not many people would see it. Of course it was a symbol of how my heart was broken one too many times and it was never going to be fixed.

My fourth tattoo was of an angel of death on my right side. It ran all the way from my underarm down to my butt. She was a beautiful angel with black wings and a scythe. Alexia had told me of a vision she saw where I was a vampire and I loved to bring death to men. It scared me at first but it made sense. When you become a vampire you bring all your hate with you and it gets multiplied. So of course my hate for men and how they hurt me so many times would come with me to my new life. My last tattoo was of a cherry blossom branch. It went from my hip bone to down to lady area and then around my thigh. I loved how the cherry blossoms looked and I wanted to be able to have a piece of Japan with me at all times. Japan was my new home and I always knew that I would need to leave to explore the new world once I was turned.

I was turned on a cold night in December. We had moved into the forest house in Japan so that I would be able to turn in peace. The burning was unbelievable, I felt as if my whole body was on fire! After three days of pain and screaming the burning came to a sudden stop along with my heart. I lay still in my bed taking in the sounds of the forest and family's breathing. I slowly opened my eyes and could not believe what I was seeing. I could see every little piece of dust floating around in this old house. _Well I guess I will have to clean this house, this dust is disgusting!_ I turned to see my family staring at me with awe.

"My god Bella you are breathtaking! Your hair is amazing! Your skin is flawless, and your eyes are the most deathly shade of red! I love it!"

Alexia ran over to me and jumped in my bed, "Oh my god I can't wait to see the look on the guys face when they see you!"

"Now Alexia Bella is a new born she can't just leave and go the club, we have to be careful when she first enters into a human area."

"But daaaadddyyyy I wanna go party! It is so boring here!!!!"

"I know that sweetie but think of Bella, you don't want her to go and kill every single human in the club do you?"

"No."

Alexia hung her head knowing her father was right.

"That's okay Luca I feel fine, my throat doesn't even burn one bit. I want to go party too!"

"I don't know Bella; it isn't safe for you to be around humans this soon. You're a new born that doesn't know its own strength."

"Luca me and Alexia are going back home so if you want to come then come or you can stay here in this old dusty house!"

With that said I jumped out of my bed and started to pack my bags. Being a vampire I was able to be done before Luca had time to speak.

"So are you coming Luca or are you going to stay here?"

Luca went and gathered his belongings and met me and Alexia at the door.

"Bella I love this new you! You kick ass!"

"Thanks."

We left that old dusty house and headed back to our home in Tokyo. I couldn't believe how different things looked now with my new eyes. I heard everything and saw every little detail. We arrived home after a few hours of driving and we were ready to hit the club an hour later. Now that Alexia and I were both vampires we decided to dress alike. We both wore blood colored booty shorts that had lacy frills on the butt, a black and white checkered mini school girl skirt, a vest that covered only our back and came around the front to only cover a little bit of our breast. we had our hair in pig tails and school girl gloves with the finger area cut off. We wore thigh high black tights and black heels. We were dressed to kill and loved it!

"Alexia you are going to be responsible to keep an eye on Bella, she is only half a day old and she has not even fed yet. So be careful, if you need help please call me."

"We will daddy love you!"

I had never been so happy to live this close to the clubs. I could feel the music vibrating me from the inside out the closer we got to the club. We didn't bother with the line and walked straight up to the bouncer who was a very close friend of ours.

"Jun-kun how are you love?"

"Ah Alexia-chin I am fine now that you are here, ah and miss Denshi-chin always the pleasure. Denshi you look even more breath taking then the last time you two were here!"

"Thank you Jun, I hope you will be able to dance with us tonight?"

"I would love too, now you two behave in there! I don't want to have to teach you two naughty school girls a lesson!"

We both giggled and skipped our way into the club.

The club was amazing! The music was flowing through me as if I was high on X! The lights were dancing around all the people and the smell was even more beautiful! I could hear all the hearts beating together and I could smell the blood in the air. The burn that was no longer there was now rearing its ugly head! _No I will not drink yet, I want to party._ I grabbed Alexia and ran to the bar. We ordered a few shots of god knows what and headed towards the dance floor.

After a few hours of dancing our asses off these two handsome saps stumbled their way towards us. They were pretty cute and obviously tourists. They asked us if we would like a drink and of course we said yes. After a few more shots we decided to accept their offer to head back to their hotel room.

Once inside their room the boys tried to overpower us and be the dominate person in their attempts to be sexy. We pushed them off and made them well aware that we were the ones in charge. After an hour of okay sex we decided to just end it.

"Bella lets end this, these guys are boring; they can't even put it down right! I haven't even cum once!"

"Yah I haven't even cum either!"

We kissed the boys once last time and then sunk our teeth into their flesh allowing the warm nectar to fill our mouths. I had never tasted something as sweet and warm as this! I felt a wave of sweet dizziness take over my body making it feel heavy. I dropped the boy on the bed and sunk to the floor closing my eyes.

"Bella you okay?"

"Yah sis I'm fine......it's just wow! That tasted soooo good!"

"Ah it was okay, it taste better when you have been satisfied in other ways."

"So what do we do now with the bodies?"

"Well we have two options. One we can bring the bodies into the woods and beery them under a tree like some people do or we can call the cleanup crew."

"The cleanup crew?"

"Yah it's a group of local vamps that clean up after we finish eating. I have no idea why they do what they do but they seem to enjoy it. All they ask in return is a little money. They are just a bunch of weird vamps but they make it easy on us little girls who would look weird caring a big bag out of hotel or some random building."

"Hmmm....let's call the cleaners."

"Sure thing why don't you get cleaned up and I will give them a call."

"Kay."

I got up off the ground and headed to the shower. I turned the hot water on full blast taking in the scolding hot water. It felt so relaxing on my cold hard body. About half way through my shower I heard a knock at the door and then some people talking. _Cleaners must be here._ Then a light knock on the bathroom door.

"Come in."

"Hey Bella, the other nice advantage of the cleaners is they bring you a new set of clothes. Nothing fancy just a dress for the girls and of course pants and a shirt for the boys. Since were girls here is your dress."

I peaked my head out from the shower to see a pink and red baby doll dress. _Nothing fancy eh, oh well at least it's cute._

"Thanks sis be out in a minute."

I finished up my shower and got dressed. When I exited the bathroom I saw 4 small men bowing to my sister and then my sister gave them a small bow. I just shrugged my shoulders thinking nothing of it since we are in Japan after all. I was about to go sit on the bed when I noticed the men shift into larger men, they had to be around 7 feet and when the grabbed the two dead bodies they turned invisible! I could not believe what I just saw! When they left the room I just had to ask what happened.

"Alexia what the fuck was that?"

"Those were the cleaners, they are shape shifters and they also have the ability to turn anything they want invisible. Why?"

"So I can do that?"

"Turn yourself into a large man? Well yah I guess but why would you want to do that?"

"Not a large man, just change my appearance in general!"

"Yah once you have control over your ability, but we would have to talk to my dad about that one. So how about we get home I know he must being going crazy not knowing if we are alright."

"Yah I guess you're right, always the protective father.....even for a vampire! I mean we can't be killed unless we end up in a fire! We can take care of ourselves!"

"I know but let's just humor him; he loves us both very much!"

"I know, let's get home."

We arrived back at our house and Luca was very happy to say the least that I didn't kill every single human in the club! He was amazed at my strength of control that I had around humans. I guess most new borns are blood hungry crazy vampires, well not me! We talked for hours about my ability and how I could go about using it. All he asked was that I never try and use my ability to control the weather unless needed. I was also under strict orders to not mess with the earth and its rotation. _Like I would throw the world off its axel.....I'm not that dumb!_ We sat around trying to change little things about myself at first. It was hard at first, I would be able to change my eye color for a few minutes but then it would go back to its normal deep dark red. We also tried to change my nail polish color and it would do the same thing, it would change and stay that way for awhile and then turn back to normal. I was starting to get very frustrated! A few objects in the room began to float in the air and the wind also started to pick up. I could feel my anger levels picking up and to be honest I didn't give a damn! I wanted to be able to change and I wanted to do it now! I used all my strength and imagined myself as a blond hair, blue eye human.

"Holy shit Bella you did it! Look!"

I opened my eyes to see a mirror in front of me and the woman I saw in the mirror was what I imagined myself to look like! I smiled and I saw the blush rise to my face.

"Bella I can even hear a heartbeat and your scent has changed to a human scent. It smells like you when you were human."

"Well I guess we will have to change that." I concentrated on making myself smell like blueberries and cherry blossoms.

"Wow that is amazing!"

"Yup I'm the bomb!"

They both let out a laugh before Luca rose from where he was sitting.

"What's wrong Luca?"

"Nothing, I just can't believe how much strength you have Bella. You are nothing like a new born and you are able to use your ability so quickly."

"Yah so what."

"That's not normal you are such a unique vampire. You very smart and you have such a way about yourself, and your unbelievable beautiful."

I started to feel uncomfortable about Luca talking like this. Last thing I needed was another vampire to be in love with me! I could feel the blush rising to my face and I instantly changed back to my vampire self so that I wouldn't be able to blush.

"Bella what happened?"

"Nothing I just wanted to be me again."

I got up and went to the door. "I'm going for a walk." I took off running at a human pace still not sure where I was going. I ended up at my favorite spot in all of Tokyo. It was a small garden that had many cherry blossom trees that were amazing when they were blooming. I found my normal spot right up against a tree and closed my eyes. _Why the hell did I run? Why would Luca talk like that? Why am I here? What the fuck is going on?_

Before I could ask myself anymore questions I smelt another vampire coming near. I jumped up from my sitting place and braced myself for whatever was coming my way.

**A/N so what do you think? Do you like Bella as a vamp? What about Luca and Alexia? Oh how will our Cullen's find Bella? Who is this vampire walking towards her? If you want a sneek peak then hit that little button down there and let me know what you thought about this chapter and a what you would like to know about the next chapter! I love hearing from you guys, its what keeps me going!**

**Xoxoxo**

**Angel**


	20. Chapter 22

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but my life has been going crazy! I have been working more hours at the hotel and I have been having to spend more time with my family! My boyfriend is getting upset over Twilight and how it takes more of my time. So anyways here is the next chapter! Oh FYI I got the names from a show called Death Note! It is a Japanese comic/anime/movie! It rocks check it out!**

**Ch22**

**BPOV**

I stood there ready to defend myself when a very handsome man came waltzing out from behind a tree.

"Why hello there."

"Hello to you too." _Who the fuck is this?_

"My name is Ryuk Miko, I mean you no harm. I was just passing through and came across a heavenly smell. I am sorry if I am intruding."

"No not at all I was just leaving." I turned to walk away but he ran to block me.

"I am intruding please stay I will go. By the way what is your name?"

"Why do you want to know my name?"

"So I can have a name to put with a heavenly face with a scent that could bring any man to his knees."

_What the fuck is with my scent! Fuck I need to change it! "_Bella."

"Well it is very nice to meet you Bella."

He took my hand in his and raised it to his mouth. I sat there in awe. _What is with male vamps and this lets kiss a girls hand_. I couldn't help but look into his beautiful eyes. _Holy fuck me Mary they are blue! Holy shit he is kinda cute up close._

"Like anything you see?"

_Ummm......duh! Fuck girl say something don't just stare it's not polite! Say anything! Why not say why yes Ryuk I think you are one fucking fine ass Asian vampire with the most sexy blue eyes! Your eyes make me wet in places I have not been touched in months by a real vamp! Please take me now and make me your sex slave!_

_SHUT UP EVIL SEX CRAZED BELLA!_

He let out a small giggle when I remained silent that brought me back to reality.

"Sorry.......how is it that your eyes can turn blue?"

"Ah yes, well I have a special ability that I can change my appearance. Nothing big, but I can make myself human looking or change anything about my appearance."

"No way me too!"

"Really how so?"

I took my hand back that I hadn't realized he was still holding and now rubbing his thumb in small sexy circles. I step back and closed my eyes. I concentrated on making myself a human Asian woman with pink hair. I opened my eyes and knew I had succeeded since Ryuk's mouth was now hanging open.

"Wow that is amazing, I can even hear your heart beat. Your scent has also changed. I wish I could change my scent."

"Yah I just accomplished this today, but I have been told that I can mask other people's looks and scent as well."

"Really, that is so cool!"

I couldn't help myself but I decided to sit with Ryuk for a while and talk about our abilities and our life as a vamp. He was amazed at my self control with me being a new born and what not. I told him about my life since moving to Japan but nothing before then. He talked about his life and his family. His father had been bitten and came home and couldn't help but turn his mom, him, and his little sister. His father was in his 30's along with his mother. Ryuk is 21 while his sister is only 16. They live downtown Tokyo and are also blood drinkers but they are more civilized. Ryuk was amazed by my tattoos that he could see and I was also taken back by his. He had only two. Across his shoulders was Shinigami written in ancient Japanese Kanji, and a picture of a grim reaper on his back. I felt compelled to show him my angel of death since it would kind of match his and I thought he would get a kick out of it. I told him to keep his distance as I pulled straps of my dress down. I put one arm around my breast to shield them and used the other hand to pull my dress down to reveal my angel of death on my side. He walked closer and ran his icy cold finger's along my drawing.

"My god Bella she is beautiful, nowhere near your beauty but very damn close. Don't you find it funny that I have a Shinigami on me while you have an angel of death on you?"

I pulled my dress back up and shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno, maybe but then again aren't we death bringers anyways?"

"Yes you are right but not many vampires would have it tattooed on their body. Not many have tattoos since our bodies aren't penetrable. I have one because I can change my appearance. Is that how you have yours?"

"No I got them before I was turned."

"How did you come across the angel tattoo if you weren't a vampire yet?"

"My sister saw me taking joy in bringing death to men so I saw it fitting."

I don't know how long we were sitting but before I knew it Alexia was standing in front of me tapping her foot.

"Bella when are you going to come home? Daddy is going crazy, he wants you home now. Oh and who is this?"

"Alexia this is Ryuk Miko, he is a shift changer as well."

"That's nice, nice to meet you Ryuk. Bella let's go!"

"Alexia don't be rude! Ryuk give me your phone."

I took Ryuk's phone and called my number. "There now I have your number and you have mine! I will call you later!"

We both stood up and Ryuk took my hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "Till next time Bella."

I gave him a gentle smile as I waved good bye. We ran back to our house as fast as we could. Luca was waiting in the window as we strolled up to the house.

"Um yah so daddy isn't too happy right now."

"Why?"

"Well he doesn't like this Ryuk guy."

"How does he know?"

Alexia tapped her head a few times and then rolled her eyes. "He saw him coming, he saw him meet you and he also saw you two becoming close. I'm not sure why that would bother him.......he must think you are going to leave us for him and his family."

"That's crazy talk, you two are my family and I do like Ryuk. He seems like a nice guy and we have a lot in common."

We walked into the house and saw Luca standing near the stairs. _Luca you can be mad all you want, I am a grown vampire who can do whatever I want! Ryuk is a nice guy and I will be seeing him more often! So you can go all protective father on me but don't forget YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! Now you can drop this attitude or I can leave it's your choice!_

"I just don't trust him."

_You don't have to worry about him! He is going to be my friend!_

"Bella Franseco I forbid you to see him!"

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. My mind could even rap around what he just called me.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT! I AM NOT A FRANSECO! I AM JUST BELLA! I HAVE NO LAST NAME, NO TRUE FAMILY!"

"You are a Franseco, my venom is what runs in your veins. I am the one who changed you; you are my family there for you will have my last name!"

"The fuck I will, I don't give a rats ass if you're stupid venom is what runs in my veins. I will do what I want when I want!"

"He is just another dumb vampire who wants to bed you then leave you!"

_WHAT THE FUCK! HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT BACK UP!_

"Alexia I am sorry but I won't be staying here!"

I turned and headed to the door, Luca was standing in my way.

"Get out of the way!"

"No Bella! You are part of this family and I will not let you run from it!"

I could feel the anger starting to surface and my irritability was also rising. I concentrated on Luca and threw him through the door. I took off running not looking back. _How the fuck did this happen. How did I just go from being happy with Alexia to finding a new friend to throwing the person who turned me through the door. Fuck I need to clear my mind!_ I pulled out my phone and dialed Ryuk's number.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"It's Bella."

"What's wrong?"

"I need to see you."

Ryuk gave me his address and I caught a cab. I figured catching a cab would be less noticeable then a vampire running full speed. After a 20 minute drive we pulled up to an average size house surround by a large brick fence. I paid the cab and went up to the gate, I pushed the buzzer and the gate opened. I walked past the gate and heard it slam shut, for some reason I jumped at the sound. I ran up to the front door and knocked on it ever so gently. The door opened and there stood a beautiful young vampire, her hair was jet black and very waive. She was young but very mature in all the right places. Her eyes were blood red but had a tint of purple to them.

"You must be Bella."

Before I could even say hello I was pulled into a very sisterly hug.

"Nice to meet you, you must be Ryuk's sister."

"Yes my name is Mia. Ryuk said you were stopping by and I was told to send you to his house."

"His house, doesn't he live here?"

"Yes of course he does silly, but he has his own house on this lot. It's out back I will show you the way."

We walked through the house and I was then introduced to his mother and father.

"Mom, dad this is Bella."

"Hello Bella my name is Nani."

"It is very nice to meet you Nani." I extended my hand for a shake and was brought into another bone crushing hug. She released me from my hug only for another set of cold arms brought me into another hug. _What is it with these vampires and hugging?_

"Bella it is nice to meet you I am Ando Miko."

"Nice to meet you Ando."

I pulled away to see Ryuk leaning up against the back door.

"Mia I asked you to bring her to my place when she came not feed her to the hugging happy parents of ours. Mom, dad if you're done hugging my friend I want to see what she wants."

I gave them a small smile before disappearing out the back door.

"Sorry about that Bella, my parents love to hug."

"That's fine, they seem very nice. Your sister is stunning. How on earth do you keep the guys away."

"Well mom and dad don't let her go out that often. She goes to school and comes back. She has friends just their over the internet."

"She must be very lonely."

"Maybe but she keeps it to herself. Mom and dad just want to keep her safe, she might be around 70 years old but she is still young and pure at heart."

We stayed silent the rest of the way to his house. I could not believe how beautiful his backyard was; he had his own cherry blossom trees and a small pond with some fish in it. We finally reached his small house and it was just as beautiful as the main house.

"Well this is my house. Please come in."

When I first entered his house the first thing that caught my eye was the giant painting easel. I looked around and noticed that his walls were covered in angel paintings. There were also paintings of trees, flowers, and his family.

"Ryuk these are amazing! You are very talented; I love how you the light catches the trees."

I walked over to his easel to see what he was working on next and my mouth dropped to the floor when I noticed the picture was me.

"Ah I see you have found my new painting. It's still in the working and won't be done for a few days. I hope you don't mind, it's just when I saw you I couldn't get you out of my mind."

"No I am honored that you would find me paintable."

I turned around to give him a smile and turned right into his face. Our faces were only inches apart and I could feel his cold icy breath on my face.

"There are others ways I would love to paint you, I would love to paint your body and get to see every tattoo up close and personal."

_Holey shit he is trying to dazzle me! Ha fat chance at that Ryuk._

_Oh just give it up Bella, you know you want him! Just drop the dress and let him ravish you right here, enjoy the moment! You haven't been touched by a vampire in months!_

_SHUT UP EVIL SEX CRAZZED BELLA! Great now I'm arguing with myself!_

Before I could even give him a smart ass remark he put his hand around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. _Ah hell why not_!I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The kiss was very passionate, neither of us needed to kiss so neither of us had to pull away. The kiss then turned into something fiercer. Our tongues were now fighting for dominance. I pushed him away and right into the couch. I gave him a devilish smile before I jumped on top of him straddling him and returning back to the fierce kiss. His started to rome around behind me. He was slowly making circle motions on my back leg causing me to moan into his mouth. I could feel his dick getting harder underneath me while he moved his hands over my ass and up my back. Since I had not changed out of my dress he was able to run his hands along my bare skin.

I pulled away to see Ryuk's eyes hooded with desire. "Ryuk I-"

"Bella I know you want this just as much as I do, I can smell your arousal. I have never smelt anything as divine as you. I want to suck up ever last drop of your juices."

_Well if I wasn't dripping wet before I sure as hell am now!_

"Take me Ryuk!"

That's all he needed to hear. Within seconds we were in his room, he had smashed me up against the wall and was tearing at my dress. His kisses and licks were so sexy they were making me even wetter. I pushed him away again so that I could rip his close off since he had shredded mine. Once he was stripped of his shirt and pants, only left with his boxers I had to stand back and take in the sexiness that was Ryuk.

"Like anything you see Denshi?"

"Yes I do, what about you Shinigami?"

"I see a lot that I like and I see one thing I want to nuzzle in-between."

I let out a small giggle as Ryuk rushed me causing us to both fall into his bed. The kisses started again as he made his way south on my body. If I was human my heart would have been racing a mile a minute at the thought of what he was about to do. Then I felt a set of cold fingers trail the outer part of my sex.

"Ryuk please!"

"Please what?"

"Give it to me!"

Before I could beg anymore his fingers thrusted into my core, they were going fast and deep as he sucked on my clit. With every hard thrust and suck I felt myself coming closer to my climax.

"Don't stop I am so close."

"That's it, cum for me."

He curled his finger's up finding that hidden spot of nerves. We one more hard thrust and a good suck on my clit he sent me over into my climax. My hips were bucking into his fingers as I rode out my climax.

"Divine just as I thought."

I looked at the vampire liking his fingers and couldn't help but get turned on.

"Ryuk?"

"Yes Denshi?"

"Fuck me! Give me your dick! I want to feel you inside me!"

"Whatever you want!"

Ryuk climbed on top of me and leaned down to give me one last kiss before he flipped me over and thrusted into my core from behind.

"Oh my god Bella you're so tight and so fucking wet."

We both were grunting and moaning with every thrust he made. I was griping onto the sheets turning them in to shreds of fabric while he was gripping onto my ass.

"Fuck me harder Ryuk, go faster!"

He picked up the pace pounding into my ass faster and faster. I could feel my climax coming with every thrust.

"Almost there Bella cum with me!"

With one final thrust we both went over the edge into bliss. Ryuk fell to the side of me pulling me into a spooning position. He began to hum a tune into my ear.

"Ryuk that is beautiful what is that?"

"Nothing much, I like to write music."

_Great another musical sexy vampire._

"Really what instrument do you play?"

Ryuk was silent for a while so I turned over to face him.

"Ryuk you can tell me, what instrument do you play?"

"Violin."

_I was hoping for the guitar or the drums._

"Wow….um….the violin, that's a nice instrument."

"Yah I know it's such a panties dropper! Not something I like to tell the ladies I play."

"No Ryuk that is very romantic. Umm….can I get some clothes."

"Why would you want some clothes, why don't we just lay here under the blankets and you can tell me what's wrong."

_Damn I forgot that was the reason I came over here! Stupid sexy vampire!_

We crawled to the head of the bed and pulled the covers down and jumped in. Ryuk pulled me into his chest and sighed at how comfortable it was to lay in his arms.

"So Bella or should I call you Denshi?"

"Yah sorry about calling you Shinigami but I was in the moment. You can call me whatever you want."

"Well I think I will call you Bella around others and Denshi when were in the heat of the moment. So Denshi what is it that made you call me?"

"Well when me and my sister came home tonight her dad was pissin me off! He tried to forbid me from seeing you! He was like "he just wants to bed you and leave you!" that was just so unfair! He doesn't even know you! I couldn't stand to be around him while he was trying to control me! Then he called me Bella Franseco! I have no last name, I was changed by him but I am not his daughter! Then again some part of me thinks he wants to be more then my father! It just freaks me out!"

"Yah he does sound freaky how did you meet him."

_Damn I was really hoping he wasn't going to ask me that question. _I did not want to have to visit the past just yet. I laid there silent for a few minutes trying to think of an answer for him.

"Bella we don't have to go there if you don't want to."

"Thanks Ryuk, someday I hope I can tell you my past but right now it's still too fresh and painful. Anyways……I really hope that Luca was wrong about you!"

"Denshi he is very wrong! The only time I bed and then leave a lady is when I'm out of the city or with a human. I like you Denshi a lot, besides if I were to bed you and leave you, you would not have met my family! They like you a lot! So how about we go back to your place and show Luca how wrong he was!"

"That sounds great!"

We got out of the bed and showered. Since he had shredded my clothes he ran to the store and bought me some. He had a good sense of fashion; he brought back a dark blue jean skirt, black leggings, and a pink tank top. Once dressed we said our good byes to his family and I promised to come back another day. It didn't take long for us to reach my house and the once smashed door was now restored. We walked in to find a very pissed off Luca and a sad Alexia.

"Bella what do you think you are doing? Why the hell did you bring him here?"

"Well this is where I live…….for now! I thought I would bring my new friend home and introduce him to my sister!" I glared at Luca and then turned my look to Alexia who was sitting on the stairs with her head in her hands.

"Alexia what is wrong?"

I dropped Ryuk's hand and ran to her side, I pulled her face up so that she was looking at me. If it was possible for her to cry she would be right now.

"Alexia what is wrong, what happened."

"Nothing Bella I was just so worried that you weren't coming back."

"Alexia don't be foolish, I love you! You're my sister, why didn't you just look into the future and see me coming home."

"I tried but I couldn't see you! All I saw was the same stupid fake vision that she is seeing."

"Weird, I wasn't trying to block you from my mind. Anyways, look I brought Ryuk home to show you guys that he is a good guy!"

I got up and walked back to Ryuk and put my hand in his.

"Luca this is Ryuk, he is MY friend and he isn't going anywhere! If you don't like it then I will just leave. You have to get it through that old ass mind of yours and understand that you can't control me!"

Luca still was very much pissed and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths and then opened his eyes again, this time he looked calmer.

"It is nice to meet you Luca."

Luca extended his hand out to Ryuk and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too."

"I'm just going to say this once, hurt Bella in any way and I will toss you into the fire! Try to steal her away from us and I will hunt you down and toss you into the fire!"

_LUCA CUT THAT SHIT OUT! IF I LEAVE IT'S ON MY OWN TERMS! STOP THIS BULL SHIT!_

"_Sorry Bella I just had to get that out."_

Ryuk didn't look scared one bit, in fact he looked happy. I walked over to Ryuk and grabbed his hand from Luca's.

"Come Ryuk let me show you my room."

We walked up to my room and shut the door. I looked over at my stereo turning it on.

"Ryuk what was that about?"

"Oh nothing, I could feel him trying to take over my mind. He was trying so hard to make me leave! I just kept laughing at him! Nothing is going to make me leave my new friend!"

I gave him a big smile and pulled him to my bed. We crawled into my bed and under the covers.

"Ryuk since we can turn human did you ever think that maybe we could try sleeping?"

"I have never thought about that. I guess we could try."

We both closed our eyes concentrating on making our self human again. When I opened my eyes I saw the human Ryuk with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Denshi, I know this isn't your true human form, why don't you turn back to that. Why do you turn yourself into a different person?"

"My past is a sore topic and I try to keep it in the past. So I don't really want to go back to my old self. Besides don't you like this Denshi?"

"Yes I do! I love your pink eyes and your curly black hair!"

"Well good night Shinigami!"

"Good night Denshi."

I gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and snuggled my face into his chest.

The next morning we awoke to a bouncing Alexia. I looked up at Ryuk who was awake and gave him a gentle kiss as I grabbed my pillow and threw it Alexia. Alexia caught the pillow and just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Alexia go away, it is too early for this."

"Oh come on Bella, you can't even go one day without sleeping?"

"What's wrong with that? I wanted to ignore my problems and enjoy a good night's sleep with my friend."

"Well I thought I would just give you and F.Y.I. that New Years Eve is tonight and we are going out! Your friend can come if he wants."

I looked over at Ryuk who had a silly grin on his face.

"Not you too?"

"Why not Denshi, this is our first New Years Eve together and we should reign in the New Year together as well. I know why don't we get my family to come with?"

"Sure why not, the more the better."

Well with the finally out of the way we all decided to head out for some night wear. It felt kind of weird but nice to have my new friend here with my sister. We stopped off at plenty of stores collecting our clothes for the night. Ryuk was hard to buy for since he was so tall, but when we did find the right outfit for him I couldn't help but allow some not so friendly images pop into my mind. Once we all had our clothes we headed back to our house to get ready while Ryuk went home to get himself ready and to see if his family wanted to come.

At around 9pm Ryuk showed up with only his little sister. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. I welcomed them into the house to introduce Mia to Luca and Alexia.

"Luca, Alexia this is Mia Ryuk little sister."

Luca walked over to her and kissed her hand; Alexia ran to her and pulled her into a big hug.

"Mia we are just going to the best of friends! I can't wait for us to get out to the club!"

"Ryuk what happened to your mom and dad?"

"They are parents after all Bella so they stayed home."

I turned to Luca and asked him if he wanted to come but he declined saying he didn't want to see his daughters acting like teenage kids. We said our good byes and left for the club. We had decided earlier to go to a club that would be swarming with tourists. We walked up to the bouncer and slipped a few grand to let us in the club with VIP access. Once inside we found our way to the bar and order our first round of drinks.

The night went on very smoothly; a few times during the night some random drunk American would sleazed his way up to Mia and would attempt to put his hands in places where they weren't suppose to go. Ryuk would then go into straight big brother mode and would pull the drunk idiot off his sister. Alexia on the other hand was having some fun finding her dinner for the night. She settled on twin brothers who were very drunk. Ryuk had found a small American girl and her boyfriend to share with his sister. I on the other hand had yet to find the right one. Ryuk offered to share with me and I accepted.

The countdown started and we all grabbed our last drink and started to count down.

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!"

I threw my arms around Ryuk's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Happy New Year Denshi!"

"Happy New Year Shinigami!"

"The night is turning to an end and our dinner is getting tired. Shall we take this elsewhere?"

We all nodded and collected our drunk Americans. We strolled out into the street to a waiting stretch Limo. We herded our dinner into the waiting limo and set off a secluded hotel. Once we arrived we all went to our separate rooms except Ryuk, Mia and I. We brought the drunk couple into our room and decided to have some fun with the couple before their life ended. After about thirty minutes of some meaningless sex that could not even quench my sex appetite we ended their life. It was fast and pain less, the couple was too drunk to even know what was happening until it was too late. We called the cleaners and they took care of the dirty work so that we could head home.

We all piled into the limo and head towards the Miko home.

"Denshi might I ask what your new year's resolution is?"

"I'm not sure what about you?"

"Well I want to become a close friend to you and maybe explore the world."

"Well I already consider you a close friend. But the second sounds like a good one, maybe I could come with you."

"I think mine would be to go with my big brother once he goes on his adventure! I have never left Japan and I want to see the world!"

"Of course you can come Mia! What about you Alexia?"

"Mine is to keep my sister safe! Bella please don't go!"

"Alexia what is it, what did you see?"

"It's just……well…..please just stay!"

"Alexia tell me now what did you see that has you so upset!"

"You see them, you go to Europe and then decided to stop by Alaska to see some nature and then you stay. You take up a house there and move the Miko's down there and you stay. I want to come but I can't because they will see me and know. Please Bella stay, stay for me and my dad."

"Alexia……I want to go with Ryuk. We might not even go to Alaska, just don't worry alright. You're my sister now, they are nothing to me! When do you see us running into them?"

"In about 3 months. You go there and you see them. Then it goes blank."

"Well then I guess I just won't go back there for a long time!"

"Just stay-"

"No Alexia I want to go with Ryuk and his sister around the world. Don't worry I will come back to you and Luca, you're my family now!"

I pulled Alexia into a strong hug and told her over and over that she is my family now and that I love her. Once we arrived at the Miko's home I got out with them.

"Alexia I am going to hang out more here and I will call you later. Please don't worry I love you sis."

I closed the door and entwined my hand with Ryuk's. We walked around the main house and made our way to his. Once inside we found our way to the couch.

"Denshi hun what is wrong?"

"Nothing…..I'm fine."

"Please don't hide stuff from me, remember we are suppose to be close friends now."

"Well it has to do with what Alexia said she saw. I really don't think I'm ready to see them."

"Then we won't, we will go around that country and stay clear of Washington and Alaska. Hell we will be able to blend in much better since we can be human."

"That might be true but what about your sister? She wants to come with and she can't transform into a human."

"Yes that might be true."

"Ryuk does your sister have any talent?"

"You know I have no idea! She doesn't show any special talent, she is just her."

"Well have you asked her? You have been vampires longer then I have and you don't know anything about your sister."

"Yes we have been vampires for around 70 years, and no I am the only one with a talent."

"Well when do you think we should go on this adventure as your sister likes to call it."

"How about tomorrow?"

"That soon really, well where would like to start?"

"How about Europe, then maybe Africa."

"Sounds good let's get Mia in on this too."

We called Mia over to the house and made our plan for this adventure. I was really looking forward to seeing more of the world since I had only left the States once and that was when I came here to Japan. I love Japan but I really want to see what else the world has to offer. The only down side to this is that my sister won't be there to share it with me. I want to keep her and Luca happy so I came to the conclusion that I would stay clear of the States for 3 years. That seemed long enough since "They" wouldn't be able to stay in one place to long. I can only hope and pray that I don't run into "Them".

_**I really hope I you liked this chapter, don't worry the Cullens will be back maybe in the next chapter. So what do you think of Ryuk and his family? I took Japanese in High School for two years and was offered to study in Japan my Junior year. I turned it down since I would be to home sick. Thank goodness because if I would have left I would not have met my ex-boyfriend and I wouldn't have the best 5 year old daughter named Nina who is a major Team Edward girl, or my 3 year old son Alexander "Alex". They are my life line, I am just so happy that I can share Twilight with my daughter! Alex just kind of tags along with everything unless he gets bored and moves onto his cars or legos. Anyways………so hit that little button down there and let me know what you think! I might just send you a little sneak peak of the next chapter!**_


	21. Chapter 23

**Ch23**

**BPOV**

_**3 years later**_

It's been 3 very long years since I saw my sister Alexis last. Ryuk, Mia and I have gone all over the world! We rather enjoyed our trip to Africa, Ryuk made quite the name for him among the vampires there; he said "The world will forever know that Shinigami was here!" We all had a laugh at that since he didn't kill that many people. I had to make sure that our kills staid under the radar with us being around Europe mainly Italy. While we were away Ryuk and I tested our abilities to see if we couldn't push them onto his sister. After a few months of test we were able to give her a heart beat for a few moments. We were both so happy and decided we would try harder every chance we got. It wasn't till we were in Germany on a very sunny day that we were able to turn her into a human and keep her that way. Mia was stunning in her human form and we were all happy to go out into daylight with the humans. Thinking about that past 3 years while looking out the airplane window made me smile!

"So what has you so happy Denshi?"

"Oh just thinking about our adventure and what we have seen!"

"Yah it was a blast but I cannot wait to see what the fuss is all about in Hawaii."

Ah yes the sunny state in the tropics. It was Mia's idea to head to Hawaii and try out the water. We were all excited to be able to have a real vacation in the sun; I could almost feel the hot sun and cool water rushing on my body.

"Beelllaaa how much longer till we get there?"

I looked over at a very bouncy Mia and just shook my head. _Always the impatient teenage vampire. _"Why Mia are you hungry?"

"Well no not really but I want to see some hot surfers!"

"Agh could you please not talk like that Mia, I don't want the image of my innocent sister in a compromising position with some random island boy."

"Well for you information I am not so in-"

I couldn't let her finish that sentence without upsetting Ryuk so I cut her off, "Mia hunny why don't you go look up a nice beach on the computer so that when we land we can go straight there."

Mia smiled and got up from her seat and walked to where the laptop bag was. Thank goodness we had a private jet taking us there or I wouldn't have the luxury of side tracking Mia with small tasks. I scooted over to Ryuk to try and get his head back on track.

"Ryuk what has you upset?"

"Well I know we aren't staying in Hawaii this whole time."  
"Yes that is true; I do want to see some other places on the state side."

"I just don't want to lose you."

"Ryuk I thought we got past this? Alexi's vision isn't going to happen; it's been far too long for them to still be there. They would have moved on by now, and even still just because we might run into them doesn't mean I will be in my true form. Since we will be state side I plan on staying in my fake human form."

"Denshi why won't you show me your true human form?"

"I can't." I turned my attention back out the window and couldn't help but think about the past. I hated the memories since they were always hard and painful. All the times my heart was broken, by my so called family and the three men in my life. I still don't hold a grudge against Jacob but it hurts none the less. As for the other two I still very much hold a grudge against them! As for the evil pixie bitch I can't wait to snap that little neck.

DING "This is your captain, we will be landing shortly."

We all returned to our seats and waited for the decent to finish. Once we were landed we grabbed our bags and made our way to the hotel. Of course it was the best on the island right off the ocean. Once our bags were deposited in the room we made a b-line for the beach. Mia was so happy to play in the ocean on a sunny day; she was jumping and splashing Ryuk. I couldn't help but laugh and think to myself how on earth anyone could think I would leave these two is beyond me.

Minutes turned into hours which turned into days. Days turned into weeks and before we knew it, it was coming close to when we would have to leave. The last night on the island Mia decided to go to the club to find a nice island boy to have fun with. Ryuk went out to hunt and I decided to stay back. Instead of staying in I decided I would take a stroll along the beach. It was warm and breezy; the moon was full and shining down onto the ocean. I found a secluded area to sit and think. _What would I do if I run into them? _I didn't really think it would bother me too much, they both decided to leave me. My family had decided that I was not worth having around, they left me before and they would do it again. I closed my eyes and lay in the sand, I thought back to the happy days. What I wouldn't give to have those days back, hell I would even play Bella Barbie to have the nice pixie back. _Why did they do this? Why did they both leave me heartbroken? Why am I not enough, why the hell can't I be loved the right way?_ I gripped a hand full of sand and let out a scream.

"FUCK YOU!!!!!"

"Denshi you okay?"

I opened my eyes and turned my head towards Ryuk who was a few steps away from me.

"Oh hey Ryuk didn't see you there."

"What's a matter Denshi, what has you so upset?"

"Come sit with me Ryuk."

Ryuk came and laid next to me pulling me next to him so that my head was laying on his chest. I know how much Ryuk wanted to see the human me but I didn't know how to go about it. I was so scared that if he saw me in my true human form he would leave. I had a theory on why the men in my life left me and it had to do with my looks and the way I was. Since I had been turned Ryuk was here for me and has never left.

"Denshi what is it, you know you can tell me anything."

"I was just thinking about us and about my past. Ryuk you know I love you right?"

"Yes and you know I love you."

I nodded my head, "It's just a lot of men have left me and I don't want to lose you. You and Mia are my world, you're my family and I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Denshi look at me."

I tilted my head so I was looking into his blue loving eyes.

"Mia and I are not going anywhere! The only thing that would take us from you would be death; you would have to toss us both into the fire. You are never going to lose us, we are the ones who fear losing you."

"Ryuk I won't leave you for them, even if we were to run into them I would stay here with you rather then go back to the ones who have left me so many times."

"Then why Denshi, why won't you show me who you really are?"  
"Because I believe that once you see me in my human form you will leave like everyone else who knows me in my human form."  
"That is just silly Denshi; please show me so that I can prove to you that I would never leave you."

I pulled myself up to face him and gave him a quick chaste kiss on the lips before I stood up straight and walked away. I was facing the ocean and I took in a deep breath to help center myself. "Ryuk I hope that I don't ever loose you." I took another deep breath as I focused how I use to look and how my heart use to sound. I slowly turned and to face Ryuk and the look on his face was of aw.

"Denshi you are so beautiful, your scent is so lovely and the way your heart beats is music to my ears. How on earth could you think that all of this could make men run from you? Those idiots in your past are fools to let you walk away from them. I know that we both have come to terms that we are not soul mates but I love you none the less and I will stay by your side as long as fate will allow."

I walked over to Ryuk and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him close.

"Ryuk I would have it no other way, as long as fate allows us to be in each other's lives then it will be that way!"

We sat there the rest of the night just talking about the past and my old life. Ryuk knew some things about my past but not the whole story. I laid it there out on the table all the good things and the ugly. He was very understanding and allowed me to sob my tearless cries into his shoulder. When the sun was beginning to rise Ryuk turned into his human form and we stood up to walk back to the hotel when Mia came walking up in human form.

"Mia hun what's up……wait how are you-"

"I don't know Ryuk, I was in the middle of well you know and the human was like "Hey babe your warm" I don't know what really happened but after I killed him I looked into the mirror and sure enough I was still human but I knew that you two were nowhere in sight. I don't know what's going on!"

"Well I guess lil sis you do have a power and it is the same as Bella's and mine. But I wonder why it took this long for it to show itself. Oh well I guess that will just make it a lot easier for us."

"Ryuk do you think that maybe mom and dad have a power too? It took me this long maybe they have one too now. Call them and check up on them."

Ryuk pulled out his phone and dialed his parent's number. After a few minutes of catching up he asked them the question at hand. Sure enough they now have the same power as us. I thought that was very odd since not many people in the same family have the same power. Maybe it had to do with their sire; _I wish I had Carlisle to ask. No wait I don't. _There was no way in hell I was going to call him and ask he would more the likely make us into a science project and then dump us.

"Well hay that's cool, we will have to catch up with your parents some more later on down the road, now as for our adventure we have another place to check out!"

"Bella as much as I would love to see what all the fuss is over New York I would really like to see the snow!"

"Mia are you asking what I think you are?"

"Yah I am, I know you said they don't stay that long in one place so it should be safe! Please Bella I want to play in the snow, yah it snows in Japan but not like that! Think of all the cute Eskimo fashion we could wear! Please Bella please?"

I looked over at Ryuk for some guidance but he was just shaking his head with a giant grin on his face.

"Care to share what has you so happy?"

"You in a cute Eskimo dress with some furry boots! That would be hot as hell!"

"Fine then we can go but just to let you guys know they don't wear that kind of close there, they wear normal people clothes!

We had some laughs over the whole Eskimo thing but then decided to go back to the hotel and book our flight to Alaska. We booked a hotel near a small city known for its tourist activities. We packed our bags and headed to the airport. Before we knew it we were in the air and heading to Alaska. Once we landed I walked to the bathroom and I turned into my fake human form and changed my scent, there was no way in hell was I going to take a chance in running into those pricks! I walked out of the bathroom to find a very sad Ryuk.

"Denshi hun why did you go and do that?"

"Yah Bella I was enjoying seeing you in your human form!"

"Mia could you also call me Denshi? I really don't want to take any chances with running into them."

"Oh I get it! Well let's hit the mall!"

Since were traveling so much too many different climates area we would often leave our clothes in the hotels when we left. We found a mall nearby and bought ourselves many different items. It was so comforting to be able to wear a decent pair of jeans and hoodies again! Hell I was happy to see a Victoria secret again! I ran in the store and replenished my supply of matching bra and panitie sets. Once we were all set we made our way to the little bed and breakfast that we were going to be staying at.

We pulled up to a small hotel that probably only had around 120 rooms. It was a very old brick building near some mountains and a little stream that lead to a lake. Mia had her own room while Ryuk and I shared our room. We were using fake names of course, Ryuk was going by Jun Smith and I was Nita Smith. Mia was Misa Todo, we of course were friends on vacation from Japan.

A week went by we had yet to run into the prick family, it was very refreshing to know that they were not here! Our stay was very pleasant, with us being able to go out on our own in human form was very refreshing. Mia was enjoying the new sense of independence very much. She was happy that she didn't have to have one of us with her at all times during the day. I just think she was enjoying the fact that she was able to be normal for a little while. I think we were all enjoying the fact that we could be normal for a small amount of time.

3 weeks later

3 weeks have past since we came to Alaska and we were rather enjoying it. It did bother us a little that what Alexis had seen was coming true. We were having a blast here in Alaska and were thinking of staying but we were all too young looking to pass of as adults. The only thing keeping what Alexis saw from coming true was whether or not Ryuk's parents wanted to come down here. Ryuk had decided to ask them to come join us and find a place to live a normal life….well as normal as a vampire life can be. After about 10 minutes of talking to his parents Ryuk came back in to share the news.

"They are on their way and ask that we find a place to live. I was thinking about a small town north of here. Its larger then this area and has more to do. The middle school is on the same campus as the high school. My dad is already transferring to a local law firm. My mom asked me to find a house near town that would fit our standards. So I guess we should be off, they will be here tomorrow."

Mia and I were bouncing up and down with excitement. I was so happy that I could live a normal life again with my new family. We packed our bags and checked out of the hotel. We all piled into the giant Suburban and headed north. It was about a 4 hour drive for humans but it only took us like an hour to get there. The whole ride I couldn't help but wish I had my car here, I missed my baby.

"Ryuk once we find a place I need to find a Honda dealership."

"You miss your car that much?"

"Yes and I really want my original but I don't really want to call Alexis to get it here so I guess I will just have to buy a new one and get it all tricked out. What about your and Mia's car?"

"Mom and dad are bringing them with! You didn't think I would leave my pimp mobile in Japan did you?"

I had to laugh at that, he was so much like Emmett; they would be so close if they met. _Um yah I said not to go there!_ I shook my head at that thought; I knew it was not a good idea to think about them. Before I knew it we were pulling up to the local real-estate agent office. Ryuk walked in and asked to see the branch owner. He explained that we were on vacation and fell in love with the town and decided to stay. He told that our parents were on their way but asked that we find a place to live while they were coming here. When Ryuk mentioned money was not an object the agents face light up a thousand watts.

"Well my boy we have just the thing. It's our largest lot to date; it has a main house and then the maid's house. The garage is attached and has room for six cars. The main house has three levels while the maid's house has two. It also has plenty of open land to add onto the house if you want. It's about a 20 minute drive from the local school, would you like to go and see it?"

"You know what I think we will just take it. My mother will love any house that has a large lot. Now if you want you can fax my father the papers or wait until his plane lands. Either way I have a check here that can be used as a down payment."

Ryuk took out his check book and handed the man a check that put a large smile on his face, in return he hand Ryuk the keys to the house. We walked back out to the truck and made our way to the Honda dealership. It was a good size dealership with plenty of vehicles to choose from. It took me about five minutes to find my baby. It was a black on black 2010 Honda Accord. It was a two door manual. It was still in stock form but that didn't matter, by tomorrow I would have this baby purring and looking sharp as ever. I gave the man cash and followed Ryuk to our new home.

We pulled up to a fairly large house in the middle of the woods, true to what we thought there was another small house just down from the main house that we all knew too well that was going to be Ryuk and I's house. We parked our cars and made our way into the house, the main room was large with a winding stair case the led to the second floor. The living room was also large with a lovely looking fire place. _As if we would even be using that!_ The kitchen was also a decent size with all new appliances. _Ha like we would be eating!!_ The basement was finished and had plenty of room for a pool table and other game stuff. We made our way up to the second floor and peaked in all 3 rooms on that level. There was a bathroom that was shared by two rooms and then another bathroom across from the third room. The 3rd level had the master bedroom with the master bath. There were 2 other rooms up on that level that could be used as office space.

Once we were done looking at the main house we made our way to the other house. This house only had 2 levels. It had a decent living room and kitchen. There were 2 bedrooms on the second level with their own attached bathrooms. The basement was also finished in this house as well. Ryuk and I decided we would add two rooms in the basement for our own office spaces. Other then the two houses and 6 car garage there was plenty of open space for us to be free and be ourselves. We all made our way back to the main house and hoped on our laptops to order furniture for our rooms. After I was done I decided to find a good import shop to order the right parts for my new baby. After a few hours of us all being on our computers we decided to go a few towns over to hunt.

We returned to the house after filling our thirst. We sat around the house just talking about our new home and what could come with this place. We all decided to go by our real names well with the exception of me. I decided to go by Denshi Todo. Of course I would be keeping up my Japanese form to blend in with my family. Our story was that I have been a long time friend of the family who was orphaned when her parents died in an earth quake. My family took me in when I was only a six and I have grown up in a happy family. We were all excited to get the house up and going. The only thing that worried us would be the fact that while we can look human we would still not be able to age. We all feared that after a few years we would have to move.

"But Bella I love it here! I don't ever want to move!!!"

"I know Mia I love it here too, but we won't be able to age you know that."

"What if we could age, I mean hell we can turn into a breathing heart beating human why can't we age too."

"Well I don't know if our powers are able to do that."

"Then let's try I will go first."

Ryuk and I watched Mia as she concentrated on whatever she was trying to accomplish. After a few hours of curse words and feet stomping we were about to give up when right before our very eyes Mia turned herself into a toddler and a naked one at that!

"Holey fuck Mia!"

Mia let out a small giggle, "Watch your mouth I am a toddler and I have a small virgin mind!"

"The hell you do! Me next me next!"

Ryuk was jumping up and down with excitement. He closed his eyes and concentrated and he too turned into a naked toddler!

I fell to my floor with laughter at the sight of a small Ryuk. I walked up to him and pulled him into my arms. "All aren't you cute Ryuk?"

"Baby Ryuk want some food." He then attempted to rip my shirt off.

I hit his hand away from my shirt, "Ryuk stop that there is no way in hell I am going to breast feed you!"

"Bella join us!"

I looked over to Mia and sat Ryuk down. I closed my eyes and concentrated on what I use to look like when I was a toddler. I hear a few giggles and felt myself become smaller. I opened my eyes to see my clothes pooled to the ground and saw that I too was naked.

"Look a naked baby Bella!"

"Um guys what are we going to do we kind of need clothes."

"I know our dresses should fit us we will just need to cut some of it off. I have a sewing kit in my bag."

Mia rushed outside and brought back in her bags and just the sight of a small toddler caring or I should saw towing in those many bags was very funny. Mia had tied a rope around the bags and was pulling them into the house. We made quick work of our dress and soon we had two very small versions of spring dresses. Ryuk on the other hand was very much still naked but decided to go the Tarzan route and ripped up one of his shirts and tide it around his waist.

We were all running around the house playing tag when Ryuk's mom and dad came home. The look on their face when they opened the door to find toddler vampire versions of their children was priceless.

"Mia?"

Mia stopped dead in her tracks and launched herself in her mom's open arms.

"Mommy look what I can do!"

"Oh my Mia your look just like you did when you were a toddler without the whole vampire issue!"

"So kids umm how did you come across this discovery?"

"Well mom and dad Mia was having a fit because we would have to move once we stayed to long, so she came across this crazy idea that we could age with our power. It took a few hours for her to do it but she did! Since Bella and I have had more time with our power we were able to do it a lot sooner. I bet you two would be able to age as well if you tried."

"Well that is a handy little tool. I guess then we could stay longer."

"Yah now we don't have to move daddy!"

We were brought out of conversation at the sound of many big trucks coming up our drive way. Our furniture was here, along with some things that Ryuk' parents ordered on their way here. The movers had everything set up in the houses and then left. We turned back into our real form to help get everything in the house set up. Once that was done we all sat in the living room to decide how young we were going to start out. We came to the conclusion that we would start off in middle school. Mia would be 12 and Ryuk and I would be 13. Their parents had asked me to call them mom and dad since I would be their adoptive daughter. I was very happy at the thought of having a true family again that I could live with forever.

**Okay I know this wasn't a very exciting chapter but it was a filler. Now that the family is set up in their new town we will just have to wait and see what happens. I hope you all still like my story. I promise to bring the Cullens back and soon but we had to get the new family in a stable home before the drama happens! Oh and Luca is not gone he is just buying his time! Please hit that little green button down there and maybe a naked Cullen boy will come to you in your sleep!**


	22. Chapter 24

**Okay so I know the legal drinking age is 21 and the vamps are acting like teenagers but then again they are very old! Oh and I know legally you can't drive until your 17 but hell I'm going to up the age. So please read and review, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Ch 24**

**BPOV**

Years have passed and they have been great. We started school shortly after getting settled in our new home. It was very easy to get into the mix of things. My new family was very happy to be normal again and to live the human way to an extent. We made friends with some local kids but never really had company over for dinner or went to friend's house for dinner. Our friends at school knew us as the Japanese family who had style and drove fast import cars that would cost a fortune. We dressed in the latest fashion trends me being partial to the sexy Goth school girl look that was so in across the sea in Japan. All the girls were madly in love with Ryuk and they knew well enough to leave him alone. I was not very violent but my jelousy has gotten the best of me a few times.

One incident sent a girl to the hospital with a broken arm. She was getting a little too close to Ryuk and knew that I was there watching. We all knew not to use our vampire abilities in public but my other powers just couldn't help but surface. The closer the girl got the angrier I got. The wind started to pick up and the once clear sky was turning very dark. All I knew was that I wanted that girl away from Ryuk and I wanted it now. The second I saw her inch upwards toward Ryuk I gave him a warning glance but he chose to ignore it. Then it happened she put her lips on Ryuk's, I lost it for a split second and looked at the sky and a lighting bolt came crashing down onto a tree that they were standing next to. A tree branch broke free and came crashing down onto the girl. I gave an evil glare towards Ryuk and then cleared the skies as I walked away.

Ever since then Ryuk has been on his best behavior and knows not to anger me without there being just cause. After the first year being in our new home I discovered a new power, I was able to talk to people threw their minds. It was a very helpful ability to have; it made it very easy to know what was going on. Ryuk and his family have only been able to find out one ability and that was the shape shifting ability. Along with shifting into a human form we have all been able to shift into an animal as well. Mia has come to me on many occasions asking if there was any way that I could help her discover more abilities she might have. She is kind of upset that I have the shifting ability, Telekinesis's, shield, well I guess all over control. I can control the weather objects and on many occasions I can control people. I tried to explain to Mia that if she has any other ability it will show itself when the time is right.

It was the start of our sophomore year, we were all excited since we would be together again under the same school. Mia was bouncing off the walls with excitement since this would be her freshman year. Mia decided that she would drive to school with her brother while I drove my baby to school. Even though this would be our first year driving to school everyone knows we have been driving for years.

"Come on kids you're going to be late for school!"

I rushed out of Mia's room racing her and Ryuk down the stairs. Once we reached the bottom of the stairs we met our parents who both had on giant grins.

"You know for being a bunch of vampires who don't sleep you three are sure acting like human teenagers."

I let out a small giggle, "Well dad that is the point."

"That might be true Bella but that does not give you three the right to being late for school. Bella haven't we had this discussion on your skirt lengths?"

I looked down at my skirt and then back up into my father's eyes. "Fine how about I go put on a pair of leggings?"

"That would be nice. Now Mia stay close to your brother and sister."

"Yes dad."

I rushed out to the small house to retrieve my leggings and then back to the main house. Ryuk and Mia were already at his car. I skipped over to my car and slid in, we all waved good bye to our parents as we took off towards school. Once we arrived we located our small group of friends and parked our cars.

"Denshi! Oh Denshi come here!"

I noticed my friend Gwen jumping up and down trying to call me over. I got out of my car and walked up to Ryuk entwine our hands before making our way to our friends.

"Gwen what has you so excited?"

"Well the fact that I get to wear my new clothes and I get to see my good friends again!"

"Why do I think that isn't everything?"  
"Well there is also the added benefit that we are getting some new students!"

_Fuck new students? Who the hell transfers to a new school out here? Shit!_

"_Ryuk I have a bad feeling about this."_

"_Denshi don't worry about it! Even if it is them they don't know who you are!"_

Ryuk gave my hand a gentle squeeze and I leaned up to kiss him on his cheek.

"So annnyways um yah the new kids is a family of 5. I guess they are adopted for the most part."

_Great they are using the same old story._

"There is a set of twins, who were adopted by the good doctor after their parents died. Then there is a single boy who was adopted out of an orphanage. Oh and then there is another set of twins who are the blood children of the good doctors. I can't remember all their names but the last name was Cullen."

_FUCK SHIT COCK SUCKER!_

"_Ryuk it's them I knew it! Shit what are we going to do!"_

"_Denshi my love don't worry about it! Why don't we just see how things go?"_

"OMG look it's them!"

I turned around just in time to see big brother Em's jeep to pull up and of course that stupid Volvo!

"Gwen what grade our these newbies in?"

"Ours of course."

"Of course."

"Well I will see you all at lunch! Good luck today Mia!"

Mia gave Gwen a smile before grabbing my other hand.

"_Mia Ryuk you all have to keep your mind clean around Edward. He can read minds. So for now on when we speak you all must call me Denshi no matter what!"_

They both nodded and we set off for our classes. Ryuk and I had just about all of our classes together except for the first and last class. Ryuk walked me to my first class which happened to be English.

"Good luck today Denshi my love."

I threw my arms around his neck pulling myself up to him so that I could kiss his lips.

"Thanks Shinigami! I love you!"

We had one last kiss before I turned to enter my class. I found my normal seat at the back of the class near the window. I didn't have any friends in this class and most of the students stayed away from me because of how I looked. Come on who is going to be afraid of a girl who is 5'4 and weighs about 120lbs. Yah so what if I had short pointy hair and it was half black and pink. So what if I had on a small pink corset like shirt and a black jean mini skirt with my black leggings. Yes I had a hello kitty bag and I wore stiletto black boots. I was happy with the way I looked and I really didn't care what they thought.

"Good morning class and welcome to the new school year. Today we will be going over the class schedule and what we will be reading. But before we start I would like you all to meet Jasper Hale-Cullen. He is a transfer student and I would like you all to give him a warm welcome."

_Oh for Christ sake! How could this day get any worse! First they move to my little town and then I get one in my first period class._

"Alright Mr. Hale-Cullen-"

"Jasper."

"Right Jasper, please go have a seat next to Denshi, it seems those are the only open spots."

_Yup my day has gone to hell! Why god are you punishing me? _

"Hello."

I gave him a quick nod and a smile before I turned back to the instructor.

**JPOV**

It was our first day in this new school and of course we would be doing the same thing. We have yet to come across my darlin Bella or Luca. Alice has not seen anything other then what she has from the beginning. I rode with Emmett and Rose to school while Edward and Alice rode together. When we pulled up to the school I large wave of anxiety and fear came rushing toward us; the minute I felt it, it vanished. I tried to search out where this feeling was coming from but I couldn't find it.

My first period was English, I hated reading because it only reminded me of Bella. She loved to read and I would have been more than happy to have bought her every book in the world. As the teacher was giving her speech about class and my arrival I was hit with another wave of anxiety, anger, and fear. The feelings only seam to strength with the mention of a student's name. Denshi. I walked over to the girl and I knew at that moment that she was the one with these feelings but I couldn't figure out why. I searched out for some more emotions but came up with nothing.

**RyPOV**

Our first day of school was so not turning out to be very good. First Denshi past comes back to bite her in her ass and now I'm stuck with this Fucktard in my math class. _I still don't see what the big deal is? I'm taller than him and more well built? What had her so tensed up about him? What made him so special?_ I looked over to Edward and noticed him looking at me. _Shit. Ummmm…..Britney spears, Britney Spears naked, umm Oops I did it again"_

**EdPOV**

This was the last place I wanted to be, I wanted to be out there searching for my love.

"_I still don't see what the big deal is? I'm taller than him and more well built? What had her so tensed up about him? What made him so special? Shit." _

I was then assaulted by a naked Britney spears singing.

_I guess the boys here are not any different, all jealous because their women want us. Well they don't have to worry about me because I want nothing to do with them, I only have eyes for one girl and she is gone._

**BPOV**

My first three classes were over and it was lunch time. I was happy to know that I only had one class so far with a Cullen. Ryuk was in my next to classes after that one and informed me that he had Edward in his first hour. We went to our normal table next to our friends table and met Mia there.

"Mia my sister how are your classes going?"

"Fine but it seems that those Cullens are the talk of the school. All the girls love the guys and the guys love the girls."

We took our normal seats and started to chit chat about our classes when they came into the room. I threw my shield up to cover me and my family so that I could speak with them without Fucktard listening in.

"_So those are the famous Cullens?"_

"_Yah Ryuk those are them."_

"_Denshi love those two aren't all that!"_

"_Well no they are not, but still."_

"_But still what? What are you thinking-"_

Ryuk stopped talking at that moment and his eyes were hooded over with lust. I followed his eye sight to see that they were falling on none other than Alice. _You have got to be kidding me!_

"_RYUK!"_

"_Bella who is that?"_

"_Bella…wha…what the fuck! Now you're calling me Bella?"_

"_Who is she?"_

"_Well Ryuk if you must know she is Alice! The pixie bitch who slept with Jasper!"_

"_Wow she is so beautiful!"_

"_Beautiful what the fuck? Ryuk What the fuck is going on!"_

"_Bella I'm sorry."_

I stood up and slammed my hand down onto the table making sure I didn't hit it too hard.

"_Bella sit down they are staring."_

"_Let them!"_

I glared at Ryuk one last time before I stormed off towards my car. I opened the door and turned it blaring my music while I pulled out my bottle of Jack. _Stupid Ryuk, how could he fall for the pixie bitch! AHHHHHHH FUCK YOU CULLENS!!!! _I was disturbed by a knock at my window and noticed a little Mia standing at my window.

"Denshi sis are you okay."

"Yah I'm fine now."

"Yah I guess running into them could be fixed by a bottle of Jack. Feel like coming back to class?"

I turned off the car and put my now empty bottle of Jack into the glove box. I stepped out of the car and brushed my skirt and fluffed my hair.

"Ready!"

"Great….ummm Denshi?"

"Yes."

"Well ummm….I don't know how to say this."

"Just come out with it Mia."

"I think Edward is the one."

"Is that all…..WHAT!"

"Denshi calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down! What the fuck!"

I stood there glaring at my sister as the wind started to pick up and the skies darkened.

"Denshi the clouds! Please calm down."

"Denshi love calm down."

I turned around as Ryuk wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Denshi please calm down love. Listen to me; everything is going to be okay. Please just calm down."

I looked at Ryuk and then closed my eyes taking in deep breaths trying to calm myself. The clouds lightened and the wind was calming down.

"Denshi love please calm down your eyes they are so black."

I closed my eyes again and then opened them once I was sure they were brown again. I pulled away from Ryuk and stormed off away towards the school. I still couldn't believe that they were falling for some Cullens! I walked over to my locker and grabbed my Bio book before storming off towards my class. The bell had already rung and I was late.

"Well how nice of you to join us Denshi! Please why don't you have a seat next to Mr. Cullen. Your Ryuk will have to join a new table this year. I refuse to have a repeat of last year."

I looked over to where Mr. Depp was point and noticed that he was telling me to sit next to none other than Edward Cullen! _Wells isn't this grand! _I walked over to the table and threw my book down and took my seat.

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen."

"Denshi Todo."

"I hope things are alright with your boyfriend."

"Peachy!"

I looked over toward the door and saw Ryuk waltz right in.

"Ah Ryuk I hope you and Denshi had a splendid time in the hall, if you two are late one more time this week you will be here after school for a whole month! I refuse to have any more repeats from last year! Now please go take a seat, oh yes your new lab partner is going to be Emmett."

Ryuk walked over to where Emmett was sitting and took his seat taking a glance at my direction and mouthing I love you to me. _The hell you do Ryuk! _I glared back at him and told him fuck you!

I returned my attention back to the front of class and towards Mr. Depp who was going on and on about the class syllabus. _I wish I could know what the hell he is thinking. _I sat there and concentrated very hard on hearing Edward's thoughts. I figured if I could carry on a conversation with my family then why can't I hear thoughts as well. Sure enough I began to hear his thoughts.

_Why can't I hear her thoughts? The only one I have been blocked from was my beautiful Bella. Oh how I miss looking into those beautiful brown eyes and how I loved how her hair would bounce around her shoulder's when she would run around. With all the years that have past we still have yet to find a trace of her, not even Alice has been able to see a vision with her in it. What is it about this girl that reminds me so much of my Bella? If only Jasper would have stayed away then this would never had happened. If only I would have came back for her sooner than we would be together for eternity. I would have changed her the very minute she asked. _

If only he knew how wrong he is. If Jasper would not have come then Luca would have gotten to me sooner. Then again if Edward would have come back sooner who knows where we would be. I highly doubt we would be together but then again you never know. I turned towards Ryuk and tuned into his thoughts but also shielded him from Edward being able to hear him.

"_Denshi love please don't be mad at me. I love you very much but I have this strong feeling towards that Alice chick and I cant explain it. I love you but I think I love her to. Anyways so that's the famous Edward? He really is not all that. Oh and who is this big giant I'm next to?"_

"_That would be my big brother Emmett, he was always my protector."_

"_Big brother huh…..I wonder how he would like it if he knew all the naughty things his lil sister was doing?!"_

"_Don't even try, keep in mind these Cullens are not to be trusted I don't know how you and Mia have fallen for them but please don't do anything stupid."_

Before I knew it the bell was ringing and we all started to pile out into the hall.

"Edward wait up bro."

I turned around to see Em walking over to Edward and whispering in his ear so low that humans would not have been able to hear.

"Ed what do you think of those two? Something just doesn't seem right, that Denshi girl reminds me of someone. I feel like I know her from somewhere but I can't place it. Can you hear her thoughts?"

"No I can't and it reminds me of Bella, and that Ryuk guy I was able to hear his thoughts but then it became silent just like her. I don't know about those two maybe we should talk to Carlisle."

"So she reminds you of Bella huh, yah I guess that is who she reminds me of. Then again our Bella was American and not Asian. Not to say that she could be Bella's hot Asian twin!"

"Em your such a dork. Come on let's get to class."

The rest of the day went on pretty much uneventful. I stayed clear of Ryuk and refused to hold his hand I didn't say one word to Mia. After the last bell rung I ran out to my car and jumped in blaring the radio as I sped out of the school lot. Once I was home I ran straight for my room and slammed the door shut. I threw myself on my bed. _Grr how could those two do this to me?_ _First Ryuk falls for Alice and now Mia thinks Edward is the one! Fuck what the hell are those Cullens doing here? _There is only one way to find out. I jumped up off my bed and found my comfy black running sweats and a black tank top that hugged my torso. I opened my window and jumped out. I took off running towards the school so that I could pick up the scent. Once I was getting closer to being seeing by humans I slowed my pace to a light jog. I picked up the scent rather quickly and followed it to the other side of town. Once I knew I would run into other humans I picked up the pace. I masked my scent to the smell of trees. When I knew I was getting closer I morphed into a white dove. I flew closer to the house and perched myself on top of a tree just in the right spot to hear everything going on.

"Carlisle could you please come down here."

"What is it Edward?"

"I think we might have a problem."

"Go on."

"There are these kids at school a family from over seas that have been living here for some time. The thing is I can't read the older girl's thoughts and then out of nowhere I was unable to read the guy's thoughts."

"So what is the problem?"

"I can't read their thoughts!"

"I highly see that as a problem Edward, you were unable to read Bella's thoughts remember."

"Yes but the other thing is the girl Denshi reminds me of her, even Emmett picked up on it."

Emmett came running into the room taking up a spot next to Carlisle on the large couch.

"Yah pops that girl is like the Asian hot as twin to Bella its weird."

"Hmmm I see Alice sweetie could you come in here."

Alice came fluttering into the room.

"Yes daddy."

"Alice do you see anything different in Bella's future."

Alice closed her eyes and I locked into her vision. I saw myself with a very good looking English man, we were walking hand in hand in a field as our two daughters were being chased by our older son.

"No sorry daddy it's still the same. Bella would have had beautiful children."

_Would have, what the hell is she going on about?_

"Why doesn't she just stop this false vision and show us what she is really doing?"

"She wants to stay in hiding Alice, all though I believe this is Luca's doing."

_Well yes the idea of a false vision is his doing but if only you knew what I was doing._

Then it struck me. I was going to mess with their heads! I waited for them to all go to their rooms for the night and then I flew towards the back door. I turned into a small mouse and made my way into the house. I scurried up stairs toward Em and Rose's room. I stayed outside their door under a table to make sure they weren't having sex. Once I didn't hear and moans coming from the room I made my way in there. Sure enough Em and Rose were lying on their bed with their eyes closed. I then turned myself into a small insect and flew over to their ears.

"Oh big brother bear how I miss you."

Em shot up straight and looked around the room.

"Em hun what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just thought I heard something."

They both lay back down and I flew this time over to Rose's ear.

"Rose my sweet sweet sister I miss fighting with you."

This time Rose shot up out of bed and had the look of fear all over her face.

"Rose babe what is it?"

"I thought I heard her."

"You heard her too?"

"Yes she said she missed fighting with me, what did she say to you?"

"That she missed me and she called me brother bear."

I tried to contain my laughter as I flew out of the room. I hit Carlisle and Esme's room next. Esme was snuggling up next to Carlisle in the same way as Em and Rose.

_What is with all this snuggling._

"Carlisle……Carlisle…….how could you let them get me! You were a father to me!"

Carlisle turned into a statue, and looked around with his eyes.

"Esme……Esme……I miss you mother."

Esme didn't lay still as Carlisle this time she shot straight out of bed and brought her hands to her face and began to sob. Carlisle was at her side instantly and tried to soother her. I kind of felt sad for making Esme cry so I took off toward the evil pixie and Jasper's room. When I got in there I was shocked to see only Alice's stuff. _Where is Jasper and his stuff? _Alice was at her desk sketching out some new fashion designs. I flew right up to her ear.

"Alice……Alice…..evil pixie bitch! I will set you a fire before my time is up on this earth. I will dance around the pyre while you burn and scream."

Alice froze instantly and I could see her eyes water up with tears that would never fall.

"Bella."

_Five down two to go!_ I flew across the hall towards Edward's room. Once I was in there I saw him lying on his favorite black couch. _What the hell does he take that thing everywhere they go?_ I flew closer to him and began to whisper in his ear.

"Edward……Edward…..I miss you so much! How could you leave me and then come back only to let Luca take me! We could be together right now. We could be making love; you could have your dick in my wet tight pussy."

Edward let out a moan as he shifted in his couch. "Bell my love how I wish….."

_Now all I have left is Jasper._

I flew to the top level of the house and found Jasper. He was sitting by the window looking out into the trees.

"Bella my darlin I wish you were here. I wish were able to tell you how much we miss you. I wish I could hold you in my arms and never let you go. I was stupid to let something break us apart."

I couldn't let him go on, my heart was aching to take him in my arms and tell him how much I missed him. _What the fuck, where did that come from! He left me, he slept with the pixie bitch! _

"Jasper…..Jasper…..my sexy cowboy. I miss your rock hard dick, I miss riding you and feeling you rub me all over. I miss milking your rock hard dick!"

Jasper let out a few moans as he continued to look out the window. _Now for the frosting on the cake. _I flew out Jasper's room. Once in the hall way I let myself go back into my vampire form and allowed my scent to come back. I let out some scary giggles as I fluttered down the stairs making sure to pass all the rooms and giggle. Once I was down on the main floor and I heard all the bedroom doors open I stopped.

"Hey bro did you hear that?"

"Yah Em I did, was that Bella?"

"Kids I know as much as we want that to be her she isn't here."

"Dad that might be true but can't you smell her? She is here!"

I let out another giggle and hear all breathing and movement stop upstairs.

"Oh my dear family I miss you." I then skipped over to the door and had a burst of wind pushed the door and windows open and carry my scent upstairs. Once I heard the feet start to make their way down stairs I took off towards the woods. I hid in the trees as I watched my family pile out of the house searching the woods for me.

"Bella my dear please come home! We miss you all so much!" I jumped towards some trees farther away from the house before I dropped down towards the ground. I cleared the sky of clouds so the moon light could shine down on us. I brought up some mist from the stream and had it circle around me before I appeared from behind the tree. I allowed them to see me for a few second before I giggled and ran away. Once I was out of sight I turned back into a dove and flew the rest of the way home.

Once I was in the safety of my room I turned back into myself.

"Had a fun night?"

"Yes Ryuk I did. Did you have a fun night sitting in my room?"

I grabbed a towel and some clothes before I opened my door to the bathroom. I turned on the water before stripping.

"Bella what were you doing at their house?"

"Having some fun."

"I thought you didn't want them to know you were here?"

"I don't, they think I'm a ghost."

"Fine have your fun but please don't be mad at me. Denshi please say you're not mad at me."

Ryuk walked up to me and put his arms around my naked body. I looked up into his eyes and I knew I couldn't be mad at him. "I'm not mad at you, I just don't want to lose you!" Ryuk then smashed his lips to mine and continued to ravish my body with his hands.

The week went on pretty normal. The only thing that sucked was there was nothing to do and it was a Friday night.

"I know how about we go to the Karaoke bar downtown?"

"Yah lets go get drunk and sing our hearts out and have fun!"

I looked over at my sister and my lover and shook my head. Those two can be such children, but they had a point it would be fun to get drunk and sing. We all ran to our rooms and got dressed. We all piled into the giant Navigator that was used for family outings and headed towards the bar.

**APOV**

I was in the middle of a new sketch when the vision came. A very handsome man singing his heart out to me! It was a small college bar that had a Karaoke machine.

"Guys were going out let's go!"

**BPOV**

We arrived to the bar not too long after we left. Once inside we ordered a couple of bottles of whisky before finding a table close to the stage. We sat around drinking and watching the people sing. After our first bottle was done and we were feeling our liquid courage we signed ourselves up to sing. While we were waiting for our turn the Cullen pack waltzed into the bar.

"Oh for the love of god!"

"Denshi love chill."

"Oh my he is so cute tonight!"

"Mia could you keep your hormones in check! This is a family outing not a chance to make your first move!"

I shook my head as the announcer shouted out Ryuk's name.

"Well ladies I guess it's my turn."

Ryuk took another shot before he jumped up onto stage. Before we knew it the beginning music to Ludacris's Money Maker came over the speakers. I just shook my head as Ryuk gave me a little wink.

**Shake your money maker  
Like somebody about to pay ya  
I see you on my radar  
Don't you act like you afraid of  
Shh...  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey  
Shake your money maker  
Like somebody boutta pay ya  
Don't worry about them haters  
Keep your nose up in the air  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey**

Ryuk then jumped down from the stage and made his way over to me and Mia.

**Shake shake shake your money maker  
Like you were shaking it for some paper  
Took your mama 9 months to make ya  
Might as well shake what you mama gave ya**

Before the next part Ryuk sped over to Alice Standing right in front of her.****

You ... you looking good in them jeans _What the fuck does he think he is doing!_**  
I bet you look even better with me in between  
I keep my mind on my money, money on my mind  
But yous a hell of a distraction when you shake your behind  
I got * on my right side pouring some cups  
My whole hood is to my left and they ain't giving a fuck**

_The hell we aren't giving a Fuck! I am very well giving a fuck._

I sat there glaring at Ryuk dancing in front of Alice and singing to her!

"Denshi please the lights. Get some control!"

_Fuck control, hell I have a lot of it and I am going to use it to my advantage!_

I could no longer hear Ryuk singing to Alice all I could see was red and my anger was getting the best of me. The lights were flicking on and off and I could see our table start to shake just a little bit.

"Denshi please stop, you're going to get attention brought to us!"

_Sorry Mia but it's too late!_ All rational thinking was out the window! Ryuk was over there flirting with her and singing to her. _Oh hell no did that Bitch just put her hands on him! _Alice was now running her hands on his chest as he was singing to her and giving her some kind of lap dance. _This ends now!_ I stood up from my chair and I could feel the wind circling around me I looked over to the bar and watched as I made some bottles fall to the floor taking the attention of the humans from Ryuk and Alice long enough for me to force my drink and the remaining drinks on our table and theirs to come crashing towards Alice just as Ryuk turned to walk away. She didn't have enough time to think the glass came crashing into her body.

"Denshi now you've done it!"

All the eyes were on mine and Ryuk came rushing towards me. Before he could even put a finger on me I sent him crashing into the stage.

"Denshi sister please your eyes they are black."

"I'm out of here."

I ran out of the bar at human speed since all eyes were on me. Once I was in the open I took some deep breaths and started to walk towards home. I was walking as fast as I could at human pace before I found a dark alley that I knew I could get away with running. But to my displeasure before I could take of running down the alley I heard many footsteps running in my direction.

"Denshi please wait."

I took some calming breaths before I turned to see Mia and Ryuk a few feet away from me.

"Denshi what the hell was that back there?"

"Really? Really you're going to ask me what the hell? FUCK YOU RYUK! What the hell was that back there! What the fuck do you think you were doing dancing all over that bitch!"

"Watch who you are calling bitch!" _Fuck it's Jasper, of course he would stick up for her._

I turned to look behind Ryuk to see the whole Cullen clan.

"Well isn't this grand, it's the whole Cullen clan!"

"Hey girl what the hell was that back there? Who the fuck are you people."

"What is with you guys and asking that stupid question."

"Answer us girl."

_Oh look Edward is trying to be big and tough._

"Nothing for you all to worry about, now if you excuse me I'm going home."

I turned to leave to only see Jasper standing in my way.

"Move!"

"Not until you tell us what you all are!"

"Move!"

"NO! We have you out numbered now tell us!"

"Really outnumbered? Well let's see who is going to be the winner!"

I glared at Jasper before I gave him a small wink right as I threw him into a building and out of my way.

"Denshi stop!"

"Mia darling be a charm and go back to the car, oh and take that back stabbing piece of garbage you call a brother with you!"

"No Denshi love we are not going anywhere!"

"That's fine with us! You all can stay and see what happens when you mess with a Cullen."

"Oh please Emmett your no match for me! Now why don't you Cullens go back home or leave Alaska all together!"

I looked up at the sky and the clouds disappeared as the wind picked up tossing our hair around.

"What are you girl!"

"I am no girl! I am a vampire who does not take crap from no one!"

I swirled a big gust of wind and pushed everyone out and away from me.

"Denshi stop!"

The wind was still blowing holding everyone to the buildings.

"Denshi please the wind is too much! Denshi!"

I could hear my sister's pleads for my mercy but my brain was not wanting to comply all I thought about was how much everyone hurt me!

"Mia she isn't in there, she is physically here but her shield is keeping her safe. She is blocking out everything!"

"What do you mean shield?"

"Oh come on Cullen you know damn well what I mean."

"Ryuk stop!"

"NO MIA!"

"Do you mean she is…."

"Yes."

"Ryuk she is going to kill you!"

"Mia she is going to kill us all!"

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe what was going on. We were all pined to the wall by this vampire. She was not responding to her sister's pleas.

"Mia she isn't in there, she is physically here but her shield is keeping her safe. She is blocking out everything!"

"What do you mean shield?"

"Oh come on Cullen you know damn well what I mean."

"Ryuk stop!"

"NO MIA!"

"Do you mean she is…."

"Yes."

_What the hell! Is he trying to say that Denshi is…….no she can't be! Then again she can move things with her mind and she can control the weather. OH. MY. GOD. That vampire is BELLA!_

"Bella?"

The wind stopped but we were all still being held against the buildings by some weird force. The vampire stopped and looked towards me.

"Bella darlin is that you?"

"Denshi love please stop this. You're going to kill us all, mom and dad won't be too happy."

"Denshi sister please."

"Jazz why are you calling that vamp Bella?"

"Em that vamp is Bella."

Gasps could be heard all around the group and confusion was coming off of everyone in waves. The only other emotion I felt was sadness and it was coming from her.

"Bella darlin please stop this."

The force that was once holding us against the wall was now gone. I went to rush towards Bella but was beaten to the punch by that Ryuk guy. He went to try and pull Bella into a hug but she pulled away and shoved him away.

"Don't touch me Ryuk!"

"Denshi love please."

"Don't Denshi love me, why don't you go and hug that pixie bitch over there! I want nothing more to do with you, oh and I want you out of the house! I am taking the house for myself!"

"Bella darlin please."

"Denshi sister I think the jig is up."

Well all stared towards the vampire and watched her as she transformed into our sweet Bella. Yet this Bella was not human or a vegetarian no she had red eyes.

"Oh darlin no."

**WOW that took a long time to write! I hope you all liked this chapter! I know this story is kind of getting long so I figured I would speed up the reunion! So what did you all think of this reunion of Bella and the Cullens? So please hit that little green button down below so I can hear all your thoughts! Reviews are like hunky Cullens giving you lap dances while sing money maker to you!**


	23. Chapter 25

**A/N I just want to say thank you to ****Faultydroneunplugged**** for your review! When I reading it your review made me smile! I think that was the first review I have received in a long time that was not mean. I was kind of in a writers block and then your review's made me want to burst through that block. So Anyways I hope you all like this chapter! Oh and FYI Bella calls Esme and Carlisle mom and dad, while she calls Nina Miko mother and Ando Miko father. So now that we have that all cleared up enjoy!**

**Ch 25**

BPOV

I stood there in front of the people who hurt me the most. I could feel their eyes raking over my body and it made me feel like a fool. The Cullens would more then likely be looking at my red colored eyes over anything else, so I closed my eyes.

"Darlin please let us talk, we have so much we need to discuss."

"No there is nothing to discuss, you all have hurt me and you want me to turn the other cheek just so that you all can have your cake and eat it too. Well guess what I won't be turning the cheek, I will no longer lie down and let you all walk over me!"

"Denshi what makes you think we would walk all over you? You're not making any sense."

"Well let me spell this out for you _Shinigami!_ We get together back over in Japan and we have the best time our life's while we were on our adventure. I finally broke down and told you what has happened to me in my past and yet you still find a way to hurt me by falling for that lil pixie bitch! Then you dear sister Mia talk about how you really love us being a big family and how you would die if you lost it. Yet you go and do the worst thing in the sister code and fall for your sister's ex boyfriend! Oh and lets not forget the Cullens. We all know what you did, yet the only 2 people here who are innocent is my big brother and my big sister! So you all could drop off the edge of the world! Now if you excuse me I am going home and Ryuk don't you dare fallow me, why don't you and your sister go home with them!"

I gave them all an evil glare before turning around and turning into a dove and flying off into the sky.

I was home in a matter of minutes flying through my window. I quickly stripped of my clothes and put on some comfy track pants and a sports bra. I tied my hair into a bun and turned my attention to the task at hand. Ryuk could move into the Cullens house with his new bitch! I used my powers and moved all of Ryuk's stuff into boxes and had them on the front lawn. I could see my mother and father watching me from their front porch. Mother was sobbing into father's arms and I wasn't sure if it was because I was hurting or if it was because her family was falling apart. As I was putting the last box onto front lawn I heard three cars pulling into the driveway. I went back inside and grabbed my whisky bottle and a book and took up my favorite spot on our front porch.

_Well look who finally has come home, oh and they brought their new mates as well. _Ryuk got out the navigator and helped Alice out of the passenger side. Edward stepped out of the Volvo and did the same with Mia. Then big brother Em, Rose, and Jasper got out of the jeep. They all walked up to mother and father and did the introductions. When Ryuk got to Alice mother went up him and slapped him across the face.

"Ryuk how could you do that to Bella, after everything that she has been through you just go and treat her like she is nothing!"

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter mom, you know I love Bella but now my heart belongs to Alice! She is my soul mate!"

I had to give a snort at that one. _Soul mate as if they exist, I thought I had found mine with Edward and Jasper and oh how I was wrong!_

"Soul mate or not soul mate there would have been a better way to about this!"

"I'm sorry mom."

"Now I suggest you go over there and apologize to her."

"Yes mom."

"All of you."

I looked up at mother and could not believe that she was doing this to me! I didn't need their apologize or there pity looks. I didn't need any of that crap! I watched as the group slowly walked towards me. Everyone stayed on the front lawn except Rose and Em who walked up onto the porch. Rose came and sat next to me taking a shot of my whisky, while Em leaned against the front door.

"Denshi love please don't be mad I'm sorry."

"Fuck you Ryuk."

"Language Bella."

"Sorry mother."

"I don't want or need your apologizes Ryuk and as far as our pet names there will no longer be any use for them!"

"Please don't be mad!"

_Don't be mad! Ha I am well beyond mad……I'm livid!_

"You know Ryuk I could very well go off and rant on how I have every right to be mad but there is no need! I am not going to waist my anger on you or any of you. The only thing that matters to me is that I have my big brother and sister back and I have my mother and father! Now why don't you take your crap off my front lawn and get the hell away from me!"

"Bella if I may-"

"No you may not!"

I felt my anger rising in me and the wind was starting to pick up.  
"I don't want to hear you voice! I don't even want to see your face you evil pixie bitch!"

"Bella please I need to tell you something's! We all need to sit down and have a long talk!"

"No there is nothing to say now get out of here!"

"Bella we need to talk please!"

"No now get the hel-"

I was suddenly cut off by a large howl. I took in a large breath and smelt him.

"Who called the wolf?"

I looked to the left of the large group near the trees and saw Jacob running towards us in his wolf form. He stopped a few trees short of the house and phased back. He ran out of the trees and straight up my front porch. I was still stunned still as a stone until he was just a foot away from me.

"Bells."

I shook my head and jumped into his arms closing the distance between us.

"Jake oh my god I missed you."

"Bells I have missed you too, oh my god you look great."

"You too…..but why…..why are you here."

"Well the Jazz man called me and told me he found you, I dropped the phone and ran all the way up here. It was a short trip since I was running the Canadian border keeping an eye out for you."

"But why aren't you back in La Push we your imprint."

"Because I couldn't be happy until I knew you were safe and happy. Bells even though I have imprinted I still love you with all my heart it's just that love has turned into a brotherly love. I want you to be happy; I want you to be safe! I have been keeping in touch with Em and Jazz ever since you left. As for my imprint whose name is Stacy she is fine, she is on the res with Billy I call her every day."

"Well you better because if you don't treat her right I will take you out back and teach you a lesson."

"Yes Miss Swan now how about we go inside and have us a little talk."

I gave him a nod and glare to the rest of them. I opened my mind up so that I could speak and hear everyone else.

"_Now listen here you bitches! Sorry Mom. I don't want any of you to come near this house, if one of you even tries to come on this porch I will send your ass straight to hell!"_

I closed my mind and put my shield up to cover everyone in the house from having their mind tapped into by that slime ball. We all walked into the house and sat on the couch. I fell into Jakes arms and watched Rose do the same with Em.

"So Bells how are things going?"

"Fine Em, how about you?"

"Great now that we have you back. The family was at loose ends when you left. We recently have been coming back together. Rose, Jazz and I stay pretty much to our selves. There are some important things you need to know and I really want you to listen. Please just keep an open mind and listen."

I gave him a nod and he continued with his important information.

"Well after you left Alice and Edward had some things they needed to say. First off they knew that little vamp called Alexia. Alice met her and Luca in Minnesota while she was gone. She lived with them for a little while and when she was there something happened. The girls were drinking and she said she blacked out. She remembers Luca saying something along the lines that he wanted to be with her but she refused. He said then he would take our precious human. He then somehow tapped into her brain and brainwashed her. He made her think she had a vision of her back with Jazz and Edward would be with Alexia. He told her to come back to Forks and get him back. So she came back and did just that. She only remembered what happened after seeing Luca. She was so sorry that she was able to be messed with and how badly she hurt you and Jazz. She has been looking for you ever since, she wants to make it up to you and help you and Jazz be one again. Now as for Edward……well he had come across Alexia one day and found she was easy to talk to. Any time he would miss you they would talk and she would convince him to not comeback for you."

I could not believe the shit he was saying!

"Please Bella believe me it's the truth!"

I really wanted to believe him but I just couldn't let myself. I really didn't want to open myself up only to be hurt again.

"Bells sweetie I heard you speaking to everyone with your mind if you are able to do that then why can't you see the past like Edward can?"

_Hmmmm good question._

I closed my eyes and opened my mind up and looked into Em's memories. I saw some rather triple X rated memories of Em and Rose and then I found it. His memories from that day, the look on all of their faces was heart breaking. Jasper looked like he wanted to die and Edward looked like he was ready to follow Jasper to death. Then they started to talk, Alice told them her story and then Edward did the same. I couldn't believe it……everything he said was right! Luca had lied to me and to them! He used them to get me. Yet it didn't make it right for Jasper to sleep with Alice, he was not under Luca's control.

"I'm so sorry you all had to go through that. But it still doesn't help that Jasper cheated on me and that Edward left me. They were not under Luca's control they did everything on their own terms. They didn't stop to think how it might have affected me!"

"Bella you saw how hurt Jasper has been without you, can't you please try to forgive him?"

"I just don't know, I don't know if I can."

"Can you please try?"

"Fine I will try, but Em don't you try any funny stuff!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"So Bella since you call those two mother and father…….ummm…..what about our parents?"

"Oh…..I very much still think of them as my parents!"

"Well good because of that little stunt you pulled the other night Esme is going crazy!"

"Oh so you know it was me?"

"Well now that we see what you can do then yes it all makes sense."

"Wow Em you're pretty smart!"

"Thanks, I'm not all just good looks!"

Well all had some laughs and then continued talking about what has been going on for the past few years. It was so easy to talk to my big brothers and sister, I missed having this. I miss my other parents and my family even though it will never be the same. I just hope that I can forgive them all for what they have done but I just don't know how long that might be.

During our conversation the topic came up on when I would see my other parents and Jake said no time like the present so Em called them. So now I find myself sitting on my porch waiting for my long lost parents to come down the drive way. It didn't take that long even though we lived on opposite sides of town and the speed limit would make their drive a long one, we heard the car pull down our drive way. I jumped up out of my chair and couldn't help but bounce in place.

"Bells chill, they will be here soon enough!"

The car came into view and stopped right next to the other ones, both doors opened and my long lost parents were finally here! They stepped in front of the car and were holding each other's hand and I just couldn't take it! I tore down my porch and right into their arms.

"Oh my little girl…..I can't believe you're here!"

"Mom…..dad……..I'm so sorry!"

"Hush now my little Bella no need to apologize. I am sorry it took us this long to find you!"

"Still I am so sorry for how I have acted!"

"Well yes you have been a little stubborn using you powers to keep us in the dark, but all is forgiven and the only thing that matters is that we have you home!"

I gripped onto my parent's shirts never wanting to let them go. In the first time in a very long long time I feel whole. I have both sets of my parents here with me and my siblings!

"Mom, dad I have some people I want you to meet."

I grabbed both their hands and motioned for my brothers and sister to follow us to the main house. We walked into the house to find my other mother and father sitting on the love seat with others.

"Mom, dad this is my other mother and father."

Both my dads' walked to each other and shook hands while my mothers' embraced each other in a very loving hug.

"Mr. and Mrs. Miko we would like to thank you for taking care of our Bella."

"Oh it was no problem at all, when our Ryuk brought her home we fell in love with her. She was a daughter to us at that very moment. I am just sorry that our thick headed Ryuk had to break her already hurting heart."

"But dad I already told you I couldn't help myself."

"Ryuk you will remain silent unless I speak to you."

Ryuk straightened in his chair and pulled Alice even closer.

_All look they are already so lovey dovey. Now where is that other back stabber? _

I looked around the room to find Mia in the lap of Edward while he played with her hair.

_I think I am going to puke! This shit is so gross! Now let's see where is that Jazz man?_

I looked around the room to find Jasper sitting in the corner looking at the pictures of my family up along the wall. His eyes had so much pain in them when he would come across the pictures of Ryuk and I. It was in that moment when he came across the picture of a very sleepy half naked Ryuk and I in bed that I knew I couldn't hurt him any longer. I opened the window and used my powers to tear those pictures off the walls and move them into the garbage outside. I slammed the window and the last picture was outside and Jasper moved his head to look at me and his eyes still held the pain.

"Bella-"

I couldn't take it anymore the pain he was not trying to push out it was just too much. I ran to him and threw my arms around him trying to make his pain go away. He was too good of a man to be put through that kind of pain.

"Jasper can we go and talk?"

He gave a nod and we walked out the back door and to my house. We walked right into the house and down to my private study. It was the one place that I was able to be myself and not hide anything. I took a seat in my oversized plush lazy boy rocking chair. Jasper sat across from me in giant plush chair. We both sat there him staring at me and me looking down at my hands.

"Would this be much easier for you if I were human?"

He didn't say anything so I went ahead and turned back into my real human form including a heartbeat and brown eyes.

"How did you do that?"

"It's just one of my abilities, why don't you like it?"

"No it's not that, I love how you are no matter what."

"So um…..how have you been?"

"Do you need to ask?"

"Well I guess you have been okay, I mean you have Alice and the whole family back together."

"The family is now only full since we have found you."

I began to fidget in my chair; this was not going as well as I wanted.

"I saw the pain you went through while I was gone, I looked into Em's memories and I know the real truth."

"So what does that mean?"

"Nothing really I just now know why Luca took me to begin with. It still doesn't change some things between you and me or me and Edward. The past still stands, you cheated on me and Edward left me."

"I am so sorry for everything that has happened. I am sorry for my brother leaving you and breaking your heart and I am so sorry for smashing your heart."

"Well it still hurt and that is a pain that I can't just get over. Yes I know it has been a few years but it still hurts every day. I let you in my life and I fell deeply in love with you. I trusted you with my heart after your brother broke it. I wanted us to be together forever! I wanted it to be your venom that is in my body not Luca's! But you destroyed all my dreams; you took those chances away with me by sleeping with that pixie bitch!"

"Bella if I could go back in time and take back the things I have done then I would. I would never have gone and talked to her, I would have stayed with you!"

"Well unfortunately fate has a funny way of working. I was truly shown how pig headed men could be!"

Jasper hung his head in shame and didn't try to defend his sex. I hated to see him in pain; I wanted so badly to go back to how we were before this whole mess. I miss being loved I miss having someone to share my life with. Yes Ryuk and I shared some things but the love we had could never come anywhere near my love with Jasper. Ryuk and I always knew it was more of a convenience for us to love each other.

"Bella please darlin can we try to work on us, I can feel some kind of longing coming from you. I still love you with everything I have! My heart and soul still belongs with you, the day you left you took it with you. You are my world and my everything!"

"Jasper while I would like to go back to how we were before, I just don't think that is possible. Like I said even though it was a few years ago that those things have happened it still is very fresh."

"I am not asking for you to forgive me right now, I just want us to work on things. Can we at least try and work on us, I miss you so much Bella."

_Jazz you have no idea how much I miss you._

"I will not promise you anything but I will try."

We both stood and I was once again fidgeting with my fingers, I so badly wanted to jump into his arms and never let him go but it just didn't feel right.

"Bella would it be too soon to ask for a hug"

"I'm not sure."

"Can we try?"

I gave a small nod and moved slowly to him and wrapped my arms around to his side and gave him a quick hug. It might have been quick but it made my insides all nice and warm. I pulled away and started back to the main house with Jasper right on my heels.

When we got back into the main house all the kids were looking kind of glum.

"Why do you all look like you were just told you are going to the dentist?"

"I think I would rather go to the dentist then do what our loving parental figures have told us we must do."

"And what might that be brother bear?"

"We all have to sit around the fireplace and have family time! By family time I mean us not them! They get to leave and we have to sit here and talk!"

I snapped my head in the direction of my parents.

"What have I ever done to you?"

My mother came up to me and wrapped her arms around me, "Now Bella you have not seen your other family in a few years and both Carlisle and Esme have agreed with me and your father on this. You kids need to bond and become close."

"But mother I am already close with Emmett and Rose, why do I have to be close to the others."

"Because I said so."

"But mother because I said so isn't good enough!"

"Isabella Swan you do what your mother has told you to do!"

"Yes father."

"That goes for you two also Miko and Ryuk."

Ryuk and Miko both said yes.

"As for you five your mom and I don't want to see you back at the house until you have worked through this."

"But daddy I can already tell you this won't work!"

"Alice no buts I don't care what your visions say you will all sit and talk this through. Since the Miko family is going to be a part of our family I want us to be a happy one!"

"Yes daddy. Can we go hunt at least before we start?"

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other before they agreed to this. I thought it was a very good idea since the last thing I need is my thirst making me even more on edge.

"Alright children you go hunt and I want you all back here before 9am."

I looked at the clock to see that it was now 12am. _Well that doesn't leave me much time_

I ran back to the house and changed into a skin tight black mini dress that barely went down to my ass. It was backless and had a very low V that showed off my cleavage. I grabbed my keys and purse before heading to my car. I saw that Mia and Ryuk were not dressed in their normal hunting clothes but some old grungy clothes we use to wrestle in. _Well I guess they are going to try and please their new mate. _I saw Jasper staring back at me with pain in his eyes.

"Bella sweetheart please don't go too far, and try to stay out of trouble! You won't have Ryuk or Mia to distract to scum bags."

I ran past Jasper and Edward and straight to my mother. I gave her a quick hug and promised I would behave. I opened my mind up to the others thoughts to hear what they were thinking.

"_Damn she is looking H.O.T. hot!" –Em_

"_Wow my lil sister is looking so good, but it's too sad she is on that diet" –Rose_

"_Wow that dress is kind of cute, I am so happy she finally embraced her hot side! I just wish we could go back to normal and we could actually enjoy shopping!" –Alice_

"_Damn she is going to be a killer tonight! The lucky sap who gets to tap that ass is going to die a happy man! But hell I hope I get to tap this nice pixie ass!" –Ryuk_

"_Ummm….WOW! I would so love to see what is hiding under that lil dress; I wonder what Mia would look like in that? Hell I wonder if Mia would ever consider a 3 way?" –Fucktard_

"_Damn I so could go for a nice young man right now, but I suppose I will have to learn to eat animals if I want to be with Edward. Bella you are so lucky big sister, snag a hot one for me!"-Mia_

Edward snapped his head in the direction of Mia on that last note. Mia just shrugged her shoulders and gave him a nice smile.

"_Bella darlin I know you can hear me, please come with us. You use to never want to hurt humans. Please Bella this is what you have always wanted. Come with me and we can go together alone and hunt."_

I actually considered it for a few moments but I knew right now it would not be a good idea to ignore my thirst and then try and talk to them. I gave Jasper and warm smile before I shook my head. I opened my mind to only Jasper and blocked his from Fucktard.

"_Jazz I understand your concern I do and I feel honored that you would be so concerned about me that way I just don't think it would be a good idea to ignore my thirst right before we all have a chit chat. Hay that reminds me where did Jacob go?"_

"_He ran into town to get some food."_

"_Oh well I would invite you but I don't think that would be a good idea since you have been working so hard on your control."_

"_Darlin I would love nothing more than to share a hunt with you but just not a human."_

"_I understand now please I hope you all enjoy your hunt I know I will!"_

I gave him a sexy wink before I jumped in my car and pealed out of the drive way.

It didn't take long before I was a state over and right in the front of a bar before last call. I parked my car and walked my way into the bar. There were plenty of men in there and a few were actually good looking. I walked up to the bar and ordered myself a double tequila on the rocks and sipped on it. It didn't take long for a guy to come up to me.

"Hi beautiful my name is Ron what brings you here."

"Nothing much just ran into an Ex and wanted to drink my pain away. What about you?" I finished my drink and looked him in the eyes.

"Well I was just passing through and I thought I would see what brings a beautiful woman like yourself to a place like this. Would you like another drink?"

I gave him a smile and nodded yes. We continued on like this until Ron was drunk. He asked if I wanted to share a taxi back home and I told him I was actually out of town and had no place to go. He offered to come with him back to his house I agreed and we took the taxi there.

We were barely through the door when I wrapped my legs around his waist. His mouth was attacking mine and our tongues fought for dominance. I pushed me up against the wall as his hands gripped my ass causing a muffled moan escaped my mouth. I pushed him away as unzipped my side and pulled my dress off revealing my breast. Ron's mouth attacked my breast taking it in and sucking hard. I moaned again and he bit down.

"Mmm that feels good."

"How about we take this to the bed."

"Sounds good to me."

Ron smashed his lips back to mine and managed to get us to his room without knocking over anything. He tossed me down on the bed and looked me up and down. I closed my eyes and took in the sexual feeling I was getting from him finding me attractive.

"Alright darlin I want you to take off your panties."

My eyes shot open, his accent was so much like Jasper's I would have thought he was here.

"What's the matter don't you like my accent most woman find it very sexy."

"Mmhmm it is very sexy!"

I closed my eyes and allowed him to talk dirty to me with his southern accent. I imagined that it was Jasper who was now on top of me sucking on my neck. When I opened my eyes I actually saw Jasper. I smiled and closed my eyes. I enjoyed the thought of Jasper doing all of these things to me. After I reached my climax screaming Jasper's name Ron pulled away and I gave him evil smile before I pulled him back down to me and plunged my teeth into his neck. I drained him dry and then got up finding my clothes. I pulled my cell phone and called the local cleaners. It was a nice thing to know that there were cleaners everywhere in the world. In the United States there is a chapter in every state and a mini chapter in every city. I was sitting on the couch fixing my shoes when they came knocking on my door.

"Hello gentleman my dinner is laying in the bed. If you could make it quick and then lock it up that would be great! Charge it to my account and I will make sure you guys get a nice size tip!"

I walked out of the apartment and made my way back to the bar to pick up my car. Once I retrieved my car I sped home noticing it was now 8am. I pulled into the drive way to see the boys all tossing around a football while the girls sat around talking. I parked my car and got out making my way to my house. I quickly changed into my comfy pink silky booty shorts and my black sports bra. I tied my hair into a messy bun letting a few loose strands run down the back of my neck. I re did my make up and put on my pink fuzzy slippers. I ran back to the main house and into the living room I saw everyone sitting in a circle.

"Fuck this."

I turned around to head back out to my house and was instantly blocked by both sets of parents.

"Bella what did you mothers say?"

"Sorry father but look at that shit!"

"Language Bella." Both my mothers' said together.

_Great I have two old fashioned moms! _I rolled my eyes and apologized.

I turned back towards the circle but ran straight into the kitchen. I grabbed a wicker basket and then walked to the liquor cabinet. I began to load the basket with hard liquor and then walked back into the living room and sat next to Rose and Em and grabbed a whisky bottle. All eyes were on me as I took my first swig of Jack.

"What if I have to have fucking family time and hash up old shit I am sure as hell going to be piss drunk while doing it!"

"Bella language don't make me take away your drinking privilege for a month again!"

"Sorry father."

I took another long drink before I put the bottle down and crossed my arms.

"So who wants to start the sibling bonding time?"

**A/N Okay so what do you think of this chapter? I know it is kind of short only 13 pages according to MS Word. I really want Jazz and Bella back together but they have to work through the pain before they can have their HEA. So please hit that little green button down there.**


	24. Chapter 26

**A/N Wow so I am so sorry for it taking this long to update! RL has been a real pain in my ass! My boyfriend and I have been having some issues and we are trying to work things through so that we can keep the family together for the kids. But anyways here is the next chapter! Oh FYI this has some dark stuff in it…I have never written dark aspects since this is my first story but yah…so ummm I guess enjoy!**

**Ch26**

**BPOV**

I sat there just drinking my bottle as my so called siblings sat around in silence. The parental figures were gone and no one seemed to want to follow their orders on fixing the issues between us. I had already finished the first bottle of Jack and was half way through my vodka bottle. I highly doubted that this family bonding time was going to work but I was going to try and make it work for my parents and for my true siblings but I could care less about those backstabbers.

"Ummm….yah…so how about that football game last week?"

I began to snicker at Em's attempt to break the dead silence when Rose lifted her hand and smacked him on the back of his head.

"What was that for Rosie? All I was trying to do was clear the air! How about some help Jazz man?"

I was also wondering why Jasper was not trying to help since he was always one to keep the emotional air calm. I was not sure how much longer I was willing to take of this slow torture so I figured what the hell and dove right in.

"Well since the most of you are little pussies and don't want to start talking then I will! How about I talk about what you all were thinking before we went on our hunts."

I looked around the room and none of them seamed the wiser to the fact that I had tuned into their minds when we were getting ready to leave.

"First off Em, thank you for saying I looked H.O.T. HOT! That was very sweet of you!"

"No problem sis, but I think you are going to make my brotherly duties a lot harder if you keep running around like that! A man can only beat of so many guys before he goes crazy!"

"Ah don't worry, not many guys get close. Next on the list Rose, thank you also for your comment on my clothes, but I am also sorry that you feel that way about my diet."

"Yah I loved your outfit but the diet choice was a little hard."

"Hmmm that it is, but just let me make it clear. The men whom I kill always die in the midst of passion! Isn't that right Mia?"

"Well ahhhh yah, but I have switched ships I'm a vegetarian now." She looked up at Edward and gave him a smile.

_YUCK!_

"So I see, but I know you miss our diet! I know you miss finding yourself a nice young guy. You miss getting him drunk and then going back to his place and fucking him senseless! You miss the feeling of him pushing his dick inside you and how it feels to reach your climax and then to bite down and suck him dry!"

Her eyes started to turn a dark black, "No I don't!"

"Tisk Tisk Mia don't lie, I read you're mind you wanted to come with, you even told me to snag a hot one for you! Too bad sister you're going to miss out on so much!"

"Bella stop it leave her alone!"

"Oh always the protector aren't we Edward! Now what were your exact thoughts again oh yah." I cleared my throat and tried my best interpretation of him, "_Ummm….WOW! I would so love to see what is hiding under that lil dress; I wonder what Mia would look like in that? Hell I wonder if Mia would ever consider a 3 way?_ Yup so does that ring a bell? Well sorry to burst your bubble but you're the last guy I would fuck!"

"You little slime ball, first you break Bella's heart then you come back and now you have snagged my sister and you still think about fucking Bella! Your one sick fuck!"

"Oh how nice Ryuk your still trying to stand up for me! Well I don't need it, and if memory serves me right but you broke my heart by falling for that bitch!"

"Hey Bella will you stop calling me that!"

My head snapped in her direction and I could feel my anger start to boil back up. The wind started to pick up outside and was blowing at the window making them hiss. I knew I needed to control this anger or I would lose it but I was getting to close to being gone. I was ready to snap at her when I felt a sense of calm come towards me. I slowly moved my head towards Jasper to see him hanging his head in shame.

"Thanks Jazz. I needed that." I summoned up all the appreciation I had for him and pushed it on him. I sat and watched him take it all in. He lifted his head slowly and gave me a giant ass smile.

"It was my pleasure, I didn't want you to lose control and do something you might later regret."

"Thank you."

We gave each other a nice warm smile and it was nice to be able to be close to him. I have missed him so much since being gone; I missed how it felt to be near him and to be in his arms. I wanted so bad to go back to him and forget the things of the past but I knew that was never going to happen.

"Bella why don't you just get back together with Jasper? I have already seen it so you mind as well just skip the torture and just get back together!"

I couldn't believe this bitch, she had the nerve to tell us that she has already seen us getting back together and then tells me to skip the work and just get back together!

_That bitch has some nerve! I think its time to teach her a lesson!_

I stood up now and slammed the rest of the vodka bottle and threw it to the floor. I stood there and closed my eyes; I drown out the rest of the group and their questions. I used all my strength and opened the door and made Alice bring her hands to her throat to choke herself. I then used my mind to throw her onto the front lawn following after her. She was screaming and thrashing on the lawn and the others were yelling for me to stop but I couldn't. I needed to make this bitch shut her mouth; I needed her to leave me the hell alone and to learn to stop meddling in my life!

I pulled more power out and had her in the air above our heads, the sky became dark and the wind was blowing very violently. I could hear the others attempts to calm me and to get me to let her go, but their words seamed miles away. The rain started to come down against us all and would have felt like knives on our skin if we were human. Alice was still thrashing in the air trying to get pull her hands from her throat. I heard rumbles of lightning in the distance and knew the lightning would strike very soon here. I felt a sense of calm and lethargy trying to break into my mind and I pushed it back out.

_How could he try to protect her when she keeps interrupting our lives? _

I tried to concentrate on the weather to bring the lighting here when another wave of calm came over me but instead of lethargy accompanying it, it was replaced with love. My eyes shot open when I felt soft hands cupping my face. I was starring into the eyes of my love. His eyes had so much pain in them but also so much love.

"Darlin please come back to me, you don't want to do this."

_But I need to do this; she needs to be taught a lesson._

"Yes Jazz I do! She needs to be stopped!"

I looked past him and saw Ryuk running towards Alice and jumping into the air. Once he was in the air he turned into giant bird grabbing onto her and bringing her back to the ground.

"NO, you leave her alone she must be taught a lesson!"

I went to grab her but Emmett and Jasper both had a hold of my arms. I began to thrash and screamed for them to let me go.

"Let me go I have to finish this!"

"No Bella you are not going to do any-"

We were all silenced and my concentration lost when we heard some hands clapping and a sinister laugh. We looked towards the direction we heard the laughing coming from to see Luca and Alexia.

"Ah my dearest Bella, it is so nice to see you again!"

"Luca, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I see you are still running around with that boy, oh and the Cullens what a nice surprise."

Loud hisses were heard coming from the vampires behind me. Luca started to walk towards us and Alexia followed behind him still silent.

"What the fuck do you want Luca? "

"Now now Bella is that anyway to talk to your creator?"

"Creator or not I don't want to see you!"

"Oh but I think you do, see we are two of a kind, you are powerful and I am powerful. We belong together, so come back with me my dearest and we can live out our forever together."

"Oh please like I would want to be with you! You tricked me into everything, the only time I was feeling normal was when Ryuk and our sister were out exploring the world!"

"Oh so normal is feeling your heart break when he goes and falls in love with the pixie? See I was right all along about him; he only used you for an easy fuck! Now come back with me and I will show you what a real man can do and how it feels to be loved by one!"

Luca started to step closer to me and I retreated away from him.

"Don't be scared my dearest, you know I would never hurt you. I love you and only want the bests for you."

"The best and what do you think the best would be for me right now?"

"Well for one we should finish off that pixie of a bitch, I saw your face and how you wanted to burn her! Now I can help you."

Luca turned his attention away from me and towards the others and before I could even think of what he meant the others were pinned to the ground and unable to move. Alice sat there on her knees not sure of what to do.

"Daddy please stop this!"

"You will be silent girl, I will deal with you when the time comes."

Alexia pulled away from her father and looked towards me with pleading eyes. I tapped in her mind to hear her crying.

"_Bella please we have to stop him, he might be my father but I don't want to hurt them anymore. Please you have to help me stop him!"_

"_Alexia but you were helping him all along."_

"_I only did what I was told, he is my father and he demands respect and obedience. I am sick of him having this control over me, I want to be free like you! Please we have to stop him!"_

I couldn't believe what she was telling me, she wanted me to help her take down her father.

"Luca stop this! Let them go, they did nothing to you!"

"No they have not done anything but keep you from me! We are meant to be together my dearest, when will you see that your fate belongs with me!"

"My fate belongs with no one but myself!"

Before he had a chance to talk back to me I launched myself at him snarling and clawing at his face. I did anything I could think of to get him to lose his concentration on the others. I was hissing and clawing at anything I could get near. He threw me off him a few times and each time I jumped back up on top of him. His concentration was strong and the only thing that came to my mind on getting him to stop would be to bite him. I stuck my nails in to his shoulder pulling myself closer before I sunk my teeth into him. His venom began to spill into my mouth tasting of rotted flesh.

"Ah you little bitch!"

I felt his hands pull on my hair ripping me from his neck and taking some of his flesh along with it. He threw me far and I fell back into a tree snapping it in half.

"You will pay for that you little bitch! If I can't have you then I will end your time on this planet!"

He then turned his attention to Alexia.

"Come girl we have much to talk about."

Alexia turned to where I had landed and gave me pleading eyes. I was too weak from fighting and she was gone too quick for me to tap into her mind.

"Well that was fun. Let's not do that again!"

I shook my head because only Emmett would say something at a time like this. I braced myself against the ground and tried to stand to but due to my weakness I could not!

_Stupid fucking Luca coming back at a time like this! Fucking pixie bitch making me angry and using up all of my energy._

I sunk back down to the ground and started to do my calming breathing techniques my father taught me to control my anger.

"Need a hand?"

I opened my eyes to see Jasper with his hand extended out to me with a dashing smile on his face. I reached out to take his hand and allowed him to pull me up and into his arms. I couldn't help myself I nuzzled my face into his neck.

_This feels so good, this feels so right! I wish I could stay here forever. _

I began to question all the reasons I had on staying away from him. It felt like home in his arms and I felt as if everything would be alright. Yet I knew they wouldn't be alright, things were going to get very bad and soon. Before I could stop myself I began to shake with tearless sobs. My mind was now finally catching up with everything that has happened. I left my only family only to find a new one. Then my family comes racing back into my life but I am unable to forget the past!

"I hate this!"

"Its okay darlin, what do you hate?"

"Everything, I hate how we allowed something to come in-between us and I hate that we will never be the same. I hate how we aren't together, I hate how I want to be with you but I can't let go of the past. I hate how things are going to get worse now that Luca is back. He won't let me go Jasper and he will try to hurt you all to get to me or he will just come and kill me! He will not stop unless he has what he wants and he will kill anyone who gets in his way!"

"Darlin please don't cry, I will not let anything take you away from me now that I have you back. I will go to hell and back just to keep you in my arms. I would eat truck loads of human food to keep you here."

"No I won't do this. I won't let you all get hurt because of me. I will go to Luca and give myself over to him. I won't have you all killed because of me."

I pulled away from the love of my life and brought my hand to cup one side of his face and gave him one last smile. His grip tightened on me and I knew he was not going to let me go without a fight. I pulled all my strength and forced everyone to the ground and said my good byes.

I ran as fast as I could while still trying to hold everyone to the ground. I could still hear the cries for me to stop but they were fading off into the distance. Once I was too far to hear the cries I knew that my powers would not work from that distance. I followed Luca's scent to a house in a neighboring city. It was more of a log cabin but I knew what the inside held and it made my already dead hurt break into a million pieces. The devil himself was waiting for me inside that house and I would never see any member of my families again.

I slowed my pace to a walking pace of a man on death row, which we would be two of the same. While the inmate walks to either a chair and a painful death or a needle and a quick death. I don't get a choice, I walk towards an eternity of pain and emptiness.

Before I even reached the stairs the door opened and he walked onto the porch.

"Ah Bella my dearest welcome home. It is so nice to see that you have come to your senses and come back to where you belong."

I didn't even look up to see his face. I just walked up the steps and into the house. Alexia was sitting in a chair staring out the side window and into the forest. I walked into the middle of the room and hear the front door slam shut.

"Alexia my darling daughter look who is home. Now why don't you be a good girl and go to your room, your soon to be step mother and I have a lot to talk about."

Alexia stood but kept her eyes on the ground as she walked down the hall to her room. I stood still as a statue in the middle of the room I could feel him in the air. His scent surrounded me and not in the good way.

"Now listen her my dearest, I will not have you associating yourself with them. You are mine now and if I even smell them near us I will kill them on the spot. We are leaving tomorrow, but tonight we will enjoy our time together. You are mine and I will have all of you."

A shudder ran through out my body at the realization of what his words meant.

"Luca I might be here and I might stay here but I will not sleep. With. You! You might have me here in body form but I set my spirit free along with my soul before I even came into this house. My soul, spirit and heart will never be yours!"

I glared at him and before I knew it the back of his hand met my face. I flew into the chair the Alexia was sitting in smashing it into pieces. Before I could jump to my feet to defend myself Luca was hovering over me with one foot on either side of me. He bent down to a squatting position and grabbed a handful of my hair pulling my head off the ground. Our faces were so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"I will have ever single inch of your body, I could care less who has your heart and as for your soul you don't have one. We are all soulless creatures my dearest and it is about time you realize that along with your place in this family. You will be my mate in every way and there is nothing you can do about it. You can either give yourself to me or I will take it no matter what."

I looked into his eyes and I realized I would rather die than be with him; I glared at him and spat my venom into his face.

"So that is how it's going to be."

His hand met my face again and I was thankful for not being breakable any longer or my face would most definitely be shattered. I brought my hands up to attempt to defend myself but he just used his strength to overpower me and had my arms pined above my head. I closed my eyes in hopes to escape in the safety of my mind. I knew he was much older than me and stronger in every sense. I felt his hands groping my breast over my top before he grabbed onto and tore it from my body. I laid there exposed to him.

"My dearest this could be so much more pleasurable for you if you just gave into me, I wouldn't have to be so rough and you could enjoy this so much more. We could make love upstairs or even outside in the forest."

"I would rather die!"

"Such a pity, but I will still have you!"

He moved his hand that was fondling my breast down to my pants and before he could rip my pants from me he was shoved off me and I felt a jacket land on my chest. My eyes shot open to Alexia with her hand extend out to me, I took her hand and we fled from the house.

I used all the strength I had and turned both Alexia and I into mosquitoes and masked our scents. We flew through the forest and past my house to see everyone inside trying to figure things out. I flew past the house but Alexia stayed back.

"_Alexia come on we have to get away from here."_

"_No Bella we will need them all if we even have a chance at getting rid of him. We need to stop and get them out of here or he will come back here and kill them all."_

I knew she was right and that would make me running from them all in vain. I turned back around and flew to Alexia and turned ourselves back to our natural form. We burst through the front door and didn't allow them time to adjust to burst through the door.

"Don't say a thing just drop everything and follow us, I don't know how long we have before he gets here but we have to run and now! Mother, father, Ryuk, and Mia we need to everyone into small insects and mask all of our scent. Then we fly far away."

We all concentrated and before we knew it we were flying through the air as fast as our tiny wings could take us. We flew for hours before we knew it we were crossing the border into Mexico. It was dark out so we knew it would be safe to turn back into our normal selves.

"Okay so I am not sure where we are going to go but we need to move and keep moving. Luca will be searching for us and we can't let him find us until we have a plan of action. Alexia helped me escape and for that I don't harbor any ill will towards her. Now if any of you have any ideas as to what or where we should go now would be a good time."

Carlisle stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"How old is he?"

I looked at Alexia and she nodded her head before speaking.

"Old very old, older then you."

"I think the only place that will be safe for us would be Italy. We need help to get rid of him."

"I understand that dad but do you think it is a good idea? You know how Aro is with vampires with powers."

"Yes Edward this might be true but the brothers might be the only thing that could difference between us and death."

"Voltera."

We all nodded and booked a flight to Italy for that same night.

The flight to Voltera was silent for the most part, we were on a private plane since none of us had hunted in hours and we didn't want to chance it. The couples all sat together and left Jasper, myself and Alexia to sit together.

"_Darlin please don't worry, I will keep you safe."_

"_Jazz I am sorry I ran off like that but I couldn't even think about what would happen if I didn't go to him. You all mean the world to me, and I am ready to leave the past behind us."_

"_Do you mean it?"_

"Yes very much!"

I was then instantly pulled into his lap and was covered in light kisses.

"Oh I have missed you so much darlin! Please don't ever leave me like that again!"

"I wouldn't even dream about, I love you Jasper and I want to be with you ever minute of every day!"

**Um so there you go! Please be kind and review!**


	25. author note

**A/N Hey….is anyone out there? Well if there people who are still following my story then I want to say how sorry I am for not updating! RL is still kicking my ass and I am just stuck with this story. It will be ending soon and I am just not sure how to end it. So here is just a lil teaser of what is to come with the next chapter. If you like then please let me know. Your reviews help push me to keep this story going!**

**BPOV**

We landed all too soon in Italy. I wish we could have stayed on that plane forever free from the terror that we were all too sure was following us. We were met at the airport by the hell twins Jane and Alec, they were not at all pleased to see us all there.

"Jane, Alec thank you for meeting us."

"Yes well master wished us to pick you up. Carlisle if you and your family would follow us please."

The hell twins turned and started to walk towards two large black SUVs. Once we were all in they pulled off towards the castle.

"Mother, father the people we are going up to meet are some strong alias….well I hope. Anyways they are long time friends of Carlisle's and must be treated with respect."

"Denshi my daughter of course we would treat them like that."

We arrived at the castle pulling into the underground parking lot. Once we were out we followed the twins into the castle. Of course Aro and company were waiting with somewhat open arms.

"Ah Carlisle I see your family just keeps getting larger by the day."

"Well in a way yes. These fine people right here are Bella's other family."

"Ah yes are sweet Bella, I see you have found her. I can see why your son was so adamant on finding her, but why pray tell is she not on the arm of our Edward?"

"Well Aro I can answer that."

"Then go ahead sweet child."

"Well Edward was a dick and left me, then comes back after years to try and win me back. Well little did he know that his brother beat him to it. Then fucktard continues to fuck me over by falling for my sister Mia. Oh and Alice fucked over Jasper and me, and now she is attached to my ex boyfriend Ryuk. So long story short Alice and Edward fucked me over and now are back in my life against my wish."

"Wow that is ummm….a very interesting story. So why has your large family come to my city?"

"The man who changed me is hunting us. His name is Luca and he is very old. He is very upset that I want nothing to do with him. I have no idea how to stop him and he is going mad!"

"I see and if you cannot stop him what makes you think we can?"

"Well Aro from all the stories I have heard I would have thought you would be able to help stop him but obviously I have been missed informed."

Gasp were heard all around the chamber. Jane was in front of me seething.

"How dare you speak to master like that! You will show him respect or I will rip you to pieces."

"Psh like you could touch my sister."

I turned toward Alexia and just winked at her.

"Yah my big sister could take you down before you even had a chance to move!"

This time that was from my back stabbing sister Mia.

"Well, well, well Carlisle is see you have a new feisty daughter to add to your family."

"Yes, Bella is very much like her older sister Rosalie."

"Well Bella I can help you, but before I do I will require a fee."

"Aro be careful you know that none of my family will join your guard."

"None of your animal drinking family but these natural drinkers can speak for themselves."

I walked away from my family and towards Aro.

"What is your fee you require?"

"Since your sisters think you are stronger then my Jane then how about we see. If you should win then we will help you. But if you should lose then we will cast you out and let you fend for yourself."

I walked over to him and held out my hand.

"deal."

He grasped my hand and shook it with force.


	26. Chapter 27

**A/N Umm hi. So I'm not sure what I can say other then I am so sorry. Anyways here is the next chapter enjoy!**

**Ch. 27**

**BPOV**

We landed all too soon in Italy. I wish we could have stayed on that plane forever free from the terror that we were all too sure was following us. We were met at the airport by the hell twins Jane and Alec, they were not at all pleased to see us all there.

"Jane, Alec thank you for meeting us."

"Yes well master wished us to pick you up. Carlisle if you and your family would follow us please."

The hell twins turned and started to walk towards two large black SUVs. Once we were all in they pulled off towards the castle.

"Mother, father the people we are going up to meet are some strong alias….well I hope. Anyways they are long time friends of Carlisle's and must be treated with respect."

"Denshi my daughter of course we would treat them like that."

We arrived at the castle pulling into the underground parking lot. Once we were out we followed the twins into the castle. Of course Aro and company were waiting with somewhat open arms.

"Ah Carlisle I see your family just keeps getting larger by the day."

"Well in a way yes. These fine people right here are Bella's other family."

"Ah yes are sweet Bella, I see you have found her. I can see why your son was so adamant on finding her, but why pray tell is she not on the arm of our Edward?"

"Well Aro I can answer that."

"Then go ahead sweet child."

"Well Edward was a dick and left me, then comes back after years to try and win me back. Well little did he know that his brother beat him to it. Then fucktard continues to fuck me over by falling for my sister Mia. Oh and Alice fucked over Jasper and me, and now she is attached to my ex boyfriend Ryuk. So long story short Alice and Edward fucked me over and now are back in my life against my wish."

"Wow that is ummm….a very interesting story. So why has your large family come to my city?"

"The man who changed me is hunting us. His name is Luca and he is very old. He is very upset that I want nothing to do with him. I have no idea how to stop him and he is going mad!"

"I see and if you cannot stop him what makes you think we can?"

"Well Aro from all the stories I have heard I would have thought you would be able to help stop him but obviously I have been missed informed."

Gasps were heard all around the chamber and Jane appeared in front of me seething.

"How dare you speak to master like that! You will show him respect or I will rip you to pieces."

"Psh like you could touch my sister."

I turned toward Alexia and just winked at her.

"Yah my big sister could take you down before you even had a chance to move!"

This time that was from my back stabbing sister Mia.

"Well, well, well Carlisle is see you have a new feisty daughter to add to your family."

"Yes, Bella is very much like her older sister Rosalie."

"Well Bella I can help you, but before I do I will require a fee."

"Aro be careful you know that none of my family will join your guard."

"None of your animal drinking family but these natural drinkers can speak for themselves."

I walked away from my family and towards Aro.

"What is your fee you require?"

"Since your sisters think you are stronger then my Jane then how about we see. If you should win then we will help you. But if you should lose then we will cast you out and let you fend for yourself."

I walked over to him and held out my hand.

"deal."

He grasped my hand and shook it with force.

**AROPOV**

_This little girl could never defeat my evil little Jane. The Jane who has killed more vampires then any female vampire. This will be fun to watch._

**BPOV**

"Well Jane let us dance."

"With pleasure, I look forward to getting my teeth in you."

"Like you will get the chance."

Before she could even comment back I was running towards her with my teeth glistening with venom. She saw me coming and ran the opposite way running towards the door.

_Tisk tisk lil vampie wants to run away._

There was no way in hell I was going to let her reach that door, I picked up my speed and jumped into the air landing right in front of her. She didn't even have time to stop before I had my foot in her face. She ran into it with such force that she went flying backwards breaking into one of the thrones. Wood went flying everywhere, if I was still human I would be worried about catching a splinter with all these vamps around. I heard a low growl and looks towards it to see Aro with his hands in a tight fist.

"Oops sorry Aro my bad."

I faked an apologetic look before jumping back into the air and landing on Jane. We both started throwing punches and scratching each other's faces while trying to get our teeth into each other.

"You little bitch I will kill you. I will finish you and the world will be free of _Bella Swan_."

She had said my name with such distance that I had to wonder what she had against me. I punched her once more in the face before I jumped backwards.

"What is your problem Jane, what's with all this hostility? I know why don't we get some nice warm blood, find a place to sit and talk this out? Then we can have a nice warm hug and be friends."

Jane let out a scream and jumped at me pushing me up against a wall and snapping her teeth in my face.

"Oh wow someone needs a breath mint."

"You think this is funny? You think this is all fun and games! I will kill you and then I will move onto you so called 'sister' Mia. All you fucking bitches keep getting in my way!"

"Getting in your way of what….oooh I see now. You have a thing for good old Eddie boy! That is just great, what the fuck is with you women? Is his dick made of fucking gold? He is just some emo brooding vampire!"

"No he is a God! He was supposed to be mine! Master promised me that I would get him, we would mate and then we would produce an heir to the Volturi world."

"Ummm reality check Jane. You're a vampire you can't have babies!"

"Stupid bitch" She slammed my head against the wall with such force the ceiling shook. "We found a wonderful vampire with such a nice talent to help us reproduce. We would have the most powerful vampire known. One that can tap into minds and hear their darkest secret and one that could cause pain using the mind."

I just gave her a look like 'what the fuck are you going on about' and then I looked at Aro.

"Um Aro isn't it your rule that no child shall be turned into a vampire?"

"Yes no human child shall be turned, but one born by two vampires shall be a new hybrid. One that will have all human features until they reach puberty, then they fully turn. Just think of everything that we could do with a vampire spy. We could keep better track of the vampires living among humans without them even knowing it. Ah the possibilities."

"Okay….well sorry to burst your bubble crazy man but that's not going to happen."

With all this talk about children dear old Jane was lost in thought and I saw the perfect opportunity. I locked down with my teeth into her jugular pushing my venom into her. She screamed while trying to shake me off her. I just couldn't help but laugh at her. Then a thought came to mind. What if I were to turn into my venom and gain access to her body and mind.

_Ah what the hell why not. Let's have some fun._

I closed my eyes and used my powers to turn into my venom and seeped into her open wound on her neck. I could feel myself moving around in her body and then I reached her brain. I tapped into it while mentally locking Jane up. Once in control of her body I stopped her from flipping around on the floor from pain.

"Wow that was a trip."

I looked over at Aro and gave him a wink. He looked at me puzzled as to what was happening. I threw my arms out and spun around in a circle while laughing menacing laugh. I stopped and lock eyes on Edward. I sauntered over to him and push Mia away.

I opened up my mind to Jane's and allowed her to speak.

"Let me out you bitch, give me back my body! Get the fuck out!"

"But my dear Jane isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you want Edward? I know just how to get him, I know just how to play his body and have him putty in your hands."

"Really, you would do that? No wait I don't want you in my body when I finally have him for the first time now get the fuck out!"

"Suite yourself then dear Jane."

I walked over to the broken throne and used some more of my powers to cause and electrical spark from a nearby outlet. The spark caused a fire to start on the thrones.

"Stop this! Leave her be!"

"But Aro I have yet to win."

Once the fire was good and going I flung Jane's body into the fire escaping out through her mouth as a fly. Jane's screams filled the throne room.

"Where the fuck is that bitch I'm going to kill her! How dare she come in here and kill one of my guards."

"Oh come now Aro are deal was to defeat her and I have. Sorry but I just don't give a little playful bite on the neck and call it a day. I fight to win and win means by death."

All eyes turned up to wear I was swinging on the chandelier. I jumped down and landed in front of Aro, I looked up into his eyes meeting evil glare for glare and spoke with such evil hatred just so he got the picture.

"Plus why would I let her live when she is hell bent on taking Eddie boy away from my sister! You must be out of your mind. Oh and if you even think about trying to back out from our deal I will kill you in a much painful way then our dear old Jane."

Aro just stood there dumb founded and unable to speak. I smiled when I knew I got the point across.

"Alright so here is how it's going to go down. Aro you will be sending your guard with us back to America. We will end this evil era that has clouded our families. Now how are we going to get him to come to us…"

A gust of wind blew open the throne room doors and whom happened to waltz in then said evil man.

"No need to come find me my dear Bella. I told you that you were mine and if you deny me that then I shall end you and your idiot families."

"I told you before that I don't belong to you and you are not my mate. The love of my life is my mate and I will kill you before you even get near my families!"

I lunged forward towards the man so hell bent on ruining my life. A loud crashing sound that could probably be heard by people in America resounded throughout the room. We both were snarling and snapped our teeth at each other both not getting close enough to get a hit. I pulled my legs to my chest and pushed them back down sending Luca into the far wall. I could feel my powers becoming week and I was losing my strength already from my previous fight with Jane.

"Darlin please don't think you're on your own in this. We are all family here and we will fight to protect us."

I looked up at my family and saw all of their smiles.

"Oh how touching I think I might cry…..or maybe I should just kill you all and be done with this."

Luca launched himself off the ground soaring towards my family. Only to be smashed down my Emmett, Demetri, and Felix. Jasper was trying with all his power to put him in a dreamless sleep while Alec was trying to blind him. My Japanese family and I then turned into an airborne bacteria and entered his mouth while he was screaming.

Luca being a vampire couldn't die from anything but fire, with the exception of a wolf bite. Then a thought came to me. I could reappear inside his body and tear him apart from the inside. I knew the fire from Jane's death was still burning so I told my family to escape his body and made my plans known.

I spoke from inside Luca's body so that everyone knew what was going to happen.

"Luca you evil son of a bitch you have lied and deceived me and then abused my and your so called daughter. This ends now! I don't care how old you are, or how many powers you might have because that means nothing when you don't have anyone to fight for. I have a family whom makes me stronger and give me something to fight for. I will not let you live any longer and jeopardize my happily ever after. This ends now and I hope that I never see you again because if I do the devil himself will have nothing on what I will do to you."

Before he had chance to speak I busted out from his body. It was rather nasty unlike when the wolves change. At least they just tear clothes and produce fur. No when I exploded out of Luca body parts and organs that have not been used for years flew throughout the room. Once I was in my body I nodded my head to my family and we scurried to gather his body parts to toss them in the fire. The only body part that was not thrown in the fire was his head whom happened to be in the hands of Aro.

"My god he was the first…..he created us….he was my creator…..and we killed him! We could have learned so much from him but no you selfish little bitch had to go and deny him what he wanted and then you killed him."

He threw the head down on the floor and lunged for me. I turned into a wolf before he got hand on me and latched onto his throat thrashing around before tossing his body into the fire. I turned back into my human form and looked towards the remaning Volturi clan/guard.

"Any other remarks that would like to be heard because I am all ears." I looked around the room and noticed no one speaking up.

"Alright then now where is that dick's head?"

I looked around to find it in the hands of Emmett.

"Emmett dude um yah lets toss that so we can move on."

"Sure thing sis."

Emmett then turned towards the fire and proceeded to punt the damn head into the fire.

"Emmett grow up."

We all shook our heads as Emmett does a victory dance like any other football player would do after scoring a play. Rosalie calmly walked over to Emmett and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Very mature Emmett now that your finished acting like an immature vampire can we go home? I smell like pire and I want to shower."

"Sure thing babe."

We all paired off as we walked past the Volturi/Guard.

The plane ride home was calm and silent and not the weird what is everyone thinking silence but the no words need to spoken silence.

We arrived back home and decided to go back to my house and have a family meeting. We needed to figure out where to go from here. Were we all to stay here and continue with our life's or start over somewhere nice. We all filed into my mother's house and sat down in the living room.

"Okay so um where should we go from here? Do we stay and continue with our separate life's or start over fresh and new?"

"Denshi my daughter I think that maybe we should move. It's not that I don't love it here but people are going to ask questions on why we are so similar."

"I agree mother. I was thinking some place warm…maybe Hawaii, Mexico, Cali, or we can go back to Japan. I miss the cherry blossoms."

"Me too my daughter me too."

"Um Bells not to burst your bubble but we sparkle! We can't go some place warm."

"Em we can, see as long as we stick to each other then my family can share our powers with you and you can walk in the daylight."

"Wow that would be so cool; I have always wanted to surf."

"Well then let's try out all the places. We can spend a month in Hawaii, then move on to Mexico, jump over to Cali after that, and end in Japan. Whatever place we find the best then we get set up there. I think it would be best that I stay with my family so we don't seem to be a crazy incest family. But hay we can always just live next to each other."

"Sounds good Bella so when shall we leave?"

"Well Esme I think we should get the plane tickets set up and then we shall pack!"

We all jumped up and Alice volunteered to get the tickets and hotel rooms set up so we all set off to pack. Since Ryuk clothes were out of my house I just had to pack my stuff. I was in the middle of packing my lacy undergarments when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me.

"I hope I get to see you try them on."

"Jazz my love you can see me in these any time."

"I would rather see you in nothing."

Within seconds I had my clothes and his ripped from our bodies and in a pile on the floor.

"Someone is in a rush."

"Well I have missed you."

"And I you darlin."

We captured each other lips with passion that I knew must be seeping out from our house and into the main house. Neither of us cared as we lost our selves to the passion of our love. Jasper lowered me onto the bed never leaving my lips. I felt his hands skim over every inch of my body and it felt as if I would burst into flames. '

His lips followed his hands trail stopping at my perk nipple. He took his time flicking it with his tongue and taking into his mouth sucking it and gently bit down onto it.

"Ugh Jasper please don't tease."

"Tell me what you need darlin."

"I need you."

His mouth continued its adventure down my body until it came into contact with that part of my body that wanted it the most. I felt his tongue lick my swollen slits from bottom to the top and swirl around my clit. The moans that were leaving my mouth would put any porn star to shame.

"That's it darlin let it out let me hear how much I pleasure you."

"Ugh don't stop."

"Never."

I was about to beg for more when I felt his fingers slide into me pumping me slowly while my hips bucked against his hand.

"Jasper please more."

He plunged another finger into me pumping in and out of me with such force. Just as he took my clit into his mouth he bent his fingers finding that bundle of nerves and sending me over the edge.

"Oh JASPER!"

"That's it darlin let the world know who is giving your pleasure come on my hand baby."

I could feel him licking up my juices, and then pulling his fingers out to suck the clean.

"Oh how I have missed sucking up your cum."

"Please Jasper fuck me, I need to feel you inside me."

"Of course darlin I wouldn't want to be any other place."

He was plunging into me with speed that a squeak of a moan escaped my mouth.

"Oh darlin so tight and warm. I have missed you so much."

"Please Jasper hard I need to feel you throbbing inside my wet pussy."

"I love it when you talk dirty. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me so hard that I am screaming for days. I want you to flick my clit while pushing your rock hard cock into my pussy."

"Fuck Bella."

"Flip me Jasper."

I was flipped and on my knees before I was able to finish that sentence. The new angle was pushing me closer to my climax but I wanted Jasper to cum with me.

"Fuck Bella I can't hold out much longer cum with me."

"Me to Jazz so close."

Jasper reached forward and pulled my nipple down and flicked it with his finger. That sent me over the edge and I was riding out my climax while Jasper was grabbing my ass.

"Jasper cum in me let me feel you throbbing dick shoot your cum inside me."

"Aw fuck Bella."

With three more hard thrust I felt his cold hard cum fill my insides and then Jasper pinched my clit sending me over one finale time. We both collapsed on top of the bed spent.

"I missed you my love."

"I missed you too darlin, never leave me again."

"Never."

We looked into each other's eyes knowing that we would never be separated and even in death we would always be together.

**Ok so I decided to make this the last chapter. I just lost all inspiration for this story, nothing is coming up. I had this written for like 4 months now but because some people have no life and decide to mess with other people's life by making lovely little computer viruses my laptop was crashed! Don't ever open anything that says HDD defragment/scanner/or anything along those lines. My mom was playing online and opened up something and that crashed my computer. I had to buy a whole new computer and try to get everything moved over. *shakes head* it was a mess. But anyways here is the last chapter. If the characters speak to me then I will write an epilogue, but don't get mad if I don't post one. Thanks to all of you whom have stuck around to read my first story. I have a couple of ideas but again my brain is kinda stuck on what to write. So until next time!**

**Angel **


	27. Chapter 28: epilogue

**Ch. 28: Epilogue**

**A/N Ok boys and girls this is it. The very LAST chapter. Since this is my first story this will be my first shot at an epilogue. I have been dealing with some major writers block and just wanted to get this out. I dedicate this chapter to everyone who has stuck with me through the story and to Protham who very much wanted me to post this soon. So please enjoy!**

**BPOV**

5 years have passed since our final battle with the evils of the vampire world. Currently we are all staying in Tokyo; we are split in between two houses. The Cullens share a house about 1 house down from my family's house, and of course we have started out at the bottom of the school grade. While my family and I fit in just fine, the Cullens look like giant gods with the exception of a certain pixie. It was our last day of our 9th grade year, and I remember our first day at school like it was just yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_Emmett will you hurry up or we are going to be late!"_

"_Oh shut up pixie, hey Ryuk how can you guys wear this shit my magic stick is going to be squished to the point of falling off!"_

_Since the day we picked up our school uniforms Emmett has been threatening to tear the 'magic stick killer pants' to shreds. Those are his words, apparently the pants are rather restricting to his 'magic stick' and every time he says those words I can't help but fall to the floor and laugh my ass. And currently that is where I am, rolling on the floor of the entry way laughing my ass off._

"_Ha ha ha Emmett I highly doubt your 'magic stick' is going to fall off, now let's get going!"_

_I jumped up and brushed off my skirt and fixed my hair. Just as I turned around Emmett came running down the stairs like a stampeding bull. _

"_Alright little sis let's get going I can't wait to get home and get into something a little more comfortable."_

_We all took off towards the train that would take us to our new school._

"_Why do we have to walk? I miss my Jeep!"_

"_Em will you just shut up, in this city we can't very well be driving around such a large vehicle! Most people as you can see would rather walk and take trains to get to where they are going."_

"_But Bells this is going to take forever to get to school without a car!"_

"_Well then if you can fit your rather large body into one of those little cars then be my guest. Although I think you would look like a clown coming out of the clown car if you drive on of those small cars. Now why don't you just get use to the idea of no more Jeeps!"_

"_I miss my jeep."_

"_Oh Em don't worry hun if you make it through the day I will make it up to you tonight and you won't miss your jeep anymore!"_

_You could always count on Rose to make things much better….or I should say to get Emmett to shut up._

_We made it to school just in time to hear the first bell ring for school. Thankfully we had our school schedules before the first day and took a tour of the school a few days ago so we knew where to go. The school we were going to had all the girls and boys split up and the only time we would see them would be at lunch time, so we gave our significant others a kiss good bye and went to our classes._

_All the morning classes went flying by and it was time for lunch. I found a nice table sitting right next to a cherry blossom tree that was just starting to bloom _**(okay I know cherry blossom season does not start in September but just go with it) **_We were all laughing and talking about our day so far when Emmett jumped up._

"_I can't take it anymore I can't walk around in these pants they are just too tight! And this shirt is so tight I can't breathe! God why can't I have a uniform that fits if I'm being forced to wear them!"_

_I went to grab onto his shirt to pull him back down but he moved away from my grasp._

"_No Bells I can't do it! I'm getting mad and you know what happens when I get mad!"_

"_Emmett sit your ass down right now! You're making a scene!"_

"_I'm getting madder!" _

"_Emmett don't even think about it!"_

"_Grrrrrr ahhhhh"_

_I shook my head as Emmett grabbed his shirt and ripped it clean off his chest and then flexed his leg muscles to rip his pants down the side of his legs._

"_Hulk mad! Hulk want some loving!"_

"_Oh for the love of all things holey Emmett your such a dork! You are not the Hulk and now look at your clothes! You can't walk around school shirtless and your pants ripped down the side! Rose can you please deal with your man!"_

"_Hulk sad, why Bells be mean to Hulk?"_

"_Oh come here Hulk Rosie will make it all better!"_

_Emmett walked over to Rose and put his head against her boobs and began to nuzzle them while purring. Only Emmett would make the first day of school an interesting one. And again Rose came in to make it all better._

_The rest of the day went by fine, Emmett was told to wear his gym clothes for the rest of the day and he was just fine with that since they consist of sweatpants and a hoodie. We met up at the last bell and began our trip back home._

_When we got home we were met with silence and a little note from the parental figures saying they would be gone for the night and we were to be on our best behavior and not to break anything. We all laughed at the last remark since it would be Emmett that would most likely break something. _

"_Well I don't know about you guys but I'm tired, come Jazz lets go relax."_

_I grabbed onto Jazz's hand and we raced up stairs only to make love so many times that my bed broke in two._

While the first day of school was an interesting one it was while on winter break that our world yet again took a turn for the weird.

_Flashback_

"_Well kids what will you all be doing with this free time?"_

_Carlisle ever the father figure hated when we had TOO much free time. He wanted to keep up the appearance of a good working family along with the other Japanese families._

"_Well dad me and the other girls were going to go and take some pottery classes at the school and maybe help out at the hospital."_

"_That is a wonderful plan Alice! Now Edward what are you and the boys going to do?"_

"_Umm….stay home?"_

"_No, why don't you boys go and take some computer classes and help out at the hospital too?"_

"_The other guys can go and take computer classes I think I might tutor some kids in the lower grades on the piano."_

"_Well that sounds fine. I hope you kids stick to these plans I don't want any trouble while you guys are on break."_

_We all promised to be on our best behavior and decided to go out for a family hunt. Just as we were coming to the door the doorbell rang._

"_Now who could be calling at this time of night?"_

_Carlisle opened the door and there standing in the doorway was a very young little girl._

"_Hello little girl can I help you?"  
The little girl lifted her head and stared right into Carlisle's eyes meeting his golden ones with hers._

"_Hello Mr. Cullen my name is Sally; I have been looking all over for your family."_

"_Umm…well won't you come in Sally?"_

"_Why thank you."_

_The little girl walked into the house and climbed up onto the couch. _

"_Well Sally what brings you to our home at such a late hour for such a young girl."_

"_Yes it is rather late, and yes I do look rather young but I assure you I am about as old as you."_

"_Well then can you care to explain whom you are and what you want?"_

"_Certainly, my name is Sally Hunter; I was changed about 30 years after you. I was at home with my mother and father just getting ready for bed when a stranger came calling. My father went to see who it was that would be knocking at our door while my mother tucked me into bed. Just as my eyes were closing along with my bedroom door I heard my father scream from downstairs. My mother ran down to see what was going on, then I heard things falling over and being thrown around. My mother's screams followed and then there was silence. Carefully I climbed out of bed and into my toy box; I closed the lid and held my tears at bay. I stayed as silent as possible as I heard heavy footsteps approaching my bedroom door. I almost let out a whimper as my bedroom door was swung open crashing against the wall and falling off its hinges. A man was calling out to me to come to him and I refused to make a sound or to go to him. He began to throw things around my room and then stopped at my toy box. The lid was ripped clean off and I was grabbed by my hair. I was dangling off the ground screaming for help that I knew would not come. The man told me to be silent and that the pain would only last a second. His teeth sunk into my flesh and my screams were the only thing heard as he began to drain me. The only thing I can remember was my neighbor bursting through the door with a torch and throwing it at the intruder. I fell to the floor with a loud thump as the intruder jumped through my window and disappeared into the night."_

"_Sally what happened next?"_

"_I guess my neighbor thought I was dead since my heartbeat was so weak. I woke up inside a coffin and I was screaming and clawing my way out. Eventually I was able to break through the coffin and climb my way through the ground. When I reached the surface it was night time. I walked in the dark covered in dirt and I had this burning in my throat that was driving me mad. Every time I walked past a house I wanted to reach the sweet smell inside. When I was two houses away from mine I couldn't take it anymore. I went inside a house and followed the smell until I found the source. It was a boy from my class! I couldn't believe that my mind was telling me to sink my teeth into his flesh and drink from him. I jumped out his window and ran at such a fast paced speed to my house. I walked through my front door and found my home still in the mess it was on that night. I walked up to my room and found a dress. I cleaned myself up and packed some clothes in a bag and left my home behind. I had no idea what was going on but I knew I needed to make the burning in my throat stop. When I reached the forest that my father would hunt in I stopped. I fell against and tree and cried for my mother and father. Just as no more tears fell and smelt something else. It was not as mouthwatering as the boy from my class but it was close. I followed the scent until I came across a giant bear. I lost all train of thought and went into some kind of trance. When I woke up from the trance the burning was gone but I was covered in the bear's blood. I found a stream and washed myself and clothes off. I knew then that I had become what the intruder was. I had heard stories but never in my wildest dreams had I imagined that they were true. As I looked into the water and into my new red eyes I knew I had become a vampire."_

"_So how old were you when you were changed?"_

"_Well Carlisle I believe I was around 10. It was such a long time ago and many of my memories have vanished."_

"_Yes that happens to many of us. But why have you been looking for my family?"_

"_I heard stories from others that there was a coven that acted like a family and did not hunt off humans. I made myself a promise that I would not become a true monster like the one that killed my family."_

"_So you have been looking for us to join our family?"_

"_Yes, I heard of the passion you hold for you family and I miss that. I miss having a loving mother and father to look after me. I miss having a mother to make me yummy cookies and a father to play with. I never had brother or sisters so I have no idea what that would be like but I would love to know."_

"_In your story you cried…true tears? And you can still eat human food?"_

"_Yah I think those are my powers. I sleep, eat, have bathroom breaks, and yah human stuff. I can also pass it onto other vampires."_

"_Wow so I could eat like a big old steak and it would taste good?"_

"_Yah pretty much and your name is?"_

"_Oh sorry my name is Emmett."_

"_Yah Emmett I could make it so you could eat human food and also have human moments."_

"_So Sally do you need to eat human food to survive?"_

"_No Carlisle I don't, the ability to eat human food and enjoy it is like a bonus. But the more I consume human food the more human moments I need. But I can cry real tears whenever I cry and I do need about 3 hours of sleep to keep my body going. If I go without sleep I need more blood and I get cranky."_

"_I see so then what is it that you wish?"_

"_I wish to join your family. I am tired of being alone."_

"_Well then welcome to the family Sally Cullen."_

_We all welcomed little Sally into our family with open arms. Esme and Carlisle were happy to have__another little daughter. While Alice was excited at the opportunity to buy clothes for such a little girl. _

Sally was adjusting to our lifestyle and cover story very well. It was said that Carlisle and Esme were made guardian of a distant niece from overseas when her family was killed. They adopted her very quickly and no one ever second guessed our rather large family.

"Bells come on it's the last day of school let's get it over and done with."

"Coming Emmett."

**3 years later**

It was the day of our high school graduation and our parents were so proud of us. My sisters were going off to school in Paris for clothes, I was going to school in Rome for art and of course our better halves were following us like the good boys they are.

"Kids lets go, you don't want to be late for graduation."

"I swear Carlisle for vampires all these kids seem to be on the slow and lazy side."

"So true my dear sweet Esme. What do you think Todos?"

"We couldn't agree more."

We all raced down the stairs in our school uniforms that we would wear for graduation and walk out to the waiting car that would take us to our last visit of the high school.

**Later that night**

"Alright brothers and sisters I have the last present I want to give you guys."

"Ah Sally you didn't have to get us anything."

"But Bella I have been thinking about what to get you guys all year and I finally came up with something! I hope you guys love it! Now it's a couple's item so you all have to open it up together."

I moved next to Jasper as the others moved together. Sally placed a small box in between us that had pink and blue ribbon on it. I undid the ribbon as Jasper opened the box. Inside the box laying on top of a soft white blanket was a baby rattle.

"Um Salls what with the rattle?"

"Well Emmy bear the only thing I could think of to get you the person who has everything would be a baby!"

We all just sat there with our mouths hanging open. Carlisle was the one to break the silence.

"Sally dear what do you mean a baby?"

"Well daddy since I can make any vampire I want to have human moments that means they can also have babies since their bodies will be….human for what it's worth."

Next thing we knew Sally was being swung in the air by a very happy Emmett.

"Salls thank you soo much I love you! You have no idea what this means to me and my Rosie."

"I know Emmy bear and I want to give this to you and Rose."

"So when can we start?"

"Well Em when ever you are ready? Whenever you are all ready, that's if you want this?"

I looked at Jasper and he had such love in his eyes and I knew this is what he wanted.

"Me and Jasper want it."

"Me and Ryuk too."

"Me and Eddie want it to!"

"Well then it's done. Just go up to bed tonight and have some fun!"

Oh and we did! The whole house was going crazy and me and Jasper were not helping with the horny vibes. Moans and groans and things breaking could be heard for hours. I'm pretty sure there was no bed or couch that survived last night.

I walked into the kitchen sporting some massive sex hair and was welcomed with the sight of my sisters also sporting the same hairdo. We all sat around the table drinking some OJ when Sally walked in.

"Good morning sisters I see you all had some fun?"

"Yah sorry about that Sally."

"No problem Rose I left right away last night and sat around the garden downtown just watching the stars."

"So when do we know if it worked?"

"I'm not sure Rose, I think we just have to wait a few days and see what happens. You guys of course will be stuck with the human affects for the whole time until we find out if you're pregnant."

**1 week later**

All 5 of us girls were now sitting in the large master bath looking at the smiley faces on the pregnancy tests. We couldn't believe it…we were pregnant! We all started jumping up and down screaming with happy tears. When we calmed down we sat around just smiling when we heard screams coming from the downstairs bathroom. We rushed down the stairs and opened the bathroom door to see our mothers jumping up and down also holding onto pregnancy tests.

"Wow I guess we are not the only ones who are pregnant."

I looked over at Rose and just shook my head. Of course with all the horny vibes running through the house I wouldn't be surprised it the most of the block ended up pregnant.

"Well I see I'm about to be a young aunt and a sister again."

We all turned to see a happy looking Sally drinking a juice box.

"So Sally how long is this pregnancy going to last?"

"Well your bodies are human for the most part so I'm guessing as long as a human's would."

"And will the babies be human or vampire?"

"That I am not sure that might be a question for Carlisle."

We all made our way up to Carlisle's office where he and the boys were nose deep in some old looking books.

"Carlisle my dear sweet husband could you help us out?"

"I'm already ahead of you Esme. From what me and the boys have found out so far is that the pregnancy will last as long as a normal one would. The babies will come out looking human and needing to eat human food but when they hit puberty they will start to gain their vampire abilities along with the need for blood. By the time they hit adult hood they will no longer be human looking or need human stuff. They will be a full grown vampire."

"So they age at a human pace?"

"Yes they will Esme."

**10 months later**

"Jasper I need a diaper!"

"Coming sweetheart."

It's been a month since we all had our babies. It was a normal human pregnancy along with a normal delivery…..including the drugs! I love the man who invented the epidural! We all couldn't be any happier than we are now with our babies! Esme had a little boy name Thomas. My mom had a little girl name Tia. Alice had two girls named Arial, Elena, and a boy named Louis. Rose had a little girl name Lilly, and two boys named Tony, and Bret. Mia had a boy named Edward junior. Even Alexia had a baby but by whom we have no idea, she had a girl name Tess. Jasper and I had a little girl and boy named Susie and Jacob. Again we couldn't be any happier.

**5 Years later**

We are now living back in the United states and we are all getting the kids together for pictures.

"Come on now kids we have to get some pictures before you start school. We only get Kindergarten pictures once. Please can you do it for you grandpa?"

Carlisle ever the dotting grandfather loves taking pictures of the kids. It's their first day of school and he wants to get as many pictures as he can. Then again all of us parents are standing around the kids with cameras in hand snapping as many pictures as we can.

"Jacob could you stop messing with you cousins the school bus will be here in 10 minutes and your mother wants a good picture."

"Sorry dad."

Pictures were taken and we were now watching the kids load up onto the school bus. Of course we moms were balling our eyes out while the dad wave good bye to the kids.

"Oh Jasper they grow up to fast! Soon they will be graduating high school and then they will be off trying to find their own mates in life!"

"It's okay darlin they will be just fine."

When the bus took off and was out of sight we all hugged and kissed each other good bye and went off on our day.

I grabbed Jasper's hand stopping him from walking into the house.

"Jasper are you happy?"

He looked at me like I had 2 heads "Of course I am happy. I wouldn't be any happier than I am now with my beautiful wife and kids. If I died tomorrow I would die a very happy man."

I leaned into his face and captured his lips with mine.

"Me too."

**A/N Ok everyone that is the very last chapter of Blind Love. I hope you all enjoyed it, again I am sorry for doing all the time jumping but I just couldn't think of any other way to get this out. I want to thank everyone for their reviews on the story. So PLEASE as my last plea to you, could you please leave your last review with your thoughts on the story for me. This was my first story and I want to know what you all thought! Thanks again for sticking with my story with all its ups and downs and side turns. I hope to see you all again whenever I get my new story up!**

**Thanks Angel**


End file.
